


Las Vegas

by funhanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 60,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie
Summary: Enkelten kaupungista syntiseen, kolme päivää aikaa rellestää ja päästä eroon mumman perintörahoista. Chanyeolin missiona on tuhlata jokainen dollari pankkitiliään saastuttamasta. Curiosity Hotelin kasinolla kortteja jakava dealer, Hyun, paljastaa Chanyeolille heikkoutensa, mikä ajaa Chanyeolin tekemään osittain järjettömiä ratkaisuja.Chanyeol haluaa antaa Hyunielle mahdollisuuden lähteä rahanhajuisesta Vegasista ja tarjoaa hänelle asuntonsa toista makuuhuonetta ensimmäiseksi paikaksi, jossa asua. Kämppissuhde syvenee luonnolliseen tahtiin, vaikka Chanyeol on sitä mieltä, ettei hän kaipaa ketään rinnalleen. Romanttiset tunteet, joita hän ei tiennyt omaavansa, nousevat kuitenkin pintaan. Hänen on vaikea ymmärtää niitä, mutta se on selvää, että hän haluaa Hyunielle vain parasta ja turvallisen ympäristön olla ja asua.Hotellinjohtajan koulutuksesta haaveileva Baekhyun kerää velkaeriinsä tarvittavat rahat kääntämällä kortteja Soulin kasinoissa. Entinen poikaystävä Choi Sehyung on kuitenkin samoissa piireissä. Hän ei kuitenkaan näe enää muita kuin hövelin Parkin, jonka suojeluvaisto on lähinnä kaunista.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Shampanjapullo poksahti auki, erittäin kuivan Chardonnayun hedelmäinen tuoksu levisi citymaasturi-limusiinin sisätiloihin. Kyungsoo henkäisi ihaillen ja kaatoi herkästi kuohuvaa juomaa Yeolin käsissä oleviin laseihin.

Las Vegas Stripin yllä leijui syntinen ilmapiiri. Odotukset nousivat miljöötä tutkiessa. Lukuisat mainoskyltit ja välkkyvät valot loistivat kirkkaina alkavassa illassa.

Kyungsoo haistoi shampanjaa ennen kuin maistoi sitä. Hapokkaassa juomassa vivahti hasselpähkinäisyys. Viinin lämpötila oli tarpeeksi viileä olematta aivoja jäädyttävä. 

“Vau.”

“Hyvää, eikö?” Chanyeol kysyi. Viinit eivät olleet niinkään hänen makuunsa. Jack Daniels oli juomien kuningas aina ja ikuisesti.

“Pullollisen hinta on vähintään 200 dollaria plus Vegasin lisä”, Kyungsoo sanoi. ”300 dollaria on lähempänä todellisuutta.”

Chanyeol naurahti keveästi närkästyneelle äänensävylle. “Vain parasta sulle, ystäväiseni.”

Curiosity Hotelin kyltti häämötti kahdensadan metrin päässä, he olivat viimein perillä. Edessä oli kolme päivää - pikemminkin yötä - pelkkää rellestämistä luksushotellissa; allasbileitä, alkoholia, pokeria, uusia tuttavuuksia, hyvää ruokaa.

Chanyeol matkasi Vegasiin pelkästään kokemuksen vuoksi. Hän ei palaisi syntiseen kaupunkiin enää uudestaan. Isoäidin massiivinen perintö oli onneton yritys ostaa anteeksiantoa, ja Yeol halusi tilillä pyörivistä woneista eroon mahdollisimman nopeasti.

“Toivon lähteväni kotiin tyhjin käsin.”

Kyungsoo kohotti kulmaansa eikä epäröinyt luoda tuomitsevaa katsetta ystäväänsä. Asia nousi esille aika ajoin, kiersi kehää niin kauan, että jompi kumpi luovuttaisi.

“Olen tosissani. Olen ostanut asunnon, korjannut autoni, maksanut isän velat pois. En tee niillä rahoilla enää mitään.”

Kyungsoo nyökkäsi. Hänen mielipiteensä olivat toisarvoisia. Chanyeol saisi käyttää perintönsä haluamallaan tavalla.

Chanyeol yritti olla latistamatta tunnelmaa, mutta huokaus karkasi suusta väkisin. Soo puristi hänen olkaansa lohduttaen. ”Tiedän, että sulla on jo ikävä kotiin. Pidetään hauskaa vielä pari päivää, okei?”

Määrätietoisuuden herättäminen oli työn takana. Hänellä oli missio, ja vain vähän aikaa sen toteuttamiseen. “Totta helvetissä.”

“Onneksi hotellistamme saa kimchijiggaeta”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja kalautti shampanjalasinsa yhteen Yeolin lasin kanssa.

Chanyeol hymyili. Hänen lempiruokaansa. 

* * *

Curiosity Hotellin ala-aulasta pääsi kasinon puolelle. Väenpaljous tuli yllätyksenä, rento puheensorina peitti alleen klassisen pianomusiikin. Satunnaiset riemunkiljahdukset herättivät toivon ja pistivät haaveilemaan suuremmista poteista. Kasinon pelivalikoimaa esiteltiin heti loungessa. Talosta löytyi blackjackia, rulettia, baccaratia, sicbota, crapsia sekä tietysti viiden kortin pokeripelien kuningas Texas hold ’em. Mahdollisuus rikastua löytyi myös kolikkopeleistä, videolotosta, bingosta ja kenosta.

Kyungsoon reitti oli selvä. Hän marssi suorinta tietä tyhjän rulettipöydän ääreen ja viittoi Chanyeolia luokseen. Hän halusi kokeilla rulettia, koska se näytti elokuvissa _niin siistiltä_.

Chanyeol astui Kyungsoon rinnalle ja tervehti rulettipöydän pelinhoitajaa. Siististi pukeutunut kasinon työntekijä laitetussa, lyhyessä maantienharmaassa tukassaan tervehti heitä ja kertasi pelin säännöt. Kyungsoo nyökyttli päätään tiuhaan tahtiin, hän tiesi kyllä, mitä hänen täytyi tehdä. Sääntöihin oli tutustuttu jo Losin auringossa.

Kyungsoo asetti pelimerkin haluamaansa kohtaan vihreällä kankaalla peitettyä rulettipöytää. “Kaikki mustalle.” Hän kääntyi Chanyeolin puoleen ja virnisti leveästi. “Olen aina halunnut sanoa noin.”

“Panostit viisi dollaria. Olet hurja.”

“En ajatellut syöstä itseäni vararikkoon.”

Ruletti napsahti pyörimään, kuula kolisi etsien omaa paikkaansa. Kova vauhti hiipui olemattomiin, kuula laskeutui numerolle 15, mustaan laatikkoon. Kyungsoo hurrasi kuin lottovoiton saanut. Pelinhoitajan suu pysyi suorana viivana, vilpittömällä ilakoinilla ei ollut vaikutusta häneen. Hän ojensi viiden dollarin panoksen takaisin Kyungsoolle.

Chanyeol nauroi Kyungsoon viattomuudelle. “On siinä meillä uhkapeluri. Voitonmaksu on yhden suhde yhteen.”

Kyungsoo kohautti olkiaan. Ainakin sitä sai sanoa pelanneensa.

Chanyeol tutkaili ympärilleen sillä aikaa, kun Soo mallasi pelimerkkejä pöydälle. Pikainen turistikierros vaatteiden vaihtamisen jälkeen oli antanut hyvän yleiskuvan hotellista. Kasino vaikutti menevältä paikalta, ihmispaljoudesta päätellen. Rahakoneet kilisivät ja alkoholi leijui ilmassa. Uusi miljöö ei ahdistanut, johtuniko siitä, ett he olivat viettäneet Losissa kymmenen päivää, vai toiko hotellin korealainen konsepti kotoisan olon. Chanyeol ei ollut varma.

“Pelaatteko?” pelinhoitaja kysyi. Chanyeol tarttui 50 dollarin pelimerkkiin ja mumisi miettiessään sille sopivaa sijaintia. Hän laski merkin nollan päälle ja jäi odottamaan tuomiotaan. Helvetti, jos osuisi.

Kyungsoo pidätti hengitystään, kun kuula lähti matkaan. Vauhti hidastui paljon aikaisemmin kuin edellisellä kerralla. Hän tarrasi Chanyeolin käsivarteen ja puristi sitä lujempaa samalla, kun kuula pomppi laarista toiseen.

Pelinhoitaja julisti tuloksen, kun valkoinen kuula oli varmasti pysähtynyt. “Punainen 32.”

Kyungsoo huokaisi raskaasti, Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. Hän yritti vaikuttaa edes tipan pettyneeltä, mutta linssiin viilaaminen oli vaikeaa. Mumman rahoista eroon pääseminen nosti hymyn väkisin kasvoille.

“Harmin paikka.”

“Pelaan uudestaan”, Kyungsoo sanoi. Hän mietti panostusta taktisesta näkökulmasta ja asetteli pelimerkit ympäri pelipöytää. Hän panosti dollarin kerrallaan, mikä ei nostanut riskiä köyhtyä kovinkaan suureksi. Chanyeol huojentui; Kyungsoo ei pelannut rikastuakseen, hänkin oli mukana pelkästään kokemusten vuoksi.

Kyungsoon hihkaisu herätti Chanyeolin ajatuksistaan. Hän taputti pelimerkkejä vastaanottavalle ystävälleen ja vilkaisi vierelle kertynyttä yleisöä. Kyungsoo laittoi lisää rahaa (kahden dollarin panoksia) likoon ja nauroi ääneen.

Sydäntä lämmitti. Stressaantunut Kyungsoosta oli poissa, loma teki tehtävänsä.

* * *

Kyungsoo kulutti hyvän puoli tuntia sanaillessaan passiivisen pelinhoitajan kanssa. Erinäiset pelikierrokset jättivät hänet muutaman kympin voitolle. Chanyeol tyytyi sivustaseuraajan rooliin, joskin hän osallistui muutamalle kierrokselle. 150 dollarin häviö oli yksi hailee.

Syvemmällä kasinoa oli oma pokerisalinsa. Siellä meininki vaihteli laidasta laitaan. Osassa pöydistä juttu lensi ja shampanjalasit kilisivät. Viereisessä pöydässä saattoi olla mieskööri, joka ei puhua putkahtanut. Ilmeettömät kasvot ja edessä tonnien panokset. Chanyeolin huomio ei viipynyt pitkään siinä pöydässä.

Kyungsoo osoitti vastapäiselle seinustalle. Yhdessä pöydässä oli kaksi vapaata paikkaa. Chanyeolin ryhti parani, kiinnostus heräsi välittömästi. Hän seurasi ystävää kuusipaikkaiseen pöytään, jossa pelattiin Texas hold ‘emiä. Pelaajat, kaksi miestä, kaksi naista, olivat vaaleahipiäisiä amerikkalaisia. Kortinjakajana mustatukkainen, kasinon siistiin työasuun pukeutunut aasialaismies.

“Buy in vähintään 20 dollaria enintään 200, tuletteko mukaan? Minimipanos 5 dollaria.”

“Ehdottomasti”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja istui pöytään kuvetta kaivaen. Hän veti esiin 50 dollaria ja hypisteli seteliä käsissään. Chanyeol istui hänen ja alkoholilta haisevan pukumiehen väliin. Hän tutkaili kanssapelaajia ja mietti itsekseen, oliko koskaan pelannut tosissan ulkomaalaisten kanssa. Liiketalouskoulussa ei juuri vaihto-oppilaita käynyt.

”Odottakaa hetki, kierros on kesken.”

Hoikat sormet käsittelivät kortteja sulavasti. Kolme korttia kääntyi esiin, _flop_. Pöydällä vierekkäin olevat ässät saivat vatsanpohjan kipristelemään. Yksi miehistä korotti kahdella sadalla, kaikki muut vetivät kätensä pois pelistä saman tien. Liian aikaisin.

Suoraan edessään istuvaan kortinjakajan tuikkivat silmät ja valkoinen hymy saivat Yeolin säpsähtämään syntynyttä katsekontaktia. Miehen mustan liivin rintamuksessa olevassa, hopeisessa kyltissä luki isoin kirjaimin _Hyun_.

“Oletko korealainen?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hänen ei ollut tarkoitus.

“Sataprosenttisen. Entä itse?”

“Sama”, Chanyeol sanoi ja heilautti kättään Kyungsoon suuntaan. “Olemme lomalla. Vaihdettiin maisemaa pariksi viikoksi.”

“Tulimme äsken kaupunkiin Losista.”

“Kateeksi käy”, Hyun sanoi kortteja sekoitellessaan.

Chanyeol osti itsensä peliin mukaan, hankki pelimerkkejä koko rahan edestä. Eteen työnnetty kasa muovisia läpysköjä aiheutti ristiriitaisia tunteita.

Hyun aloitti korttien sekoittamisen uudestaan. Uusien pelureiden liittyminen peliin nosti vallitsevaa jännitystä.

Kiertävä jakajannappi osui Chanyeolin vieressä istuvan miehen kohdalle, _small blind._

Chanyeol asetti viiden dollarin pelimerkin eteensä ja toivotti onnea peliin. Hyun jakoi kortit hallitun tyylikkäästi liikehtien.

Chanyeol vilkaisi omaa kättään. Herttarouva, patakunkku, ei perhana. Kutkuttava tunne takaraivossa vahvistui. Hän otti pokerin vakavasti, vaikka halusikin pelata vailla järjen hiventä, ihan mumman kiusaksi. Ensimmäinen pelikierros toimi oivana tapana tutustua muiden pelitapaan. Jos hän analysoisi vastustajiaan, hän pystyisi käyttämään havaintojaan edukseen. Jos tarkoituksena olisi voittaa.

Kierros alkoi varovasti. Kyungsoo panosti, _call_ , kuten muutkin pöydässä istuvat pelaajat.

“Flop”, Hyun sanoi. Hän asetti kolme korttia eteensä ja käänsi ne esiin vakuuttavalla liikkeellä. Ruutukolmonen, patajätkä, herttakymppi.

Mitä helvettiä.

Chanyeolin sisällä kihisi. Hänen kätensä oli yhden kortin päässä suorasta. Mielummin hän pelasi hyvää pokeria kuin varmistaisi häviävänsä.

Vieressä istuva mies halusi katsoa. Chanyeol korotti vitosella kasvot tyynesti peruslukemilla. Kyungsoo maksoi mukisematta. Muut tekivät samoin.

“Turn.”

Chanyeolin teki mieli nielaista, mutta hän pysyi liikkumatta. Neljäs pöytään käännetty avokortti paljastui ristikympiksi.

Korottaminen kutkutteli, potin suuruus ei päätä huimannut. Chanyeol nieli halunsa heittää pari suurinta pelimerkkiään keskelle pöytää. Uhkarohkea liike saattaisi saada kanssapelaajat vetämään kätensä pois pelistä.

”Katson”, Chanyeol sanoi.

Totisten ja vähemmän totisten ilmeiden tutkailemisen jälkeen jokainen pelaajista tuli samaan tulokseen; katsotaan. Oli aika kääntää viimeinen avokortti.

“River.”

Hyun lisäsi riviin herttakuutosen ja pyysi arvonpelaajia näyttämään korttinsa. Kyungsoo paljasti kätensä ensin, Yeol käänsi omansa esiin helpotusta tuntien. Toinen naisista vei potin kutosparillaan, ässän tehostamana. Hyun siirsi voiton oikeaan osoitteeseen ja palasi sekoittamaan kortteja hento hymy huulillaan.

Sen kerran täytyi olla ensimmäinen, kun Chanyeol tapasi niin upean dealerin. Johtuni varmaan vähäisestä kokemuksesta virallisissa pelipöydissä istumisesta, Hän tapasi pelata Kyungsoon ja Jonginien kanssa pähkinöistä tai jostain muusta tyhmästä, stressiä lievittääkseen. Kasinoilla ravaaminen kuului entiseen elämään, silloinkin hän valitsi liiketalouskoulun illanistujaiset niiden mestojen sijasta.

“Jatkatteko?” Hyun kysyi. Hän vaikutti olevan erityisen kiinnostunut korealaiskaksikosta, amerikkalaisten kanssa small talkaaminen jäi vaisuksi.

Chanyeol nauroi. Tyhmä kysymys, totta kai he jatkaisivat. Sitä vartenhan he siinä istuivat.

Hyun siirsi jakajannappia. Chanyeolin asetti eteensä pienen sokkopanoksen. Kyungsoo maksoi big blindin. Dealer jakoi kortit ilmekään värähtämättä.

Chanyeol vilkaisi kättään, mutristi huuliaan mitäänsanomattomaan tapaan ja odotti ensimmäisenä pelivuorossa olevan naisen ratkaisua.

Korotus.

Toinen nainen panosti, molemmat amerikkalaismiehistä myös. Yeol korotti parilla kympillä ilman ennakko-odotuksia. Ihme kyllä kaikki pysyivät mukana.

“Flop.”

Chanyeolin sydän hakkasi lujaa. Pöytään jaetut avokortit tarjosivat paljon mahdollisuuksia.

“Katson”, Kyungsoo sanoi. Kukaan ei lähtenyt korotusleikkiin. Kierros oli selvästi nopeatempoisempi, taktiset liikkeet ja riskillä pelaaminen jäisi toiseen kertaan.

“Turn”, Hyun lausui.

Neljäs avokortti pysäytti Chanyeolin. Hänellä oli yksi pari, kuninkaat. Niillä saattaisi pärjätä.

Kaksi amerikkalaismiestö korotti minimipanoksilla. Chanyeol pysyi mukana, Kyungsoo luovutti hyvillä mielin. Hän ei ollut mikään riskien ottaja. Kummallista kyllä, hän oli valinnut harrastuksekseen pokerin.

“River.” Viimeinen avokortti.

Chanyeol huoahti paljastaessaan korttinsa. Se perhanan kuningaspari vei koko potin.

Amerikkalaismies Yeolin vierellä katsoi häntä suurin silmin, mutta samalla isällisen ylpeästi. Pelikierroksella oli ollut jo vähän tekemisen meininkiä. “Nice.”

Hyun kasasi voiton ja työnsi ne Chanyeolille maailman suloisin hymy kasvoillaan.

“Sulla on silmää”, hän sanoi koreaksi.

“Tuuria.”

“Löysit onnettaresi. Pidä hänestä kiinni.”

Kauniit sormet kasasivat liukkaat pelikortit yhteen, siistiin pinoon. Hyun puolitti pakan, sekoitti puolikkaat toisiinsa limittäin. Hän keräsi kortit jälleen yhteen, sekoitti ne toisen kerran. Hän nosti neljäosan pakasta toisen päälle ja sekoitti kortit vielä kerran.

“Kaikki mukana?” Hyun kysyi. Myöntäviä vastauksia sateli jokaisen suusta. Pöytäryhmä alkoi käydä tutuksi ja olo rentoutua. Ehkä se saisi peliin hieman actionia ja vaarallisia käänteitä, joita Chanyeol sydämensä pohjasta toivoi. Siten hänelle aukeaisi mahdollisuus lipsauttaa pottiin satojen tuhansien wonien edestä mumman rahaa.

Jakajannappi siirtyi Kyungsoon eteen. Small blind. Nainen Hyunien vieressä sokkopanosti viisi dollaria, ja kortit lähtivät jakoon.

Yeol tutki kättään. Hettaässä, ruutuvitonen.

Vittu.

Chanyeolista kauempi mies korotti, hän panosti, kuten kaikki muutkin.

“Flop.” Hyun teki työtään. Kolme avokorttia kääntyivät esiin. Ristikunkku, herttakutonen, pataässä.

Ei vitun vittu.

“Korotan”, Chanyeol sanoi vuorollaan. Hän heitti likoon 50 dollaria. _Se ei pelaa, joka pelkää._

Pelikierros kuumeni, vain uhkarohkeat uskalsivat pysyä kyydissä; Kyungsoo ja aikaisemmin korottanut mies.

“Turn”, Hyun sanoi.

Neljäs avokortti oli ristirouva. Chanyeol piti ilmeensä kurissa.

“Katson.”

Mies korotti parilla kympillä. Yeolin teki mieli repiä hiukset päästään. Hän todennäköisesti häviäisi, mutta mitä enemmän hän laittaisi rahaa likoon, sen nopeampaa ne hupenisivat taskusta. Pelatako hyvää pokeria vai tuhlata rahansa...

Chanyeol panosti. Kyungsoolle riitti, hän veti kätensä pois pelistä. Ratkaisu jäi kahden miehen väliseksi.

“River.”

Kyungsoo murahti heti, kun Hyunien sormet irtosivat kortilta. Ruutukuningas.Amerikkalaismies paljasti suoransa, Yeol heitti korttinsa pöytään. Ässäpari, mitä hän kuvitteli sillä saavuttavansa.

“Good game”, hän sanoi.

Kyungsoon kunkkukolmoset eivät vetäneet vertoja suoralle, mutta Chanyeolin hän peittosi.

“Käyn hakemassa juomista. Mitä haluat?” Soo kysyi.

Chanyeolia ei oikeasti janottanut, mutta hän ei viitsinyt kieltäytyä. Olut oli turvallinen vaihtoehto, mutta kasinoalue vaikutti liian sivistyneeltä mallasjuoman nauttimiseen.

“Viskiä.”

Hyunin kasvoilla välähti vakuuttunut hymynkare. Ele oli nopea, mutta Yeol ehti huomata sen. Varmaan siksi, kun ei pystynyt irrottamaan katsettaan voimakasta auraa hehkuvasta kortinjakajasta.

“Täältä saa sojuakin. Hotellin konsepti on korealainen, kuten varmaan tiedätte.”

Kyungsoo kiitti vinkistä ja häipyi. Yeol uppotui sekoittuvien korttien sijasta mustatukkaiseen tuikkiviin, ruskeisiin silmiin. Jumalauta, ne olivat kauniit.

“Älkää syökö kimchijiggaeta”, Hyun sanoi.

Sanat iskivät kuin tikari sydämeen. Chanyeol piteli rintaansa. “Miksi?”

“Ahjumma on ollut liian kauan poissa kotoa, hän on menettänyt touchinsa. Siinä on aivan liikaa anjovislientä. Järkyttävän makuista.”

Hotellin työntekijöiden oli tarkoitus mainostaa tuotteitaan, Hyun päätti tehdä toisin. Kuulosti henkilökohtaiselta traumalta. Chanyeol osasi vain irvistää, fakta murensi hänen huumorinkukkansa.

Hyun yritti pidellä pokkaansa amerikkalaisseurueen edessä, mutta muikea ilme kipusi väkisin kasvoille. Valkoiset hampaat säihkyivät kasinon valoissa. Outo tunne pyöri Chanyeolin vatsanpohjalla.

“Lempiruokaasi, arvaan. Pettynyt ilmeesi kertoi kaiken.”

“Osuit naulankantaan”, Yeol sanoi.

“Stripiltä kilometri etelään, Red Casinon kohdalta vasemmalle vajaa kaksisataa metriä. Siinä on Nevadan paras ravintola. Sieltä saa, mitä ikinä uskaltaa toivoakaan.”

Yeol hymyili. “Kiitos tiedosta.”

Hyun sekoitti kortteja rennoin ottein. “Anytime.”

Kyungsoo palasi pöytään tarjotin kädessään. Chanyeol tarttui viskiin ennen kuin tarjotin ehti laskeutua pöydälle asti. Hän haistoi juomaa, vaikka sen tuoksu ei ollut hänen lempparinsa. Makukaan ei ollut häävi, mutta siitä hohkava lämpö, joka jäi kummittelemaan sisimpään hetkeksi juomisen jälkeen, oli koukuttavaa.

“Eiköhän pistetä pelaten”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja hieroi käsiään. Hän järjesteli pelimerkkinsä ja kääntyi pelinhoitajan puoleen odottaen.

Hyun naurahti ja siirsi jakajannappulan sinisilmäisen naisen eteen, jonka katse oli liimautunut Chanyeolin viskilasiin.

Hyunie keräsi sokkopanokset ja laittoi kortit jakoon.

”Hwaiting.”

Chanyeol tarttui edessään oleviin kortteihin tärisevin käsin. Toivottavasti lausahdus ei ollut taikasana.


	2. Chapter 2

Curiosity Hotelin kattokerroksessa olevasta aulabaarista avautui öinen maisema. Taivas oli värjäytynyt loistavien valomainosten välkkeestä, tähtiä tuskin näkyi. Aulabaarissa soiva, hento taustamusiikki valutti Chanyeolin syvälle ajatuksiinsa. Huoli pääsi jo valloilleen, kotiasiat nousivat mieleen. Jongin kuulosti olevan ongelmissa ja halusi jo eroon niskoilleen vieritetystä vastuusta.

Chanyeol siemaisi viskiään ja huokaisi syvään. Vieressä seisova Kyungsoo joi viinistään.

“Turhaan sä sitä Jonginia mietit.”

“Hän on hoobaeni ja sijaiseni. En halua hänen hajoavan töitteni alle”, Chanyeol sanoi.

“Hän on poikaystäväni, ja tiedän, että hän pärjää kyllä.”

Kyungsoo oli oikeassa. Chanyeol tapasi olla liian huolehtivainen. Hän oli alkanut tuntea jo huonoa omatuntoa lomailustaan, vaikka oli ansainnut jokaisen vapaapäivän. Mieltä korvensi, kun toinen joutui painamaan duunia niska limassa, vaikka olisi halunnut vain tanssia ja tanssia ja tanssia.

“Jongin tarvitsee kokemusta, jotta hän pääsisi joskus vakitöihin. Hän tekee hyvää duunia. Yksin toimistossa istuminen lahottaa hänen päänsä. Soitan hänelle huomenna. Kyllä hän pärjää.”

“Jos sanot niin”, Chanyeol sanoi. Enää kolme päivää, niin Jongin pääsisi taas keskittymään balettiharjoituksiinsa täysin rinnoin. Olihan hän pärjännyt jo puolitoista viikkoa. Jokapäiväisten SOS-viestien säestämänä, mutta kuitenkin.

”Hänellä on tasan sama pätevyys kuin meillä koulun paperit käteen saatuamme”, Kyungsoo sanoi.

Chanyeol peruutti läheiselle sohvalle istumaan. Värikäs horisontti oli liian koukuttavaa katseltavaa. Jokin sen takana kutsui häntä luokseen. Mitä syntisen kaupungin toisella puolella olisi? Yhtä kirkasta valoloistetta ja rahanvirtaa vai täysin päinvastaista?

Kyungsoo pysytteli Yeolin vierellä ja laski kätensä hänen olalleen. ”Kuule… vaivaako sua jokin?”

Chanyeol pudotti katseensa matalassa lasissa olevaan juomaan, josta oli jäljellä enää kulaus. ”Nämä rahat. Mietin, oliko kaksinaamaista käyttää osa omiin tarpeisiini. Olisko pitänyt sittenkin laittaa kaikki suoraan eteenpäin?”

”Olisin toiminut samoin”, Kyungsoo sanoi.

Chanyeol hymähti. Koskaan ei voinut olla varma, tulisiko elämässä toista mahdollisuutta päästä eroon veloista ja upgreidata materiansa. Ei rahojen käyttämisen tarvinnut tarkoittaa, että hän olisi antanut anteeksi. Hän oli edelleen helvetin vihainen ja katkera isoäidilleen. Perinnöllä olisi kattanut sata äidin parantamiseen tarvittavaa hoitoa, mutta mumma oli niin itsekäs, että antoi tyttärensä mielummin kuolla kuin maksoi sairaalakulut. Chanyeol toivoi, ettei äiti vilkaissutkaan vanhempaansa pilven sillä puolen.

Chanyeol hieroi kasvojaan ja yritti kasata itsensä. Hetkestä nauttiminen oli vaikeaa tänään. Hän kulautti viskin pohjat kurkustaan ja laski tyhjän lasin kirkaspintaiselle sohvapöydälle. Hän nousi ylös ja siisti vaatteensa.

”Menen pelaamaan.”

Kyungsoo seurasi perässä. Hänen kasvonsa vakavoituivat, vaikka sydän pysyi rauhattomana.

* * *

Mustatukkaisesta Hyuniesta ei ollut jälkeäkään. Kortinjakaja oli jättänyt Yeoliin lähtemättömän vaikutuksen. Pelisali ei tuntunut samalta ilman häntä.

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan ja istui ensimmäiseen vapaaseen pelipöytään. Kyungsoo pysyi hänen takanaan, vaikka olisi voinut ottaa paikan hänen vierestään.

”Ostan sut sisään”, Chanyeol lupasi.

”Minimi 500! Et helvetissä! Pysyn tässä.”

”Ei sitten.”

Chanyeol kaivoi kuvetta, Benjamin Franklin puhui. Hän oli nostanut käteistä kasinon aulassa vähän liikaakin, mutta hän päätti pysyä tavoitteessaan ja pelata.

”Viisi tuhatta”, hän sanoi ojentaessaan kelpo nipun seteleitä pelinhoitajalle. Hän katsoi eteensä työnnettävää pelimerkkikasaa toisin silmin. Nyt hän oli helvetin tosissaan.

Kierros alkoi. Chanyeol vilkaisi kortteihinsa, olematta vielä mitään mieltä kätensä vahvuudesta. Oli liian aikaista.

Pelin kulku oli erilaista aikaisempaan verrattuna. Kortinjakaja ei paljoa hymyä väläyttänyt. Pöydän ääressä olevat seitsemän muuta pelaajaa mulkoilivat häntä alta kulmiensa. Kireä tunnelma kasvoi vuoro vuorolta.

Dealer poltti ensimmäisen kortin. Yeol pidätteli hengitystään.

”Flop.”

Ei huono, Chanyeol mietti avokorttien kääntyessä kuvapuoli ylöspäin. Pöydällä makasi kaksi pataa, hänen kädessään oli yksi. Hän korotti kevyesti satasella, moni muu teki samoin. Potti kohosi tonnin yläpuolelle lyhyessä ajassa.

”Hemmetti”, Kyungsoo kuiskasi. Pelin tempo ja potin suuruus tuli hänellekin yllätyksenä. Aikaisemmin pelatut pikkupanosten kierrokset olivat olleet vasta alkulämmittelyä.

”Turn.”

Kyungsoon ote Yeolin olkapäällä kiristyi neljännen avokortin kääntyessä, hän ei ollut nähnyt ystävän kättä. Lopputulos jännitti.

Joku korotti, Chanyeol panosti. Hän halusi olla mukana loppuun asti, vaikka hänen kätensä arvo oli romahtanut.

”River.”

Kolmoset, jotka eivät olleet Yeolin kädessä, voittivat pelikierroksen. Hymy käväisi hänen kasvoillaan, hän luopui pelimerkeistään mielellään. Kyungsoo ei ollut järin tyytyväinen.

”En häviä tahallani, lupaan sen”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän toivoi, ettei kukaan ympärillä istuvista miehistä ymmärtänyt häntä. He saattaisivat oudoksua kieltä ja häätää hänet pöydästä.

”Tiedän. On silti hurjaa seurata peliä. Nämä eivät ole enää mitään pikkusummia. Puhutaan kuukausien vuokrista.”

”Kaikki on kunnossa. Kiitos sun, koska pidät musta huolta etkä päästä mua menettämään järkeäni. Pelaan mumman rahoilla, en omillani.”

”Tiedän. Haen sulle viskiä.”

Chanyeol naurahti. ”Hyvä poika.”

Oli sokkopanosten maksun aika. Chanyeol laski 200 dollarin pelimerkin pöydälle, hän sai käsikortit tilalle.

Korteista paljastui ruutupari, aloitus ei ollut huono. Odotukset alkoivat hiljalleen nousta. Hän korotti vieressään olevan miehen tapaan, uhkarohkeat jätkät olivat heti mukana. Luovuttaminen heti alkuunsa ei tullut kuuloonkaan.

”Flop.”

Yeol punnitsi vaihtoehtojaan. Hänellä oli akkapari, mahdollisuus suoraan. Hän oli edelleen mukana. Pottia koroteltiin, hän panosti.

”Turn.”

Neljäs avokortti latisti tunnelmaa. Chanyeol ei luottanut enää käteensä, takaraivossa hiertänyt tunnekin oli poissa. Hän päätti passata ja veti kätensä pois pelistä. Miehet jatkoivat kernaasti ilman häntä.

Kyungsoo palasi pöytään juomalasit käsissään. Vaisu hymy nousi kasvoille hänen lukiessa tilannetta. Chanyeol vaikutti pelaavan järjellään.

Chanyeol kiitti viskistä ja maistoi sitä ennen kuin laski lasin pelimerkkien viereen. River jaettiin, eikä voittajasta ollut epäselvyyttä. Dealer teki työtään ja maksoi voitot miehelle, jonka viikset kihartuivat ylöspäin.

Chanyeol laski pelimerkkinsä, 3500 dollaria. Hän maksoi pienen sokkopanoksen ja odotti uusia kortteja. Tulisipa mahdollisuus pistää peliin kaikki ja päättää ilta siltä osin.

Chanyeol piti itsensä tyynesti mukana pelissä. Jakaja poltti ensimmäisen kortin ja käänsi kolme avokorttia esiin, flop.

Chanyeol kiroili mielessään. Kierroksella korotettiin pariin otteeseen, melko ujosti. Käsien vahvuudesta ei ollut merkkejä. Toinen kortti paloi, neljäs avokortti kääntyi, turn.

Yeol liikahti paikoillaan, ärähdys oli kielen päällä. Ei vielä yhtään hyvää kättä siinä pöydässä. Ehkä panos oli liian iso nautittavaksi.

”River.” Viides avokortti paljastui, miehet näyttivät korttinsa.

Avokorttien rivissä oleva ruutuässä kiinnitti Chanyeolin huomion. Hänen kädessään oleva herttaässä muodosti parin sen kanssa ja voitti kierroksen. Suurin silmin hän tuijotti kättään, unohti räpyttää.

Kyungsoo taputti Yeolia olalle ja nauroi ääneen. Kaikilla oli paskat kortit, Yeolilla vähiten.

Chanyeol kaipasi actionia. Olisiko epäeettistä laittaa kaikki peliin, jännityksen maksimoimiseksi? Sen jälkeen hän voisi lopettaa hold ’emin pelaamisen siltä illalta. Hän kysyi Kyungsoon mielipidettä, vaikka oli selvää, että idea oli typerä.

”Se on typerää.”

Yeol tuhahti.

”Mutta teet, miten lystäät”, Kyungsoo sanoi.

”En varmaan uskalla, rehellisesti sanottuna”, Chanyeol sanoi.

Uusi kierros alkoi kuin huomaamatta. Chanyeol nappasi kortit käteensä ja vilkaisin niihin. Patavitonen, herttakymppi. Ei mielipidettä, vielä.

Tutulla, mitäänsanomattomalla kaavalla kulkeva peli ei erottunut edellisistä kierroksista millään tavalla. Chanyeol panosti yhden korotuksen pysyäkseen mukana, flop määritti käden huonoksi.

”Katson”, mies vierellä sanoi. Sanat toistuivat vuoro vuorolta, kun taas oli aika kääntää lisää avokortteja.

”Turn.”

Neljäs avokortti kääntyi. Chanyeolin teki mieli tuhahtaa ääneen. Sitä hän ei tehnyt, vaan työnsi kaiken likoon. Sinne menisi, jos menisi.

”All in.”

Pöydän ympärillä istuvat miehet vaihtoivat katseita. Jokainen heistä veti kätensä pois, mitään muuta ei voinut odottaakaan. Yeol keräsi pöydälle kasatut pelimerkit itselleen jakajan irrotettua siitä talolle jäävän osuuden. Hän myhäili itsekseen, kyllä hänkin osasi pelata, vaikka ulkomaalainen tollo olikin.

Kyungsoo tönäisi Yeolia selkään. ”Et bluffaisi näissä summissa.”

Yeol suoristi selkäänsä. ”Rahaa on.”

Uusi kierros oli alkamassa. Chanyeol otti kulauksen viskistään ja keskittyi 110 prosenttisesti. Halu voittaa heräsi.

* * *

Chanyeol rojahti sängylleen ja avasi kauluspaitansa kaksi ylintä nappia Huoneiston kylmyys nosti ihon kananlihalle, mutta hän ei välittänyt. Illan viimeinen viskipaukku lämmitti sisintä edelleen.

Chanyeol työnsi kätensä puvunhousujen taskuun ja veti ulos nipun seteleitä. Hän hypisteli dollareiden likaista pintaa ja pakostakin ajatteli, millaisissa paikoissa niitä rahoja käsittelevät sormet olivat mahdollisesti käyneet. Inho ravisteli koko kroppaa, ja hän heitti sataset lattialle. Toistaiseksi hän oli 20 dollaria miinuksella. Ei mennyt niin kuin mielikuvissa.

Chanyeol veti äänettömällä olleen puhelimen esiin. Jongin oli taas yrittänyt tavoitella, ja olisi vähintäänkin reilua vastata edes jotain. Jongin oli kultainen suostuttuaan sijaistamaan häntä loman ajan. Hän ja Soo toimivat yleensä yhdessä, mutta Jongin oli saanut kontolleen molempien työt. Onneksi hänellä oli paljon aikaa ja osaavia kollegoita ympärillään. Nuorikko tahtoi olla sellaista sorttia, ettei hän tohtinut kysellä apua tuntemattomilta, vaan pommitti ystäviä pikaviestisovelluksessa epävarmuuden iskiessä. Hän oli valmistunut liiketalousyksiköstä vuosi sitten, mutta alan työkokemus puuttui. Soulin kansallisbaletti oli hänen ensisijainen tulonlähteensä. Kirjanpitäjän hommat olivat uran suunnitelma B.

Chanyeol nousi ylös ja paineli suihkuun. Hän oli varsin uupunut, neljän tunnin matkustaminen Losista Vegasiin oli verottanut oman osuutensa. Kello läheni aamukuutta eikä auringonnousuun ollut enää kauaa aikaa. Hn haaveili viiden tunnin yöunista, sen jälkeen hän voisi miettiä, miten kuluttaisi toiseksi viimeisen päivän Nevadassa. Ehkä hän voisi ottaa neuvosta vaarin ja kokeilla Hyunien suosittelemaa ravintolaa. Hän oli haaveillut kimchijiggaesta jo päiviä.

* * *

Aurinko paistaa porotti kirkkaalta taivaalta. Ilma oli kuuma ja kuiva, sitä todella tunsi olevansa aavikolla. Los Angelesin kostea meri-ilmasto sopi Chanyeolille paljon paremmin, hiuspehko tykkäsi Vegasista enemmän. Ilmanpaine ei saanut sitä samalla tavalla ärsyttävän pörröiseksi, kuten enkelten kaupungissa. Siellä hän näytti pummilta, täällä perijältä.

Parvekkeelta avautuva maisema oli kuin elokuvasta; hotelleja ja kasinoita, yökerhoja ja ravintoloita silmänkantamattomiin. Heillä olisi paljon vaihtoehtoja, kuinka kuluttaa tuleva päivä.

Kyungsoo seisahtui Chanyeolin vierelle ja ihaili näkemäänsä. He olivat yhdennessätoista kerroksessa, puolessa välissä koko rakennusta. Pudotus alas oli pitkä.

”Mitä tänään? Shoppaillaan?”

”Ihan mitä haluat. Mennään vaikka lentämään helikopterilla Grand Canyonin ylle tai kierretään bussilla Vegasin ympäri ja juodaan shampanjaa.”

”Mitä, jos käytäisiin vain kävelemässä ja katselemassa, mitä ympärillä näkyy. Mulla ei ole mitään hinkua nähdä mitään Kuolemanlaaksoja tai kanjoneita. Haluaisin hengata sun, parhaan ystäväni, kanssa ja nauttia auringosta.”

”Kuulostaa hyvältä.”

Kyungsoo vilkaisi kelloaan ja älähti. ”Varasin parturiajan. Leikkautan fledan kuosiin. Illalla on allasbileet, joihin haluaisin mennä.”

”Joko sulla on liput?”

”Ei vielä.”

”Mä voin hankkia”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Tulen kanssasi samaa matkaa alas.”

Kyungsoo nyökkäsi ja livahti sisään Chanyeol perässään. He keräsivät kamansa mukaan ja poistuivat huoneesta. Hissi oli jo valmiiksi samassa kerroksessa, mikä tuuri. Heidän ei tarvinnut kuin hypätä kyytiin ja nauttia matkasta.

Hotellin aulassa oli ollut biljardisalin kyltti, Chanyeolia kiinnosti pirusti käydä kokeilemassa. Hän oli harjoitellut kotipuolessa, ja hän oli siinä oikeastaan kohtalaisen hyvä. Ainakin parempi kuin Jongin ja Kyungsoo yhteensä.

”Nähdään tunnin päästä”, Kyungsoo sanoi astuessaan ulos hissistä.

”Nähdään.”

Kevyeen puuvillapaitaan ja ohuisiin, beigenvärisiin housuihin pukeutunut Kyungsoo asteli ulos hotellista. Itsevarmat askelet ja luotto omaan kielitaitoon paistoi ulospäin. Chanyeol oli kateellinen. Ilman Kyungsoota hän ei ollut mitään. Vain iso, kiusallinen jättiläinen, jonka suusta tuli vaivautunutta mutinaa, kun hän yritti muistaa, pitikö sanoa has vai have vai mitä helvettiä. Miksi hän ei ollut opiskellut englantia kuin järkevä, moderni nuorukainen? Hän taisi olla vuosikymmenen liian vanha ollakseen sellainen.

Chanyeol pääsi kaksi askelta hissistä eteenpäin, kun huomio kiinnittyi aulan toisessa päässä käytävään, kovaääniseen keskusteluun. Roteva, kalju mies kylmine silmineen takoi rajun kuuloisia sanoja hoikan, lyhyen mustatukkaisen miehen kalloon. Harmaaseen, ylisuureen collegepaitaan ja Adidaksen verkkareihin sonnustautunut mies piteli kasvojaan alhaalla ja kuunteli.

Sanat _money_ ja _ten_ _days_ saivat mielikuvituksen valloilleen, niistä oli helppo tehdä johtopäätöksiä. Niiden luotettavuus ei ollut montaa prosenttia.

Chanyeolin sydän jätti lyönnin välistä, kun mies nosti katseensa häntä kovistelleeseen kaljupäähän. Haljennut huuli ja naarmuinen poski näkivät päivänvalon.

Hissi kilahti ovien avautumisen merkiksi. Mustatukkainen mies käänsi päätään automaattisesti äänen suuntaan. Chanyeol horjahti tavatessaan tavatessaan samat, kauniit silmät, joihin hän oli katsonut edellisenä iltana pelipöydässä. Hoikat sormet yrittivät piilottaa pahoinpitelyn jäljet, mutta liian myöhään.

Mies, jonka rintamuksessa ei ollut hopeista kylttiä, jossa luki suurilla kirjaimilla _Hyun_ , jätti kaljupäisen seisomaan paikoilleen kuin nallin kalliolle. Palan tunne nousi kurkkuun, kun Hyun käveli jäykin askelin kohti häntä, mahdollisesti ohittaakseen ja poistuakseen tilasta. Hän painoi päänsä alas ja valmistautui sujahtamaan Yeolin edestä kuin kenen tahansa.

Chanyeol tarttui collegekankaan peittämään käsivarteen ja pysäytti hänet.

”En saisi olla tällä puolella. Täytyy mennä.”

Chanyeol päästi irti ja mulkaisi kauempaa tilannetta seuraavaa korstoa. Miehen kasvot pysyivät kivikovina.

Hyun käveli ohi respan, biljardisaleja osoittavan kyltin suuntaan. Chanyeol pinkaisi perään ja kiihdytti vauhtiaan saavuttaakseen etumatkan saaneen.

”Kuka se oli, se tyyppi?” hän kysyi.

Hyun katsahti viereensä ilmestyneeseen mieheen.

”Aulassa”, Chanyeol tarkensi. Hänen täytyi kääntää katse eteenpäin. Verta tihkuva, revennyt alahuuli teki hänet pahoinvoivaksi.

”Yksi Bob. Hän on kasinon turvallisuusvastaava. Jäkätti mulle taas sitä samaa, vanhaa virttään.”

”Ei se, joka veti sua turpaan?”

”Ei.”

Hyun kääntyi oikealle. Chanyeol pysytteli hänen kannoillaan, he olivat pian hiljaisen baarin tiskillä. Hyun piti katseensa tiskin toisella puolella olevassa naisessa eikä peitellyt kasvojaan.

Chanyeolin kulmat kurtistuivat. Tapasiko Hyun kävellä hotellin tiloissa useinkin kasvot verillä?

”Viskiä.”

Nainen pysyi paikoillaan kuin patsas. ”Ethän sä juo.”

Chanyeol otti askeleen taaksepäin. Hänen ei kannattanut sekaantua asiaan. Tuntui väärältä jakaa tila kahden hotellin työntekijän kanssa, vaikka toinen heistä olikin vapaalla.

Hyun nappasi lasin itselleen. ”Nyt juon.”

Nainen kaatoi juomaa hänelle, ja näytti katuvan jokaista senttilitraa. Chanyeol päätti siirtyä biljardisaliin kaikessa hiljaisuudessa.

”Hei, kimchijiggae.”

Chanyeol kääntyi peräänsä katsovan miehen puoleen. Hoikat sormet pitelivät viskilasia otteessaan. Ne eivät tärisseet, eivät milliäkään.

”Etkö halua kuulla, mitä oikein tapahtui?” Hyun kysyi.

Halusi hän, vaikka ei tiennyt, miksi. Järkevä olisi pitäytynyt suunnitelmassa A, biljardi. Hän oli menossa, mutta jalat eivät totelleet.

Hyun nosti viskilasin huulilleen. Chanyeol irvisti. Huuleen uppoutuva alkoholi kiduttaisi juojaa viipyvällä kirvelyllä.

”Mikä on nimesi?”

Chanyeol selvitti kurkkuaan. ”Miksi haluat tietää?”

”Jotta voisin avata sydäntäni ystävälle, enkä asiakkaalle”, Hyun sanoi koreaksi ja taputti paikkaa vieressään.

Chanyeol istui baarijakkaralle. Myötätuntotuska oli suuri, ja hän vihasi sitä.

Hyun siirsi viskilasin Yeolin eteen ja painoi päänsä alas. Nainen poistui henkilökunnan ovesta ja jätti heidät kahdestaan tyhjään baariin.

Chanyeol siirsi kätensä Hyunin olkapäälle ja puristi hellästi, vaikka ei ollut varma, lohduttaisiko se millään tavalla.


	3. Chapter 3

Edessä oleva viski ei kiinnostanut Chanyeolia pätkääkään. Hän ei halunnut juoda vielä siihen aikaan aamupäivästä. Hän ei ollut mikään koko päivän kestävän tissuttelun ystävä, mielummin hän joi iltaisin, hyvän aterian päälle ja vältteli krapulaa parhaansa mukaan.

Hyun piti päänsä alhaalla, tuijotti baaritiskin kiiltävää marmoripintaa. Hänen suunsa kävi avoimena hetken kerrallaan. Alahuuleen varmasti sattui, se oli turvonnut huomattavasti. Verenvuoto oli tyrehtynyt, mutta liian rajut liikkeet repisivät haavan varmasti auki.

Painostava, kiusallinen hiljaisuus leijui baaritiskin yllä. Chanyeol vilkaisi ranteessa olevaan kelloon ja kirosi mielessään. Oli kulunut vasta viisi minuuttia. Mitä hän sanoisi keventääkseen tunnelmaa, lohduttaakseen Hyunia, joka tuntui haluavan sanoa paljonkin. Eilisen illan virnistelevästä, eloisasta kortinjakasta oli jäljellä rikkinäinen ulkokuori.

”Nimesi?” Hyun kysyi. Hän käänsi kosteat silmänsä kohti vieressä istuvaa. Chanyeolin vatsaa väänsi kauniiden kasvojen runnotun puolen nähdessään. Hän tarttui viskiin ja joi kaikki neljä senttilitraa yhdellä kertaa.

”Eikö sulla ole oikeita ystäviä?” hän kysyi. Kysymys kuulosti töykeältä omiinkin korviin. Kasvot lehahtivat punaisiksi, hän änkytti yrittäessään muodostaa uuden, järkevämmän lauseen. “Tai siis… tai siis… muita…”

Hyun huokaisi ja tarttui tiskin toisella puolella olevaan kirkkaaseen pulloon. Hän tutki etikettiä ja päätyi avaamaan korkin. Hän haistoi juomaa, irvisti vetäessään nenänsä kauemmas sielua polttavasta litkusta ja pisti pullon takaisin paikoilleen. Hän nousi ylös ja lähti kävelemään.

Chanyeol lähti perään. Pitkin askelin hän tavoitti viilettävän miehen. Hyun paineli portaikkoon ja nousi yhden kerroksen. Palo-ovi oli tulla naamalle, Chanyeol työnsi sen pois tieltään eikä päästänyt kortinjakajaa näkökentästään.

Chanyeol kiristi tahtiaan ja asettui lyhyemmän eteen. “En mä tarkoittanut sillä tavalla.”

Miksi hän välitti? Varmaan, koska hän ei kestänyt surullisia ihmisiä. Varsinkin, jos heille oli tehty pahaa.

”Lupaan kuunnella”, hän sanoi ja laski molemmat kätensä Hyunien olkapäille. Silmäripsien takaa kiiluvat kyyneleet aiheuttivat kylmiä väreitä. Chanyeol nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja vetäytyi kauemmas.

”Anteeksi”, Hyun sanoi silmiään pyyhkiessään. ”Ei ole tapana ahdistella asiakkaita… Taisin menettää järkeni hetkellisesti…”

”Eikö sulla oikeasti ole ketään, kenelle puhua?”

Hyun työnsi tiellään seisovan hörökorvan kauemmas itsestään ja siirtyi hotellihuoneen ovelle. Eleestä huolimatta Chanyeol pysyi hänen kannoillaan.

Hyun avasi huoneen oven. ”Kollegat kollegoina. Tule sisään, jos uskallat. Saatan purra.”

Chanyeol astui hotellihuoneeseen, joka oli pinnoilta samanlainen kuin hänen huoneensa. Irtaimisto erotti sen asiakkaiden huoneista. Siellä oli paljon persoonallista tavaraa, korillinen banaania, pöydällä tietokone ja kalenteri. Vaatteita sängyllä, vaatekaapin oven päällä. Minibaarin tilalta oli hieman suurempi jääkaappi ja nurkassa nojatuoli.

Chanyeol piti tutkivan katseensa kurissa. Hän ei halunnut vaikuttaa liian uteliaalta.

”Nimesi?” Hyunin äänessä alkoi olla ärsyyntyneisyyttä. ”Mun on tiedettävä, jotta voin selittää, jos joku kysyy, mitä teit huoneessani. Pelasit eilen pöydässäni. Se on epäilyttävää.”

“Park Chanyeol.”

Hyun istui alas kirjoituspöydän edessä olevalle, puiselle tuolille. Hän nosti peilin käteensä ja tutkaili saamiaan vammoja.

“Byun Baekhyun”, hän sanoi vilkastessaa peilin takaa.

Chanyeol ei oikein tiennyt, mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa tai tehdä. Siinä hän seisoi, tuntemattoman ihmisen vierellä ja seurasi, miten hän kaivoi pöydän laatikosta jotain, millä puhdistaa haavansa. Desinfiointipullo ei pysynyt hänen otteessaan ja tipahti Chanyeolin jalkoihin.

Baekhyun laski käsipeilin pöydälle. Hän kumartui kohti putelia, leuka kiristyi. “Vitun vittu.”

Chanyeol nosti pullon ylös, veti takanaan olevan jakkaran alleen ja istui Hyunien eteen.

Baekhyun jähmettyi paikoilleen ja sulki suunsa. Chanyeol nosti pumpulipuikon pöydällä olevasta rasiasta ja kasteli sen desinfiointiaineessa. Baekhyun nielaisi nähdessään lähestyvän pumpulipuikon. Hän luotti Yeoliin sen verran, että uskalsi sulkea silmänsä ja odottaa.

”Sattuu varmasti”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän pyyhki haavan puhtaaksi niin hellästi kuin suinkin osasi. Hän oli usein kovakourainen otteessaan. Yleensä Jongin huusi kuin palosireeni, kun Yeol puhdisti hänen kolhujaan. Baekhyun hätkähti kivusta, muttei sanonut mitään. Chanyeol vaihtoi puikkoa ja puhdisti poskessa olevat naarmut, jotka verestivät pienesti.

”Mitä oikein tapahtui?”

Baekhyun hapuili kirjoituspöydän laatikkoa. Hän tarttui valkoiseen salvaan ja sipaisi sitä huuleensa hiljaisen kiroilun saattelemana.

”Kerta ei liene ensimmäinen”, Chanyeol sanoi.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään pienellä liikkeellä. Silmissä odottaneet kyyneleet karkasivat ja hiljainen nyyhkytys jäädytti Chanyeolin täysin.

Chanyeol silitti Baekhyunin olkavartta tärisevin käsin. Mitä helvettiä hänen pitäisi oikein tehdä? Soittaa poliisille ja kertoa, että kasinon työntekijää pahoinpideltiin? Olla puuttumatta asiaan ja jatkaa elämää kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan?

Siihen hän ei pystyisi.

Baekhyun rojahti vasten Yeolin rintakehää ja tarttui tämän mustan hupparin rintamukseen. Itkusta eitullut loppua. Chanyeol kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen, piteli häntä vasten rintakehänsä.

Yksi kysymys pyöri mielessä; mihin helvettiin hän oli itsensä jälleen pistänyt?

* * *

Baekhyun oli rauhoittunut. Hän hämmensi teetä muovisella lusikalla, vältteli suoraa katsekontaktia ja pysyi hiljaa. Chanyeol veti jakkaran vähän kauemmas antaakseen hänelle omaa tilaa.

“Kauanko sä olet ollut Vegasissa?”

“Kahdeksan vitun pitkää vuotta.”

Baekhyun nosti katseensa viimein ylös. Chanyeol huokaisi nähdessään turvonneen huulen. Se olisi pitänyt kylmätä heti alkuunsa.

“Mikä sai sut lähtemään?”

Baekhyun nojasi käteensä. “Rakkaus.”

Chanyeol arvasi, ettei rakkaus pokeriin.

“Olin 18, helvetin sinisilmäinen ja typerä. Nousin lentokoneeseen pelkkä reppu selässä, valmiina kohtaamaan Sin Cityn vilskeen sielunkumppani vierellä. Ei mennyt niin kuin elokuvissa.”

Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan. Siinä iässä hän oli ollut vasta lukiossa; pelkkä nuori, tyhmä pojankoltiainen, joka ei pärjännyt elämässään ilman vanhempiaan. Ajatus yksin pärjäämisestä oli hirvittävä.

“Mies lähti ja jäin kaiken keskelle velkakirja kädessä. Jatkoin duunia, kiersin kasinosta kasinoon. Olen ollut täällä viimeiset kolme vuotta, elänyt kädestä suuhun ja laskenut päiviä, jolloin olisin vapaa tästä helvetistä.”

“Kaipaatko koskaan kotiin?”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään tovin. Lopulta liike muuttui nyökkäilyksi.

“Mietin, millaista elämä olisi, jos en olisi opetellut pelaamaan, törmännyt tiettyihin ihmisiin ja pilannut elämääni.”

Chanyeol naurahti, huolimatta siitä, olisiko se sopivaa. “Tylsää. Toimistotyötä aamuyhdeksästä iltakuuteen, iltapalaksi joka kerta sitä samaa ja sohvalle makoilemaan muutamaksi tunniksi, ennen kuin täytyisi alkaa nukkumaan, jotta jaksaisi keskittyä seuraavan päivän hommiin.”

Baekhyun henkäisi haaveillen. “Kuulostaa ihanalta. Samanlainen työaika viikonpäivästä riippumatta, päivällä, jos hyvin käy, viikonloput vapaata. Mikä taivas.”

“Vaihdetaanko?”

Baekhyun hymyili pienesti. Chanyeolin suupielet nousivat samalla tavalla.

“Missä opit pelaamaan pokeria?” Baekhyun kysyi.

“Yksi hyung opetti, kun olin liiketalouskoulussa”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän ei tavannut pelata rahasta, enää. Hänen silmänsä oli harjaantunut vuosien saatossa.

“Pärjäisitkö ilmankin?”

“Pärjäisin. En välitä rahasta.”

Baekhyun hörähti. “Tulit silti Vegasiin.”

Chanyeol ei viitsinyt alkaa selittämään mumman rahojen takana olevaa tarinaa, sehän kuulostaisi oudolta. Riitti hyvin, että Kyungsoo tiesi.

“Kokemuksia”, hän sanoi.

“Toivon, että saat niitä paljon.”

Raivokas teen sekoittaminen oli tehnyt tehtävänsä. Baekhyun nosti kupin huulille tärisevin käsin ja maistoi juomaa.

Chanyeol halusi jatkaa keskustelua ennen kuin kiusallinen hiljaisuus ottaisi heidät jälleen valtaansa.“Illalla on kuulema bileet. Mistä sinne saa lippuja?”

“Kysy respasta. Ne hakee sulle vaikka kuun taivaalta.”

“Okei, kiitti.”

Chanyeol vilkaisi kelloaan. Hän oli viettänyt huoneessa jo yli puoli tuntia. Olisi varmaan parempi lähteä häiritsemästä. Hän pahoitteli tarvettaan poistua. ”Kyungsoo varmasti jo odottaa mua.”

Chanyeol nousi ylös ja hyvästeli Baekhyunin kuten hyviin käytöstapoihin kuului. Hän siirtyi ovelle ja laski kylmälle ovenkahvalle.

“Hei, kimchijiggae.”

Chanyeol kääntyi jälleen Baekhyunien puoleen.

“Olen vapaalla kolme päivää. Jos tarvitset opasta sinne raflaan, tule koputtelemaan.”

“Hyvä tietää”, hän sanoi ja poistui käytävään. Heti, kun ovi oli mennyt kiinni, hän rojahti kylmää seinää vasten. Hän puhalsi keuhkot tyhjiksi ja sulki silmänsä. Mitä hemmettiä, oikeasti.

* * *

Illasta povattin kuumaa, ja katolla oleva uima-allas veti ihmisiä puoleensa kuin magneetti. Jos ei halunnut läträtä veden kanssa, aulabaarista löytyi taatusti jotain muuta mielekästä tekemistä. Curiosity Hotel tuntui ajattelevan kaikkia sukupuolesta ja etnisestä taustasta riippumatta. Pisteet sille.

Chanyeol suki tukkaansa ja siisti olemustaan. Hän ei tuntenut oloaan kotoisaksi 90 dollarin t-paidassa ja mustissa, löysissä shortseissa. Kyungsoo puolestaan oli elementissään. Hän jutteli ikäistensä amerikkalaismiesten kanssa matkustamisesta ja hyvästä ruoasta kuin olisi tuntenut heidät koko elämänsä ajan.

“Menen pelaamaan”, Chanyeol sanoi. Kyungsoo nyökkäsi pitäen katseensa seurueen puheenvuorossa olevassa miehessä. Yeolia ei kiinnostanut jäädä kyseenalaistamaan, oliko ystävä kuullut hänet.

Chanyeol etsi vapaan pelipöydän ja päätti liittyä mukaan, maksaisi se miten paljon tahansa. Hän paineli pitkin askelin kohti kasinon asussa, vihreäpintaisen pokeripöydän ääressä seisovaa naista kohti.

Pöydän ympärille kertynyt seurue koostui häntä nuoremmista naisista ja parista leuhkasta, vaaleatukkaisesta pojasta. Chanyeol tervehti heitä mahdollisimman dorkamaisesti ja kaivoi taskustaan kasan dollarin seteleitä. Hän osti itselleen pelimerkkejä koko rahalla. Muut pelaajat joko tuijottivat muoviläpysköistä muodostunutta kasaa suurin silmin tai nyrpistelivät nenäänsä. Kateellisia, Yeol nauroi mielessään.

“Onnea peliin”, Chanyeol sanoi. Jakajannappi siirtyi paikalta toiselle, sokkopanokset maksettiin.

Chanyeol tutkaili kädessään olevia suuria kortteja. Kihertelevät tytöt paljastivat suoraan, ettei heillä ollut hajuakaan, miten pelattiin. Nuoremmat pojat olivat vähän enemmän kärryillä asioista.

Kukaan muu ei korottanut, Chanyeol korotti 20 dollarilla. Oli vaikea pitää ilme kurissa, kun hetkellinen riemu valtasi mielen. Hänen täytyi ehdottomasti olla sen pöydän kokenein pelaaja.

“Flop.”

Kolme ensimmäistä avokorttia kääntyivät pöytään. Chanyeol korotti lisää. Hänellä oli varaa siihen. Tyttöporukka maksoi mukisematta, pojat miettivät hetken aikaa, mutta jatkoivat.

“Turn.”

“Katson”, Yeol sanoi. Muut toistivat perässä, kukaan ei rohjennut lähteä keulimaan.

River jaettiin, oli aika paljastaa käsikortit. Chanyeolin korvat olivat särkyä korkean kiljunnan päästessä ilmoille yhden prinsessan suusta. Hän pyöritti silmiään nuoremman reaktiolle, mutta onnitteli tätä vajaan kahden sadan dollarin voitosta. Hän tarvitsi viskiä, eikä Kyungsoo ollut lähimaillakaan haaliakseen sitä hänelle. Jos hän nostaisi perseensä penkistä, paikka olisi menetetty.

Peli jatkui. Jakajannappi siirtyi seuraavan pelaajan kohdalle, Yeol vältti sokkopanosten maksamisen. Käsikortit jaettiin, Yeol vilkaisi heti omiinsa. Patarouva ja ruutuysi muodostivat potentiaalisen käden, eikä ollut yhtään pöllömpää kokeilla onneaan. Hän ei pelännyt häviämistä.

Yksi nuorista jänisti, muut maksoivat pysyäkseen pelissä mukana. Jos tarpeeksi ravistelisi, ehkä uhkarohkeus heräisi heissäkin.

Pöydälle käännetty flop ei nostanut käden arvoa millään tavalla. Chanyeol murahti itsekseen. “Katson.”

Joku korotti, hän panosti, totta helvetissä. “Turn.”

Neljäs avokortti antoi mahdollisuuden suoraan. Yeol pisti likoon lisää rahaa, hän ei välittänyt. Jos onni olisikin hänen puolellaan, ilta voisi päättyä kierrokseen kolikkopeliluolassa. Slotsit olivat tunnettuja kolikkosyöppöjä.

“River.”

Chanyeol heitti käsikorttinsa pöydälle. Toisen miehen jätkäkolmoset korjasivat mumman rahat talteen. Pelimerkit lämmittivät nuoren miehen taskuja paljon paremmin kuin hänen omiaan.

Peli vei nopeasti mukanaan. Chanyeol heitti small blindin eteensä ja sai kortit tilalle. Ruutuneljä, ristikahdeksan.

Paska, paska, paska, mikä käsi. Hän ei silti perunut ajatustaan viime hetkellä, hän oli päättänyt ottaa riskin. Kuka tiesi lopputuloksesta, kaikki oli mahdollista. Täyskäsi tai väri, ei voinut vielä tietää.

Chanyeol työnsi edessään olevan kasan pelimerkkejä lähemmäs pöydän keskiosaa. “All in.”

Pelaajat katselivat toisiaan ihmeissään, heidän edessään olevat pinot olivat arvoltaan huomattavasti pienempiä. Chanyeol katsoi heitä rohkaisevasti, se riitti. Nuoret ja typerät nuorukaiset työnsivät omat pelimerkkinsä viimeistä chipiä myöden pöydän keskelle, kukin omalla vuorollaan.

Flop. Yeolin ilme ei värähtänytkään. Avokortit olivat jätkäpari ja ristikolmonen. Kortinjakaja jatkoi sulavalinjaista korttien kääntämistä.

Turn. Ristikahdeksan.

River. Patakaksi.

Haave väristä lipui jälleen kauas, kauas pois. Se löytyi Chanyeolin jo aikaisemmin peitonneen miehen kädestä.

Chanyeol nousi pöydästä ja kiitti peliseurasta. Hän jätti mumman rahat ilomielin äkkirikastuneen pojankoltiaisen käsiin. Luultavasti ne päätyisivät Curiosity Hotelin kassaan illan kuluessa, tavalla tai toisella.

* * *

Kyungsoo tanssi altaan reunalla. Hän keinutti lantiotaan ja toisti hiphop-muuveja, joita Jongin oli hänelle kesällä huvikseen opettanut. Chanyeol ei pitänyt tanssimisesta lainkaan, se hengästytti ja nosti hien pintaan. Hän oli niin kömpelö, että taatusti kompastuisi jalkoihinsa ja lentäisi pää edellä viereiseen uima-altaaseen.

Chanyeol siemaisi oluttaan. Hän sulki korvansa ympärillä olevalta meteliltä. Meneillään olevat bileet eivät kiinnostaneet. Kaikki muut olivat ainakin viisi vuotta nuorempia, seura ei ollut hänen makuunsa. Kukaan ei halunnut jutella hänen kanssaan kahta lausetta pidempään kielimuurin tullessa vastaan. Chanyeol nousi ylös ja käveli päättäväisesti biisin tahdissa heiluvan Kyungsoon luokse.

“Menen nukkumaan.”

Ystävän kasvoilla välähti huoli. “Voitko huonosti?”

“Väsyttää vain”, hän huusi pauhaavan musiikin läpi. “Pidä hauskaa. Nähdään aamupalalla.”

“Sen teen. Öitä, Chan”, Kyungsoo huudahti ja nosti kätensä ilmaan, koska kaikki muutkin ympärillä tekivät niin. Chanyeol poistui allasalueelta ja sujahteli ihmispaljouden keskellä baarin lävitse ylimmän kerroksen käytävälle.

Chanyeol pysähtyi. Mustatukkainen, hoikka mies seisoi ikkunan edessä ja tuijotti alas. Adidaksen verkkarit ja musta, ylisuuri kangastakki nostivat karvat pystyyn. Hän käveli miehen luokse varovaisin askelin ja puhdisti kurkkuaan.

Baekhyun kääntyi äänen suuntaan ja huokaisi helpotuksesta. Chanyeol asettui hänen vierelleen ja katsoi horisonttiin sanomatta sanaakaan.

“Kaunis ilta”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän hipaisi turvonnutta huultaan sormellaan.

Chanyeol virnisti pienesti, ilta totisesti oli kaunis. Hän oli tuijottanut Vegasin horisonttia jo useita kertoja, eikä hän vieläkään ollut kyllästynyt näkemäänsä.

“Oliko hyvät bileet?” Baekhyun kysyi.

“Ihan jees. Vähän liian nuorta porukkaa makuuni.”

Käytävällä oli ihanan hiljaista, omat ajatukset kuuli ja kuiskauksestakin sai selvää.

“Nyt on keskiviikko. Ikähaarukka nousee viikonloppuisin. Tolkun ihmiset ovat vielä töissä.” 

“Ainakin Soolla on hauskaa. Hän on meistä se stressaantuneempi. Kunnon irtiotto arjesta tekee ihmeitä”, Chanyeol sanoi.

Baekhyun painoi päätään alemmas ja mumisi hiljaa. “Kuulostaa mukavalta.”

“Miten sä rentoudut?”

“Käyn lenkillä. Luen kirjaa. Olen yksin. Tuijottelen horisonttiin ja mietin, mitä sen takana olisi.”

Chanyeolin vatsassa kipristeli jälleen. Hän laski kätensä Baekhyunin olkapäälle. “Haluaisitko käydä katsomassa?”

Baekhyun kohotti kasvonsa kohti pidempää ja vakavoitui. “Haluaisin.”

“Sitten tule mukaani.”

“Mitä?”

“Vaihdan vaatteet, niin mennään. Vuokrataan auto ja ajetaan sata kilometriä ihan mihin suuntaan haluat.”

“Oletko tosissasi?”

“Mulla ei ole hajuakaan, miksi ehdotan moista, mutta suostu nyt, ennen kuin perun puheeni.”

Baekhyun tirskahti pienesti. Hän puri etusormeaan ja näytti punnitsevan vaihtoehtojaan.

“Osaatko ajaa?” Chanyeol kysyi.

“Osaan.”

Chanyeol hihkaisi. Yöstä oli tulossa sittenkin mielenkiintoinen. Hän johdatti Baekhyunin hissille ja painoi kutsunappia. Ovet avautuivat ja hän työnsi lyhyemmän sisään, tullen itse perässä. Hän painoi yhdennentoista kerroksen näppäintä ja kertoi suunnitelmastaan. Hän vaihtaisi housut pidempiin ja vetäisi hupparin ylleen, tarttuisi lompakkoon ja karauttaisi auringonnousuun uuden tuttavuuden kanssa.

“Join vain pari. Ehkä selviän siihen mennessä, kun palataan takaisin. Voin sitten ajaa”, hän sanoi.

Baekhyun liikahti paikoillaan. Käsi peitti kasvoja koko ajan, liike tuli kai selkärangasta. Silti hänen katseensa tuikki. “Miksi teet tämän?”

“Koska kaipasit ystävää.”

Baekhyun katsoi häntä ihaillen viiden sekunnin ajan, kunnes piilotti jälleen kasvonsa.


	4. Chapter 4

Auton vuokraaminen Baekhyunin avulla oli ollut pikkujuttu. Kaaran vuokra vuorokaudelle ei ollut montaa kymppiä, kaiken lisäksi Baekhyunie sai henkilökunta-alennusta, vaikka Chanyeol olisi mielellään maksanut palvelusta täyden hinnan. Isompi homma oli perustella Hyunielle, miksi yöllinen ajelu oli hyvä idea. Chanyeolia oikeasti kiinnosti, mitä Las Vegasin ulkopuolella olisi. Kuivaa ylätasankoa ja aavikkoa, kuulema.

Curiosity Hotelin logolla varustettu musta hatchback lipui pitkin valtatietä kohti pohjoista. Öistä listamusiikkia soittava radio loi rauhallista tunnelmaa. Ympäröivä pimeys ei antanut paljoa vaihtelua maisemaan.

Baekhyun ei ollut vaihtanut sanoja autoon nousemisen jälkeen, keskittynyt vain ajamiseen. Varmaan hän mietti yhtä paljon, mikä kuningasidea spontaani heitto roadtripistä oli, mutta ainakin hänen toiveensa toteutuisi.

Chanyeol taisteli alati kiinni painuvia silmäluomia vastaan. Näkökenttä oli sumea ja taju lähdössä. Hän valui hetki hetkeltä syvemmälle nirvanaan ja säpsyi takaisin hereille koko kroppa voimakkaasti heilahtaen.

Baekhyun käänsi katseensa hetkeksi Yeoliin. Yhdesti hän meinasi sanoa jotain, mutta tuli toisiin ajatuksiin.

“En nuku”, Chanyeol sanoi ja etsi paremman asennon. Silmät painuivat kiinni ja rävähtivät auki välittömästi. Ihana hiljaisuus, pimeys ja lämpö pistivät niin makeasti ramaisemaan.

“En nuku”, hän huudahti ja suoristi selkänsä. Vilkaisu keskikonsolissa olevan ajotietokoneen kelloon sai hänet haukottelemaan saman tien.

“Nuku vaan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja puristi rattia tiukemmin. “En vain tiedä, mihin asti mun pitäisi ajaa.”

“Ajetaan vaikka Souliin asti, en valita”, Chanyeol sanoi valuessaan jälleen ryhdittömään asentoon.

“Tiedän yhden motellin tässä välillä. Sinne on varmaan jotain neljäkymmentä mailia.”

Chanyeol hymyili pelkälle ajatukselle pehmeästä, lämpimästä sängystä, suihkusta, jossa voisi käydä pesemässä allasbileistä tarttunut ällöttävä haju pois.

“Mennään sinne, jos haluat niin”, hän sanoi. “Tehdään ihan mitä haluat.”

Baekhyun ei kommentoinut. Hän painoi lisää kaasua ja ohjasi autoa pitkin suoraa valtatietä.

* * *

Chanyeol heräsi auton moottorin sammuessa. Hän hieroi silmiään ja tarkensi katsettaan. Satoi vettä, pisarat olivat tarttuneet ikkunaan. Edessä olevan rakennuksen suuri motellikyltti oli yhtä rujon näköinen kuin monissa elokuvissa.

“Tule”, Baekhyun sanoi ja töni mustaa hupparia sylissään puristavan Yeolin kunnolla hereille. Chanyeol poistui autosta ja hiissautui sisään lyhyemmän vanavedessä. Silmät valuivat kiinni tilaisuuden tullen.

Baekhyun tarttui Yeolin ranteeseen ja talutti hänet motellin tiskille. Chanyeol seisoi hänen takanaan, kuunteli englanninkielistä keskustelua, johon liittyi henkilömäärä ja kysymyksiä aamupalasta. Hän kaivoi taskustaan parisataa ja heitti ne tiskille. Yksi yö maksoi 89 dollaria.

“Pidä loput”, hän sanoi koreaksi. Baekhyun toisti sanat englanniksi ja naurahti typertyneenä perään. Hän allekirjoitti eteensä lasketun paperiarkin ja kiitti avaimesta.

Chanyeol hapuili Baekhyunin sormia. “Vie mut kotiin, beibi.”

Baekhyun tarttui Yeolin käteen ja johdatti hänet oikeaan käytävään respan naisen kuumottavan tuijotuksen alla.

Chanyeol naurahti ja pakotti itsensä pysymään hereillä. Myöhäinen aamuyö ja alkoholi alkoivat vaikuttaa kehoon. Tilan kirkkaat valot kirvelivät valmiiksi kipeissä silmissä. “Anteeksi. En tiedä, miksi mua väsyttää näin paljon.”

Baekhyun avasi huoneen saamallaan avaimella. Leveä parisänky kiinnitti huomion ensimmäisenä.

“Heillä ei ole muuta tarjolla”, Baekhyun sanoi.

Chanyeol työnsi hänet sisään ja sulki oven perässään. “Ei mua haittaa, jos sua ei haittaa.”

“Voin nukkua vaikka autossa”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän liikahti paikoillaan ja vilkaisi taakseen, Yeolin ja ovenkarmin välissä olevaan tilaan.

Chanyeol kietoi kätensä Baekhyunin ympärille ja kielsi häntä karkaamasta minnekään. Vaikka hotellin auto oli luksusta, oli takapenkillä nukkuminen silti epäergonomista. Selkä olisi jäykkä päiväkausia.

“Haluatko oman huoneen? Voin maksaa sen.”

Baekhyun laski kätensä ympärillään olevan käden päälle.

“Ei tarvitse. Kai me molemmat mahdutaan. Mutta varoitan sua, saatan purra.”

“Mahdutaan me, helposti.”

Chanyeol irrottautui Baekhyunista. Hän rojahti sängylle, kroppa rentoutui välittömästi. Hän potki kengät jalastaan, laittoi puhelimen yöpöydälle ja sujahti ohuen peiton alle vähentämättä vaatetta. Paikantaju katosi välittömästi, uni ei ollut kaukana.

Järkevä Baekhyun vähensi vaatetta ennen kuin sujahti peiton alle. Hän haukotteli ja painoi päänsä paremmin pöyhkeää tyynyä vasten.

Baekhyun näytti niin hauraalta. Chanyeolin olisi tehnyt mieli siirtyä lähemmäs ja ottaa syleilyynsä. Hän ei tehnyt sitä, vaan valui uneen.

* * *

Kun Chanyeol heräsi, päivänvalo tulvi huoneeseen. Kello oli jo ties mitä. Persoonaton motellihuone palautti edellisillan käänteet mieleen. Rinnassa pisti, Chanyeol ei ollut kertonut Kyungsoolle poistuneensa Curiosity Hotelista. Miksi hän oli edes mennyt ja ehdottanut koko reissua, jossa tuli totta kai pari muuttujaa. Heidän piti vain käydä kääntymässä, ei hommata jotain himputin huonetta keskeltä aavikkoa.

Baekhyunin kädet kietoutuivat paremmin Yeolin ympärille. Chanyeol katsoi taakseen. Levollinen Baekhuyn nukkui hänen selkämystään vasten. Alahuuli oli rajusti mustelmalla, mutta vähemmän turvoksissa kuin edellisenä iltana.

Chanyeolin vatsassa muljui taas. Baekhyuniin katsominen oli pelottavaa; keho reagoi joka kerralla jollain tavalla. Vaikka hän ei tuntenut Hyunia, hän vaistosi miehen olevan yksinäinen ja haluavan läheisyyttä, oli se sitten henkistä tai fyysistä.

Chanyeol ei keksinyt yhtäkään syytä, miksi hänen pitäisi työntää Baekhyun kauemmas itsestään. Hän kääntyi ympäri. Baekhyun liimautui vasten hänen rintakehäänsä kuin olisi kuulunut siihen aina. Hänen ominaistuoksunsa ja häivähdys hajustetta nostatti haikean hymyn Yeolin huulille. Hän ei ollut makoillut sillä tapaa kenenkään kanssa. Tilanne oli uusi ja jännittävä. Tuntui hyvältä, rehellisesti sanottuna.

Chanyeol sulki silmänsä lyhyeksi hetkeksi. Uni ei tullut enää, ajatukset siirtyivät Kyungsoohon. Täytyisi edes tekstata tai jotain… Hän kellahti selälleen ja kirjoitti viestiin suurinpiirteisen olinpaikkansa. Hän saisi mielenrauhan, vaikka Sootodennäköisesti nukkuisi krapulaansa pois vielä siihen aikaan. Sen verran vauhdissa hän oli illalla ollut.

Chanyeol hylkäsi puhelimensa. Nukkuva Baekhyun kiinnosti häntä enemmän kuin sosiaalinen media ja toinen toistaan kauheampia uutisia sisältävät iltapäivälehdet.

Baekhyunin taustatarina kiinnosti. Millaiseen mieheen 18-vuotias miehenalku oli oikein rakastunut? Hurmaavaan, manipuloivaan, rikkaaseen? Peluriin, valehtelevaan, epäluotettavaan? Ihanaan, täydelliseen? Läpimätään? Tunteet olivat olleet tarpeeksi suuria, jos hän tahtoi jättää kaiken taakseen ja lentää miehen perässä Vegasiin.

Chanyeol laski sormensa Baekhyunin poskelle ja liikutti niitä parantuvien naarmujen päällä. Silmäripsien takaa välkkyvät kyyneleet saivat hänet jähmettymään paikoilleen. Kuinka kauan Hyun oli ollut hereillä?

Baekhyun puristi silmiään tiukemmin kiinni. Kyyneleet tipahtivat poskille. “Älä lopeta.”

Chanyeol pyyhki kyyneleet pois. Sisimmässä myrskysi, hän ei voinut ymmärtää, miten joku oli tehnyt toiselle niin silminnähtävää kiusaa.

Baekhyun kaivautui paremmin peiton alle. “Kukaan ei ole koskenut muhun pitkään aikaan noin hellästi.”

“Miksi elät tälläista elämää?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän jatkoi hidastempoista paijaamista. Toisen ihmisen iho omilla sormenpäillä tuntui hyvältä.

“Ehkä olen jämähtänyt. En osaa tehdä muuta kuin jakaa kortteja. Vegas on täydellinen duunipaikka mulle.”

“Oletko ajatellut koskaan vain lähteä?”

“Monta kertaa. Silti olen vain jäänyt. Jos säästin lentolippuun rahaa, ne käytiin korjaamassa parempaan talteen ennen kuin ehdin kissaa sanoa.”

Chanyeolin leuka kiristyi. Eikö ihmisellä ollut oikeus yksityisyyteen? “Mistä ne tiesivät?” 

“Täällä seinillä on korvat”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Seth lainasi paljon rahaa yhdeltä underground-tyypiltä. Meidän piti ostaa osuus yhdestä kasinosta, mutta kaikki meni vähän enemmän kuin pieleen.”

“Ja nyt kärsit siitä?” Chanyeol kysyi. Miten vääränlaisen ihmisen matkaan Baekhyunie oli lähtenyt. Pisti niin vihaksi sellainen hylkääminen. Se mulkero olisi voinut ottaa edes vastuun teoistaan, eikä sysätä toista sellaiseen velkahelvettiin.

“Vielä kaksi ja puoli vuotta. Sitten olen vapaa kuin taivaan lintu.”

Chanyeol rutisti Baekhyunin itseään vasten. Ei ollut oikein, että toinen joutui elämään taakkansa kanssa yksin, saamatta, tai haluamatta ottaa, keneltäkään tukea.

Baekhyun huokaisi haaveillen. “Voisipa makoilla tässä loppuelämän.”

Chanyeol toivoi samaa.

* * *

Yöllä taivaalle ilmestyneet sadepilvet eivät olleet väistyneet. Puolenpäivän jälkeen ne olivat lisääntyneet entisestään. Vettä satoi välillä rajustikin. Baekhyun ihmetteli ääneen, miten Nevadan yleensä niin aurinkoisesta ja paahtavan kuumasta säästä ei ollut sinä päivänä vilaustakaan.

Kyungsoosta ei ollut kuulunut mitään koko aamuna. Hän oli tainnut nollata oikein olan takaa ja nukkui edelleen.

Ikkunan äärellä seisova Chanyeol vilkaisi kelloaan. “Haluatko tehdä vielä jotain ennen paluuta?”

“Paljonkin”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän suki suihkunraikasta tukkaansa ja piti katseen edessään olevassa peilissä. “Et varmaan tykkäisi.”

“Mistä niin päättelet?”

Baekhyun ei näyttänyt enää välittävän ruhjeisesta huulestaan. Karmi ajatella, kuinka monta kertaa aikaisemmin mukilointia olikaan tapahtunut.

“Miksi sait turpaasi?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hänen ei pitänyt.

“En pystynyt maksamaan kuukauden velkaerää ajallaan. Pieni muistutus.”

“Paljonko sulla on jäljellä?”

“28 tuhatta Amerikan dollaria.”

Chanyeolia huimasi. Hän istui alas sekaisin jääneelle sängylle ja hieroi niskaansa. Kolmekymmentäyksi miljoonaa wonia.

Kolmekymmentäyksi miljoonaa wonia.

Helvetti.

Kolmekymmentäyksi miljoonaa wonia.

Mumman perintö oli sata miljoonaa wonia. Hänen tilillään oli vielä neljäsosa siitä. 22 500 dollaria.

Heleä nauru soi huoneessa, lävisti Yeolin ajatukset. “Järkytyit. Olen maksanut jo 68 tonnia. Taskuraha siihen verrattuna.”

Chanyeol heittäytyi selälleen. Päätä särki. Luvut olivat niin isoja, ettei hän tahtonut käsittää. Yksityishenkilö ja sadantuhannen dollarin velka.

Baekhyun jätti hiuksiensa hypistelyn rauhaan ja siirtyi sängylle. Hän istui Yeolin pään vierelle ja kuljetti sormiaan hänen pöyhkeissä hiuksissaan. Chanyeol avasi toisen silmänsä.

Baekhyun virnuili. “Taidatkin olla vielä naiivi poika.”

Yeol tuhahti ja veti kätensä puuskaan.“Olen mäkin nähnyt elämää. Noilla summilla vain…”

“Sijoittaisi? Niin meidän pitikin. Ne eivät ole pelivelkoja, mitään rikollista tai muuta dramaattista. Surkeita yrityksiä huonoon aikaan.”

Chanyeol nosti päättäväisen katseensa Hyunieen. “Mulla on 20 tonnia. Haluatko ne?”

Baekhyunin sormet irtaantuivat Yeolin hiuksista. Hän yritti muodostaa järkeviä sanoja, mutta ei osannut. Suusta tuli vain kummallisia ääniä. “Maksan omat velkani”, hän sanoi lopulta. 

“Niin vähän ajattelinkin.”

Baekhyun laski kätensä takaisin hänen päälaelleen. Ajankulun pysäyttävä paijaaminen jatkui.

“En mäkään ottaisi, jos yhtäkkiä tarjottaisiin. Eihän me edes tunneta toisia.”

“Tässähän me tutustutaan.”

Chanyeol tirskahti. Baekhyun oli harvinaisen oikeassa.

* * *

Chanyeol puristi auton rattia rystyset valkoisina. Häntä jännitti ajaa Nevadan valtatiellä ensimmäistä kertaa, ja vielä kaatosateessa. Baekhyun vannoi käsi sydämellä hotellin pitävän huolta autoistaan ja renkaiden kunnosta. Kerran Chanyeol oli joutunut vesiliirtoon, eikä halunnut kokea sitä uudestaan.

Baekhyun katseli maisemia ja piirteli ikkunaan sormellaan. Haaveilevat huokaisut karkasivat hänen suustaan tasaisin väliajoin, ja ne herpaannuttivat Chanyeolia entisestään. Olisi pitänyt antaa hänen ajaa.

“Kiitti tästä reissusta”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol vilkaisi häntä nopeasti.

“Tuntuu, niin kuin olisi taas nuori, villi ja vapaa.”

Eivät he paljoa olleet tehneet. Maanneet sängyllä kiinni toisissa ja pidelleet silmiä kiinni. Oli mukava kuulla, että se riitti. Olisihan aamupäivän huonomminkin voinut viettää; yksin omassa hotellihuoneessa, tuijottamassa tv:tä ja valittamassa Jonginille, miten Kyungsoo poti krapulaa eikä jaksanut kiinnittää huomiota häneen, parhaaseen ystäväänsä.

“Tapaatko sä ystävystyä asiakkaiden kanssa useinkin?” Chanyeol kysyi.

“En ikinä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kääntyi kunnolla istumaan. Hän tuijotti tiukasti märkään valtatiehen ja mietti sanojaan.

“Olet ensimmäinen, joka sattui näkemään mut heikoimmillani, kiinnitti muhun edes huomiota. Yleensä olen kaikille vain ilmaa, koska olen työntekijä.”

“Sä olet mulle kaikkea muuta kuin ilmaa. Sussa on jotain, mikä vangitsee huomioni.”

“Haljennut alahuuli.”

Chanyeol irvisti, mutta Hyunien hersyvä nauru tarttui väkisin häneen. “Jo siellä pelipöydässä. Hehkuit, tai jotain.”

Baekhyun virnisti. Hänen äänensä sai leikkisyyden sävyjä. “Joitko liikaa viskiä, eh?”

Chanyeol huokaisi. “Ehkä. Se on paheeni.”

“Et pärjäisi ilman?”

“Luultavasti en.”

“Olet kiehtova mies, kimchijiggae.”

* * *

“Jos Kyungsoolla on krapula, se on megaluokan olotila. Pyydän anteeksi jo etukäteen”, Chanyeol sanoi vierellään kävelevälle Baekhyunille. Kyungsoo joi nykyään harvoin, mutta kun hän joi, hän päästi itsensä täysin irti. Aina siitä ei ollut seurannut hyviä asioita.

Baekhyun naureskeli Chanyeolin puheille. Hän näki voimansa menettäneitä bailaajia päivittäin. “Olemmehan sentään Vegasissa.”

Tyhjäkatseinen Kyungsoo istui hotellin aulassa, kuten oletettua, heikossa hapessa. Tummat silmänaluset olivat laskeutuneet puoleen poskea ja tyytymättömät murahdukset ilmensivät pahoinvointia.

Chanyeol repesi paskaiseen nauruun. Baekhyun tönäisi häntä olkavarteen ja pidätteli nauruaan. Oli epäsopivaa käyttäytyä sillä tavalla.

“Tervehdys, ystäväiseni”, Chanyeol visersi ja näytti kieltä.

Kyungsoo murahti ponnettomasti ja nosti katseensa mustatukkaiseen mieheen pidemmän vierellä.

Baekhyun ojensi kätensä hänelle. “Byun Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo tarttui solakkaan käteen ja tutkaili Yeolin uutta ystävää.. Niin tutun näköinen… hän siristeli silmiään ja yritti muistaa, missä hän oli tavannut hänet aikaisemmin. Hänen huomionsa kiinnittyi murjottuun alahuuleen, jossa kaikki mahdolliset mustelman sävyt. “Herran jumala! Mitä sulle on tapahtunut?”

Koko aula raikui Kyungsoon huudahduksen voimasta. Chanyeolin oli vaikea pysyä housuissaan, naurusta ei tahtonut tulla loppua.

“Sain dunkkuun”, Baekhyun vastasi kuin kasvoilla välkkyvä värisuora olisi yhdentekevää. “Onko pahakin olo? Ahjumma voi tehdä sulle krapulasoppaa.”

Kyungsoo heilutti kättään tiheään tahtiin. Hän vihasi krapulakeittoa. Se haisi järkyttävälle ja sai olon entistä huonommaksi. Miten joku kehtasi väittää sen auttavan?

“Pizza kelpaisi.”

Chanyeol avusti vuosisadan päänsärystä kärsivän ystävänsä seisomaan ja talutti hänet ulos lämpimään ilmaan. Las Vegasin ytimeen päästyä vesisade oli loppunut kuin seinään. Taivas oli edelleen pilvinen, mutta ilma oli ihanan lempeä.

Baekhyun johdatti hitaasti tallustavan kaksikon pääkadun sivuun. Hän kertoi lähellä olevista kasinoista ja jakoi nippelitietoa niistä paikoista, joiden palkkalistoilla oli ollut. Chanyeol kuunteli tarinointia kiinnostuneena, Kyungsookin vaikutti olevan hereillä, vaikka hän näytti siltä, kuin olisi leijunut jonnekin toiseen todellisuuteen.

“Ai hitto! Nyt vasta tajusin kuka olet. Se kortinjakaja”, Kyungsoo sanoi.

Chanyeol murahti. Joskus Soon piuhat olivat liian pitkät. Hyun oli yksi hotellin harvoista korealaisista työntekijöistä, ei häntä voinut olla niin vaikea muistaa.

“Mistä tunnette?” Kyungsoo kysyi, häneltä oli mennyt jotain ohi. Baekhyun väläytti suoraa, valkoista hymyään.

“Ei me tunnetakaan”, Chanyeol sanoi ja katseli ympärilleen välttääkseen jatkokysymykset.

“Musta olisi kiva, jos säkin löytäisit joskus jonkun rinnallesi.”

“Pärjään mainiosti yksin, tiedät sen”, Chanyeol sanoi. He olivat käyneet keskustelun useita kertoja aikaisemmin. Hän ei harrastanut parisuhteita, koska ei tarvinnut toista puolikasta elämäänsä. Hänelle riitti hyvät ystävät ja rakastava perhe. Tosin äiti oli kuollut ja noona vähän näreissään mumman hautajaisissa lauotuista mielipiteistä, mutta silti hän tiesi, ettei perhe pettäisi häntä.

Kyungsoo huokaisi luovuttaen. “Joo, joo. Elät työllesi.”

“En, vaan itselleni”, Chanyeol muistutti.

Baekhyun keskeytti kaksikon sanailun hihkaisullaan. Hän levitti kätensä ja esitteli Vegasin maukkaimman pizzapaikan. “Perillä ollaan.”

Hyvä tuoksu kantautui nenään ja herautti veden kielelle. Yeol hieroi murisevaa vatsaansa ja pinkaisi kohti sisäänkäyntiä. Baekhyun kietoi kätensä Kyungsoon niskan ympärille ja veti hänet sisään ravitsemusliikkeeseen.

Kyungsoo naurahti ajatuksilleen. Kokemuksia.


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun katsoi hiljentynyttä Chanyeolia kulmat kurtussa. Hetki sitten hörökorva oli laukonut mitä paskempia vitsejä. Ystävän lähdettyä vaivautunut hiljaisuus korvasi rennon ilmapiirin. Kyungsoo oli palannut hotellille, sillä krapula ei ollut laantunut lukuisista hoitoyrityksistä huolimatta. Jäljelle ei ollut jäänyt muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin alistua ja mennä pötköttämään.

“Mietin vain”, Chanyeol sanoi, kun tuijotus kävi liian kuumottavaksi.

“Mitä?” Baekhyun kysyi hiljaa.

“Olisiko pitänyt jäädä esiliinaksi.”

Syyllisyys kalvoi, vaikka Kyungsoo osasi nykyään pitää huolta itsestään. Aina ei ollut ollut niin. Sormet eivät riittäneet laskemaan niitä kertoja, kun Chanyeol oli taluttanut umpihumalaisen ystävän takaisin kampukselle selviämään kovista promilleista. Valmistumisen jälkeen meno oli rauhoittunut huomattavasti, ja nykyisin parisuhde-elämän aikana järjetöntä humalanhakuisuutta ei ollut tapahtunut kertaakaan.

Baekhyuniä kalvoi selvästi jokin. Hän ei meinannut pysyä paikoillaan. “Kadutko sä sitä reissua?”

Chanyeol pudisti päätään. “Kadun sitä, että väsähdin heti alkuunsa. Olisi ollut reilua pitää silmät auki.”

Baekhyun naurahti. Vastaus oli tarpeeksi, levottomuus väistyi. “Minkäs sitä väsylleen mahtaa.”

Chanyeol virnisti ja söi pizzansa. Rasvainen herkku alkoi maistua jo puulta. Hän heitti puolet palasta takaisin lautaselle ja rojahti väsyneenä puista selkänojaa vasten. Baekhyun oli lopettanut syömisen jo aikoja sitten.

“Viimeinen iltapäiväsi Vegasissa, am I right? Mitä haluaisit tehdä?”

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. Hänellä oli edelleen perintö, joka piti kuluttaa pois.

“Jos Kyungsoo on illalla pelikunnossa, raahaan hänet pelaamaan Hold ‘emiä. No limit.”

Baekhyun peitti suunsa kädellään. Niissä pöydissä ei ollut nimensä mukaisesti ostorajaa. Peleissä liikkui kymmeniä, satojatuhansia, jopa miljoonia dollareita. Riippui pelaajista, mutta oli päivänselvää, ettei keltanokilla ollut asiaa niihin pöytiin.

“Oletko käynyt katselemassa muita kasinoita?” Baekhyun kysyi.

Chanyeol pudisti päätään.

Viekkaasti hymyilevä Baekhyun veti puhelimensa esiin, siisti tukkaansa ja peilasi alahuultaan kamerasovelluksen avulla. Hän nousi ylös ja ojensi kätensä Chanyeolille, joka oli liian täynnä liikkuakseen.

“Mennään pelaamaan blackjackia Hillyyn.”

Chanyeol nielaisi ja hapuili kartonkista limsamukia kädellään. Janotti.

“Näissä kuteissa?” hän kysyi ja vilkaisi päällään olevaa kulahtanutta t-paitaa. Baekhyunilla oli verkkarit ja kevyt jerseypaita.

“Tai haetaan kaupungista ykköset päälle.” Ehdotus oli houkutteleva, äänensävy hunajainen.

“No perhana, mennään”, Chanyeol sanoi. Jos hän oli tullut sinne asti, miksei hän kokeilisi kaikkea.

* * *

Viidessätoista minuutissa tehtiin ihmeitä. Parturi oli vetänyt pörröiset hiukset suoriksi, kammannut ne siististi taakse. Hän oli ajanut niskavillat pois ja siistinyt pulisonkeja. Peilikuvaa ei ollut enää tunnistaa. Chanyeol näytti kymmenen miljoonaa wonia rikkaammalta.

Baekhyun ei ollut tehnyt kuontalolleen kummempia. Hän oli harjannut sen, varastanut tuotehyllyjen testeripurkista hiusvahaa, sukinut sen tukkaansa ja viimeistellyt hiuslakalla. Ennen kuin kukaan ehti väliin, hän oli jo valmis.

Chanyeol maksoi parturille ja tippasi hänet hyvin. Nainen jäi katsomaan poistuvan kaksikon perään sata dollaria kourassa, saamatta sanaa suustaan. Käsittely olisi maksanut korkeintaan 25 dollaria.

Pilvet olivat väistyneet bulevardin yltä. Aurinko tervehti heitä, paahde nostatti hikikarpalot otsalle.

“Haluatko olla smart casual, business vai black tie?” Baekhyun kysyi silmäillessään kadun varrella olevia vaateliikkeitä.

“Chanyeol”, Chanyeol vastasi. “Mitä, jos mentäisiin pummin näköisinä ja kaivettaisiin miljoonat taskusta?”

Baekhyun ei arvostanut vitsiä. “Taskuissani ei ole miljoonaa.”

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. Teki mieli tarjota rahoja, mutta hän ei halunnut tyrkyttää.

“Smart casual lienee hyvä”, Baekhyun mutisi itsekseen. Chanyeol seurasi häntä liikkeeseen, jonka julkisivu näytti varsin mitäänsanomattomalta. Missä olivat ne Hugo Bossit ja Diorit ja muu high end -hörpe, jota jokaisella vastaantulijalla tuntui olevan yllään.

Liikkeessä oli vaaterekkejä toinen toisensa perään. Ulkopuolelta katsottuna ei olisi voinut mitenkään arvata, että vastassa oli jotain sen kaltaista. Epätoivo iski saman tien.

“Miten me ikinä löydetään jotain sopivaa?” Chanyeol kysyi.

“Sano standardisi sopivalle.”

“Ei räikeää, ei purista vääristä paikoista, ei ratkea perseestä—”

Baekhyunin kovaääninen nauru kaikui suurikokoisen vaateliikkeen kattorakenteissa. Blondi naismyyjä sipsutti kassatiskin läheisyyteen sen kuultuaan.

“Onko joskus ratkennut?”

“No on! Ja vielä häissä!” Chanyeol parkaisi. Hän edelleen katui päätöstään laittaa vanhat puvunhousut jalkaan, ja sekin oli tapahtunut kymmenen vuotta sitten. Hänestä ja kirkkaankeltaisista alushousuista muodostui kestopuheenaihe sukulaispiireissä. Miten noloa.

“Tiedän, mitä tehdään”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän heitti tummansinisen kauluspaidan Yeolin syliin. “Hillyssä on aika klassinen tunnelma.”

“Siellä on myös aika kylmä”, hän lisäsi ja nakkasi mustan pikkutakin joukon jatkoksi. Hän pysähtyi kaivamaan rekistä oikean kokoista takkia itselleen. Hän veti mukaansa myös valkoisen kauluspaidan ja mietti vaihtoehtoja housuille. “Tiukat vai löysät...”

Chanyeol kosti ja heitti suorat housut miehen kasvoille.

Baekhyun parahti ja irrotti pöksyt näkökentästään. Hän nyrpisti nenäänsä ja mittaili lanteitaan. “Tarvitsen isommat.”

Chanyeol huomasi tuijottavansa toisen harvinaisen muodokasta kroppaa. Helvetti.

“Viimeinen valmiina on mätämuna!” Baekhyun huudahti ja tarttui oikeankokoisiin housuihin. Hän paineli kohti sovituskoppia. Hän oli saavuttanut ratkaisevan etumatkan ennen kuin Yeol lähti perään.

“Epäreilua”, hän mutisi itsekseen. Tupina muuttui kuitenkin hämmentyneeksi nauruksi. Siinä hän oli 26-vuotiaana, keskellä Vegasia, kilpailemassa toista vastaan kuin viisivuotias. Aivojen narikkaan jättäminen ja hetkeen heittäytyminen oli ihanan vapauttavaa.

Chanyeol astui ulos pukukopista uusi asu päällään. Tunteet olivat ristiriitaiset, hän näytti hyvältä, mutta silti hänestä tuntui, että kaapissa oli jo jokainen kokonaisuuteen kuuluva vaate. Tosin, ne olivat jotain kotimaan halpiskamaa, eivät Vegasin suolahinnoiteltua high quality –kangasta, jonka laadusta ei ollut takuuta.

Baekhyun astui ulos vastapäisestä pukukopista elegantein askelin. Kauluspaidan ylin nappi oli auki, puvuntakki roikkui hänen olallaan. Suoria housuja ei ollut tarvinnut köyttää vyöllä kiinni, ne pysyivät jalassa valahtamatta epäsiisteiksi. Charmantti. Hänen ympärillään hehkuva aura oli niin pysäyttävä, etteivät Yeolin kädet jaksaneet kannatella omista ryysyistä muodostuvaa vaatekasaa.

Baekhyun avasi kauluspaidan toiseksi ylimmäisen napin ja vilautti solisluutaan. Häpeilemättömän ylimielinen ilme värisytti Chanyeolia, hän ei ollut nähnyt vielä sitä puolta miehestä, jonka hän oli tuntenut vasta niin vähän aikaa.

“Oletko valmis nyhtämään Hollywoodin hylkäämien tähtien uuden alun pääomat?” Baekhyun kysyi.

“En helvetissä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun asettui hänen eteensä ja nosti vaatteet lattialta. Hän viittoi myyjää luokseen ja pyysi kassia. Blondi myyjä sipsutti mutkan takahuoneessa.

“Näytän sulle, miten vaarallista Las Vegasissa voi olla keskellä päivää”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja henkäisi kuumaa ilmaa Yeolin niskaan.

Chanyeol ravisteli henkisen jään ympäriltään ja koitti pehmentää ilmettään. Miten helvetissä nyrkin alla käyneestä, läheisyyttä kaipaavasta, hauraasta miehestä oli kehkeytynyt yhden asun vaihdon aikana ylenpalttisen itsevarma ja ulospäinsuuntautuva mies, joka ei välittänyt paskan vertaa naamassaan olevista väkivallan merkeistä.

Chanyeol kaivoi kuvetta kuin hypnoosissa. Hän oli mykistynyt toisen vakuuttavista liikkeistä. Näytti varmaan tollolta siinä hitaasti liikkuessaan ja järkevää sanaa suusta saamattaan.

Laskun loppusumma ei hirvittänyt lainkaan. Hän oli menettänyt enemmän rahaa pelipöydässä edellisiltana.

“Maksan ostoksesi”, hän ilmoitti. Baekhyun pudisti tiukasti päätään. Hän ei halunnut.

“Ei siitä ole vaivaa”, Chanyeol lupasi. “Tarjoa mulle päivällinen, niin ollaan sujut.”

Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan. “Pidä kuitti, jos haluat palauttaa retkut Hillyn jälkeen takaisin.”

“Onpahan tuomista kotiin”, Chanyeol naurahti.

Baekhyun loihti kasvoilleen iloisemman ilmeen. “Mennäänkö pelaamaan?”

“Mennään.”

Chanyeol veti Baekhyunin kainaloonsa hetken mielijohteesta. Ja miten hyvältä se tuntuikaan.

* * *

Glorious Hill Casino, Baekhyunin suusta tuttavallisemmin Hilly, oli liian upea paikka Chanyeolin kaltaiselle kirjanpitäjäretkulle, joka halusi eroon perinnöstään. Kasinon seinät olivat kiiltävät, kullanväriset. Kirkkaat pinnat ja korea valaistus saivat paikan pursuamaan glamouria. Ihmiset olivat tulleet voittamaan rahaa, eivät häviämään sitä.

Rento puheensorina sulautui taustalla pyörivään salimusiikkiin eikä kenelläkään ollut kädessään mitään halpaa litkua, vaan laatumerkeistä valmistettuja drinkkejä.

Baekhyunin askeleet olivat itsevarmat. Chanyeolin ei niinkään, mutta hän seurasi häntä mielellään pokerisaliin.

“Olin töissä täällä, kun olin 22”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Sain potkut viidessä kuukaudessa.”

“Miksi?”

“En osannut kieltä tarpeeksi hyvin, enkä sopeutunut paikkaan. Kaksi vuotta sitten kävin heittämässä keikkaa ja näytin paikalle närhen munat. Pöytäni peliostot olivat illan huippua.”

Chanyeol katsoi haikeasti meneillä olevan Hold ‘em -pelin suuntaan, kun taas Baekhyun oli kiinnittänyt katseensa blackjackiin.

Baekhyun nauroi. “Mulla ei ole edes rahaa. Silti haluan pelata. En ole pelannut Vegasissa koskaan.”

“Etkö?”

“Seth tutustutti mut korttipeleihin. Olen istunut aina ollut pöydän toisella puolella, elän jännityksessä turvallisella tavalla. Olen nähnyt kaiken; äkkirikastumiset, bluffit, totaalisen häviön, veloiksi pelaamisen, rappioitumisen. Mielestäni uhkapelaaminen on tyhmää. Kaikki tietävät, että kasino on se oikea voittaja.”

Chanyeol oli samaa mieltä. Rahapeleihin ja voittamiseen jäi helposti koukkuun. Sitä pystyi tuhlaamaan omaisuutensa silmänräpäyksessä, pahimmassa tapauksessa tajuamatta sitä itse. Siksi hän pelasi mieluummin pähkinöistä tai nallekarkeista. Pokerin kutkuttava jännitys onnistui muutenkin kuin laittamalla koko elämänsä peliin.

Baekhyun istui vapaalle paikalle ja taputti paikkaa vieressään. Hän kaivoi lompakon taskusta, veti sataset esiin ja empi.

Chanyeol istui ja laski käden Baekhyunin käden päälle. “Ostan sut sisään.”

“Et voi tehdä sitä”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Jäisin velkaa ja en haluaisi.”

“Tarjoa mulle illallinen, niin ollaan sujut”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun huokaisi syvään ja mietti hetken. Hän päätyi sulkemaan pörssin ja laittamaan sen takaisin takin povitaskuun.

“Kadun tätä varmaan, mutta hyvä on.”

“On ok hävitä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Toivon sitä, hän ajatteli mielessään. Baekhyun ei näyttänyt järin luottavaiselta.

“Se on vain rahaa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kiskaisi setelinipun ulos povitaskustaan.

* * *

Blackjack oli suhteellisen outo peli Chanyeolille. Hän tiesi, miten sitä pelattiin, mutta kokemus siltä saralta oli vähäinen. Onneksi hänellä oli ammattilainen vieressä.

Chanyeol tutkaili pelimerkkinippuaan. Hän oli pannut haisemaan, ostanut merkkejä molemmille kahdella tuhannella. Baekhyun oli melkein aloittanut huutamisen, mutta pitänyt mölyt mahassaan muistaessaan kasinon yläluokkaisen ilmapiirin.

Oli aika panostaa. Baekhyun asetti 200 dollaria eteensä rauhallinen ilme kasvoillaan. Chanyeol seurasi esimerkkiä yrittäen peittää jännityksensä.

Kaksi korttia jaettiin hänen eteensä. Pataysi, herttaseiska, 16. Jakajan edessä pöydällä oli kaksi korttia, joista toinen pysyi kuvapuoli alaspäin. Ristirouva katsoi Yeolia silmiin, kuvakortin arvo oli 10.

Chanyeol vilkaisi Baekhyunin edessä olevaa korttikaksikkoa jännitys vatsanpohjalla nipistellen. Patavitonen, ruutuässä, 16, 6. Hemmetti.

“Kortti”, Chanyeol sanoi. Jakaja lisäsi punaisen kortin Yeolin käden jatkoksi. Herttaysi, 25, sinne meni. 1800 dollaria jäljellä.

“Kortti”, Baekhyun sanoi. Molempien silmät levisivät suuriksi. Ruutuneljä, 20. Baekhyun nielaisi hermostuneena.

Jakaja käänsi toisen korteista esiin. Herttakahdeksan, 18.

Byun Baekhyun oli 200 dollaria voitolla. Hän jatkoi samalla panoksella empimättä hetkeäkään.

Chanyeol panosti ja sai kortit eteensä. Herttakuusi, ruutujätkä, 16. Miksi aina se helvetin kuusitoista. Sillä kertaa hän ei uskaltanut katsoa Baekhyunin kortteihin.

Jakajan kädessä oli patakuusi.

“Jään”, Chanyeol sanoi.

“Jään”, Baekhyun toisti. Jakaja käänsi korttinsa esiin, ristikakkonen, 8. Hän lisäsi, patakolme, 11, lisää kortteja oli tiedossa. Yeol kiristeli hampaitaan. Jos se olisi kuvakortti, jakajan kädessä olisi 21.

Ristiseiska, 18. Chanyeol huokaisi, mutta luopui merkeistään hyvillä mielin. Baekhyun käänsi surkean katseensa Yeoliin. “Kaikki ok, se on vain rahaa.”

Chanyeolin seuraavan käden lukumäärä oli 19. Jakajan kädessä neljä.

“Jään”, Yeol sanoi ja vilkaisi pöydällä olevaa 200 dollarin pelimerkkinippua. Baekhyun liikahteli tuolillaan.

“Jään”, hän sanoi.

Jakaja käänsi toisen korteista kuvapuoli ylöspäin, käden yhteenlaskettu arvo oli 13. Uusi kortti nosti käden arvon kahteenkymmeneenkolmeen. Chanyeol virnisti; voitto kotiin, kerrankin.

Peli soljui mukavasti eteenpäin, turhia sanoja ei vaihdettu. Baekhyun näytti nauttivan pöydän sillä puolella olemisesta, valkoinen hymy vilahti tämän kasvoilla silloin tällöin. Sydäntä lämmitti nähdä toinen niin aidosti onnellisena.

Chanyeol heitti 400 dollaria peliin, Baekhyun pysyi turvallisessa kahdessasadassa. Jakaja asetti kortit hänen eteensä, patarouva ja ysi, 19.

“Jään”, Chanyeol sanoi ja alkoi jo odottaa lopputulosta. Hän halusi voittaa.

“Kortti”, Baekhyun sanoi.

Uteliaisuus heräsi. Chanyeol vilkaisi vasemmalla puolella istuvan miehen kortteihin. Niiden arvo oli 14.

Jakaja lisäsi yhden kortin lisää. Herttakahdeksan. Arvo nousi yli kahdenkymmenenyhden, hän hävisi. Baekhyunin katse kiinnittyi Chanyeolin edessä oleviin kortteihin.

Jakajan ruutuvitosen vieressä olevaa korttia ei oltu vielä paljastettu. Jakaja käänsi sen ympäri, se tuntui tapahtuvan sillä kertaa hitaammin kuin yleensä, vaikka kortinjakajan vauhti pysyi tasaisen ripeänä.

Herttaneljä, 9. Chanyeol nielaisi.

Ristikaksi, 11. Baekhyun hapuili Yeolin takin helmaa.

Ristivitonen, 16. Voi jumalauta. Chanyeol sulki toisen silmänsä.

Herttakuningas, 26. Baekhyun heilautti tiukkaan nyrkkiin puristettua kättä ja henkäisi innoissaan, Yeol huokaisi helpotuksesta. Hän oli tonnin rikkaampi.

“Tarvitsen viskiä”, hän huokaisi ja heitti 500 dollaria merkkeinä pöytään.

Baekhyun vilkaisi ympärilleen ja heilutti sormiaan tarjoilijalle, joka kipitti paikalle korkeissa koroissaan. Hän supsutti blondin, ylimeikatun naistarjoijan korvaan.

Ei tuntunut hyvältä nähdä Hyunia niin lähellä jotakuta toista. Chanyeol käänsi katseensa kortteihin, jotka oli ladottu hänen eteensä.

Kortinjakaja varmisti, että kaikki panokset oli asetettu. Baekhyun ei osallistunut kierrokselle, Yeol sai nauttia pelaamisesta yksin. Hänen kädessään oli herttaässä, ruutukakkonen, 3, 13. “Kortti”, hän sanoi ja katsoi jännittyneenä, miten käden arvo kasvoi. Ristiyhdeksän, 12.

“Kortti”, hän sanoi ja yskäisi perään, kurkkua oli alkanut kuivaa. Baekhyun hapuili jälleen hänen takkinsa helmaa. Ristikuusi, 18.

“Jään.”

Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta, vaikka peli ei missään nimessä ollut ohitse. Jakajan pöydällä kuvapuoli ylöspäin käännetty kortti oli kymmenen, mahdollisuudet hävitä olivat ilmassa.

Chanyeol tuijotti kääntyvää korttia uskaltamatta hengittää. Pelissä oli kolmasosa hänen pelimerkkimäärästään.

Ristiyhdeksän.

Chanyeol tuhahti lyhyesti, vaikka rahasta luopuminen ei häirinnyt. Häviäminen tuntui silti ikävältä.

Tarjoilija ilmestyi pöydän ääreen kuin tilauksesta. Hän laski juoman Chanyeolin eteen.

Chanyeol joi tupla-annoksen Danielsia muutamalla kulauksella.

“Tuo toinen”, Baekhyun kuiskasi tarjoilijalle, joka hävisi maisemista nopeasti.


	6. Chapter 6

Kolmessa vartissa tapahtui paljon. Baekhyun pelasi hallitusti ja rauhallisesti. Hän oli tuplannut pariin otteeseen onnistuneesti ja kohottanut pääomaansa. Enää 23 tuhatta, niin hän voisi maksaa velkansa pois.

Chanyeolilla oli pelimerkkejä 3400 dollarin edestä. Hänkin oli voitolla, mutta halusi olla enemmän. Hän pelasi tosissaan, yritti haalia kasaan 15 tuhatta, jotka hän voisi sijoittaa perintönsä lisäksi Curiosity Hotelin kasinon Texas hold ’emin no limit -pöytään.

Baekhyun pyöritti 500 dollarin arvoista pelimerkkiä sormissaan ja mutristeli huuliaan. Hän asetti sen pöytään piirretyn suorakulmion sisälle. Summa oli suurin, jolla hän oli siihen mennessä pelannut.

Chanyeol hengitti syvään. Suuret tavoitteet tarvitsivat suuria panoksia, hänellä ei ollut koko päivää aikaa jäädä siihen istumaan. Hän kasasi neljä kahdensadan dollarin pelimerkkiä yhteen pinoon ja työnsi ne peliin. Baekhyun katsahti häneen nopeasti, kulmakarvat mutkalla. 

Kierros alkoi. Dealer jakoi kortit.

Chanyeolin kädessä oli ristiyhdeksän, patakaksi, 11. Hän vaihtoi asentoaan.

Baekhyun suoristi selkäänsä, dealer jakoi hänelle patakuninkaan, ristiyhdeksän seurasi, 19.

Dealer jakoi itselleen herttajätkän. Toinen kortti jäi odottamaan kuvapuoli alaspäin.

Chanyeol luotti omaan käteensä. ”Kortti.”

Jakaja lisäsi riviin ristikuninkaan, käden arvo nousi kahteenkymmeneenyhteen, blackjack. Baekhyunin väläytti valkoista, suoraa hymyään.

Jakaja kääntyi Baekhyunin puoleen. Hänen ei tarvinnut pähkäillä omaa ratkaisuaan. ”Jään.”

Jakaja paljasti kätensä toisen kortin. Sydän Chanyeolin rinnassa pamppaili rauhattomaan tahtiin.

Pataässä. Ei helvetissä. Jakajan käden arvo nousi kahteenkymmeneen yhteen, hän sai omat rahansa takaisin.

Oman kierroksensa hävinnyt Baekhyun tuhahti hiljaa ja hapuili Yeolin viskiä, jota oli vielä vähän jäljellä. Hän kiskaisi juoman naamariinsa ja irvisti pitkään. Hän ravisteli itseään ja nousi pöydästä.

"Lähdetään."

Chanyeol keräsi edellisen kierroksen panoksen taskuunsa ja nousi pöydästä kuin hidastettuna. Hän ei olisi hennonnut lähteä vielä, vastahan hän oli päässyt vauhtiin.

Baekhyun tarttui Yeolin käteen ja laski pelimerkit suurelle kämmenelle. Hän raapi päätään ja katseli ympärilleen.

Chanyeol laski kätensä Baekhyunin käsivarrelle ja kutsui häntä nimeltä. Äänensävy oli pehmeä. Hän siirsi kädessään olevista pelimerkeistä kahden tuhannen edestä housujen taskuun ja ojensi loput takaisin. Baekhyun piti nyrkkiään tiukasti kiinni eikä suostunut ottamaan niitä vastaan.

”Hei… tienasit nämä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun huokaisi ja löysensi nyrkkiään.

"Vähennä niistä vielä nämä kuteet", Baekhyun sanoi. "Tai riisun itseni alasti tässä ja nyt."

Chanyeol naurahti. Hän kaivoi pelimerkkejä taskustaan ja vaihteli niitä kädessään olevien kanssa. Hän palautti Hyunielle reilut kaksi tuhatta dollaria.

* * *

Glorious Hill Hotelin kattotasanteelta oli upeat näkymät. Hotellli oli yksi alueen korkeimmista. Ympärille avautuva rakennusmeri sai kenet tahansa mykistyneeksi. Auringon kuumuus oli suorastaan polttavaa. Ei uskoisi, että oli lokakuun alku. Kotipuolessa olisi jo kylmää ja synkkää, vetistä. Jongin varmaan aloittaisi joululaulujen laulamisen kahden viikon sisällä.

Vierestä kuului niiskaus. Chanyeol suoristi itseään, Baekhyun painautui häntä vasten ja itki.

"No? Mikä tuli?"

Baekhyun peitti kasvonsa kädellään. "Voisitko sä vain pidellä mua?"

Chanyeol kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja veti hänet kiinni itseensä. Hän ei halunnut kysellä, toinen ei selvästikään halunnut kertoa. Mitä väliä sillä edes oli?

Oli sillä. Hän halusi tietää. Hän halusi viedä Hyunien pois sellaisesta ympäristöstä. Hänellä ei selvästikään ollut hyvä olla keskellä Nevadan menomestoja.

Chanyeol tarttui hoikkiin sormiin. Hän siirsi ne pois kyyneleiden kastelemilta kasvoilta ja nosti ne esiin. Puna oli noussut poskille, silmät verestivät. Alahuulessa oleva ruhje oli enää hieman turvoksissa.

"Lähdetkö mukaani?" Yeol kysyi mitä pehmeimmällä äänellä. Kylmät väreet kulkivat niskassa; hän ei tunnistanut äänensävyään.

Baekhyun pyyhki kasvonsa kuiviksi puvuntakin hihalla. "Minne?"

"Kotiin."

Baekhyun siirsi vaeltavat silmänsä Vegasin horisonttiin ja puristi Yeolista tiukemmin. Chanyeol silitti auringossa kuumuneen, valkoisen kauluspaidan peittämää selkämystä.

"Vai haluatko mun kaksikymmentätuhattani?" hän kysyi.

Baekhyun kumautti nyrkkinsä Chanyeolin rintäkehään. "Yleensä ihmiset haluavat rikastua, eivät eroon rahoistaan."

Chanyeol kaivoi housujensa taskusta puhtaan servetin, jonka hän oli napannut kasinon baarista ohimennen. Hän työnsi sen Baekhyunien käteen.

”Olenkin vähän tämmöinen kummallinen, erilainen."

Baekhyun pyyhki kasvonsa ja niisti nenänsä. Kasvot punoittivat entisestään, katse pysyi kattotasanteen karkeassa betonilattiassa. Chanyeol jatkoi hänen selkänsä silittämistä ja vakuutti kaiken olevan hyvin.

* * *

Chanyeol koputti Kyungsoon huoneen oveen ja oli jo painamassa korvansa vasten sitä, jotta kuulisi, millon hän saisi luvan tulla sisään. Huoneesta ei kuulunut pihaustakaan, pieni pelko alkoi herätä. Oliko mies enää edes elävien kirjoissa? Jos hän oli tukehtunut oksennukseensa tai hukuttanut päänsä sängyssä oleviin, pehmeisiin tyynyihin ja—

Kyungsoo avasi oven ja kuivasi lyhyttä tukkaansa. Hän tervehti ystäväänsä reippaalla äänellä ja siirtyi pois ovelta, antaen Yeolille tilaa tulla peremmälle.

"Vau. Uudet kuteet", Soo huomasi. Chanyeol virnisti ja kertoi pintapuolisesti Baekhyunin kanssa viettämästään iltapäivästä. Hän oli löytänyt kiinnostuksensa blackjackiin ja juonut lasillisen Danielsia, joka oli maistunut siltä kuin se olisi valutettu useamman kerran kivien lävitse.

"Tänään on viimeinen mahdollisuus täyttää loman tavoite", hän sanoi ja istui siististi pedatulle sängylle.

"Säkö oikeasti haluat tehdä sen?"

"Joo", Chanyeol vastasi, ajatukset mumman rahoissa. "Poissa silmistä, poissa mielestä, ne sanoo."

"Kunpa et katuisi", Kyungsoo sanoi ja puki päälleen.

"En."

Kyungsoo oli heti levollisempi, hän luotti ystäväänsä.

"Jos tulee tiukkaa, voin myydä autoni", Chanyeol sanoi. "Onneksi on duunia."

Kyungsoo tuhahti. "Kiitos muistutuksesta." Toimistolla olisi oltava maanantaiaamuna kello yhdeksän, täydessä skarpissa. Numerot odottivat laskemistaan.

"Joko sulla on ikävä Jonginia?" Chanyeol kysyi.

Kyungsoon jalat menivät veteliksi. Hento puna nousi poskille hymyn levetessä. "No arvaa. Eniten kyllä odotan sitä, että pääsen omaan sänkyyn. Ja kimchiä, kyllä kiitos.”

Chanyeol nauroi myötätuntoisesti. Hän ei ollut vieläkään saanut kimchijiggaeta, vaikka hän oli haaveillut siitä jo päiviä. Pitäisi uhmata Baekhyunin sanoja ja käydä kokeilemassa, miltä se maistui hotellin ravintolassa.

* * *

Alakerran pokerisalissa oleva pelaajakunta oli joko nuorta tai sitten älyttömän vanhaa. Jengi oli pukeutunut selvästi rennommin kuin Glorious Hillissä, mutta rahasta ei ollut puutetta.

Chanyeol raivasi tiensä suuren pokerisalin perälle. Hän etsi pöytää, jonka pintaan oli kirjailtu sana _no limit._ Hänen silmänsä leimusivat harvinaisella tavalla, kädessä nippu seteleitä. Hän oli nostanut perinnön ulos tililtään viimeistä dollaria myöten.

Kyungsoo törmäsi täyspysähdyksen tehneen Chanyeolin selkämykseen. Kädessä oleva juoma läikkyi kalliille kokolattiamatolle. Hän ei sensuroinut itseään; kirosana toisen jälkeen oli kohdistettu rakkaalle ystävälle.

Chanyeol siirtyi pois Soon edestä ja paljasti näkemänsä. Vihreän pelipöydän takana istui mustahiuksinen mies, jonka liivinrintamuksessa oli hopeinen kyltti, jossa luki isoin kirjaimin _Hyun._

Chanyeol marssi pöytään istumaan. Baekhyun huomasi hänet ja kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa. Hänen kasvoissaan olevat mustelmat oli piilotettu kosmetiikan avulla, tosin alahuuli oli siitä huolimatta rujoa katsottavaa. Kukaan ei vaikuttanut välittävän asiasta. Ehkä he luulivat sitä erityisen rajuksi herpekseksi, kuka tiesi.

"Haen sulle juotavaa", Kyungsoo sanoi ja häipyi maisemista. Baekhyun sekoitti kortteja pelipöydän ympärillä olevien ihmisten ihailevien katseiden alla ja piti omat silmänsä Yeolissa, jonka hiukset olivat jälleen pörröiset ja peittivät otsan.

"Olet kouluttanut hänet hyvin."

Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan. "Mitä sä täällä teet?"

"Töitä", Baekhyun vastasi ja pisti kortit edessään olevan tarjottimen oikeanlaiseen koloon.

"Vapaapäivänäsi", Chanyeol lausahti. Hän työnsi setelinipun Baekhyunille ilmekään värähtämättä. "Pistä koko rahalla."

Baekhyun laski dollarit ilmettömästi. Chanyeol odotti hänestä jotain reaktiota, vaikka hän tiesikin omaisuutensa määrän. Ehkä raha ei kiinnostanut häntä.

Mies muutaman istuimen päässä nojautui kortinjakajaa kohti. "Teillä vaikuttaa olevan yhteinen kieli. Aiotteko harrastaa vilppiä?"

Baekhyun kasasi pelimerkkejä. ”Hotellimme konsepti on korealainen, kaksikielinen palvelu on turisteille arvokas asia. Ja mitä kasinoon tulee, pidämme huolen, ettei täällä rikota sääntöjä. Pöydässäni ei keplotella."

Mies nyökkäsi lyhyesti ja palasi paikoilleen. Hän venkoili aikansa saadessaan kankkunsa jälleen mukavaan asentoon. Hän lieni istunut pöydässä jo pitkään.

Chanyeol sai merkkinsä lisäksi eteensä myös jakajannapin. Pöydässä istuvat muut miehet ja naiset hiljentyivät, peli oli alkamassa.

Baekhyun pyysi sokkopanoksia, Chanyeol odotti viskiään. Kurkkua kuivasi, sillä hän saattoi nopeasti joutua tilanteeseen, jossa hänen täytyisi nousta pöydästä. Hän odotti sitä. Seuraisi vierestä, miten Baekhyun tarttuisi mumman rahoihin ja jakaisi ne parempaan osoitteeseen.

Chanyeol vilkaisi käsikortteihin. Herttakaksi, ristiseiska.

Pelin intensiivisyys iski silmille heti ensimmäisellä kierroksella. Pelaajat tutkailivat toisiaan, etsivät vastustajien elekielestä jotain, mikä antaisi syytä korottaa pottia. Chanyeolilla ei kuitenkaan ollut mitään hävittävää, hän pysyi tyynenä, vaikka vuorollaan vaihtuvat pelaajat siirsivät lisää pelimerkkejä eteensä. Hän joutui maksamaan 3150 dollaria pysyäkseen mukana.

"Flop."

Hoikat sormet käänsivät kortteja esiin. Kolmen avokortin rivistö koostui ruutukuninkaasta, herttarouvasta ja herttaseiskasta. Yeolilla oli mahdollisuus väriin.

Yksi pelaajista jätti leikin kesken. Pelistä pois vedetty käsi kiristi tunnelmaa. Toinen korotti tonnilla. Silmään pisti ääretön rauhallisuus ja ilmeettömät kasvot. Myös Chanyeolin itsensä, vaikka sisäisesti hänessäkin leimui.

Kyungsoo palasi takaisin. Hän laski viskin Yeolin oikealle puolelle ja vetäytyi hänen taakseen seuraamaan peliä. Ystävän hengitys oli pinnallista ja hänen kätensä tärisi Yeolin olalla.

"Katson", Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun vilkaisi häneen mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti.

"Turn."

Neljäs avokortti oli ruutuneljä. Chanyeolin kurkkua kuivasi, käden arvo oli laskenut. Hän ei rohjennut liikkua, ettei paljastaisi todellisuutta. Seiskaparilla ei ihmeitä tehtäisi.

Joku pelaajista korotti pottia, se riitti Yeolille. Vaikka mumman rahat olivat taakka, ei hän halunnut valuttaa niitä viemäristä huonon pokerinpeluun tähden. Hän veti kätensä pois pelistä ja vahvisti aikeensa sanoin. "Fold."

Peli jatkui omalla painollaan, pöydässä käytävät aivoriihet ja lyhyet lausahdukset pelimerkkien kilinän kera valuivat taustalle. Huomio kiinnittyi itsevarman dealerin työskentelyyn, hänen käsiensä liikkeet olivat kuin hypnoottisia. Ehkä se oli Vegasin taikaa. Jotain yliluonnollista kuitenkin.

Kierros päättyi kuningasparin voittoon. Kyungsoo nojasi Yeoliin ja kiitti häntä oikean päätöksen tekemisestä. Chanyeol oli samaa mieltä, intuitiota kannatti seurata. Pelimerkkikasa pöydällä oli kertynyt suuremmaksi kuin illan mittaan kerääntyneissä odotuksissa. No limit -pöydät olivat toden totta toista luokkaa.

Jakajannappi siirtyi jälleen seuraavalle. Sokkopanosten kerämisen jälkeen kortit pääsivät jälleen liikkeelle. Chanyeol tarttui edessään oleviin käsikortteihin ja nosti niitä kulmasta ylöspäin.

Kaksi mustaa ässää. Ei helvetin helvetti.

Hän olisi halunnut vilauttaa kättään Kyungsoolle, mutta ympärillä oli liikaa ihmisiä, ja se saattaisi näyttää muiden silmään epäilyttävältä. Hänen halunsa pelata tosissaan heräsi. Enää hän ei aikonut pidätellä itseään vaan antaa mennä tilaisuuden tullen. Tässä oli hänen tilaisuutensa.

Vuoro osui kohdalle ensimmäisen kerran. Chanyeol nosti pottia kahdella tuhannella. Pöydän keskelle keräytyi 17,5 tuhatta dollaria muutamassa hassussa minuutissa. Karvat nousivat pystyyn, kun ajatus muuttui ymmärrykseksi.

"Flop."

Baekhyunin äänensävy oli hunajainen. Chanyeol värisi, pelin tuoma jännitys vaihtui outoon tunteeseen vatsanpohjassa. Hän tarttui viskilasiinsa ja koitti sivuuttaa sen.

Kolmen avokortin muodostamassa rivissä olivat kuvapuoli alaspäin. Baekhyun siirsi sormensa niistä ensimmäiselle ja käänsi sen ympäri. Musta, patakuusi.

Hemmetti.

Chanyeol jalka liikahti millin. Kukaan ei huomannut sitä.

Seuraava kortti laskeutui pöydälle hehkuen kaunista punaansa. Chanyeol puristi lasiaan. Kortin pinnassa olevan sydämen vieressä oli kirjain A.

Helvetti.

Kolmas kortti oli patanelonen. Kädessä oli vahvat kolmoset, mahdollisuus väriin. Chanyeol maksoi, hän ei halunnut korottaa lisää, ettei paljastaisi hyvää (erityisen hyvää) kättään.

"Turn", Baekhyun sanoi. Hunajainen äänensävy ei ollut kadonnut mihinkään. Chanyeol maistoi viskistään hetkeä ennen kuin patakahdeksan lisättiin avokorttien riviin. Hän murahti kurkkuaan lämmittävän juoman voimasta.

"Korotan", nainen sinisessä mekossa sanoi ja heitti peliin 5000 dollaria. Chanyeol istui paremmin penkkiinsä, hän ei odottanut sellaista siirtoa.

"Fold", mies korottaneen naisen vierellä sanoi. Kaksi seuraavaa pelaajaa maksoivat mukisematta, seuraavat kaksi foldasivat kätensä. Jakajannapin kohdalla oleva mies maksoi, Yeol myös.

Chanyeol oli kuluttanut puolet alkuperäisestä pääomastaan. Karvat nousivat pystyyn, se oli helvetin paljon rahaa. 11 tuhatta dollaria ja risat.

"River."

Pulssi hipoili ylimaallisia lukuja, hyvä ettei hiki noussut otsalle. Chanyeol ei muistanut, milloin viimeksi häntä olisi siunattu sellaisella kädellä. Ajatukset suhisivat päässä; mitä helvetti hän tekisi, jos potissa oleva 58,5 tuhatta dollaria olisi hänen. Mumman rahat tuplaisivat itsensä. Kuka helvetti keksi mennä no limit -pöytään.

Baekhyun jakoi viimeisen avokortin. Ruutuseiska.

Chanyeol käänsi edessään olevat korttinsa kuvapuoli ylöspäin. Baekhyunin silmät levisivät hänen katsoessa ässäparia suoraan silmiin.

Chanyeol ei uskaltanut katsoa kenenkään muun kortteja. Baekhyun saisi ilmoittaa voittajan.

"Ässäkolmoset", Hyun lausui. Hunajaisuus oli vaihtunut epätasaisuuteen. Chanyeol siirsi jalkaansa eteenpäin ja painoi sen vasten Baekhyunin säärtä. Kyungsoon hurraaminen ja harteista ravistelu heiluttivat häntä, mutta jalka vasten jalkaa pysyi. Ystävän huutoa kesti aikansa, hän oli ilmeisesti unohtanut reissun alkuperäisen suunnitelman.

Baekhyun ei irrottanut katsettaan Yeolista värkätessään pelimerkkien kanssa. Hän otti talolle jäävän osuuden potista ja työnsi chipit Yeolille. Hymy oli muuttunut ujoksi, mutta se oli edelleen kirkas ja lämmin, vatsaa väänsi taas. Ruhje alahuulessa ei vaikuttanut tuntuvan enää missään.

Parin istuimen takaa kantautuva lausahdus herätti Yeolin kuplastaan. "Good game", mies toisti, kun Chanyeol loi häneen kysyvän katseen. Hän kumarsi pienesti ja virnisti sekavana perään, ele tuli niin selkärangasta ja 58 tuhannen dollarin kokoinen summa oli sekoittanut hänen ajan- ja paikantajunsa.

Sinimekkoinen nainen nousi pöydästä, hänen paikkansa täytettiin nopeasti. Ympärillä hääräilevä ihmislauma oli halukas yrittämään rikastumista.

Chanyeol hieraisi niskaansa. Hänellä oli yhtä paljon ylimääräistä rahaa kuin ennen isänsä velkojen maksamista. Mitä hittoa hän sellaisella summalla tekisi?

"Jatkatko?" Baekhyun kysyi sekoitellessan kortteja rennoin ottein.

"Joo", Chanyeol vastasi. Hän kulautti viskinjämät lasista ja jäi odottamaan uusia kortteja. Olo oli kuin puulla päähän lyöty, tyhjä ja typertynyt yhtä aikaa. Pokeria pelatessa oli vaarana, että joskus voittaisikin. Hän voisi yrittää hävitä lisää...

Chanyeol ei ollut ymmärtänyt katsoa omiin käsikortteihinsa, kun pelikierros oli jo käynnissä. Joku pelaajista korotti jo, heistä oli tullut uhkarohkeampia. Ässäkolmosten tuoma voitto oli rikkonut jään.

Potti nousi 25,5 tuhanteen dollariin ensimmäisen kierroksen aikana. Summasta, jolla kattaisi Baekhyunin velat, puuttui kolme tuhatta.

Chanyeol katsoi käteensä. Ruutukutonen, ristikymmenen. Ei huono, muttei liiemmin hyväkään.

"Flop", Baekhyun sanoi. Avokortit olivat ruuturouva, pataneljä, herttaneljä. Chanyeol halusi katsoa, mutta joku muu halusi korottaa. Viidellä tuhannella.

Chanyeol teki päätöksensä empimättä. Hän vetäisi korttinsa pois omalla vuorollaan. Ei ollut järkeä lähteä niin kovaan peliin. Mopo karkasi joidenkin käsistä, pokerin vaarallisuus nousi jälleen esille.

Kyungsoo astui Yeolin taakse ja ojensi hänelle uuden lasillisen viskiä. Yeol otti juoman vastaan ja kiitti häntä pienesti. Hän ei ollut edes huomannut että ystävä oli kaikonnut hetkeksi hänen takaansa.

Kyungsoo jakoi ajatuksensa häneen korvaansa kuiskimalla. Chanyeol ei pystynyt keskittymään siihen, sillä Baekhyun oli alkanut vilkuilla häneen ja hänen takanaan supsuttelevaan mieheen.

Kierros päättyi tylsästi kuninkailla vahvistetun kahden parin voittoon. Chanyeol maksoi uudelle kierrokselle ja toivoi sen olevan jännittävämpi. Kyungsoon kädet liikkuivat hermostuneina hänen harteillaan.

Chanyeol näytti käsikorttejaan Soolle. Hänen kasvonsa pysyivät rentoina, mutta kädet vispasivat niin, että jokainen pystyi tekemään siitä johtopäätöksiä. Vielä oli liian aikaista sanoa, minkälainen tulevaisuus häämötti edessä, mutta faktaa oli se, että Chanyeolin kädessä olivat ristiyhdeksän ja herttakolme. Hän toivoi täyskättä.

Baekhyun jakoi flopin. Herttarouva, ruutukuningas ja patajätkä. Hänen katseensa liikkui kauemmas kuin kehenkään pöydän ympärillä olevista asiakkaista. Kauniit kädet tärisivät.

"Katson", jakajannapin kohdalla istuva liituraitapukuinen mies sanoi. Toinen mies hänen vierellään korotti parilla tuhannella. Chanyeol maksoi, hänellä oli varaa. Hänen vieressään oleva mies korotti viidellä tuhannella lisää. Uhkarohkeuden kerroin oli noussut Yeolin voiton myötä kummalliselle tasolle. Oli kuin ihmiset olisivat menettäneet todellisuudentajunsa siinä hetkessä. Yeol ei voinut ymmärtää toisten sokeutta. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että hänellä ei ollut tunnesidettä rahoihinsa. Tai oikeastaan, olihan hänellä. Hän halveksi jokaista penniä, jonka mumman perinnöstä kertyi. Ne rahat maksoivat äidin hengen.

Chanyeol veti kätensä pois pöydästä. "Fold."

Hän ei ollut ainoa, yksi nainen teki saman päätöksen. Yeol loi häneen vakuuttuneen katseen ja onnitteli häntä oikeasta päätöksestä. Kierros tulisi päättymään jollekulle keljulla tavalla. Kolikolla oli kaksi puolta.

"Turn."

Baekhyunin ääni värisi. Hän vilkaisi jälleen kaukaisuuteen. Chanyeol kääntyi samaan suuntaan. Hän sai venkoilla pöydässä miten sattui - hän ei ottanut enää osaa meillä olevaan peliin.

Kauempana seisoi korealaismies, jonka yllä oleva puku näytti paljon laadukkaammalta kuin kenenkään muun tilassa olevan vaatteet. Hänessä oli jotain pysäyttävää, kuin hän olisi jokin näyttelijä tai julkisuuden henkilö. Chanyeolia kävi vähän kateeksi.

Kyungsoo herätti Yeolin ajatuksistaan tönäisemmällä häntä kevyesti olkavarteen. Peli jatkui, korotuksia tehtiin edelleen. Pari tyyppiä ymmärsi vetää korttinsa pois pelistä, jaossa oleva summa oli noussut 37 tuhanteen dollariin.

Baekhyun vilkuili ympärilleen. Tärisevin käsin hän jakoi riverin, patakymmenen. Toisessa päässä pöytää istuva nainen hihkaisi innosta piukkana. Hänen suoransa pesi kaikki muut. Baekhyun veti talolle kuuluvan osuuden potista ja siirsi merkit kyynelehtivät naisen eteen. Ympärillä olevien miesten kädet laskeutuivat naisen olkapäille, Yeolin kulmat kurtistuivat. Ukot halajivat osingoille.

Chanyeol jännittyi tuntiessaan totiset silmät itsessään. Hän kääntyi Hyunien puoleen. Yleensä niin itsevarmasti kortteja sekoittavat kädet liikkuivat hitaasti, jopa katkonaisesti.

"Yeol-ah", Baekhyun kutsui. Kyungsoon ote hartioista kiristyi jälleen.

"Niin?"

"Kuinka tosissasi olit, kun pyysit mua mukaasi?"

"Sä teit mitä?" Kyungsoo huudahti.

Chanyeol peitti korvansa ja mulkaisi takanaan seisovaa ystävää. Tunnelma pöydässä alkoi kiristyä. Baekhyunilta odotettiin ripeyttä, pelaajat halusivat jatkaa rahojensa tuhlaamista.

Mutta Baekhyun odotti vastausta kysymykseensä.

Chanyeol mumisi ääneen, hän ei oikein tiennyt, mitä sanoa siinä hetkessä. Hän halusi viedä Baekhyunin pois Vegasista, turvalliseen ympäristöön. Hän halusi, ettei Hyunie voisi enää huonosti, olisi yksin tai surullinen. Hän halusi, että Hyunie löytäisi itselleen uuden ammatin tai sitten jakaisi kortteja kotimaan mestoilla, tai jotain. Kunhan häneen ei enää kohdistettaisi väkivaltaa.

"Vastaa nyt."

"Olin tosissani", Chanyeol sanoi. "Tule luokseni asumaan siihen asti, että löydät itsellesi jotain omaa. Jos et sitten halua palata vanhempiesi luokse."

Kyungsoo taputti Yeolin olkaa etusormellaan. "Mitä ihmettä olet mennyt viskipäissäsi höpöttelemään?"

Chanyeol ei ehtinyt vastata. Baekhyun viittoi pokerisalin seinustan vieressä tutkailevalle korstolle, jonka Yeol tunnisti turvallisuusosaston Bobiksi. Mies lähti kävelemään pöydän suuntaan, Yeolilla oli mennä paska housuun. Mitä helvettiä oikein oli tapahtumassa?

Baekhyun heitti korttipakan oöytään ja nousi seisomaan. Ihmisjoukkio ympärillä henkäisi yhteen ääneen, pelaajat loivat toisiinsa kysyviä katseita.

Baekhyunin kasvoille nouseva puolittainen virne oli osittain viekas, osittain tulenkatkuinen. Hän katsoi suoraan kauempana seisovaan korealaismieheen, joka kiinnitti huomionsa pöydästä nousevaan työntekijään huoahdusten vuoksi.

Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena. Matalaa drinkkilasia kädessään pitelevä mies lähti askeltamaan kohti pöytää. Kyungsoo tuijotti lähestyvää näkyä yhtä pöllämystyyneenä.

"Kysyn vielä; oletko ihan varma?"

"Olen. Asun kolmiossa. Voin ihan hyvin vuokrata sulle yhden huoneen. Neuvotellan vuokrasta, ihan miten sitä pystyt maksamaan..."

Baekhyun astui pelipöydän sivuun. Pitkä mies rypyttömässä puvussa, kasvoillaan positiivisesta yllätyksestä levinnyt, hurmaava hymy, käveli hänen eteensä. Kaksikko vaihtoi katseita, Baekhyun räkäisi korviavihlovan kovaan ääneen ja sylkäisi miehen kasvoille.

Kyungsoo henkäisi kovaan ääneen, Chanyeol tuijotti näkemäänsä suu avoimena. Mitä helvettiä?

Korealainen mies naurahti hiljaa itsekseen. Hän veti liinan taskustaan ja pyyhki kasvonsa kuiviksi. Chanyeol katsoi miestä vahingossa silmiin puolen sekunnin ajan.

Pelipöydässä alkanut puheensorina muuttui älmölöksi. Bob otti tilanteen haltuun, asiakkaiden solvaavat kommentit sinkoilivat tilassa. Sillä hetkellä Chanyeol oli erityisen onnellinen, ettei hän pystynyt ymmärtämään sanoja.

Baekhyun tarttui paikallaan olevaan lippaaseen ja työnsi pöydällä irtona olevat dollarit taskuun. Hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja lähti kävelemään kohti pokerisalin perällä olevaa henkilökunnan ovea.

Kyungsoolla oli täysi työ pitää Yeol paikoillaan. Hän olisi halunnut rynnätä perään, vaatia selitystä ja ennen kaikkea vetää hänet tiukkaan halaukseen, eikä päästää enää koskaan irti.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Hän huusi perään. Baekhyun vilkaisi taakseen, pyyhkäisi karanneen kyyneleen ja poistui staffioven toiselle puolelle.

Chanyeol kääntyi katsomaan vieressään seisovaa miestä. Korealaisen katse oli liimautunut häneen. Kylmät väreet kulkivat pitkin selkää, kun hän osasi laskea yksi plus yksi.

_Seth._


	7. Chapter 7

Tunnelma hotellihuoneessa oli kireä. Chanyeol naputti sormiaan kirjoituspöydän pintaan ja vilkuili vasemmassa ranteessa olevaa hopeista kelloa. Kyungsoo nojasi pöytään ja piti huolestuneen katseensa ystävässään.

"Oletko ihastunut?”

"Mitä? En", Chanyeol vastasi. Hänen tarkisti ajan puhelimen näytöstä. Minuutin enemmän kuin rannekellossa. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan.

Tuhat kysymystä halusi ilmoille yhtä aikaa. Missä Baekhyun oli ja mitä hänelle tapahtui? Oliko hän todella lähdössä kotimaahansa? Jos Chanyeol pystyi mitenkään auttaamaan häntä elämänlaadun parantamisessa, hän tekisi sen. Miksi? Sitä hän ei tiennyt. Se vain tuntui oikealta.

Kyungsoo tönäisi ystäväänsä kevyesti. Chanyeol murahti ja kieltäytyi katsomasta häneen. Pitkän korealaismiehen kuvatus oli palanut verkkokalvoille. Puhdas, hyvin hoidettu iho. Suorat, valkoiset hampaat. Tuuheat hiukset, jotka olivat muotoiltu tyylikkäästi. Ja Baekhyunin ilme, jossa oli häivähdys pettymystä, paljon inhoa ja ripaus rohkeutta. Miten paljon hänen täytyi halveksia sitä miestä, kun oli niin röyhkeästi häntä kohtaan käyttäytynyt?

Chanyeol puristi nyrkkinsä yhteen ja piteli hengitystään. Hän halusi vetää sitä hyungia turpaan. Samalla, kun hän oli kateellinen Sethin karismaattisuudesta, hän halusi hakata hänen nenänsä niin paskaksi, ettei hän haistaisi seuraavaan puoleen vuoteen yhtään mitään.

"Chan, rauhoitu", Kyungsoo sanoi ja puristi hartiaa. Chanyeol vapautti nyrkkinsä ja veti syvään henkeä. Häntä pelotti Baekhyunin puolesta. Millaiset huudot hän saisi kasinon johtajan kuullessa salissa tapahtuneesta välikohtauksesta? Tosin, kukaan lafkassa ei vaikuttanut välittävän Hyunien haljenneesta alahuulesta. Paitsi turvallisuusosaston Bob. Bob oli mahtava.

"Milloin ajattelit kertoa suunnitelleesi kämppiksen ottamista?" Kyungsoo kysyi. Chanyeol käyttäytyi kummallisen spontaanisti. Yleensä hän mietti vaihtoehtojaan viimeiseen asti.

"En tiennyt sitä itsekään ennen tätä iltapäivää", Chanyeol sanoi. "Jokin mussa sai vain sanomaan sen."'

Chanyeol ei ollut aikaisemmin nähnyt _kenenkään_ sylkevän toisen päälle. Baekhyunin sisimmässä käydyt tunteet täytyivät olla erityisen suuria, murskaavia. Hänen täytyi halveksia sitä miestä. Miestä, jonka perässä hän oli lähtenyt toiselle puolelle maapalloa. Miestä, joka oli jättänyt hänet sadantuhannen dollarin velkoihin, ja kehdannut palata takaisin, näyttämään naamaansa.

Chanyeol hautasi pään käsiinsä ja murisi kovaa. Häntä häiritsi ihan helvetisti, kun hän ei tiennyt, mitä Hyunielle tapahtuisi. Potkut ainakin tulisi.

Chanyeol nousi. Totinen ilme oli jämähtänyt hänen kasvoilleen. Kyungsoo kurtisti kulmiaan, hän halusi tietää, mitä ystävän mielessä oikein liikkui.

"Soita lentoyhtiöön ja osta yksi lippu meidän lennolle. Maksaisi se vaikka 67 tuhatta dollaria, ota se."

Soo hapuili puhelinta takataskustaan. "Oletko aivan varma?"

Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja rynnisti ulos hotellihuoneesta.

* * *

Kakkoskerroksen käytävän jokainen ovi näytti samalta. Chanyeol ei ollut aikaisemmin kiinnittänyt huomiota kortinlukijan vieressä oleviin numeroihin, joten oikean paikan löytäminen oli haastavaa. Paloportaikon lähistö oli hänen ainoa johtolankansa.

Kauempaa kuului puhetta. Englanninkielinen keskustelu sai niskavillat pystyyn, puhujan möreä ääni ja matalat naurahdukset kuulostivat karmeilta. Chanyeol hiljensi vauhtiaan ja yritti pysyä pitkän käytävän suojissa. Hän kurkisti kulman taakse ja näki avonaisen nahkatakin alta pilkottavan kasinon työasun.

Baekhyun.

Ja kolme suurikokoista miestä hänen ympärillään.

Kaikki heistä olivat päätä pidempiä kuin Hyunie, he näyttivät melkoisilta kaapeilta ja pitivät metrin omaa tilaa. Kukaan korstoista ei vaihtanut hymyäkään, heidän silmissään oli vaativa palo. Yhden sormet kulkivat hitaasti Baekhyunin kostealla poskella. Chanyeolia oksetti.

"Maassa kuin maassa, pidä rahahanat auki, beibi", mies mörähti matalalla äänellä.

"Niin kuin on sovittu", Baekhyun sanoi ja työnsi likaiset kädet kauemmas kasvoiltaan. "Saan helposti finnejä."

Miehen nauru ei kuulostanut naurulta, vaan tylyltä murahdukselta. Silti hän lieni kovin huvittunut, suupieli oli noussut enemmän kuin muilla.

"Jaksa meitä vielä kaksi ja puoli vuotta, beibi", hän sanoi. Baekhyun veti kätensä puuskaan.

"Älä pakota meitä tulemaan kylään", hän sanoi ennen kuin ajoi köörinsä pois huoneen ovelta. Kun miehet olivat kääntäneet selkänsä, Baekhyun irvisti heidän peräänsä ja peitti suunsa nopeasti kädellään, kuin katuen spontaania elettä.

"Hyvää kotimatkaa, beibi", korsto sanoi ja paineli kahden muun keskellä pimeään paloportaikkoon. Baekhyun rojahti käytävän seinää vasten ja puhalsi keuhkonsa tyhjiksi. Hän oli liian väsynyt kaivamaan avainkorttia taskustaan ja menemään sisälle huoneeseensa.

Chanyeolin aika tuli. Hän astui esiin kulman takaa ja käveli ripein askelin Baekhyunin eteen. Hän tarttui solakasta kädestä ja puristi kevyesti. Raskaat silmäluomet avautuivat, sumea katse nousi Yeoliin.

"Hei, kimchijiggae", Baekhyun kuiskasi ja nousi ryhdikkäämpään asentoon. "Otin loparit. Mitä nyt?"

Chanyeol veti Hyunien tiukkaan halaukseen. Vaimea kölninveden ja hiuslakan tuoksu leijui nenään, kädet laskeutuivat hänen lanteilleen. Oma sydän pirstoutui kappaleiksi. Miksi häntä sattui niin paljon, vaikka kyse oli jonkun muun elämästä?

"Lähdetään junalla Losiin kymmenen yli kymmenen huomenaamuna. Lento Souliin lähtee vartin yli seitsemän."

"Mitä olen velkaa?" Baekhyun kysyi.

Chanyeol veti itseään kauemmas ja tarttui Hyunien molempiin poskiin. "Mietitään sitä myöhemmin."

Baekhyun huokaisi ja pyyhkäisi silmäkulmaansa. Chanyeol veti hänet takaisin syliinsä.

"Täytyy alkaa pakkaamaan. Mene nauttimaan viimeisestä illasta Vegasissa."

"Nähdäänkö aamupalalla kahdeksalta?" Chanyeol kysyi. Teki pahaa jättää mies yksin niin pian, mutta ei hän halunnut seuraansa tyrkyttääkkään.

Baekhyun nyökkäsi pienellä liikkeellä ja vetäytyi irti lämpimästä sylistä. Chanyeol käveli portaikkoon selkä menosuuntaanpäin, hän ei raaskinut kääntää katsettaan pois Baekhyunista. Hänen askeleensa olivat lyhentyneet puoleen.

Baekhyun kaivoi avainkortin taskusta ja avasi oven. "Kiitos kaikesta, Yeol-ah."

"Ei kestä", Chanyeol sanoi ja kääntyi ympäri. Hotellihuoneen ovi sulkeutui.

* * *

Kukaan ei muistanut tunti sitten tapahtunutta hämminkiä pokerisalissa. Bob seisoi paikoillaan korvanappi korvassa ja skannasi aluetta tyyneen tapaansa. Chanyeol vilkaisi häneen ja heidän katseensa kohtasivat. Bobin kasvoilla kävi huojentunut ilme, tai sitten hän kuvitteli niin.

"Vieläkö haluat pelata rulettia?" Chanyeol kysyi. Kyungsoo siemaili punaista juomaansa tyytyväisenä hymyillen.

"En", hän vastasi. ”Kiintiöni tuli jo täyteen."

Blackjack houkutteli, mutta siinä tuntui voittavan helpommin kuin Hold 'emissä, joten se ei käynyt päinsä. Chanyeol etsi vapaata pöytää heidän kävellessä sisemmäs pokerisalia.

"Mitä jos vain pitäisit ne rahat?" Kyungsoo ehdotti. "74 miljoonaa wonia. Mieti. Milloin koskaan saisit sellaisia rahoja uudelleen?"

"74 miljoonaa wonia liikaa", Chanyeol sanoi.

"Sun rahasi, sun päätöksesi", Kyungsoo sanoi. "Silti mun tekee pahaa seurata vierestä."

"Onneksi voit laittaa silmät kiinni."

Chanyeol istui alas vapaaseen no limit -pöytään. Hän tervehti kortteja sekoittavaa jakajaa ja ilmoitti haluavansa mukaan. Raha vaihtui pelimerkeiksi, Yeol sai niitä eteensä melko kasan jakajannapin kera. Sokkopanoksia kyseltiin jo, kierros oli alkamassa.

Pöydässä istuvat miehet eivät olleet mitään aloittelijoita, sen huomasi heti. Jäbät tutkivat korttejaan ja vastapelaajien ilmettömiä kasvoja. Chanyeol vilkaisi korttejaan, yrittäen pitää kasvonsa mahdollisimman rentoina. Ristikuningas, ruutukakkonen.

Peli lähti liikkeelle ryminällä. Ensimmäisen kierroksen aikana totiset miehet korottivat korottamistaan. Viimeisenä vuorossa olevan Yeolin kohdalla pöydän keskelle kertyneeseen pottiin oli kasautunut jo 25 tuhatta dollaria.

Chanyeol päätti pysyä pelissä lopputuloksesta huolimatta. Mitä nopeampaa hänen pelimerkkinsä olisivat huvenneet, sen nopeampaa hän pääsisi nukkumaan. Jos hän panostaisi liikaa, se saattaisi näyttää bluffilta ja muut vetäisivät korttinsa pelistä. Hän ei halunnut pöydän keskelle kasattuja pelimerkkejä itselleen niin helpolla.

Kyungsoo taputti Yeolia olkapäähän, jotta hän keskittyisi meneillä olevaan peliin eikä velloisi ajatuksissaan. Häneltä odotettiin siirtoa.

Chanyeol maksoi korotukset pysyäkseen mukana pelissä. Flop käännettiin, miehet alkoivat tehdä ratkaisuja. Tunnelma hiljentyi ja muuttui kireämmäksi, kulmien alta toisiaan mulkoilevat pelaajat koittivat analysoida kaiken.

Chanyeol otti kulauksen viskistään. Se maistui kummalliselta. Joko se ei ollut Danielsia tai siinä oli korkkivika... Hän oli juonut joskus parempaakin.

Kyungsoon ääni lävisti ajatukset. "Keskity."

Kolmen avokortin rivissä oli patakolmonen, ruutuvitonen, herttakymppi. Jos hän saisi nelosen ja kutosen tai ässän, hänellä olisi suora. Mieli avoimena hän maksoi sitä mukaa, mitä toiset korottivat. Rahanmenoa ei voinut estää. Ihme kyllä, Kyungsoo hänen takanaan pysyi yhtä rauhallisena. Sillä kerralla hän ei tuntenut täriseviä käsiä harteillaan.

Neljäs avokortti oli ruutukakkonen. Chanyeolin käden arvoksi jäi yksi pari. Hän heitti pelimerkkejä mukaan pottiin, pelasi tahallaan kuin ensikertalainen, ilman huolen häivää.

River. Ruutukunigas; kädessä oli nyt parin tilalta kaksi.

Chanyeol paljasti korttinsa ensimmäisenä. Kierroksen korkeimmaksi kädeksi määrittyi väri, eikä se ollut Chanyeolin. Häviäminen tuntui hyvältä. Edessä olevassa pelimerkkien kukkulassa oli enää 55 tuhatta dollaria.

"Jatketaan", hän sanoi ja vilautti valkoista hymyään niin totisille kanssapelaajille. Saattoi vaikuttaa siltä, että hän vittuili, mutta ei hän tahallaan. Hän teki sitä, mitä Baekhyun oli hänelle ehdottanut - piti hauskaa viimeisenä iltanaan Vegasissa.

Kukaan istuvista pelaajista ei noussut pois pöydästä. Sokkopanosten maksun jälkeen tunnollisesti sekoitetut kortit jaettiin. Chanyeol veti eteensä liu'utetut kortit itselleen ja tarkisti niiden arvon. Hän vilautti niitä myös Soolle, että hän pysyisi kärryillä pelistä. Ruutukuningas, herttakolmonen.

Jakajannapista liikkeelle lähtenyt kierros alkoi heti parin pelaajan korotuksella. Seuraava foldasi, muut maksoivat. Chanyeol korotti viidellä tuhannella ja valui jälleen ajatuksiinsa. Siinä hän pelasi, kun Baekhyun pakkasi kamojaan yksin... Olikohan hänellä paljonkin omaisuutta? Siltä ei kyllä pikaisen visiitin perustella vaikuttanut...

"Chan... on vuorosi", Kyungsoo kuiskasi.

Chanyeol suoristi selkänsä ja maksoi; joku oli korottanut taas. Oli ihme, ettei häntä heitetty pois pöydästä, kun hän ei tahtonut oikein keskittyä. Hölmösti pelaavat asiakkaat olivat kasinon pankkeja, helppoa rahaa...

"Chanyeol." Kyungsoon äänessä alkoi olla vakavuutta. Chanyeol vilkaisi häneen ja virnisti puolittain. Hän oli kuulolla...

"Flop", kortinjakaja sanoi ja käänsi avokortit pöytään. Patakolme, ruutukahdeksan, patajätkä. Chanyeol tuhahti ja heitti korttinsa pois. Ei ollut järkevää panostaa, käden arvo oli yksi pari, mutta pöydästä löytyisi todennäköisesti muita parempia.

Chanyeol nautiskeli viskiään sillä aikaa, kun herrasmiehet pelasivat kierroksen loppuun. Keskittymiskyky oli koetuksella pelin suhteen, omat ajatukset olivat paljon mielenkiintoisempi paikka. Mitähän kotipuolessa oli tapahtunut kuluneen kahden viikon aikana? Millaiset villakoirat olivat vallanneet sängynaluksen...? Hän ei ollut imuroinut varmaan kuukauteen. Hupsis.

Chanyeol jäykistyi ymmärtäessään, että hänelle oli tulossa kämppis! Mielessä kävi jo tekstata noonalle ja tarjota miljoonaa siitä hyvästä, että hän kävisi järjestelemässä paikat kuntoon. Luultavasti ehdotukseen vastattaisiin yhdellä hymiöllä, joka näyttäisi sormista keskimmäistä.

"Kaikki mukana?" kortinjakaja kysyi. Chanyeol palasi takaisin siihen hetkeen ja nyökkäsi. Hän maksoi small blindin, pöydän pieni sokkopanos oli 1500 dollaria. Ei tuntunut missään.

Kädessä oli pataa, seitsemän ja kymmenen. Korottelu alkoi varovasti, ikävä tunne kipusi takaraivoon. Kortit pöydällä, hänen dessään tuntuivat jotenkin erilaisilta. Chanyeol vilkaisi ympärilleen, muttei havainnut mitään poikkeavaa.

Kortinjakajan katse kiinnittyi edessään olevien pelaajien ohitse, silmät suurenivat. Chanyeol vilkaisi taakseen samaan aikaan, kun Kyungsoo älähti kummissaan. Baekhyun pysähtyi heidän luokseen ja raapi niskaansa.

"Mitä sä täällä teet?" Chanyeol kysyi.

"Anna numerosi. En älynnyt pyytää sitä aikaisemmin", Baekhyun sanoi.

Chanyeol ojensi puhelimensa Kyungsoolle, joka avasi sen oikealla pääsykoodilla ja antoi eteenpäin. Hän itse keskittyi peliin, hän ei halunnut tippua kärryiltä sillä kertaa.

Aikaisemmin niin hanakasti pottia korottelevat miehet säästelivät pelimerkkejään. Vuoro vaihtui nopeasti, oli jälleen Yeolin vuoro.

"Katson."

"Flop", kortinjakaja ilmoitti. Käsi laskeutui Chanyeolin vasemmalle hartialle, eikä se käsi kuulunut Kyungsoolle.

Herttakolme, patakuusi, pataviisi, ei helvetin helvetti. Kyungsoo joi juomastaan ja näytti vähintäänkin epäilyttävältä.

"Korotan", Chanyeol sanoi ja työnsi kymmenen tuhannen dollarin edestä pelimerkkejä keskelle pöytää. Ratkaisu aiheutti ihmetystä kanssapelaajissa, osa heistä luovutti, osa päätti pysyä sitkeästi mukana loppuun asti. Potissa oli 98 tuhatta dollaria.

"Turn."

Neljäs avokortti oli ruutuneljä. Chanyeolin käden arvo nousi suoraan. Hän toivoi, että jollakulla olisi parempaa.

Veikeästi virnuileva meksikolaismies korotti. Chanyeol irvisti mielessään. Jos hän nyt laittaisi kaikki jälellä olevat 39 tuhatta dollaria peliin, hän saattaisi saada kaikki muut vetämään korttinsa pois pelistä. Saattoi olla, että muikeailmeisellä meksikaanilla oli myös suora kädessään. Chanyeol ei kuitenkaan pelännyt häviämistä, miesparka ei tiennyt sitä.

Chanyeol työnsi pelimerkit keskemmäs pöytää. "All in."

Baekhyun löi kätensä Yeolin takaraivoon ja sai hänet parkumaan. Hänen oli pakko kääntyä ja mulkaista high fivejä heittävää kaksikkoa liekihtevin silmin.

"Mumman rahat!"

Huuto säpsäytti riveriä jakamassa olleen pelinhoitajan. Kyungsoo pyysi anteeksi, Baekhyun ei.

Meksikolaismiehen hullunkiiltävät silmät tuikkivat entistä kirkkaammin, aiheuttivat kylmiä väreitä. Hän maksoi korotuksen, potissa oli yhteensä 176 dollaria. Miten helvetissä tässä näin pääsi käymään? Kukaan muista miehistä ei ollut enää pelissä mukana. Se oli kaksintaistelua nyt.

Meksikolainen paljasti korttinsa ensimmäisenä. Ristiseiska, herttakuusi. Käden arvo oli suora.

Kylmät väreet juoksivat selkäpiissä Chanyeolin tuntiessa sormenpäiden liikkuvan niskallaan. Hän paljasti korttinsa kääntämällä ne yksi kerrallaan kuvapuoli ylöspäin. Meksikolaismiehen kasvoilla välähti epäusko. Se oli ensimmäinen ilme, jonka hän oli näyttänyt siinä pöydässä.

"Tasapeli", Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeolin eteen pinotussa pelimerkkinipussa oli 88 tuhannen dollarin edestä puhdasta rahaa.

"Tällä menolla et häviä koskaan", Kyungsoo sanoi.

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. "Sitten lahjoitan hyväntekeväisyyteen. Ehkä rahat voivat maksaa jonkun muun sairaalahoidot."

Kyungsoon kasvoilla oli haikeutta, hänenkin ajatukset edesmenneessä äiti Parkissa. "Se olisi mukavaa."

"Vituttaa niin se jääräpää... isoisäkin on ihan raivoissaan, edelleen."

Chanyeol heitti kymppitonnin peliin ennen kuin oli edes katsonut jaettuja kortteja. Jos pelaisi sokkona koko kierroksen, olisihan siinä retostelemista, jos voittaisi.

"Hemmetin avioehto", Kyungsoo sanoi ja kääntyi Baekhyunien puoleen. "Jos joskus menet naimisiin, älä ota."

"En mä mene."

"En mäkään", Chanyeol kommentoi väliin. "Katson."

Flopin kortit olivat kymppipari ja ruutuseiska, ne antoivat mahdollisuuksia moneen.

"Tiedetään",Kyungsoo sanoi. Tylyn sävyn saanut ilme muuttui haaveilevaksi, pehmeäksi. Baekhyunia nauratti.

"Vien Jonginien vihille heti, kun se on laillista. Elämme 2020-lukua. Kauanko siihen voi muka enää mennä?"

"Toivottavasti ei kauaa", Chanyeol sanoi. "Täytyy muistaa ostaa sitten uudet puvunhousut."

Baekhyun repesi heleään nauruun. Taisi muistaa jutun kirkkaankeltaisista alushousuista. Oli siinäkin vaikutelma...

Keskittyminen siirtyi takaisin meneillä olevaan peliin. Potissa oli 40 tuhatta dollaria, ja pelissä mukana pysyneet eivät näyttäneet kavahtavan hurahtaneen meksikaanin hurjia korotuksia.

Turn, ristiyhdeksän.

Chanyeol veti kätensä pois pelistä. Hän ei vaivautunut edes katsomaan niihin. Kierros jatkui, hänen toimintansa ei jaksanut aiheuttaa päänvaivaa muissa pelaajissa.

River lisäsi patajätkän avokorttien riviin. Meksikolaisen kädessä oli jälleen suora. Taisi olla hänen onnenpäivänsä.

"Yeol-ah", Baekhyun kutsui. Chanyeol kääntyi ujosti hymyilevän miehen puoleen.

"Nähdään huomenna. Hyvää yötä", Hyun sanoi ja otti askeleen taaksepäin. "Sulle myös, Kyungsoo-yah."

"Öitä", Kyungsoo toivotti.

Chanyeol jähmettyi, sydän pamppaili tavalla, mitä hän ei ollut tuntenut aikaisemmin.

Kyungsoo kumautti ystävänsä takaisin todellisuuteen. "Jäbä hoi. Sulla on vielä paljon rahaa, mutta vain vähän aikaa. Hopi hopi."

Chanyeol tyhjensi viskinsä ja ojensi lasin ystävälleen. Kyungsoo tarttui siihen ja ilmoitti palaavansa pian takaisin. Yeol käänsi katseen vastapäisellä paikalla istuvaan meksikolaismieheen. Sillä kertaa se oli hän, jonka silmät loimusivat päättäväisyydestä ja itsevarmuudesta. Hänen kilpailuhenkensä oli herännyt.


	8. Chapter 8

Aamiasta tarjolla olevassa ravintolasalissa raikui puheensorina, vaikka keskustelu oli väsynyttä, puoliunista muminaa. Huumaavan hyvä tuoksu munakokkelista pannukakkuihin levisi ympäristöön, sekoittui tofupadan ja kimchin kanssa.

Kyungsoo heilutti kättään viimein paikalle saapuneelle Chanyeolille. Ikkunapöydässä istuva kaksikko oli jo täydessä touhussa, he keskustelivat hyvässä hengessä eivätkä näyttäneet yhtään pummeilta, toisin kuin Yeol, jonka hiukset sojottivat joka ilmansuuntaan ja kasvot olivat mojovasti turvoksissa.

Baekhyun harmaassa t-paidassa ja vaaleissa farkuissa pidätteli nauruaan. Chanyeol rojahti Kyungsoon viereen ja tarttui hänen kahviinsa.

"Hei! Hae oma!" hän ärähti kylmällä, yön möreyttämällä äänellä. Chanyeol ignoorasi sanat, hän oli liian väsynyt sellaiseen. Hän oli nukkunut viisi ja puoli tuntia, vaikka ei tuntunut siltä. Hän tarvitsi pian lomaa lomastaan.

"Tulit sitten ilman sukkia", Baekhyun sanoi eikä pystynyt lopettamaan virnuiluaan, vaikka hän yritti piiloutua kahvikupin taakse.

Chanyeol vilkaisi paljaisiin jalkoihinsa. Ei helvetti.

"Väsyttää", hän murahti. Edellisyön unet pyörivät mielessä. Yhdessä hän oli voittanut lotossa ja toisessa arvasta päävoiton. Hän otti sen alitajunnan vittuiluna.

"Kohta saat jatkaa uniasi", Soo sanoi. "Junamatka kestää jotain neljä tuntia."

"Viisi", Baekhyun tiesi korjata.

"Ihanaa. Sen jälkeen 15 tuntia lentokoneessa. Nautin”, Chanyeol sanoi.

"Miten iltasi meni?" Baekhyun kysyi.

Chanyeol värisi muistikuvilleen. Meksikolaismies oli nyhtänyt hänen rahansa kymppitonni kerrallaan, kunnes onnetar oli päättänyt jälleen puuttua peliin. Potissa ollut 139 tuhatta dollaria oli syntynyt meksikaanin ja jonkun intialaismiehen bluffista. Chanyeol oli lyönyt all in ja valmistautunut heittämään hyvästit viimeisille merkeilleen, mutta brunette dealer jakoi kortin, joka muutti hänen kaksi matalan arvon paria täyskädeksi. Se oli vienyt koko helvetin potin.

"Painelin baariin ja kiskoin kolme shottia vodkaa", Chanyeol sanoi ja hieroi ohimoitaan. Alkoholin kittaaminen ei vienyt paisunutta rahasummaa pois, mutta sen kanssa asiaa oli helpompi sulatella.

"Täytyy panostaa tänä vuonna joululahjoihin", hän sanoi. Hän voisi ostaa Kyungsoolle Satake pro santoku -veitsen tai vaikka kymmenen, viedä Jonginin katsomaan balettia, lähettää noonan hemmotteluviikonlopuksi Jejun saarelle, ostaa isälleen uuden auton ja tehdä uuden reissun jonnekin ulkomaille, vaikka Eurooppaan. Sijoittaa nouseviin osakkeisiin ja joutua pyramidihuijauksen uhriksi. Maksaa Byun Baekhyunin velat...

Baekhyun. Hän oli oikeasti lähdössä mukaan. Miten hän osaisi jakaa kämppänsä jonkun muun kuin isosiskonsa kanssa? Hän oli asunut itsekseen viimeiset viisi vuotta. Toisaalta, oli mukavaa, ettei tarvinut olla yksin tai olla kolmantena pyöränä Jonginin ja Kyungsoon välissä.

"Vähän kyllä jännittää, mitä tuleman pitää", Baekhyun sanoi. Hän pyöritteli lautasella olevaa mansikkaa haarukalla.

"Voit palata aina takaisin, jos elämä Soulissa ei nappakaan.”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. "Mietin yöllä asioita..." hän aloitti.

Kyungsoo naurahti. ”Olisit nukkunut.”

"Haluaisin kokeilla jotain uutta, astua pois mukavuusalueeltani. Mennä opiskelemaan tai jotain."

"Sehän kuulostaa hyvältä", Chanyeol sanoi.

"Joo, mutta ei sillä velkoja makseta", Baekhyun sanoi ja huokaisi väsyneemmän kuuloisena.

"Työ se ei tekemällä lopu. Jos et ole hirveän ranttu, löydät jotain viikossa", Kyungsoo sanoi.

Baekhyunin jäykkyys hälveni, hartiat laskeutuivat alaspäin. Hän lopetti mansikalla leikkimisen ja työnsi sen suuhunsa.

Chanyeol hörppäsi (Kyungsoon) kahvista. Baekhyun oli lumoavan upea. Hän ei halunnut miehen menettävän hymyään.

Chanyeol keräsi kamansa kasaan ja kiersi hotellihuoneen vielä kerran lävitse tarkistaakseen, ettei hän ollut vahingossa jättänyt mitään tuikitärkeää lakanan mutkaan tai muihin piilopaikkoihin. Hän jätti yöpöydälle parisataa dollaria tippiä ja kirjoitti mukavan viestin hyvästä palvelusta. Hän toivoi, että tipin löytävä huonesiivooja hankkisi itselleen jotain kivaa, vaikka manikyyrin.

Baekhyun astui huoneeseen ja käveli Yeolin vierelle. Hän painoi päänsä hänen olkaansa vasten ja hymyili, kun Chanyeol kaappasi hänet rennosti kainaloonsa.

"On tämä melkoista", hän sanoi. "Lähteä nyt miehen matkaan toista kertaa elämässä."

"Tällä kertaa lähdet kahden kanssa", Chanyeol sanoi. "Sitä paitsi, me vain tuodaan sut takaisin kotiin."

"Totta. Silti musta tuntuu kuin olisin lähdössä vieraaseen paikkaan."

"Mistä olet kotoisin?"

"Bucheonista."

"Eihän se ole kovin kaukana", Chanyeol sanoi ja tökkäsi Hyunia kevyesti poskeen. Baekhyunin sormet iskostuivat hänen kylkeensä ja saivat kasvot vääntymään kärsimyksestä mutkalle. Ilkikurinen nauru täytti huoneen.

Kyuingsoo saapui ovelle matkalaukkuineen. Hän oli jo lähdössä, kiire kotiin oli suuri. Hän oli ollut erossa poikaystävästään kaksi viikkoa, ja se oli pisin aika hetkeen. Samalla asuinalueella molemminpuolinen kylästely oli helppoa, matkaan ei tarvinnut käyttää kuin viitisen minuuttia.

Chanyeol nauroi nuoremman ilmeen nähdessään. "Joo, joo, tullaan, tullaan."

Baekhyun veti itsensä pois Chanyeolin kainalosta ja antoi hänelle tilaa tarttua matkalaukkuihinsa.

Kyungsoo kääntyi Baekhyunin puoleen. "Onko sulla paljon tavaraa?"

"Kaksi laukkua", Baekhyun sanoi. "Jos ne menee yli sallitun kilomäärän, maksan lisäkulut."

"Voin mäkin ---" Yeol yritti ja meinasi kaivaa dolllareita housuntaskusta, mutta Hyunien vakavaluontoinen mulkaisu sai hänet nielemään loput sanoista.

"Joo, eiköhän lähdetä", hän tuumasi ja poistui huoneesta vilkaistuaan ympärilleen viimeisen kerran.

"Let's go", Kyungsoo äännähti.

Baekhyun käveli ulos huoneesta ja tarttui käytävällä odottaviin matkalaukkuihin. Jos hänellä olisi ollut vapaa käsi, hän olisi näyttänyt keskisormea taakseen kävellessään ulos hotellista, johon hän ei palaisi enää koskaan.

Chanyeol levitti kätensä astellessaan sisemmäs asuntoonsa. "Tadaa."

Baekhyun veti matkalaukkunsa olohuoneen puolelle ja silmäili ympäristöä. Musta kangassohva, leveä kirjahylly, iso tv, tilava keittiö, kaksi makuuhuonetta. Parveke, josta näki sisäpihalle. Siellä oli pieni pöytä ja kaksi tuolia.

Chanyeol esitteli jokaisen huoneen niin tarkasti kuin suinkin osasi. Vasemmanpuoleisessa makuuhuoneessa oli sänky ja pariovellinen kaappi, joka täytyisi tyhjentää ennen kuin Hyunie voisi purkaa tavaransa. Huoneessa oli myös rummut.

"Voin siirtää ne muualle", Chanyeol sanoi ja raapi niskaansa nolona hörähdellen.

"Ei tarvitse mun takiani", Baekhyun sanoi, saamatta katsettaan irti uudesta miljööstä. Asunto oli isompi kuin hän oli kuvitellut. Nelikerroksinen rakennus oli näyttänyt ulkoa varsin vaatimattomalta, mutta sisällä odotti iloinen yllätys. Kaikki vaikutti olevan viimeisen päälle tiptop.

"Mitä pyydät vuokraksi?"

"Sen, että imuroit joka viikko ja peset vessan. En tarvitse rahaa, mulla on sitä jo ihan liikaa."

"Oletko tosissasi?" Baekhyun kysyi. Kukaan ei taatusti ollut ehdottanut hänelle mitään vastaavaa aikaisemmin. Ainakaan, jos kyse oli puolitutuista ihmisistä.

Chanyeol nyökkäsi. "Voit mopata lattiat kerran kuukaudessa, jos jaksat pyöriä nurkissani niin kauan."

"On ihan kivaa, että on kämppis. Haluatko, että syödään yhdessä?"

"Jos haluat. Saat käyttää keittiön antimia ihan vapaasti. Saat oman hyllyn jääkaapista, jos tahdot. En koske sun ruokiin, muta saat ottaa mun, jos kelpaa."

"Kiitti."

Chanyeol viittoi Hyunien mukaansa ja avasi vierashuoneena toimivan huoneen oven. "Soitan rumpuja yleensä viikonloppuisin. Jos sua ei haittaa, jatkaisin harrastusta mielelläni."

"Ei haittaa."

"Sängyssä on puhtaatlakanat ja pyyhkeitä löytyy eteisen kaapista. Hiljaisuus alkaa keskiyön aikaan ja kestää aamukuuteen, mutta tämän talon äänieristykset on aika hyvät. Kuten näet, seinillä on akustiikkalevyjä. Ei haittaa, jos törmäät rumpuihin keskellä yötä."

Baekhyun nauroi ja käänsi tuikkivat silmänsä Yeoliin.

"Noona asui täällä kolme kuukautta äidin kuoleman jälkeen. Hän törmäsi rumpuihin joka ilta, kun ei jaksanut laittaa valoja päälle vessassa käydessään. Mäkin kerran kaadoin puoli settiä, kun könysin kännissä väärään makuuhuoneeseen. Good times... kukaan ei ole uskaltanut valittaa. Saattaa johtua siitä, että isoisä omistaa koko talon, ja vuokralaiset tietää mun olevan tämän talon herra. Olet hyvissä käsissä."

"Olen sulle ikuisesti kiitollinen, Yeol-ah", Baekhyun sanoi. Hän työnsi laukkunsa sisemmäs huoneeseen.

Chanyeol peruutti pois huoneesta. "Vieraita saa tuoda, mutta ilmoita mulle ensin. Teen samoin. Jongin saattaa tulla ilmoittamatta kylään, mutta älä säikähdä. Hän on pitkä, ruskettunutmies, jolla on hiekanväriset hiukset ja höyhenenkevyet askeleet."

Baekhyun nyökkäsi. Chanyeol sulki oven ja jätti hänet rauhaan. Uteliaisuus jätti hänet kuuntelemaan hetkeksi, mitä Hyunie mahtoi tehdä ensimmäisenä. Hän toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, ettei ainakaan itkisi.

Chanyeol makasi sohvalla ja tuijotti puhelimen näytössä olevia numeroita, jotka muodostivat hänen pankkitilinsä saldon. Pitkä rivi numeroita, miljoonien edestä woneja. Hänellä oli enemmän rahaa kuin perinnön saamisen jälkeen. Häntä kismitti. Mitä hän tekisi woneilla, jotka saivat hänen olonsa fyysisestikin huonoksi. Kaikki ne taistelut jääräpäisen isoäidin kanssa, aggressiiviset, pelon sävyttämät keskustelut ja anomiset. Miksi helvetissä mumma ei voinut sijoittaa pientä osaa omaisuudestaan äidin hoitoihin, vaan antoi tyttärensä kunnon huonontua päivä päivältä, kunnes keho oli liian heikko jaksamaan. Kukaan lääkäreistä ei suostunut aloittamaan kalliita hoitoja ennen kuin maksajan nimi oli paperissa. Lainapäätöksen tultua oli jo liian myöhäistä. Äiti oli menehtynyt. Se kaikki oli alkanut yhtäkkiä, eikä aikaa reagoida juuri ollut. Kaikki oli ohitse kahdessa viikossa.

Baekhyunin huoneen ovi avautui. Chanyeol sulki luurin ja heitti sen pöydälle. Paksuun huppariin peittänyt Baekhyun työntyi esiin.

"Onko sulla jotain paksua verhoa? Ikkunanraosta tulee kylmää ilmaa, ja vilustun helposti."

"Täytyy katsoa", Chanyeol sanoi ja nousi ylös.

"Kiitti. Jos sulla on jotan paksua vilttiä, niin voisin tarvita sellaisenkin."

"Löytyy", Chanyeol sanoi ja viiletti eteisen kaapille. Hän kaivoi etsimänsä itsevarmoin liikkein ja kasasi vierelleen tulleen miehen sylin täyteen erilaisia vaihtoehtoja.

"Tarvitsetko apua?"

"Kyllä mä pärjään."

Chanyeol ei epäillyt, vaikka Hyunie olikin asunut hotellien palveluiden keskellä viimeiset kahdeksan vuotta. Hän sai viimein hoitaa asiat itse, eikä nakittaa työntekijöitä tekemään niitä hänen puolestaan. Itsenäisesti viisi vuotta omassa taloudessa asunut Chanyeol vaihtaisi osia milloin tahansa.

Baekhyun palasi huoneeseensa, Yeol istui keittiön pöydän ääreen ja avasi läppärinsä. Meili oli todennäköisesti täynnä Jonginilta tulleita viestejä. Hän päätti käyttää pari tuntia Parkin apteekin tilityksen laskemiseen siinä nälkää odotellessaan. Miten muuten sitä voisi nuorta lauantai-iltaa mahdollisesti kuluttaa.

Kaksi viikkoa sammuksissa ollut tietokone käynnistyi vaivatta. Chanyeol olisi mielellään odottanut tovin, mutta laatuvempele räväytti sähköpostiohjelman näyttöön muutamassa hassussa minuutissa. Hän avasi saapuneiden kansion ja silmäili lukemattomien viestien otsikoita. Uutiskirjeiden seassa oli postia Jonginien työsähköpostisoitteesta. Niitä oli kahdeksan kappaletta, ja sisälsivät useita liitteitä.

Chanyeol puhalsi keuhkonsa tyhjiksi, veti hupparin hihat ylös ja rupesi hommiin.

Kova kolahdus ja sitä seuraava älähdys kantautui makuuhuoneesta. Chanyeol laski kynän hitaasti pöydälle ja kuunteli tarkemmin. Hän oli varma erottavansa hiljaista kiroilua.

Uusi älähdys. Chanyeol nosti perseensä penkistä ja rynnisti huoneeseen, koputtamatta tietenkin.

Baekhyun piteli ohutta verhotankoa vasemmassa kädessään ja oikeaa otsallaan. Hän käänsi tuskaapuhuvat kasvonsa ovella roikkuvaan Yeoliin.

"Ei tässä mitään", hän sanoi ja tarttui molemmin käsin verhotankoon. Hänen otsassaan oli verta tihkuva vekki. Ohuen verhotangon terävä pää oli pahoinpidellyt hänet. Luojan kiitos, se ei ollut osunut silmään. Siitä olisi ollut leikki kaukana.

"Vuodat verta", Chanyeol sanoi.

Baekhyun pyyhkäisi otsaansa ja koitti sivuuttaa faktan jatkamalla tangon kanssa tappelemista. Hänen ilmeensä oli keskittynyt, hän halusi suorittaa tehtävän itse.

Chanyeol kävi eteisen lääkekaapilla ja kaivoi sieltä desinfiointipyyhkeitä ja laastarin. Hän kiikutti tavarat käsissään Hyunien huoneeseen ja vaati häntä istumaan sängylle. Hän nappasi mukaansa rumpujen takana olevan mustan penkin ja asetti sen miehen eteen. Tämän hän osaisi.

"Taidat olla melko altis onnettomuuksille", Chanyeol sanoi, tahattomasti huvittuneena. Hän repi desinfiointipyyhkeen sisältävän pakkauksen auki ja puhdisti haavan perusteellisesti.

Baekhyun sihahti tuntiessaan kirvelevän aineen haavassaan. Se ei onneksi ollut syvä, eikä vuotanut paljon, mutta arpi varmaan jäisi. Chanyeol peitti haavan sopivan kokoisella laastarilla ja vältti liimaamasta sitä suoraan kulmakarvan päälle.

"Voin laittaa nuo verhot", hän lupasi ja vilkaisi paljaaseen ikkunaan. "Yllän vähän paremmin."

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. "Jos sulla on joku jakkara, niin mäkin voin."

"Kyllä mä laitan. Meinasit menettää silmäsi", Chanyeol sanoi. "Ei siitä ole vaivaa."

Chanyeol pyyhkäisi laastarin alla olevan veritahran pois. Hänen katseensa valui poskipäillä oleviin rupeutuneihin naarmuihin. Jostain syystä hänen oli saatava koskea niihin, tuntea ruven karkea pinta sormenpäissään. Eikä Baekhyun estänyt häntä.

Chanyeolin sormet liikkuivat poskelta runnotulle huulelle, jonka ympärillä oleva mustelma oli peitetty kosmetiikalla. Hän pyyhki peitevoiteen pois ja paljasti jo osittain keltaisen sävyn saaneen ruhjeen turhia kyselemättä. Suututti edelleen, miten niin kauniit kasvot oli kehdattu pilata. Ne täydelliset huulet, joihin jäisi ikuinen jälki siitä "pienestä muistutuksesta".

Chanyeol kuljetti peukaloaan umpeen muurautuneen huulen päällä. Hänen sydämensä pamppaili rauhalliseen tahtiin, hento hymy nousi kasvoille aivan huomaamatta.

Baekhyun avasi silmänsä. "Hei, kimchijiggae."

Chanyeol hätkähti ja veti kätensä pois.

"Verhot", Baekhyun sanoi ja osoitti takanaan olevaa ikkunaa.

"Niin, joo", Chanyeol mutisi. Hän survoi laastarin kääreet ja desinfiointipyyhkeen verkkareiden taskuun ja nousi ylös, hajamielinen mutina suusta ulos valuen. Ajatukset eivät pysyneet enää kasassa, kosketus oli jäänyt kummittelemaan sormenpäihin. Vatsassa muljui aikaisempaa voimakkaammin, kun Baekhyun vilkaisi häneen ja väläytti jälleen ujoa hymyään.


	9. Chapter 9

Aurinko paistoi pilvettömältä taivaalta, mutta lämpöä ei herunut yhtään. Kadut olivat peittyneet puista tippuneihin lehtiin, ja illaksi luvattiin koventuvaa tuulta. Celciusasteet laskivat keskilämpötilan alapuolelle, paikoitellen luvattiin alle seitsemää astetta. Chanyeolia ei haitannut, hänestä oli ihan mukavaa, kun talvi teki tuloaan.

Aamukahvi oli tippunut. Huumaava tuoksu täytti asunnon, hymy nousi kasvoille, vaikka ilonaiheet olivat vähässä. Viimeinen lomapäivä ja huomisen aikainen herätys hirvitti häntä jo valmiiksi. Onneksi hän oli käyttänyt vuosilomastaan vasta ensimmäiset kaksi viikkoa, toinen puolikas oli luvassa vähän myöhemmin.

Oli kummallista pitää kesäloma niin myöhään, mutta setä oli pyytänyt niin kauniisti, että Yeol oli käytännössä joutunut suostumaan painamaan hommia läpi hellekuukausien.

Raollaan oleva makuuhuoneen ovi herätti sietämättömän uteliaisuuden. Chanyeol asteli varovaisin askelin kohti sitä. Hän laski kätensä ovelle ja työnsi sitä varovasti auki, sen verran, että sai vilkaistua sisään.

Baekhyun paksussa hupparissa nukkui sikeästi. Hänen päällään oleva peitto oli valunut vyötärön kohdalle, sen päällä oleva viltti oli vedetty korviin. Mustat hiukset valuivat silmiin ja peittivät otsalla olevan laastarin. Paljaat varpaat pilkottivat paksun täkin alta ja heilahtivat välillä pienin liikkein.

Oli ihana nähdä, että Hyun pystyi nukkumaan uudessa ympäristössä, mutta samalla näky oli sydäntä riipaiseva. Chanyeol toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, että paluu kotimaahan oli hyvä ratkaisu. Jos Hyun ei tuntisikaan oloa hyväksi hänen luonaan, hän olisi epäonnistunut.

Chanyeol palasi keittiöön ja kaatoi itselleen kupin kuumaa. Hän tallusti olohuoneeseen ja rojahti sohvalle. Yleensä hän harrasti kanavasurffailua aamukahvia juodessaan, mutta hän ei halunnut herättää Baekhyunia. Mistä sitä tiesi, kuinka ärtyisä hän oli sunnuntaiaamuisin.

Chanyeol joi kahvinsa pelkkien ajatusten höystämänä. Väsynyt mieli lipui väistämättä yön aikana nähtyihin umpioutoihin uniin, joissa oli repeytyneitä sukkahousuja ja lattialle heitettyjä säästöpossuja, joiden sisältö pursusi 500 euron violetteja seteleitä. Jumalauta, ne olivat isoja. Hän oli pidellyt kymmenen setelin nippua kädessään ja tuntenut itsensä pieneksi. Sitten Jongin oli tullut, vetänyt eurot itselleen ja polttanut ne.

"Huomenta."

Chanyeol säpsähti matalaa murahdusta, joka kantautui makuuhuoneen ovelta. Baekhyun piteli käsiään valkoisen, jumalattoman paksun hupparin taskuissa, jalassa hänellä oli siniruudulliset flanellihousut, joiden lahkeet viilsivät maata.

"Huomenta", Chanyeol tervehti. Ajatukset unista hävisivät kuin tuhka tuuleen. "Siellä on kahvia, ota jos maistuu."

Baekhyun löntysti eteenpäin ja lukittautui vessaan. Chanyeol nappasi pöydällä olevan kaukosäätimen ja avasi töllön, nyt hän uskalsi palata rutiineihensa, kun kämppis oli todistettavasti hereillä.

Aamu-uutisissa oli sitä samaa kauraa. Maailmalla tapahtui kauheuksia ja kotimaassa puitiin poliittisia asioita. Hän vaihtoi kanavaa keskittymättä ohjelmatarjontaan sen kummemmin. Päivästä olisi tulossa tuulinen ja jossain ajettiin motoGP:tä. Olisikohan moottoripyörällä ajaminen pelottavaa? Pitäisikö ostaa prätkä? Chanyeol ei nähnyt itseään Harley Davidsonin tai BMW F:n selässä.

Baekhyun istui sohvalle kahvikuppi kädessään.

"Pidätkö sä moottoripyöristä?" Chanyeol kysyi.

"Ehkä", hän vastasi ja maistoi höyryävää juomaa. Hänen ilmeensä muuttui vakavammaksi ja katse kääntyi vierellä istuvaan Yeoliin. Hän raapi niskaansa ja etsi sopivia sanoja.

"Voidaanko tehdä virallinen vuorasopimus?"

Toisen huoli sovituista asioista oli todellinen. Chanyeol suostui, miksei olisi suostunut. Hän ei ollut kusipää, kuten Seth, mutta Baekhyun ei voinut olla varma siitä. Olisi siinä ollut sukujuhlissa taas kerrottavaa, jos hän olisi onnistunut karkoittamaan kämppiksensä puolikkaassa vuorokaudessa.

"Nukuitko hyvin?" Chanyeol kysyi. Hän laski television äänenvoimakkuutta, ohitse suhahtelevat kaksipyöräiset pitivät hirvittävää meteliä, kisan selostajista puhumattakaan.

"Joo, ihan. Entä sä?"

"Joo. Oma sänky, paras sänky", Chanyeol sanoi. Miten mukavaa oli sukeltaa omalle selälle muotoutuneeseen petiin.

Baekhyun laski katseensa alas ja huokaisi. Chanyeolin sydäntä pisti, hän pyysi anteeksi. Sänky toisessa makuuhuoneessa oli kaikkea muuta kuin oma Baekhyunille.

"Ajattelin mennä käymään huomenna Bucheonissa", Baekhyun sanoi. "Onko se mielestäsi hyvä idea?"

Chanyeol nyökkäsi. Oli hieno ajatus mennä näyttäytymään kotikulmilleen.

"Tekstasin hyungille eilen koneesta. Hän haluaisi nähdä mahdollisimman pian. Näimme viisi vuotta sitten Vegasissa."

"Mene mun autolla, jos haluat. Vara-avain on eteisen avainkaapissa."

"Etkö tarvitse sitä?"

Chanyeol pudisti päätään. Työmatkat hoituivat polkupyörällä ympäri vuoden.

"No, kiitti."

"Anytime."

* * *

Loma oli loppunut kuin seinään, ihana löhöäminen oli ohitse ja sorvin ääreen täytyi palata. Kuppi kuumaa kouraan ja koneita aukomaan. Chanyeol istui työpisteellään innottomana aloittamaan päivän töitään.

Raskas huokaisu pääsi ilmoille, hän halusi takaisin nukkumaan. Enää kahdeksan tuntia ja 29 minuuttia tehokasta työaikaa jäljellä.

Kyungsoo toivotti hyvää huomenta ja istui huoneen toisella puolella olvan tietokonepöydän taakse. Hän napsautti koneen päälle tottuneella liikkeellä ja ryysti kahviaan.

Jongin viiletti toimistoon ja rojahti pöytien välissä olevalle satulatuolille. Hän rullasi itsensä pöydän ääreen. "Hyung."

Chanyeol vilkaisi nuorempaa alta kulmiensa. Jonginien iloinen olemus sai aamuvitutuksen häviämään nopeasti. Jälleennäkemisen riemu sai hänenkin suupielensä nousemaan. Vaikka hän ei halunnut myöntää ääneen, ikävä oli ollut. Jonginien hersyvä, loputon nauru oli lääke ihan kaikkeen.

"Mitä Vegasissa?" Jongin kysyi.

Chanyeol tyytyi vain hymyilemään ja kirjautui sisään tietokoneelleen. Hän uskoi vahvasti Kyungsoon kertoneen kaiken. Tai sitten heillä oli ollut parempaa tekemistä kuin keskustella Nevadan paahtavasta auringosta.

"Jännää ainakin, eikö? Oliko niin kuin elokuvissa?"

Chanyeol palasi muistoissaan Glorious Hillin hotellin kattotasanteelle. Horisontti oli näyttänyt uskomattomalta. Rakennuksia vieri vieressä, kasinoiden välkkyviä kylttejä silmänkantamattomiin, häntä vasten itkevä Baekhyun vierellä...

"Enemmänkin. Unenomaista."

"Voitko paljon?"

"Vitusti liikaa", Chanyeol sanoi. Hän veti työpöydän ylimmän vetolaatikon auki. Yhtiön papereiden päälle oli laskettu puhelin ja 500 dollarin pelimerkki. Hän valitsi niistä muovisen chipin ja ojensi sen Jonginille. "Tuliaisesi."

Jongin otti pelimerkin vastaan ja tutkaili sitä tarkoin. Kiiltävä, violetti pelimerkki oli jämäkkä eikä luistanut liikaa. Curiosity Hotelin kasinon logo oli piirretty sen toiselle puolelle, toinen puoli kertoi sen arvon.

Jongin nosti kiiluvat silmänsä Yeoliin. "Kiitti hyung."

"Ole hyvä. Nyt jätä meidät rauhaan, on tehtävä töitä."

Jongin nousi satulatuolilta ja käveli kohti ovea, tuijottaen kädellään lepäävää pelimerkkiä. Muovisella läpyskällä lieni enemmän tunnearvoa kuin rahallista arvoa. Olisi huojentavaa, jos Kim pitäisi merkin itsellään eikä vaihtaisi sitä rahaksi ja pelaisi sitä ensimmäisessä vastaantulevassa pöydässä. Hänen huoleton tapansa tehdä valintoja aiheutti jonkinlaisen sätkyn vierestä seuraaville amatööripelaajille.

Chanyeol hörppäsi kahvistaan. Kuuma juoma auttoi keskittymään olennaiseen, ainakin hetkeksi. Ensimmäisenä täytyi käydä läpi, mitä kahdessa viikossa oli saatu aikaan. Parkin apteeksin puolen vuoden tilinpäätöksen deadline oli marraskuun ensimmäisellä viikolla, ja hommaa lieni vielä vaikka muille jakaa. Onneksi heitä oli nyt kaksi. Hän ja Kyungsoo selvittäisivät tehtävänsä ainakin kolme päivää ennen virallista deadlineä. Se oli heidän sanaton tavoitteensa.

Jongin pysähtyi ovensuuhun. "Hyung."

Chanyeol siirsi katseensa latautuvasta ohjelmasta häneen. "No?"

"Aiotko palata Vegasiin lomasi toisella puolikkaalla?"

"En. Eiköhän se mesta ole jo nähty."

Kyungsoo ajoi poikaystävänsä omiin hommiin. "Pyydän anteeksi hänen puolestaan."

"Ei mitään", Chanyeol sanoi. Kysymys oli vallan relevantti. Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, mitä hän tekisi kahden viikon päästä alkavalla lomajaksolla, mutta hänellä ei ollut suunnitelmissa poistua maasta. Ulkomaanmatkailut saisivat odottaa ensi kesään.

* * *

Työpäivän minuutit olivat yhtä kidutusta, edessä olevat numerot eivät jaksaneet kiinnostaa pätkääkään. Niiden tuijottelu teki olon huonoksi. Hän keskusteli mielummin Kyungsoon kanssa päivän lounaasta - tai siis ehdotteli menuja ja kuunteli toisen lyhyitä vastauksia, jotka olivat joko "ole hiljaa" tai "anna mun keskittyä".

Chanyeol veti puhelimen pöytälaatikosta. Hän oli saanut viestin Baekhyunilta. Siinä kysyttiin asunnon osoitetta muuttoilmoitusta varten. Hän naputti vastauksen viestikenttään veikeä virne kasvoillaan. Kuin hän olisi murjauttanut maailmankaikkeuden parhaimman vitsin.

Kyungsoo mulkoili puhelimelleen virnulevaa ystävää ja murahti itsekseen. "Voi sitä riemua, jos setäsi näkisi."

Chanyeol esitteli saapunutta tekstiviestiä, vaikka tiesi, ettei Soo näkisi lukea niin pientä pränttiä niin kaukaa.

"Asiallinen kysymys ja vielä asiallisempi vastaus! Sitä paitsi, en välittäisi, jos saisin potkut. Mulla on rahaa elättää itseni."

"Kyllä välittäisit."

Chanyeol heitti puhelimensa takaisin pöytälaatikkoon ja myönsi niin viisaan ystävänsä olevan täysin oikeassa. Hän olisi hukassa ilman työtään.

"Lomalta paluu on hämmentävää", Kyungsoo sanoi katse koneen kirkkaassa näytössä. "Olen miettinyt 20 minuuttia, mikä tässä mättää, enkä ole vieläkään löytänyt vastausta."

Chanyeol nauroi. Kyungsoon kanssa oli ihanan helppo tehdä töitä, hän sai mielialan nopeasti kohoamaan.

"Tehdään vielä tunti hommia, mennään sitten lounaalle. Syödään jjajangmyunia."

"Kuulostaa hyvältä." Chanyeolin vatsa murisi jo.

Jongin astui sisään toimistoon nippu papereita kädessään. Hän raapi niskaansa ja pysähtyi keskelle huonetta.

"Hyung. Laskitko nämä eilen?" hän kysyi ja ojensi paperit Yeolille. Chanyeol silmäili niitä hetken ja tunnisti laskut samoiksi, joita hän oli vääntänyt lauantai-illan ratoksi.

"Eikö se niin ollut puhe?" hän kysyi ja selasi pinon lävitse vielä kerran. "Sä itse lähetit nämä mulle."

"Joo, mutta paljonko on kahdeksan _baekhyun_ wonia?" Jongin kysyi kääntäessään oikean sivun esiin. Kyungsoo repesi toimistoa ravisuttavaan nauruun, se kuului varmasti tilitoimiston toiseen päähän. Onneksi setä ei ollut paikalla...

Chanyeol suki tukkaansa. "Kahdeksan miljoonaa."

Jonginin sormi osoitti kohtaa, joka ei täsmännyt. "Kahdeksan _baekhyun_ wonia."

"Miljoonaa", Chanyeol sanoi. Hän etsi pöytälaatikosta silmänlasinsa. Lappujen fontti oli perhanan pientä, Jonginin työpisteen tulostinasetukset näyttivät olevan jälleen päin helvettiä.

Kyungsoo nousi paikoiltaan ja käveli Jonginien vierelle. Hän nappasi paperinivaskan käteensä ja luki sitä toinen kulmakarva ärsyttävän ylhäällä. "Ei helvetti, Chan."

Jongin katsahti poikaystäväänsä hämmentyneenä.

Kyungsoo pyyhki silmiään ja nauroi. "Kahdeksan baekhyun wonia!”

Chanyeol nousi seisomaan ja repi paperit itselleen. Hän tuijotti petollista merkkiriviä linssien läpi ja huokaisi syvään.

"Ei se ihmekään, ettei rivit täsmää", Kyungsoo sanoi ja palasi paikoilleen. Hän naputteli konettaan ja nyökytteli, kun laskut alkoivat näyttää järkevämmiltä.

"Kirjoitusvirheitä sattuu. Olisit odottanut edes päivän ennen kuin palasit sorvin ääreen", Jongin sanoi.

"Ei tainnut olla kirjoitusvirhe", Kyungsoo sanoi näyttönsä takaa. Jongin kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Siitä puhe, mistä puute", Soo sanoi ja vihelteli kiusoitellen perään. Chanyeol löi nyrkkinsä pöytään, huoneilma jäähtyi hetkessä.

"Mä en ole ihastunut", hän jyrähti.

Kyungsoo siirsi päätään sen verran, että Yeol näkisi hänet kokonaan. "Mä näin, miten katsoit häntä."

Palantunne nousi kurkkuun. Chanyeol tiesi itsekin, miten pitkään hän joskus Baekhyunia katsoi. Jokin hänessä oli niin koukuttavaa, että katseen kääntäminen oli fyysisesti hankalaa. Kuin aivot eivät tottelisi järjen ääntä.

Jongin heilautti papereita Yeolin edessä. "Se ei ollut typo?"

"Oli ja ei", Chanyeol sanoi. "Kerron sulle lounaalla kaiken, mitä Vegasissa oikeasti tapahtui."

Jongin nyökkäsi ja poistui toimistosta tyytyväisenä saamiinsa vastauksiin.

Kyungsoo katsoi Chanyeolia edelleen kulma koholla. Se alkoi tosissaan kypsyttää.

"Kyungsoo, ei."

Soo sai nostettua kulmakarvaansa vieläkin ylemmäs. Chanyeol osoitti häntä uhkaavasti sormella.

"Ei."

"Jos sanot niin", Kyungsoo sanoi ja keskittyi naputtelemaan laskentaohjelmaa.


	10. Chapter 10

Ensimmäinen työpäivä oli vienyt mehut tyystin, vaikka olon olisi pitänyt olla virkeä. Chanyeol ei ollut palautnut 20 tunnin matkustamisesta, siitähän se mättöi. _Jetlag._ Ajatukset olivat solmussa eikä järki tahtonut huilata. Miten perhanassa hän oli sillä tavalla mennyt hourailemaan ja kirjoittanut laskentaohjelmaan mitä sattuu. Onneksi Jonginilla oli silmät päässä ja tilanne saatiin korjattua, ennen kuin numerot ennättivät asiakkaalle asti.

Chanyeol sytytti lisää valoja astellessaan sisemmäs asuntoonsa. Ympärillä oli ihanan hiljaista. Hän pysähtyi olohuoneeseen ja veti sormensa pois katkaisijalta.

Baekhyun nukkui sohvalla paksu viltti korvissa. Sohvapöydällä läppä auki oleva tietokone oli valunut möys lepotilaan. Asunnossa oli rauhallinen tunnelma, eikä Yeol halunnut rikkoa sitä.

Chanyeol hiippaili keittiöön ja sytytti tiskipöydän yläpuolella olevan lampun. Hän tarttui sivupöydällä korissa olevaan, suureen omenaan ja leikkasi sen paloiksi. Illallisaika ei ollut kaukana, mutta nälkä oli niin hirvittävä, ettei ilman ruoanlaittoruokaa pärjännyt. Hän vilkaisi kaapin antimiin, tuijotti niitä hetken ja mietti, pitäisikö tilata pizzaa.

Chanyeol raapi päätään. Olohuoneessa oli ongelma. Yleensä hän tapasi hypätä sohvalle ja avata töllön, mutta nyt siinä nukkuva mies vaikeutti asiaa huomattavasti. Hän keräsi rohkeutensa, hiipi olohuoneeseen ja mittaili katseellaan, mahtuisiko toiseen päähän laiskanlinnaa. Unessa vellova Baekhyun venytti jalkojaan ja sai ne osumaan käsinojaan asti.

Chanyeol mussutti omenaansa ja istui lattialle, selkä vasten sohvaa. Hän tarttui pöydällä olevaan kaukosäätimeen ja avasi toosan, toivoen, ettei äänenvoimakkuus ollut kovin korkea. Varmuuden vuoksi hän veti volat nollille, ettei Hyunie heräisi.

Kaapelissa pyöri alkuillan draamasarjoja tai uutisia, joitan tylsiä keskusteluohjelmia. Silti niistä riitti hupia sen aikaa, että hän saisi ladattua akkunsa ja jaksaisi siirtyä valmistamaan illallista.

Baekhyunin etuhiukset tökkivät ikävästi hänen suljettuihin silmiinsä. Chanyeol ojensi kätensä ja siirsi suortuvat pois, paljasti otsan, jossa ei ollut enää laastaria. Verhotangosta tullut nirhauma oli puhdas, mutta vähän turvoksissa. Muutaman päivän päästä jälki olisi varmaan suurimmilta osin häipynyt.

Chanyeol kuljetti sormiaan otsalta poskelle, henkäisi sisällään myllertävistä tuntemuksista. Oliko Kyungsoon sanoissa perää, oliko hän ihastunut? Hän ei halunnut sitoa Baekhyunia elämäänsä kumppanina, hän ei tarvinnut sellaista. Hän halusi pitää huolen, ettei kukaan satuttaisi häntä enää. Se oli välittämistä, ei ihastumista.

Baekhyun hapuili Chanyeolin kättä ja käänsi rannekelloa kohti itseään. Hän sihahti itsekseen ja päästi irti.

"Nukuitko pitkään?" Chanyeol kysyi nauruaan pidätellen. Baekhyun nousi ylös ja tutkaili ympärilleen suurin silmin.

"Liian kauan", hän vastasi ja haukotteli äänekkäästi. Silmät painautuivat kiinni yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan.

Chanyeol nousi sohvalle istumaan ja etsi mukavan asennon. Hän katseli mielummin Hyunia kuin television viihdeuutisia.

"Mitä Bucheonissa?" Häntä kiinnosti tietää, miten isoveli oli suhtautunut veljen paluuseen.

"En ehtinyt käydä siellä vielä", Baekhyun sanoi vetäessään peittoa paremmin ylleen. "Päivä kului eri virastoissa juostessa. Maasta toiseen muuttaminen on yhtä hankalaa kuin muistinkin. Varsinkin nyt, kun joudun tekemään kaiken yksin."

Chanyeol virnisti. Seth oli varmasti hoitanut asiat Vegasissa, hänhän sinne lähtöä oli ehdottanutkin. Baekhyun oli kai nauttinut toisen huomiosta ja uskonut rakkaaseensa sokeasti, kunnes todellisuus oli iskenyt silmille.

"Miksi erositte?" Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun suki tukkaansa ja asetteli valkoisen hupparin huppua päänsä suojaksi. "En riittänyt hänelle. Kaksi vuotta hän mua katseli, mutta ilmeisesti mitta tuli täyteen. Ensin mun piti koskea ja sitten yhtäkkiä mä koskin liikaa... Enkä kuulema ymmärtänyt rahan arvoa ja haaveilin helposta elämästä."

"Ehkä hän ei ollut sulle se oikea", Chanyeol mietti. "Uskotko tosirakkauteen?"

Baekhyun pidätteli nauruaan. Hänen ilmeensä oli muuttunut virkeämmäksi, katse oli saanut leikkisän palonsa takaisin.

"Uskotko sä?" Baekhyun kysyi.

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. "Ehkä." Hän ei ehkä ollut kokenut sitä itse, mutta oli nähnyt paljon todellista rakkautta ympärillään. Se ei ehkä ollut niin kuin saduissa, vaan ilmeni pieninä ja arkisina asioina, jokapäiväisessä elämässä.

"Mitä luulet, pitäisikö mun hakea duunia Gangnamin kasinolta?" Baekhyun kysyi.

"Haluatko tehdä kolmivuorotyötä?"

Baekhyun huokaisi ja pudisti päätään.

"Jos kokeilet ensin jotain muuta. Voin näyttää yhden sivuston, missä rekrytoidaan toimistotyöntekijöitä."

"En osaa tehdä muuta kuin kääntää kortteja", Baekhyun sanoi ja mutristeli huuliaan.

"Ei se mitään, kyllä ne opettaa. Osaat englantia, mikä on suuri vahvuus. Pistä paperit sisään ja hurmaa tyypit persoonallasi."

"Olenko mä hurmaava?" Baekhyun kysyi ja veti puhun päästään. Chanyeol katsoi miestä, jonka puoli naamaa oli erilaisilla ruhjeilla.

"Olet sä."

Baekhyun piilotti punastuneet poskensa hupparin taakse ja tönäisi Chanyeolia olkavarteen.

* * *

Kim Jongin istui Chanyeolin työpöydän vieressä olevalle satulatuolille ja virnuili ilkikurisesti. Chanyeol avasi kauluspaidan ylimmän napin ja irvisteli tuskissaan. Hän suki tukkaansa, näytöllä pyörivät numerot saivat tuskanhien pintaan, vaikka toimistossa oli melko vilpoisaa.

"Mennäänkö kaljalle tänään? Viimeisen työpäiväni kunniaksi."

Chanyeol vilkaisi kelloa, vaikka tiesi tasan tarkkaan, että työaikaa oli jäljellä vielä neljä tuntia ja kolmetoista minuuttia.

"Kyungsoo ehdotti yhtä uutta bbq-ravintolaa Mapossa. Suunnataan sen jälkeen Hongdaeen bailaamaan."

Chanyeol pyöritteli ajatusta hetken mielessään. Ensimmäinen työviikko loman jälkeen oli ollut kieltämättä raskas, mutta oliko nollaamiseen vielä tarvetta... Jonginien työsopimus päättyi, olihan sekin syy juhlia. Ei hänellä muutakaan tekemistä ollut. Perjantai-ilta oli parasta aikaa pitää hauskaa ystävien kanssa.

"Mennään vaan."

Jonginien ilme leveni entisestään. Hän taisi olla iloinen päästessään irti toimistotyön uuvuttavasta oravanpyörästä. Nyt hän voisi keskittyä jälleen balettiesityksiinsä. Chanyeol oli kuullut uuden vuoden aikaan esitettävätä klassikkobaletista, ja suunnitteli käyvänsä katsomassa sen, vaikka hän ei siitä mitään ymmärtäisikään. Hän halusi tukea ystäväänsä ja nähdä, miten hän loistaisi lavalla kirkkaana tähtenä. Jongin oli syntynyt esiintymään.

Kyungsoon työpiste oli tyhjillään. Tietokone oli sammuksissa ja pöydällä olevat paperit järjestyksessä, toisin kuin Yeolilla. Chanyeol harrasti hallittua kaaosta ja sai siitä turhaan kuraa niskaan. Setä motkotti näystä aina kun pystyi ja hoobaet olivat koittaneet järjestellä paikkoja hänen huomaamattaan. Miten helvetissä hän löytäisi oikeat paperit, jos ne eivät olisi siellä, minne hän oli ne laittanut.

Kyungsoo oli asiakastapaamisessa. Hän oli keskustelemassa Parkin apteekin kirjanpidossta, sillä luvuissa vaikutti olevan muutakin häikkää kuin _baekhyun wonit._ Yeol jo pelkäsi, että firmassa pestiin rahaa tai sielä myytiin tiskin alta... oikeastaan hän ei halunnut tietää, ettei hämärähommia tekevät saaneet häntä kiinni ja hiljentäisi häntä lopullisesti.

Chanyeol huokaisi väsyneille ajatuksilleen. Päivä oli kääntynyt iltapäiväksi ja kahvin puute vaivasi. Hän oli herännyt aamukuudelta siihen, kun Baekhyun oli alkanut tiskaamaan edellisen illan astioita käsin. Hän kuuli edelleen vaativan, puhtaasti lauletun korkean nuotin korvissaan. Olihan se ollut kaunista, mutta ei siihen aikaan vuorokaudesta. Unen saaminen oli ollut vaikeaa, mutta tapahtunut lopulta. Kun hänen oli aika herätä, Baekhyun veteli sikeitä olohuoneen sohvalla suu auki ja kyynärtaive silmien päällä.

Chanyeol avasi toimistopöydän ylimmän vetolaatikon ja tarrasi puhelimeensa. Hän tekstasi Baekhyunille illan suunnitelmista, jotta hän ei huolestuisi, jos Yeolia ei näkynyt kotona puoli seitsemän jälkeen.

Hän ei ollut edes varma, kiinnostiko Baekhyunia hänen menemiset ja tulemiset.

* * *

Yökerhon sohvan nurkan pimeydessä istuva pariskunta nuoleskeli toisiaan. Chanyeol pyöritteli tyhjää viskilasia kädessään. Hänet oli unohdettu. Yleensä Kyungsoo ja Jongin huomioivat hänet tasapuolisesti.Ilmeisesti Amerikan lomailusta aiheutunut eroahdistus ei ollut laantunut vielä viidenkään päivän jälkeen. Chanyeol ei kehdannut valittaa ääneen. Hän ei halunnut olla cockblock, mutta ei liiemmin kolmas pyöräkään.

Chanyeol nousi ylös sohvalta ja ilmoitti hakevansa lisää juotavaa. Täysin toistensa pauloissa oleva kaksikko ei reagoinut sanoihin millään tavalla.

Chanyeol raivasi tiensä ihmispaljouden keskeltä baaritiskille, jossa oli hänen levyisensä rako. Hän rynnisti siihen ennen kuin joku ehtisi kiilata väliin.

"Kaksi tequilapaukkua ja olut", Chanyeol pyysi. Hän kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan. Siinä odotellessaan hän kirjoitti viestin Baekhyunille. Hän epäili miehen olevan jo nukkumassa, mutta päätti pysyä suunnitelmassaan. Yrittänyttä ei laitettu.

_"Paskat bileet. Mennään pelaamaan blackjackia Gangnamiin?"_

Chanyeol maksoi juomansa ja kumosi kirkkaat tequilashotit perä jälkeen, miettimättä seurauksia.

Puhelin tärähti viestin merkiksi. _"Onko pukukoodia?"_

_"Pue vaikka jätesäkki, näytät silti hyvältä."_

Chanyeol tarttui pöydällä odottavaan oluttuoppiin, jonka kylmä pinta hikoili yökerhon kuumuudessa.

Vastaus tuli nopeasti. _"Nähdään tunnin päästä."_

Tunnin? Chanyeol älähti ääneen. Hän olisi ollut valmis lähtemään yökerhosta vaikka sillä sekunnilla.

Chanyeol ujutti itsensä samaisen ihmispaljouden läpi, yrittäen olla läikyttämättä arvokasta juomaansa muiden kanssajuhlijoiden asuille. Hän palasi sohvalle, jonka nurkassa meno ei ollut rauhoittunut pätkän vertaa. Kyungsoo oli kivunnut puoleksi Jonginien syliin eikä hävennyt pätkän vertaa. Jongin piteli hänestä omistavasti kiinni eikä malttanut irrottaa huulia toisilta hetkeksikään.

"Lähden Gangnamiin puolen tunnin päästä", Chanyeol ilmoitti.

Kyungsoo käänsi punaiset kasvonsa esiin. Häneltä kesti tuhottoman kauan ymmärtää, mitä Yeol oli sanonut.

"Menen pelaamaan."

"Oletko addikoitunut uhkapeleihin?" Soo kysyi. Jongin nojautui Yeolin suuntaan ja paljasti huolestuneisuutensa. Viime aikoina harrastettu pokeripelaamisen määrä oli suurempi kuin kaikkina niinä vuosina yhteensä, kun harrastus oli ollut osa elämää.

”Olen ihan järjissäni. Mumman rahat."

"Joo, tiedetään. Olen vain huolissani, että pelaat huomaamattasi kaiken. Siitä syntyy väistämättä ongelmia.”

"En ole kuin tätini", Chanyeol muistutti. "Sijoitan puolet rahoista sedän avulla."

Kyungsoo huokaisi helpotuksesta ja pyyhkäisi hikistä otsaansa. Yökerhon ilma oli raskas eikä vaihtunut yhtään.

"Tullaanko mukaan?" Jongin kysyi.

Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja kertoi menevänsä yksin. Hän ei viitsinyt mainita Baekhyunista. Kyungsoo olisi muuten jakanut kaljanhöystämän mielipiteensä heidän kahden suhteesta.

"Toivottavasti tiedät, mitä teet", Kyungsoo sanoi.

Kyllä Chanyeol tiesi, ja hyvin tiesikin.

* * *

Baekhyun paksussa, ylisuuressa villakangastakissa viiletti pitkin Gangamin katuja. Hän heilutti kättään kasinon ulko-oven edessä seisovalle Chanyeolille ja huuteli kovaan ääneen.

Chanyeol tarkensi katsettaan, tutun näköinen takki kiinnitti hänen huomionsa. Baekhyunin astuessa lähemmäs totuus paljastui. Se oli _hänen_ takkinsa.

Baekhyun virnisti ja esitteli itseään. Omatunto ei näyttänyt kolkuttavan yhtään. "Lainaisin naulakosta. Pitäisi varmaan käydä ostamassa omia talvikuteita."

"Joo, ei se mitään", Chanyeol sanoi, vaikka vähän nipisteli nähdä omat vaatteet toisen miehen yllä.

Baekhyun hehkui. Hänen kasvonsa oli peitetty kevyellä kerroksella kosmetiikkaa, elämän rajut jäljet olivat visusti piilossa, alahuulen rupinen arpi ei varastanut huomiota, jos ei jäänyt varta vasten tuijottamaan, kuten Chanyeol teki.

"No, kimchijjiggae. Tuliko ikävä pelimerkkien kilinää?" Baekhyun kysyi. Hän tarrasi Yeolin käsikynkkään.

"Ei..."

"Rahantarve? Voitonhimo? Jännityksenhaku?"

Chanyeol huokaisi luovuttaen. Olisi ehkä parempi, jos Baekhyun saisi kuulla koko tarinan. Sen, miten äiti oli kuollut ja miksi hän ei halunnut pitää mumman perintöä. Ne rahat olivat syvältä perseestä, eikä hän halunnut liata käsiään.

Chanyeol johdatti Baekhyunin sisälle glamouria pursuavaan kasinoon, joka ei ollut mitään Vegasin luksusmeininkiin verratuna. Hän avautui elämänsä viimeisimmästä kolmesta vuodesta ja seurasi Baekhyunin reaktioita salaa.

"En pilaillut, kun sanoin voivani antaa rahat velkojesi maksamiseen. Sulla ei ole tunnesidettä niihin woneihin. Ne on sulle vain rahaa."

"Ne on _sun_ rahoja", Baekhyun sanoi. Hän pysäytti Yeolin hetki ennen narikkaa. "Et ole mulle yhdentekevä."

Chanyeol tuijotti vasta lankattuja kenkiään. Baekhyun tarttui häntä sormista ja vaati katsekontaktia.

"Olet ystäväni, Yeol-ah. Enkä voi ottaa ystävän rahoja omien mokien korjaamiseen."

"Eikö se ollut Sethin moka?" Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään pienellä liikkeellä ja päästi irti.

Chanyeolin sydän särkyi, ja se kävi helvetin kipeää. Koko maailma tuntui romahtavan hänen niskaansa. Häntä sattui ja hän halusi sanoa sen ääneen. Miksi Baekhyun, nuori ja naiivi, innokas nuorukainen, oli ajautunut sellaiseen helvetiin? Se oli niin väärin.

"Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyunin ääni oli pehmein koskaan. Hän laski sormensa Yeolin poskelle. "Kaikki on hyvin."

Chanyeol sulki kostuneet silmänsä ja yritti kasata itsensä. Tequila sai hänen tunteensa äärimmäisyyksiin.

"Olen kohta vapaa. Sitten voin tehdä mitä huvittaa. Ostaa vaikka auton, tai moottiripyörän. Kaksi ja puoli vuotta, se menee hetkessä."

"Mutta entä jos ne tulee ja hakkaa sut taas?" Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. "Ei ne tule."

"Lupaatko?"

"Lupaan."

Chanyeol veti Baekhyunin tiukkaan rutistukseen, koska tarvitsi halausta itse. Baekhyun naurahti kevyesti ja kietoi kätensä Yeolin ympärille.

Chanyeol melkein vihasi sitä, kun hän ei pystynyt auttamaan Baekhyunia enempää. Hän oli tehnyt voitavansa; tuonut miehen pois väkivaltaisesta ympäristöstä ja Vegasin rauhattomuudesta. Baekhyun saisi alkaa elää omaa unelmaelämäänsä heti eikä kahden ja puolen vuoden kuluttua.

Baekhyun nosti Yeolin pään ylös. "Mennäänkö nollaamaan saldosi?"

Chanyeol muisti motivaationsa ja katsoi Baekhyuniin uusin silmin. Baekhyun rohkaisi häntä ja avusti takin pois. He jättivät kamat narikan suojiin ja siirtyivät rahanvaihdon kautta sinne, missä taikuus tapahtui.

Pelisali oli valaistu tunnelmallisin valoin. Chanyeol etsi katseellaan vapaata pelipöytää. Baekhyun hänen vierellään teki samoin. Sydän huusi Texas Hold 'emiä, Baekhyun oli innoissaan blackjackista. Hänkin olisi kohta.

Baekhyun tarrasi Yeolin ranteeseen ja veti hänet kohti vapautunutta paikkaa. Chanyeol piti kiinni pelimerkeistään ja yritti pysyä sukkelan miehen mukana.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun pysähtyi tutun äänen kuullessaan. Chanyeol kääntyi ympäri kuin hidastettuna. Hän kohtasi rypyttömään asuun pukeutuneen miehen, jonka ulkoinen olemus hohti ylellisyyttä. Tosin vaatteet olivat kasinon työntekijän ja nimikyltti rinnassa vahvisti sen. Choi Sehyung.

Paikoilleen jähmettynyt Baekhyun hapuili Chanyeolin sormia. Väri oli valunut pois hänen kasvoiltaan, suu painautui kiinni, ettei suusta tipahtaisi mitään, jota voisi katua myöhemmin.

Chanyeol siirsi katseensa silmiin, joihin hän oli katsonut viimeksi Curiosity Hotelin pokerisalissa. Kylmät väreet kulkivat niskassa, kun hän tajusi laskea yksi plus yksi.

_Seth._


	11. Chapter 11

Chanyeol olisi halunnut jatkaa matkaa, mutta Baekhyun piteli häntä paikoillaan. Choi Sehyung ei vaikuttanut tunnistavan häntä, hänelle Chanyeol oli kuka tahansa kasinon asiakkaista. Kasvot viikon takaa eivät olleet jääneet mieleen. Sen sijaan Baekhyun kiinnosti häntä täysin toisella tavalla.

Hoikat sormet hipaisivat Chanyeolin sormia, liukuivat ristikkäin niiden kanssa. Chanyeol nuolaisi huuliaan. Mitä, jos Choi Sehyung huomaisi?

Tai oikeastaan; mitä sitten, vaikka huomaisikin.

”Sano asiasi”, Baekhyun kivahti, siristyneet silmät Choi Sehyungissa.

”Saitko potkut?”

Baekhyun pysyi vaiti. Hänen katseensa alkoi vaeltaa pitkin pokerisalia. Suu avautui hieman hänen etsiessä vapaata blackjack-pöytää.

”Saitko kenkää mun takiani? Vai oletko lomalla?”

Chanyeolin katse kohtasi Sethin kanssa. Puna kohosi kasvoille, suu vääntyi leveään, jäykkään hymyyn. Teki mieli letkauttaa jotain typerää.

“Piruako se sulle kuuluu?” Baekhyun kysyi. “Oikeutesi tietää loppui siihen, kun jätit mut keskelle Hillyn ala-aulaa mukavan yllätyksen kera. Siitä on, vittu, kuusi ja puoli vuotta.”

Ensimmäistä kertaa Choi Sehyung muuttui ilmeettömäksi. “Vieläkö sä maksat sitä?”

Kylmä nauru tipahteli Baekhyunin suusta. Se teki Chanyeolin olon epämukavaksi. Hän ei olisi halunnut olla kuuntelemassa siinä entisen pariskunnan keskustelua. Baekhyunin ote hänestä oli liian tiukka. Hän ei saanut suutaan auki pyytääkseen anteeksi poistumisesta. Suuta kuivasi.

“Mä luulin, ettet sä halua nähdä mua enää koskaan”, Baekhyun sanoi. Choi Sehyung laski katseensa punaiseen kokolattiamattoon ja huokaisi. Hän osasi näyttää nöyrtymisen merkkejä. Vai esittikö hän vain? Oliko se pelkää psykologista peliä?

”Tiedätkö mitä? Tunne on niin vitun molemminpuolinen. Toivon, että palat helvetissä”, Baekhyun puhui hampaidensa välistä. Hän lähti matkaan, käsi edelleen Yeolin kädessä. Hänen askeleensa olivat ripeät, mutta raskaat. Maa tömisi jalkojen alla, suunta kohti baaritiskiä.

Chanyeolin oli vaikea pysyä mukana. Hän yritti toppuutella vallan kiukustunutta Baekhyunia ja pitää mielen kirkkaana, vaikka tunnelma olikin lässähtänyt.

Baekhyun rojahti korkean tiskin edessä olevalle baarijakkaralle. Hän päästi Yeolin kädestä irti ja hautasi kasvonsa, otti pitkiä hengenvetoja. Chanyeol pysyi hänen takanaan ja laski kätensä hänen olkapäälleen.

Baekhyun kohotti itsensä baarimikon puoleen. ”Anna jotain.”

Chanyeol puristi puvuntakin peittämää olkapäätä. Hänen mielessään pyöri Curiosity Hotelin baarimestarin sanat; _ethän sä juo._

Baarimikko laski matalan, sojulla täytetyn lasin Baekhyunin eteen. Juoma oli väritöntä eikä haissut siltä etäisyydeltä miltään.

Baekhyun tarttui kirkkaaseen lasiin ja joi sen tyhjäksi yhdellä kulauksella. Kovaääninen yökkäys seurasi, se jäi soimaan tiskin ylle liian pitkäksi aikaa. Väri kaikkosi kasvoilta, kieli työntyi ulos.

“Okei, ei olisi pitänyt.”

Chanyeol siirsi kättään olkapäältä Baekhyunin niskaan ja hieraisi häntä. Hän ei ollut varma, johtuiko reaktio alkoholista vai Sehyungista.

Baarimikko nosti lasillisen vettä Baekhyunin eteen ja siirtyi sivummalle, keskittyen omiin hommiinsa.

Baekhyun huokaisi ja tarttui vesilasiin tärisevin käsin. Hän joi korkean tuopillisen tyhjäksi muutamalla kulauksella. Vesi maistui paremmin kuin petollinen riisiviina.

“Seth on perseestä. Hän on aina ollut, mutta näin sen vasta liian myöhään. Toivottavasti salama iskee häneen, monta kertaa peräkkäin.”

“Varo mitä manailet, saattaa osua omaan nilkaan”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän taputti Baekhyunin selkää ja tunsi, miten hän alkoi rentoutua.

Baekhyun suki tukkaansa. ”En todellakaan aio hakea tänne töihin. Haen yliopiston stipendiä.”

”Kuulostaa siltä, että olet miettinyt asiaa jo tovin.”

“Haluaisin opiskella palvelualojen liikkeenjohtoa. Hotellit on mulle tuttuja. Olen asunut sellaisissa kohtavuosikymmenen.”

Ajatus oli kaikin puolin loistava. Opiskeleminen ja itsensä kehittäminen ei olisi koskaan hukattua aikaa. Uusi alku uudessa kaupungissa oli oiva katalyytti irtaantua vanhoista kuvioista.

“Hotellinjohtaja Byun. Kuulostaa hyvältä.”

* * *

Lokakuinen yö oli kylmä, lämpöasteet olivat painuneet jo viiden alapuolelle. Ihana raikkaus oli puhdistavaa ja sai yleensä hyvälle tuulelle, mutta peli-illan vauhdikkaista käänteistä lihonut pankkitili sai mielen matalaksi. Lieni kohtalon ivaa, ettei Chanyeol päässyt eroon mumman rahoista kirveelläkään. Hän ei osannut selittää, miksi hän voi fyysesti pahoin nähdessään numerot tilinsä saldossa. Ehkä se oli ikävää poismennyttä äitiään kohtaan. Tai vihaa itsekästä isoäitiään kohtaan. Tai molempia.

Baekhyun tarttui Chanyeolin käteen ja painoi itsensä hänen kylkeensä. Hän oli tärissyt kylmästä koko matkan, vaikka hän oli peitellyt itsensä suureen kaulahuiviin ja ylisuureen villakangastakkiin. Ehkä sen alla oleva puku ei ollut tarpeeksi paksu hänen tarpeisiinsa.

“Kohta ollaan kotona”, Chanyeol sanoi. Kotitalo ei ollut kaukana, bussipysäkki oli kolmensadan metrin päässä rakennuksesta.

“Sulla ei tainnut olla kovin kivaa tänään”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Huomasin, miten ilmeesi mureni aina voittaessasi.”

“Sain kolme blackjackia peräkkäin! Miten sellainen voi olla edes mahdollista?”

“Olet löytänyt onnettaresi. Et ilmeisesti halua pitää hänestä kiinni?”

“En, jos kyse on mumman rahoista.”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi pienesti. Yeol arvosti, miten hän kunnioitti hänen valintojaan ja jätti asian sikseen. Hän oli vääntänyt samasta asiasta monta kertaa Kyungsoon kanssa. Soo oli yrittänyt saada hänet harkitsemaan asiaa uudelleen. Siinä oli järjen hiven, mutta mitä enemmän häntä kiellettiin törsäämästä rahoja, sitä enemmän hän halusi tehdä niin, näyttääkseen olevansa kontrollissa.

“Juttelen maanantaina sedän kanssa ja etsin hyvän sijoituskohteen. Kokoan osaksesalkun ja lahjoitan puolet yliopistolliseen sairaalaan.”

“Olet enkeli.”

“En, vaan Chanyeol”, Chanyeol sanoi ja veti Baekhyunin paremmin kainaloonsa. Kädet tarrautuivat tiukemmin hänen ympärille. Yeol toivoi, että hän lämmittäisi Baekhyunia yhtä paljon kuin hän lämmitti sydäntä.

Tuttu kaksikko oli pysähtynyt suuren kerrostalon kulmille. Chanyeol jäykistyi, kun Jongin heilutti kättään heille.

“Hyung!”

“Hitto”, Chanyeol kuiskasi. Pariskunta oli saapunut kotiin samoihin aikoihin, mikä sattuma. Ilmeisesti he olivat jääneet taksista, eivät kai he muuten olisi siinä kököttämässä, jos voisivat olla sisällä jatkamassa sitä, mihin baarissa oltiin jääty.

“Ai hei”, Baekhyun tervehti Kyungsoota heidän saapuessa kaksikon luokse. Chanyeol venkoili paikoillaan kasvot punaisina. Kaksikko oli tuikitietämätön siitä, että hän oli jatkanut iltaa Baekhyunien seurassa.

Jongin kohotti katseensa Yeolin kainalossa seisovaan Baekhyuniin ja virnisti puolittain. Hän ojensi kätensä uutta tuttavuutta kohti ja virnisteli entistä leveämmin, kun siihen tartuttiin.

“Byun Baekhyun.”

“Ah, Vegasin tuliaiset”, Jongin sanoi. “Olen kuullut susta paljon, hyung.”

“Kuten myös”, Baekhyun sanoi ja veti kätensä takaisin villakangastakin taskuun. Hän tärisi silminnähden ja vilkuili kauempana häämöttävään kerrostaloon. Hän lipui pois Yeolin viereltä ja lähti askeltamaan kohti kotia.

Chanyeol päätti käyttää tilaisuuden hyväksi ja otti askeleen eteenpäin. “Täytyy mennä. Hän jäätyy.”

Kyungsoo laski kätensä Yeolin käsivarrelle ja katsoi häntä pitkään.“Chanyeol-ah. On ihan sama, valehteletko mulle, mutta et valehtelisi itsellesi.”

Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan. Soo puhui taas lämpimikseen.

“Tummatukkasi”, Kyungsoo tarkensi.

“Mä en ole ih—!” Chanyeol aloitti. Suu sulkeutui yhtä nopeasti, kun hän ymmärsi huutavansa. “Mä en ole ihastunut, mä vain… lämmitän häntä. Hän jäätyy.”

Jongin nojautui kaksikon läheisyyteen ja sai nopeasti huomiota. “Mutta entä hyung? Tietääkö hän, ettet aio ottaa ketään rinnallesi? Mitä, jos _hän_ on ihastunut _suhun?”_

Chanyeolin teki mieli nauraa ääneen. Just joo, kuka nyt häneen ihastuisi. Sitä päivää ei ollut näkynyt 26 vuoden aikana kertaakaan.

“Se, että pidät häntä lähelläsi ilman taka-ajatuksia, ajaa sut ongelmiin. Katso kun maailma ei pyöri sun napasi ympärillä. Teoillasi on seuraukset. Jos haluat säästää hänet uusilta vaikeuksilta, suosittelen pitämään ainakin metrin hajuaraon”, Kyungsoo sanoi.

“Näytätte hyvältä yhdessä”, Jongin virnisti ja vetäytyi kauemmas.

“Yhtä hyvältä kuin nyrkkini poskessasi, jos tuo virnuilu ei lopu”, Chanyeol sanoi ja heilautti kättään nuoremman edessä. Kyungsoo naureskeli hetken, mutta vakavoitui nopeasti. Hän laski kätensä Yeolin olalle.

Viiden metrin etumatkan ottanut Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja huusi Chanyeolia nimeltä. Hänen olkapäänsä olivat korvissa, jalat tamppasivat maata. Hän halusi jo kotiin.

”Täytyy oikeasti mennä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän katsahti Baekhyuniin ja pyysi mielessään anteeksi viivytystä. Baekhyunin olkapäät laskeutuivat hetkeksi, katuvalon valaisemat kasvot muuttuivat tyyniksi.

“Mieti asiaa. Jos hänen hyvinvointinsa on sulle niin tärkeää kuin väität, älä herättele turhia toiveita. Hän on ollut niin kauan yksin ja nyt sä päästät hänet iholle asti, mä voin luvata, että häntä sattuu sitä enemmän, mitä pidempään viivyttelet hänen torjumistaan.”

Kyungsoon sanoissa oli varmasti perää, mutta joka kerta Baekhyuniin katsoessa Chanyeol tunsi tarvetta olla siinä, ajaa toisen paha olo pois.

“Me mennään nyt. Hyvää yötä”, Kyungsoo sanoi kovempaan ääneen ja otti askeleen taaksepäin. Baekhyun pyöri ympyrää odottaessaan Chanyeolin saapumista.

“Tulkaa joskus kylään. Pelataan korttia”, Chanyeol sanoi. Nyt heillä oli dealer omasta takaa.

Kyungsoo nyökkäsi. “Tulemme varmasti.”

”Kiva. Nähdään taas.”

”Nähdään, hyung”, Jongin sanoi.

Kyungsoo kääntyi poikaystävänsä puoleen ja johdatti hänet kotiin hiljaa tämän korvaan supsuttaen.

”Hei, kimchijiggae!”

”Tullaan!” Chanyeol huudahti ja pisti viimein jalkaa toisen eteen. Baekhyun avasi kättään, antoi Yeolin kaapata itsensä mukaansa ja painautui vasten häntä, kun he kävelivät sisälle rakennuksen lämpöön.

* * *

Aurinko oli noussut jo tovi sitten eikä Chanyeol ollut ummistanut silmiään vielä hetkeksikään. Pää oli täynnä viskin huuruttamia muistikuvia pöydälle kääntyvistä korteista ja pelimerkkien kilinästä. Hän oli rikastunut Gangnamin kasinolla ihan vitusti liikaa. Oli aika todeta, ettei uhkapelaamisessa ollut mitään järkeä. Olisi parempi pysyä siitä lähtien pähkinöissä ja nallekarkeissa.

Olohuoneen puolelta kuului askeleita. Baekhyunin pää työntyi esiin raollaan olevasta makuuhuoneen ovesta.

“Huomenta."

Chanyeol murahti kirkkaalle äänensävylle. Oli kuin suolaa hierottaisiin haavoihin. Toisen pirteys sai hänen naamansa entistä enemmän ruttuun.

“Haluatko kahvia?” Baekhyun kysyi.

Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja veti peiton korviin. Väsytti helvetisti, mutta portti höyhensaarille oli kiinni.

“Haluatko nukkua vielä?”

Chanyeol naurahti kylmästi ja vaihtoi peittonsa paikkaa vielä kerran.

Baekhyun työnsi oven auki. “Etkö sä ole nukkunut ollenkaan?”

“Yliajattelen”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän huokaisi raskaasti ja kellahti selälleen. Mukavaa asentoa ei tuntunut löytyvän millään.

Baekhyun käveli sisälle huoneeseen ja otti paikan sängyn toiselta puolelta. Hän nojasi päätylautaan, mutristeli hetken huuliaan kunnes käänsi huomionsa makoilevaan Yeoliin.

“Sitä sattuu”, hän sanoi. “Oletko kuullut 4-7-8 -tekniikasta?”

“Olen, mutta se ei auta. Ajatukseni ovat liian itsepäisiä.”

Baekhyun naurahti kevyesti. “En mäkään sitä osaa. Olen liian rauhaton sellaiseen.”

“Nukuitko sä?” Chanyeol kysyi.

“Nukuin. Musta on vain mukava herätä aikaisin. Unirytmini on kääntynyt hyvin, on energisempi olokin. Keskipäivällä herääminen ja aamuviideltä nukkumaan meneminen tekivät musta usein ärtyneen, mutta eihän sitä asiakkaille voinut näyttää. Hakkasin säkkiä hotellin kuntosalilla ennen työvuoroani.”

“Ostaria vastapäätä on kuntosali. Se on aika pieni, mutta kannattaa käydä tsekkaamassa, mikä meininki. Noonat saattaa sumplia kuukausikortista hyvän diilin”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Tapasin käydä siellä yhteen väliin, mutta vähitellen se jäi. Työnteko tahtoo mennä edelle vapaa-ajallakin.”

“Kiitti vinkistä”, Baekhyun sanoi.

* * *

Kello oli varttia vaille yksitoista, kun Chanyeol heräsi. Hän hieroi kasvojaan ja koitti tarkentaa katsettaan. Nähdyt unet karkasivat välittömästi mielestä, mutta oli ihan virkistävää olla erossa lottopainajaisista edes vähän aikaa.

Baekhyun nukkui viereisellä paikalla. Hän oli työntänyt kätensä paksun hupparin taskuun ja vetäytynyt tiukkaan kasaan. Chanyeol heitti peittoaan hänen ylleen. Lämmön ottaessa hänet syleilyynsä, jäykkyys katosi.

Kyungsoon edellisiltaiset sanat palasivat hakkaamaan Chanyeolin takaraivoa. Hän oli yhtäkkiä epävarma, oliko samassa sängyssä nukkuminen mikään hyvä idea.

Kaikki epäröinti taukosi Baekhyuniin katsoessa. Chanyeol halusi pitää hänet lähellään, antaa turvaa ja tukea, hyvänlaatuista, tervettä elämää. Poistaa yksinäisyyden ja olla vierellä. Miettimisen arvoista oli, kuinka kauan se riittäisi Baekhyunille. Eikö ystävyys olisi tarpeeksi? Haluaisiko hän joskus jotain enemmän?

Baekhyun kellahti kyljelleen ja siirsi kädet päänsä alle. Ilman tyynyä nukkuminen näytti epämukavalta, niska jumiutuisi taatusti. Chanyeol lahjoitti omansa hyvillä mielin. Hän nosti Baekhyunien päätä mahdollisimman hitaasti, jotta saisi ujutettua tyynyn hollille hänen huomaamattaan.

Baekhyun avasi unen sumentamat silmänsä. Chanyeol jäykistyi. Hänen vasen kätensä oli Baekhyunin kasvoilla, oikea oli tyynyllä, valmiina työntämään sen Hyunien pään alle. Paskanjäykkä irvistys jämähti hänen kasvoilleen.

“Oho...” Baekhyun sopersi ja hapuili Yeolin rannekelloa. Tunnit olivat aamupäivän puolella, hän ei malttanut nousta sängystä vielä. Hän naurahti ja varasti vieressä olevan tyyyn itselleen.

Chanyeol nousi istuma-asentoon ja venytteli selkäänsä. Sisintä kaihersi, hän kaipasi toisen ihoa omallaan. “Nyt maistuisi se kahvi.”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja etsi paremman asennon. Hän veti peittoa paremmin ylleen ja mumisi tyytyväisenä. “Tässä on niin lämmin... Milloin viimeksi olet tarkistuttanut ikkunoittesi tiivisteet? Kämpässä on kylmä koko ajan.”

“Sisälämpötila on suositusten mukainen. Sua vain palelee koko ajan.”

“Ehkä sitten niin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja avasi silmänsä, jotka tuikkivat virkeinä ja valmiina uuteen päivään. Häntä ei tainnutkaan enää nukuttaa.

“Mitä aiot duunata tänään?”

“Katsoa telkkaria”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Vapaapäiväni, ihana vapaapäiväni.”

Baekhyun pidätteli nauruaan. “Olet television orja, tiedäthän sen?”

Chanyeol nyökkäsi. Hän oli hyvin tietoinen rutiineistaan. “Mulla ei ole elämää.”

“Onneksi sulla on mut”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Mennään sinne kuntosalille. Sen jälkeen maksan velkani ja tarjoan sulle illallisen.”

Chanyeol oli jo unohtanut Vegasissa tehdyn sopimuksen. Oli jotenkin huojentavaa, että Baekhyun piti kiinni sovituista asioista, olivat ne sitten suullisia tai paperilla. Tuntui hyvältä tietää, että maailmassa oli ihmisiä, joihin pystyi luottamaan.

“Sitten, kun tullaan kotiin, voidaan katsoa telkkaria”, Baekhyun lupasi. “Huomenna mä menen käymään Beom hyungin luona.”

“Ai niin, veljesi”, Chanyeol muisti. Baekhyun oli yrittänyt sopia tapaamista koko viikon, mutta aikataulut risteytyivät syystä tai toisesta.

“Hän odottaa mua”, Baekhyun sanoi ja liikahti paikoillaan. “Mutta mua vähän jännittää tavata.”

“Siitä on pitkä aika, kun näitte viimeksi. Muakin jännittäisi.”

Viidessä vuodessa ehti tapahtua paljon. Ihmiset vanhenivat, fysiikka muutui, ihmissuhteet vaihtuivat, mielenkiinnon kohteet useinkin. Hetken sitä olisi kuin tapaisi vieraan ihmisen, ja se oli kuumottavinta.

“Yhteinen sävelenne löytyy varmasti”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Vai riitelittekö usein?”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. “Beom on hyvä hyung, hän on aina huolehtinut musta. Hän ei olisi päästänyt mua Vegasiin, ja siksi mua pelottaakin tavata hänet. Pelkään sitä saarnaa, mikä mua odottaa.”

“Unohda se Vegas. Keskity nykyhetkeen. Kuten ne sanoo, mitä tapahtuu Vegasissa, jää Vegasiin.”

Baekhyun naurahti ja kellahti selälleen. Hän veti peittoa paremmin ylleen ja katsoi kattoon haaveileva ilme kasvoillaan. “Paitsi mä.”

Chanyeol tirskahti ja ignoorasi sydämensä kevyen pampahtelun Hyunia katsellessaan.

“Niin, paitsi sä.”


	12. Chapter 12

Chanyeol palasi kotiin ryhdittömänä, silmät puoliummessa. Työpäivä oli ollut helvetillinen. Sen lisäksi, että Parkin apteekin kirjanpidosta löytyi uusia todisteita huolimattomasta verotuksesta, setä oli röykyttänyt häntä tulisin sanoin ja murskannut hänen itsetuntonsa omin kätösin. Sijoitusvinkeistä ei ollut tietoakaan, hän ei ollut uskaltanut avata suutaan koko tuskaisen neljänkymmenen minuutin aikana. Setä tarvitsi jäitä hattuunsa, useamman rekkalastillisen verran. Hän ei ollut edes tehnyt mitään väärin, ollut tavanomaista hitaampi ja omissa ajatuksissaan. Kaiken sen ihanuuden päälle Kyungsoo oli jaksanut kuittailla hänelle perjantaisesta tapaamisesta kotitalon nurkilla. Onneksi loman toiseen puolikkaaseen oli enää neljä työpäivää.

Chanyeol hiippaili sisemmäs hiljaiseen asuntoon. Olohuoneen pöydällä oleva kannettava oli vaipunut horrokseen, kuten myös sohvalla makaava Baekhyun. Chanyeol naurahti itsekseen ja hylkäsi olkalaukun lipaston päälle. Hän käveli sohvan edustalle ja laskeutui suloisesti nukkuvan miehen tasolle. Hän painoi sormensa vasten pehmeää poskea ja sai Hyunien kulmat kurtistumaan.

“Aika herätä, hyungnim.”

Baekhyun avasi toisen silmänsä ja hapuili Yeolin ranteessa olevaa kelloa.

“Yöunesi karkaavat tuolla menolla”, Chanyeol sanoi.

Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja veti kädet entistä tiukempaan puuskaan. Hän ei ollut valmis kohtaamaan alkuiltaa.

“Heräisit myöhemmin, niin ei tarvitsisi turvautua päiväuniin. Tai iltapäiväuniin…”

“Musta on kiva herätä aikaisin”, Baekhyun sanoi. Yritys lipua takaisin höyhensaarille oli suuri.

Chanyeol nousi ylös, veti hänet istuma-asentoon ja otti paikkansa sohvalta. Tyytymätön Baekhyun kellahti häntä vasten ja etsi lämpöä.

“Tulet jäätymään tammikuussa. En aio nostaa huonelämpötilaa, koska kulut nousevat liikaa.”

Baekhyun murahti. “Sanoo mies, joka voitti viime viikonloppuna 20 miljoonaa wonia.”

“Viileä makuuhuone takaa paremmat yöunet.”

Baekhyun suostui lopulta avaamaan silmänsä. Hän suki tukkaansa ja haukotteli makeasti perään.

“Unenlaadussani ei ole mitään vikaa”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja painoi päänsäjälleenYeolia vasten. Chanyeol veti hänet kainaloon ja rentoutui. Miedon kölninveden haju leijui nenään, siinä oli ripaus raikkautta.

“Hei, kimchijiggae! Haluatko kuulla päivän hyvät uutiset?”

Chanyeol kiinnostui. Päivä tuntui olevan täynnä pelkkiä paskoja juttuja, joten niitä kaivattiin. “Kerro.”

“Menen viikonlopuksi kääntämään kortteja Hongdaeen”, Baekhyun sanoi, muttei vilauttanutkaan hymyä perään. Yeol huolestui. Eikö hyvät uutiset olleetkaan tarpeeksi hyviä?

“Ei tarvinnut kuin soittaa ja sanoa, että olen ollut Vegasissa kahdeksan vuotta. Saan tehdä niin paljon duunia kuin huvittaa, ilmeisesti siellä on pulaa jakajista. Pakko kehitellä jostain pätäkkää, kunnes löydän jotain muuta, uutta. Ei mun tarvitse tehdä kuin kymmenen päivää töitä, niin saan haalittua kasaan kuukauden velanlyhennyserän.”

“Onko sulla ikävä kasinolle?”

Baekhyun huokaisi syvään. “On ja ei. Tykkään korttipeleistä, mutta haluaisin kääntää jo sivua.”

“Onneksi se on väliaikaista. Pistä verkot vesille. Kuka tietää, jos yliopistolta vapautuu paikka ennen varsinaista hakuaikaa.”

Baekhyun puri etusormeaan. Hän analysoi sanoja, muttei halunnut uskoa niitä.

“Lähdetkö mun kanssa Hongdaeen perjantaina?”

Chanyeolin oli tarkoitus lopettaa pelaaminen, mutta siinä olisi tilaisuus kokeilla päästä eroon mumman rahoista.

“Ota pojat mukaan”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Pelatkaa kimpassa mun pöydässä. Tipatkaa kunnolla.”

Yeol hörähti sanoille. Mitähän Baekhyun sanoisi, jos hän tippaisi 28 tuhannen dollarin edestä.

Baekhyun laski katseensa sormiinsa. Ne eivät pysyneet paikoillaan, hänen oli hipelöitävä niitä tai hupparin helmaa koko ajan. “En ole koskaan jakanut kortteja Koreassa. Se jännittää mua helvetisti.”

Chanyeol liikutti kättään Baekhyunin olkavarrella. “Hyvin se menee, olethan ammattilainen. Monelta vuorosi alkaa?”

“Kahdeksalta”, Baekhyun vastasi.

“Mä tulen paikalle”, Chanyeol lupasi. Ehkä onnetar ymmärtäisi jättää hänet rauhaan sillä kertaa.

* * *

Chanyeol ei pystynyt keskittymään Baekhyunin huoneesta kantautuvan englanninkielisen keskustelun vuoksi. Latinalaiset aakkoset lipuivat hänen suuriin korviinsa väistämättä, sananparret _what the fuck_ ja _five thousand_ saivat mielikuvituksen liikkeelle. Mitä hittoa Amerikassa oli tapahtunut, ja mitä se Baekhyunille kuului?

Chanyeolille se ei ainakaan kuulunut, hänellä oli jo tarpeeksi vaikeaa Parkin apteekin sotkujen selvittämisen kanssa. Sedältä saadut haukut kaihersivat mieltä edelleen. Ukko saisi itse vilkaista vituralleen kirjattuja lukuja. Keissi ei ollut lähelläkään sitä, mitä apteekin omistaja oli väittänyt. Jongin oli kuluttanut viikon pelkästään tulojen ja menojen järjestelemiseen, mutta tilanne oli silti kaoottinen. Chanyeol ei voinut muuta kuin purra hammasta ja yrittää parhaansa. Onneksi lomaan oli enää kaksi päivää.

Baekhyun älähti huoneessaan, Chanyeol säpsähti äännähdystä. Hän huokaisi ja repi silmälasit päästään, heitti ne ruokapöydälle ja raapi niskaansa. Hän tallensi kirjanpito-ohjelman muutokset ennen kuin nousi paikoiltaan. Hän käveli Baekhyunin huoneen ovelle, joka oli raollaan. Jos se olisi ollut kiinni, puhelu olisi varmasti pysynyt poissa hänen korviltaan.

Chanyeol vilkaisi sisään. Kylmät väreet juoksivat niskassa, kun sängyllä istuva Baekhyun nosti tummat silmänsä häneen ja mulkoili häntä alta kulmiensa. Hän ei ollut nähnyt sellaista ilmettä aikaisemmin. Se oli läpitunkeva, pysäyttävä, ja ennen kaikkea helvetin pelottava.

Baekhyun lopetti puhelunsa ja tiputti luurin sängylle. Hän nousi ylös ja käveli hitain askelin kohti ovea. Chanyeol nieleskeli ja ajatteli hipsivänsä pakoon, mutta jalat olivat kuin liimautuneet lattiaan. Baekhyun laski kätensä ovelle ja työnsi sen auki, paljastaen Yeolin kokonaan.

Chanyeol ei ehtinyt kuin ajatella kysyvänsä, mitä oli tapahtunut, kun nyrkki kolahti hänen nenäänsä. Hän horjahti paikoillaan ja peitti kasvonsa kädellään. Isku jätti jälkeensä viipyvän kivun, korvissa humisi.

“Sanoin, etten halua rahojasi!” Baekhyun huudahti ja puristi sormiaan tiukemmin nyrkkiin. Chanyeol suoristi itsensä - hän ei ymmärtänyt miehen sanoja, vaikka tämä puhui äidinkielellään. Hän yritti tarttua Baekhyunien käteen, mutta Hyun veti sen kauemmas ja sihahti perään.

“Luulin, että tein sen selväksi.”

Chanyeol nyökkäsi, niin hän oli tehnytkin. Useita kertoja hän oli nostanut velkojen maksemisen esille, mutta Baekhyun oli pysynyt kannassaan. Hän tiesi, ettei mies muuttaisi mieltään.

“En halua olla velkaa yhtään sen enempää kuin on pakko!” Baekhyun huudahti ja tönäisi Yeolin kauemmaksi itsestään.

Chanyeol haukkoi henkeään. Tuhat kysymystä halusivat ulos yhtä aikaa. Hän sai soperrettua ulos jotain. “Mistä oikein puhut?”

Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja rynnisti vaatekaapille, veti matkalaukkunsa esiin. “Luulin, että kunnioittaisit mua”, hän sanoi ja heitti laukun sängylle. Hän avasi sen ja alkoi sulloa tavaroitaan sisään.

“Niin mä teenkin!” Chanyeol parahti ja juoksi Baekhyunin taakse. Hän kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja esti häntä pakkamasta kamojaan. Kipu kasvoilla unohtui, enemmän sydämeen sattui. “Mitä on tapahtunut?”

Baekhyunin ilme kiristyi hänen taistellessa vastaan. Park ei häntä kauaa pitelisi. Sängyllä lojuva vaate toisensa perään tipahti avoimeen laukkuun.

“Älä esitä kuin et tietäisi”, hän kivahti ja kääntyi ympäri. Hänen katseensa oli lähes musta, niin täynnä vihaa. Chanyeol vaihtoi painoa jalallaan ja nielaisi. Ne eivät olleet Baekhyunin silmät.

“Mistä oikein puhut?”

“Niistä viidestä tuhannesta, jotka maksoit niille mulkuille!”

Chanyeol ei voinut uskoa korviaan. Hänen suunsa sulkeutui hetkeksi, hän vaihtoi painoa jalaltaan uudemman kerran. “Mitä?”

“Luotin suhun”, Baekhyun sanoi, silmät kyyneleistä täyttyen. Uusi, voimakas tönäisy Yeolin rintakehään sai hänet horjahtamaan uudelleen.

“Tarvitsin ystävää, enkä tuollaista holhoavaa pelastajaa. Osaan huolehtia itsestäni”, hän mumisi ja antoi itkun tulla.

Chanyeol kaappasi voimattomaksi valahtaneen Baekhyunin tiukkaan halaukseen ja antoi hänen etsiä paikkansa hänen sylistään. Raivokas nyyhkyttäminen lieni vasta alkua.

“En halua olla velkaa enempää kuin on pakko”, Baekhyun toisti ja tönäisi Yeolia uudelleen. Chanyeol tiukensi otettaan hänen ympärillään ja veti hentoa tuoksua sisäänsä.

“Shh”, hän kuiskasi. “En tehnyt sitä.”

“Etpä tietenkään.”

Baekhyun yritti rimpuilla pois lämpimästä sylistä, mutta kauaa hän ei jaksanut. Chanyeol taputti hänen selkäänsä rauhalliseen tahtiin.

“Mistä muualtakaan ne dollarit olisivat voineet ilmestyä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja nosti päänsä ylös. Chanyeol pyyhki poskille valuneet kyyneleet pois.

Baekhyun työnsi käden kauemmas. “Älä.”

Chanyeolin maailma pysähtyi, Baekhyun ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin torjunut häntä.

“Painu helvettiin!”

Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja jatkoi pakkaamista. Chanyeol työntyi väkisin hänen ja sängyn väliin, esti häntä kaikin mahdollisin keinoin. Hän ei ollut valmis päästämään Baekhyunia karkuun sillä tavalla. Heidän täytyisi istua alas ja puhua asiat selviksi. Jos Baekhyun haluaisi lähteä sen jälkeen, hän ei estäisi.

“En tehnyt sitä, voin todistaa.”

Baekhyun päästi irti kädessään olevasta kaunokirjallisuuden klassikkoteoksesta.

“Niin varmaan", hän sanoi ja yritti työntää Chanyeolin pois tieltään. Jättiläinen ei liikahtanutkaan.

“Ei pitäisi koskaan luottaa uhkapelaajiin.”

Chanyeol epäili jälleen korviaan. Hänen motivaationsa pelaamiseen ei ollut sama kuin omaisuuttaan huolettomasti törsäävillä addiktoituneilla.

Baekhyun rynnisti vaatekaapille ja keräsi sylinsä täyteen tavaraa, jotka olivat vasta alkaneet löytää paikkansa. Chanyeol syöksyi lyhyemmän perään ja pyöräytti hänet ympäri. Baekhyunin selkä painui vasten kaksiovisen kaapin suljettua ovea, Yeol painautui häntä vasten, esti häntä liikkumasta.

Baekhyun itki taas. Käsissä olevat vaatteet tipahtivat ja levisivät ympärille. Hän painautui vasten pidemmän rintakehää ja kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen.

“Usko mua, mä en tehnyt sitä”, Chanyeol kuiskasi liikuttaessaan kättä hiljaa pitkin paksun hupparin peittämää selkää. Baekhyun puristi Yeolin paitaa käsissään ja hengitti epätasaisesti.

“Kukaan muu ei tiedä veloistani kuin sä ja —”

Chanyeolin niskavillat nousivat pystyyn. Hän oli samalla aaltopituudella, hän tiesi tasan tarkkaan, kenestä oli kyse. _Seth_.

“Mä tapan sen mulkeron!” Baekhyun huudahti ja vetäytyi irti Yeolista. Hän rynnisti ulos huoneesta, matkasi kohti eteistä. Vaateripustimet kilisivät jo, kun Chanyeol pinkaisi perään. Hän hölkkäsi eteiseen ja tarrasi villakangastakkiin kiinni, ettei Hyun pystynyt vetämään sitä ylleen.

“Puhutaan.”

Baekhyun laski kätensä alas. Chanyeol halusi takin itselleen, mutta ote siitä oli tiukka. Rystyset valkoisina Baekhyun roikkui siinä kiinni kuin olisi kyse hengestään.

“Jutellaan”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän laski toisen kätensä Baekhyunin olkavarrelle ja haki katsekontaktia. Kosteat silmät nousivat häneen, ote takista löystyi. Chanyeol laittoi takin takaisin naulakkoon ja toivoi, ettei Hyunie tarraisi siihen heti uudelleen.

“Tule”, hän kuiskasi ja johdatti Baekhyunien olohuoneeseen ja istutti hänet sohvalle. Hän otti paikan ihan vierestä, laski kätensä hupparin peittämälle selkämykselle. Hän oli siinä, läsnä jokaisella aistillaan.

Baekhyun piti käsiään nyrkeissä polviensa päällä, hengitti raskaasti ja taisteli alati kyyneleitä vastaan.

“Mistä puhelussa oli kyse?” Chanyeol kysyi.

“Velkasummani on 22 tuhatta dollaria. Sen pitäisi olla 27.”

Chanyeol huokaisi. Hän ei osannut sanoa muuta kuin totuuden. Hänellä ei ollut osaa eikä arpaa viiden tuhannen dollarin rahareikään.

Baekhyunin kasvot kalpenivat. Hän yökkäsi voimakkaasti ja tärisi. “Nyt olen velkaa Sethille. Hyi helvetti.”

“Ethän sä lähde?” Chanyeol kysyi, miettiessään huoneen sängyllä makaavaa, sekavasti pakattua matkalaukkua.

Baekhyun kääntyi Yeolin puoleen. “En haluaisi.”

Chanyeolin katse valui alahuuleen. Curiosity Hotelin takaovella annetusta muistosta oli jäljllä enää pieni arpi.

“Älä sitten lähde”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja pyyhki kosteat silmäkulmat kuiviksi peukalollaan. “Jäisit.”

Baekhyun nosti kätensä ylös. Hoikat sormet lähestyivät ja laskeutuivat Chanyeolia. Käsi upposi pörröiseen kuontaloon ja liukui siitä niskaan. Silmät painautuivat kiinni ihan huomaamatta, sydän rinnassa pamppaili. Koskeutus oli lämmin, vaikka käsi oli kylmä.

“Ethän sä pettäisi mun luottamusta?” Baekhyun kysyi.

Chanyeol avasi silmänsä. Sormet liikkuivat hitaasti niskan herkällä iholla, jättäen jälkeensä koukuttavaa kutinaa.

Chanyeol silitti pehmeää poskea sitä itse tajuamatta. “En. En helvetissä.”

“Hyvä.”

Chanyeolin valkoiset hampaat eivät ehtineet kuin pilkistää, kun Baekhyun laski huulensa hänen omilleen, tarttui niskan hiussuortuviin ja puristi niitä hellästi otteessaan.

Suudelma oli lyhyt. Baekhyun oli nojautumassa uuteen, mutta Chanyeol vetäytyi kauemmas. Sitä seuraavva sekunti kesti ikuisuuden. Käsi irtosi niskasta, Baekhyun nousi ylös sohvalta. Hän paineli omaan huoneeseensa ja pamautti oven kiinni perässään.

Chanyeol hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä ja huokaisi syvään. Suudelma kummitteli huulilla, sisimmässä tuntui samaan aikaan lämpimältä että katkeransuloiselta. Kyungsoon aikaisemmat sanat muistuivat mieleen ja ne iskivät kuin puukot, viilsivät syvältä ja saivat omatunnon kolkuttamaan. Oliko Baekhyun ihastunut häneen? Vai oliko se ollut heikko hetki, tarvitsiko hän toisenlaista tukea ja turvaa?

Chanyeol ei tiennyt miksi hän halusi mennä ja pyytää anteeksi. Hän ei ollut odottanut suudelmaa, vaikka he olivatkin läheisiä, ehkä liiankin. Kuumat, murjotut huulet vasten hänen omiaan... Kylmät väreet juoksivat niskassa, mielikuva oli niin voimakas…

Chanyeol halusi kokea sen uudelleen, yksi kerta ei riittänyt. Mutta Baekhyun oli päässyt jo karkuun.

Chanyeol lopetti turhan kelaamisen ja nousi ylös. Päättäväisin askelin hän käveli makuuhuoneen ovelle ja avasi sen. Hänen jalkansa olivat pettää, kun Baekhyun survoi lisää tavaraa laukkuunsa ja puri huultaan, esti kyyneleitä pääsemästä valloilleen.

“Muutitko mielesi?”

Baekhyun pysähtyi ja otti tukea matkalaukusta. “Ehkä mun olisi parempi häipyä”, hän sanoi ja pyyhki kasvojaan kädellään. “Menen vaikka Beom hyungin luokse.”

Chanyeol käveli Baekhyunin rinnalle ja laski kätensä hänen olkapäälleen. Hän ei hennonnut päästää Hyunia lähtemään. He olivat tulleet hyvin toimeen. “Jäisit.”

“Mä…” Baekhyun aloitti. Hän oli jäänyt kiinni suuriin silmiin, unohti kaiken tai mietti äskeistä suudelmaa.

Chanyeolin katse valui ohuisiin huuliin, jotka olivat puristuneet tiukasti yhteen. Hän ravisteli itsensä takaisin järkiinsä. Ei ollut mitään järkeä alkaa säätämään oman kämppiksen kanssa. He joutuisivat näkemään himokkaan koheltamisen jälkeen, ja katsekontaktin syntyessä kiusalliselta ilmapiiriltä ei voisi välttyä. Olisi sanottava, ettei hän harrastanut parisuhteita, mutta miten sellaisen yhtäkkiä suustaan päräyttäisi. Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, mitä Baekhyun hänestä ajatteli. Tarvitsiko hänkin hetken huumaa vai mitkä tarkoitusperät hänen lähestymisessään oli? Kaikista järkevintä olisi, jos he molemmat peruuttaisivat muutaman askeleen ja puhuisivat asiat halki, ensin viidestä tuhannesta ja siitä, mitä sille tehtäisiin, ja sitten Yeolista ja hänen elämäntavoistaan, mitä tuli elämänkumppaneihin.

“Mä…” Baekhyun yritti uudelleen.

Chanyeol astui askeleen lähemmäs ja tarttui häntä kädestä. “Älä lähde.”

Baekhyun valui ajatuksiinsa. Chanyeol nosti hänen kasvonsa ylös leuasta hellästi kiinni pitämällä. Kaikki tarkoitusperät unohtuivat sillä hetkellä, kun Baekhyun avasi kosteat silmänsä. Hän näki edessään jotain, mitä ei ollut aikaisemmin tavannut. Miehen, joka sai hänen järkensä käyttäytymään epäloogisesti, sydämen sekoamaan lyönneissään ja suojeluvaiston niin pintaan, että hän uhraisi vaikka oman ylpeytensä pelastaakseen toisen kaikelta paskalta.

“Mä en tiedä, mitä mun pitäisi tehdä”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hänen äänensä värisi, kuuma henkäys osui Yeolin kasvoille.

Chanyeolin katse vaihtui, hän antoi itselleen periksi. Hän suuteli kuumia huulia, tunsi paitaa puristavat kädet lanteillaan. Baekhyun vetäytyi kauemmas, mutta piti otsansa vasten hänen otsaa, tutki Yeolia, kuin peläten näkevänsä aikaisemman uudelleen.

Chanyeolin kasvoille noussut hymy riitti vakuuttamaan Baekhyunin. Hän uskalsi palauttaa huulensa takaisin Yeolin omille.

Eikä Chanyeol ymmärtänyt, mitä oli tapahtumassa.


	13. Chapter 13

Ilman lämpötila pysytteli seitsemän asteen hujakoilla. Oli kosteaa ja raikasta, sade oli loppunut puoli tuntia sitten. Katuvalot heijastivat asvaltin päälle kertyneisiin lätäköihin, pimentyvässä illassa liikuskelevia jalankulkijoita oli vaikea huomata.

Kylmä tuuli runnoi Chanyeolin kasvoja hänen viilettäessä pitkin valaistua katua. Jongin löntysti vastaan kädet nahkatakin taskuissa. Hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja huusi ystävän perään kysyvä ilme kasvoillaan.

“Hyung!”

Chanyeolin leuka kiristyi. Hänen tahtinsa hidastui, vaikka hän ei ollut varma, halusiko hän lyöttäytyä nuoremman seuraan.

Kevein askelein luokse hölkännyt Jongin tönäisi Chanyeolia kevyesti kyynärpäällä. “Olin tulossa kylään, ei olla hengailtu hetkeen. Miten menee?”

“Tarvitsen vain raikasta ilmaa. Mennäänkö teille?”

“Mitä on tapahtunut?” Jongin kysyi. Chanyeol ei tavannut torjua kyläilyehdotusta.

Chanyeol raapi niskaansa. Olo oli erittäin ristiriitainen - siinä, missä Baekhyunin suuteleminen oli ollut tajunnanräjäyttävä kokemus, samalla hän katui tekojaan. Ei ollut oikein Baekhyunia kohtaan alkaa herätellä tunteita, jotka tulisivat kuitenkin olemaan yksipuolisia.

Vai voisiko olla mahdollista, että niistä tulisi jossain vaiheessa kaksipuolisia?

Kykenisikö Chanyeol joskus tuntemaan toista kohtaan rakkautta, joka kestäisi pitkään, mahdollisesti iäisyyden? Yeol oli hämillään. Hän ei ollut ajatellut sellaista. Kukaan tässä maailmassa ei ollut saanut häntä miettimään parisuhdetta. Ei, ei hän tarvinnut sellaista.

Mutta, Baekhyun oli erilainen…

“Hyung”, Jongin kutsui ja heilautti kättään Chanyeolin kasvojen edessä. Yeol ei reagoinut siihen mitenkään. Hän tallusti eteenpäin, kiihtyvin askelin, katse tyhjänä. Hän halusi kauemmas kotoa, jonnekin, missä hän voisi ajatella selkeämmin.

Jongin astui hänen eteensä ja yritti pysäyttää hänet, mutta Yeol kiersi hänet ja jatkoi eteenpäin.

“Hyung...”

“Puhutaan teillä.”

Chanyeol palautti ajatuksensa Baekhyuniin. Miesparka oli jäänyt nukkumaan Chanyeolin sänkyyn, koska hänen omansa oli puoliksi pakatun matkalaukun valloittama.

“Parempi olisi”, Jongin murahti ja pysytteli vanhemman rinnalla. Mukavassa hiljaisuudessa he kävelivät kohti Jonginien asuintaloa. Sinne oli puolen kilometrin matka.

* * *

Jongin ravisteli Jack Daniels -pulloa raivokkaasti irvistellen, mutisi ääneen jonkun juoneen hänen viskivarastonsa tyhjäksi. Pullonpohjalla oli pelkkä liru eikä siitä tulisi kuin paha mieli. Baarikaapista löytyi onneksi muutakin, siellä oli vähän kaikkea juhlaan kuin juhlaan. Tai pahan päivän varalle. Tai yömyssyksi.

Keittiön pöydän ääressä istuva Chanyeol nojasi käteensä ja huokaili syvään. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat yhtä muusia, ja hän olisi halunnut olla ulkona raikkaassa syysillassa niin kauan, että ne selviäisivät. Silti hän oli antanut Jonginien raahata hänet mukanaan sisälle asuntoonsa.

“Otatko olutta?” Jongin kysyi silmäillessään avaamatonta valkoviinipulloa. Hyung ei sietänyt viinejä, joten se siitä vaihtoehdosta.

“Teetä, kiitos”, Chanyeol sanoi ja suoristi asentoaan. Kuitenkin hän lösähti takaisin huonompaan ryhtiin, uuden kovaäänisen huokauksen saattelemana.

“Mikä sulla on?” Jongin kysyi. Hän oli ärtynyt, koska hän ei ollut saanut haluamaansa vastausta heti ensimmäisellä kysymisellä.

“Suutelin Baekhyunia.”

Jongin laski Danielsin pöydälle ja katsoi ystäväänsä silmät suurina.

“Tai siis, hän suuteli mua ensin, mutta sitten mä… suutelin häntä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Epämääräinen murina karkasi suusta hänen ilmentäessä olotilaansa. “Mitä helvettiä mä olen mennyt tekemään?”

“Vau, hyung.”

Jongin alkoi keittämään teevettä. Yeol liikahteli tuolillaan, hän halusi ulos. Sisäilma ja ympärillä olevat seinät olivat liian ahdistavia.

“Haluatko sä häntä?” Jongin kysyi. Chanyeolin kanta parisuhteisiin oli hyvin tiedossa. Hän oli todistanut, miten yhden yön seuralainen oli saanut häädön hetkeä ennen auringonnousua.

Chanyeol pudisti päätään, siksihän hänellä niin ristiriitainen olo olikin. Baekhyun oli liian arvokas pelkkään seksiin, hän ansaitsisi parempaa. Eikä hän voisi tarjota sitä.

“Sitten sun pitää torjua hänet”, Jongin sanoi. “Et saa leikkiä ihmisten tunteilla. Se satuttaa kaksi kertaa enemmän kuin totuus.”

Chanyeol huokaisi. Hän ei saanut niitä sanoja suusta Baekhyunia katsoessaan. Mikä perkele teki siitä miehestä niin mykistävän.

“Puhuisitte”, Jongin sanoi. “Tiedän, että karkasit taas.”

Yeol pyöräytti silmiään. Karkaaminen oli ehkä liioiteltu sanavalinta. Hän lähti käymään ulkona, kun tilanne oli rauennut. Puhelusta ja siitä seuranneesta kohtauksesta väsähtänyt Baekhyun oli seilannut höyhensaarille pian sen jälkeen, kun pää oli osunut tyynyyn.

“Joo, täytyy jutella huomenna…” Chanyeol sanoi. Kyungsoon sanat olivat painuneet hänen kalloonsa jo aikaisemmin. Nyt, kun Jonginkin oli samaa mieltä, asian oli oltava niin. Joskus hän ei osannut ajatella omaa napaansa pidemmälle.

“Mutta hyung”, Jongin aloitti istuessaan vastapäiselle paikalle. Hän ojensi teemukin Yeolille. “Mitä, jos sulla onkin romanttisia tunteita? Jos niitä täytyy vähän herätellä?”

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. Hän ei ollut kokenut tarvetta sitoutua. Tulisiko hän kokemaan sellaista?

“Ihmiset muuttuu”, Jongin sanoi. “Näin, miten katsoit sitä hyungia. Lämmin katseesi ei yllä muihin. Ei ihmekään, että Soo väittää sun ihastuneen.”

“Älä sekoita mua yhtään enempää”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän tiputti teepussin kuumaan veteen, ihanan vaniljainen tuoksu leijui nenään. Hän tarttui viskipulloon ja kaatoi jämät sekaan.

“Jos ihastunkin häneen eikä hän halua mitään muuta kuin sitä itseään, se jos mikä sitten vituttaisi”, hän sanoi.

“Pettymykset ja sydänsurut on osa elämää. Uskon, ettei niiltä voi välttyä.”

Chanyeol virnisti, niin kai. Hän oli pitänyt itsensä niin hyvässä pumpulissa sydämenasioiden suhteen, että askel kohti jotain uutta oli helvetin pelottava.

“Entä, jos mokaan?”

Jongin huokaisi hämmentäessään teetään. “Kukaan meistä ei ole täydellinen.”

Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan. Jotain oli kai tapahtunut.

“Kyungsoo kiehahti mulle, koska siivosin väärässä järjestyksessä. Imuroin ennen pölyjen pyyhkimistä. Mikä emämoka", Jongin sanoi ja tiputti päänsä alas.

Chanyeolin suupieli värisi, häntä vähän nauratti. Toisen ilme oli kuitenkin niin murtunut, ettei ääneen tirskuminen vaikuttanut hyvältä idealta.

“Olisin halunnut yllättää ja siivota, mutta vituiksi meni.”

“Luulen, että Soo on vain stressaantunut.”

“Parkin apteekki”, he sanoivat yhdestä suusta ja repesivät hiljaiseen, väsyneeseen nauruun.

”Kiitos, Jongin-ah”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hänen mielensä kevyempi, vaikka ajatukset olivat edelleen sekaisin.

“Ei kestä, hyung. Elä päivä kerrallaan. On okei mokata.”

Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja maistoi teetään. Viskin maku sekoittui mustaan teehen ja teki makuelämyksestä siihen tilanteeseen täydellisen.

“Lähden perjantaina Hongdaeen pelaamaan. Tuletko mukaan?”

“Oikeasti viimeinen yritys päästä eroon perinnöstäsi?” Jongin kysyi, toinen kulma koholla. Chanyeol laski käden sydämelleen ja nyökkäsi.

“Jos vippaat mulle _baekhyun wonia_ , niin saatan tullakin.”

Yeol potkaisi edessään virnuilevaa miestä napakasti jalkaan. Jongin parkaisi ja liikahti iskusta, koko pöytä heilui uhkaavasti, teet olivat läikkyä pöydälle. Väsynyt nauru täytti keittiön uudemman kerran.

“Voin mä tulla”, Jongin lupasi.

“Erinomaista.”

* * *

Chanyeol pysähtyi makuuhuoneen ovensuuhun. Yöpöydällä oleva lamppu valaisi huonetta, Baekhyun nukkui keskellä leveää sänkyä. Ohuiden huulten huumaava maku palautui mieleen ja sai jalat veteläksi alta aikayksikön.

Chanyeol käveli sisään. Yleensä meteliä kestävä Hyunie avasi silmänsä ja nousi käsiensä varaan, näyttäen kuin jyrän alle jääneeltä.

“Menen huoneeseeni”, hän sanoi ja oli lipumassa alas sängyltä.

Chanyeol pudisti päätään. Hän ei halunnut sitä. “Saat jäädäkin.”

“Oletko varma?” Baekhyun kysyi. Yeol nyökkäsi, eihän kerta ollut ensimmäinen. Yöstä tulisi kylmä ja Baekhyun saattaisi jäätyä omaan sänkyynsä. Sitä paitsi, se oli edelleen vallattu ja kello melkein keskiyön. Kuka nyt siihen aikaan alkaisi kolistelemaan. Ehtisi sitä aamullakin.

“Ihan totta? Mä saatan —”

“Purra, tiedän.”

Chanyeol siirtyi vaatekaapille vaihtaakseen vaatteet kevyempiin. Baekhyun kellahti takaisin makuulle. Hän huokaisi tyytyväisenä löytäessään täydellisen asennon.

“Missä olit?”

“Jonginin luona”, Chanyeol vastasi. Terästetyn teekupposen äärellä käydyn keskustelun jälkeen hän oli kävellyt lähipuistossa ja miettinyt asioita. Enemmän mumman rahoja kuin Baekhyunia. Pitäisikö antaa elämän vain tapahtua eikä koittaa vaikuttaa sen menoon, kun ei se kuitenkaan menisi niin kuin olisi suunnitellut.

“Vieläkö huolit meidät mukaan Hongdaeen?” hän kysyi. Baekhyun oli jäänyt tuijottelemaan häntä ja hänen paljasta selkäänsä.

“Totta kai”, hän sanoi, ilme asteen kirkkaampana. Väsy silti painoi.

Chanyeol veti puhtaan t-paidan ylleen ja sammutti valot pöytälampun katkaisijasta. Baekhyunin tehtyä tilaa, hän sujahti hennolta kölninvedeltä tuoksuvaan petiin. Hän etsi hyvän asennon ja tuijotti vieressään makaavaa mustaa möykkyä. Tuntui, kuin se tuijottaisi takaisin.

“Sori, kun löin sua”, Baekhyun kuiskasi.

Chanyeol heilautti kättään, mitäs tuosta. Itsehän hän oli rahojaan useampaan otteeseen tyrkyttänyt. Jos hän olisi Baekhyun, hänkin olisi varmaan reagoinut kuulemaansa samalla tavoin.

Baekhyun yökkäsi kovaan ääneen. Chanyeol hätkähti ääntä ja sytytti valot hätäisesti äännähdellen. Kalpeakasvoinen Baekhyun nousi istuma-asentoon ja kasasi itseään. Turhautumisen kyyneleet polttelivat jälleen. Sethin ajatteleminen aiheutti hänessä äärimmäisiä reaktioita. Chanyeolin teki mieli nousta ja marssia Gangnamin kasinolle, vetää siltä mulkerolta hampaat kurkkuun.

Baekhyun pyyhki kasvojaan paksun hupparin hihalla. “Anteeksi.”

Chanyeol nousi istumaan ja laski kätensä Hyunien selälle, hieroi sitä pienin liikkein. Ennen kuin hän tajusikaan, Baekhyun oli kellahtanut hänen kainaloonsa ja painanut päänsä hänen olalleen. Chanyeol veti miehen tuoksua sisäänsä. Hän oli tottunut siihen, läheisyys tuntui hyvältä. Kohta hän ei osaisi olla enää ilman.

“Rutista mua, Yeol-ah”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Rutista mua niin, että unohdan tämän maailman edes hetkeksi.”

Chanyeol kiersi tärisevät kätensä Baekhyunin ympärille ja halasi häntä kunnolla. Ajatukset sekosivat jälleen. Kyungsoon ja Jonginin äänet kaikuivat päässä, kuin he olisivat kaksi olalla seisovaa hahmoa: punasilmäinen piru ja sädekehää pään yläpuolella leijuttava enkeli.

Väri ei meinannut palata Baekhyunim kasvoille ollenkaan. Sitä pystyi vain arvaamaan, millaisiin muistoihin hän oli vajonnut. Olivatko ne hyviä tai huonoja, jotain siltä väliltä. Kuitenkin oli selvää, että hyvää se ei tehnyt.

Baekhyun peitti suunsa kädellään ja sulki silmänsä. Chanyeol nosti oikean käden sormet hänen poskelleen ja silitti peukalollaan pehmeää ihoa. Hyunien silmät avautuivat hitaasti.

Chanyeol hätkähti, oli kuin joku olisi lyönyt häntä vatsaan. Ajatus muuttui ymmärrykseksi, hän oli epäonnistunut tehtävässään. Baekhyun voi edelleen huonosti. Soulin syksyinen ilma ei ollut parantanut hänen elämänlaatuaan. Sillä hetkellä Baekhyun kai katui Vegasista lähtemistä, jos hän olisi jäänyt, Seth tuskin olisi keksinyt moista tempausta. Vaikka kuka tiesi, kuinka usein hän Vegasissa pyöri. Olivathan he sattuneet Curiosity Hoteliinkin samaan aikaan.

Baekhyun laski kätensä hitaasti alas. Chanyeolin katse kiinnittyi pienesti auki oleviin huuliin. Hän ei ymmärtänyt itseään. Yhtäkkiä hän ei pystynyt hillitsemään itseään. Ainakin hän voisi yrittää saada toisen ajatukset pois Sethistä... Se oli kai hyvä syy - tai tekosyy - suudella Baekhyunia. Hän nojautui lähemmäs toisen kasvoja ja nosti katseensa hetkeksi kiiltäviin, syvänruskeisiin silmiin. Baekhyun katsoi alemmas.

Yeol haistatti vitut mielessään pyöriville ajatuksille ja suuteli kosteita huulia. Sekunnin murto-osa tuntui ikuisuudelta, hän piteli hengitystään odottaessaan vastausta suudelmaan. Mahassa muljahti, kun huulet painautuivat vasten hänen ylähuultaan. Kylmyys iski, kun Hyunie vetäytyi kauemmas.

“Voisitko vain pidellä mua?”

Chanyeol veti Baekhyunin lämpimään halaukseen. Miehen hento tuoksu kantautui nenään, sai sydämen tykyttämään ihan ihmeelliseen tahtiin. Chanyeol painoi päänsä paremmin miestä vasten ja huokaisi syvään. Hän olisi imenyt kaiken pahan olon Hyunista itseensä, jos se olisi jotenkin mahdollista.

Chanyeol ei halunnut, että Baekhyuniin sattui.

Koska se satutti myös hänen sydäntään.

Miksi helvetissä se sattui niin paljon?

* * *

Chanyeol heräsi torstaiaamuun ennen herätyskellon soimista. Hänen kulmansa kurtistuivat, kun käsi silitti hänen hiuksiaan. Hän ei halunnut avata silmiään, ettei joutuisi luopumaan unestaan. Hän ei halunnut tietää, paljonko kello oli ja kauanko herätykseen olisi. Rento olo muuttuisi äkkiä vitutukseksi.

Hitain liikkein sormet liukuivat hiuksilta ohimolle, siitä poskelle. Kosketus oli hellä, mutta määrätietoinen.

Chanyeol avasi toisen silmänsä ja murahti huomeneksi. Baekhyun puri huultaan ja kuljetti sormeaan kohti Yeolin alahuulta.

Chanyeol tarttui solakkaan käteen ja painoi sen vasten sänkyä. Hän nousi Baekhyunin päälle yhdellä liikkeellä ja nojautui katsomaan allaan makaavaa mustatukkaista kulmat kurtussa.

“Uskallakin.”

Chanyeol oli kuin kivettynyt paikoilleen, hän ei saanut itseään kellahtamaan takaisin paikoilleen. Baekhyun tökkäsi häntä vapaan käden etusormella alahuuleen ja ilmeili saavutukselleen silmät tuikkien.

Chanyeol häkeltyi. Baekhyunin katseessa oli jotain ilkikurista, hän vaikutti olevan hyvällä tuulella edellisen illan romahtamisesta huolimatta. Ehkä hän oli ratkaissut mieltään rasittavat asiat yön aikana.

Baekhyun tökkäsi Yeolia poskeen, puhkaisi hänet ympäröineen kuplan. Chanyeol irrotti otteensa ja kellahti takaisin paikoilleen. Baekhyun kääntyi kyljelleen ja nojasi käteensä virnistellen.

“Sattuiko jotain?” Chanyeol kysyi.

“Kävin parvekkeella. Aurinko paistaa, tuoksuu ihan talvelta. Höyry nousee, kun hengittää. Varmaan kaksi astetta lämmintä.”

Yeol nauroi, ehkä turhankin paskaiseen sävyyn. “Ai, tarkenit käydä ulkona.”

“Lainasin takkiasi.”

Chanyeolin hymy hyytyi. Hän tiesi löytävänsä takin olohuoneen nojatuolin päältä. Baekhyun ei palauttanut tavaroita oikeille paikoille.

“Paljonko kello?” Yeol kysyi, vaikka hänen ei pitänyt.

“Puoli kahdeksan.”

“No vitun kiva. Nyt joudun odottamaan töihin lähtöä ainakin tunnin.”

“Sori”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nousi istumaan. Hän työnsi kädet hupparinsa taskuun ja huokaisi. “Ehkä aamu-tv:stä tulee jotain?”

Yeol kohautti olkiaan. Oli sama nousta sängystä, uni ei nappaisi kuitenkaan uudelleen. Hän löntysti vaatekaapille ja avasi ovet.

“Keitän kahvia”, Baekhyun sanoi ja juoksi keittiöön paljain jaloin. “Hyväksytkö sä mun anteeksipyynnön?”

“Hyväksyn”, Chanyeol sanoi ja veti valkoisen kauluspaidan hengarista. Hän vaihtoi vaatteet ja suki tukkaansa, tiedostaen näyttävänsä ihan helvetin väsyneeltä. Kuuden tunnin yöunet olivat asteen liian vähän hänelle. Seitsemällä jaksaisi jo hyvin.

Chanyeol tallusti keittiöön. Baekhyun oli loihtinut pöytään lyhyessä ajassa jos minkäsorttista aamupalaa. Hän istui paikalleen ja seurasi riisikuppeja täyttävää miestä. Kerta oli varmaan ensimmäinen aikuisiällä, kun joku oli tehnyt hänelle aamiaista. Kuppi kuumaa ja omena olisi riittänyt, muttei hän kehdannut valittaa. Tuntui oikeastaan ihan hyvältä istua valmiiseen pöytään.

“Moneltako heräsit?” Chanyeol kysyi silmäillessään aterianpaljoutta. Sivuannoksia oli vaikka muille jakaa.

“Viideltä”, Baekhyun sanoi nolona. “Ehkä olen tullut vanhaksi.”

Chanyeol naurahti. Ei ihmekään, että tylsyys oli iskenyt. Hän olisi silti voinut kuluttaa energiansa muuhun kuin hänen härnäämiseensä.

“Haluaisin vielä pyytää anteeksi sitä eilistä”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän liikutti sormiaan pöydällä ja vältteli katsekontaktia. “Ei olisi pitänyt syyttää sua syyttä suotta… Mä säikähdin.”

“Ymmärrän sen”, Chanyeol sanoi ja tarttui juomalasiin. “Haluan vain, että sulla on hyvä olla.”

“Täällä mulla on”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Päätin sivuttaa ne Sethin rahat. Ne on mulle kuin ilmaa. Maksan velkani itse, joka senttiä myöten.”

“Kuulostaa hyvältä.”

Chanyeol tarttui appelsiinimehulla täytettyyn juomalasiin. Hän kohotti sitä ylös ja eteenpäin. Baekhyun tarttui omaansa ja kolautti lasit yhteen, nauraen perään.

“Kiitos ruoasta”, Chanyeol lausui ja maistoi riisiä. Baekhyun nojasi käteensä ja seurasi tarkkaan, miten Yeol nautti aamiaisesta.


	14. Chapter 14

Chanyeol kiitti kiiltävän baaritiskin takana seisovaa baarimestaria ja nappasi viskilasin mukaansa. Katse kiersi pitkin pokerisalia. Mustatukkaisista pelinhoitajista oli vaikea löytää sitä omaa, kun kaikki näyttivät samalta. Curiosity Hotelissa työntekijöiden ulkonäkö oli poikennut paljon radikaalimmin. Toista oli Kim Jongin, jonka hiekanvaalea kuontalo erottui muun kansan joukosta mainiosti.

Yeol otti kurssin kohti pöytää, jonka ympärille oli kerääntynyt paljon ihmisiä. Hän asettui Jonginien taakse ja sai osakseen lyhyen vilkaisun nuoremmalta että pelinhoitajan paikalla istuvalta Baekhyunilta.

Meneillään oleva pokerikierros vaikutti kutkuttavalta, kaikki pöydälle jo käännetyt avokortit olivat samaa maata, värejä saattoi olla jaossa useampikin.

Jonginia ei kiinnostanut kierroksen tulokset. Hänen sormensa syyhysivät pelaamaan, taskussa poltteli nippu rahaa. Hänen rento letkeytensä ei tarttunut muihin pelaajiin. Potissa olevat pelimerkit pitivät sisällään suuria summia rahaa, Hongdaessakin osattiin pelata tosissaan.

Chanyeol seurasi Baekhyunin työskentelyä. Elegantit ja itsevarmat liikkeet saivat hänessä aikaan jonkinlaista ylpeyttä. Kukaan ei varmasti arvannut, että työpäivä oli Hyunien ensimmäinen laatuaan sillä kasinolla. Aikaisemmin iltapäivällä Baekhyun ei ollut meinannut pysyä paikoillaan stressatessaan tulevasta viikonlopusta. Hän oli ravannut olohuoneen ja keittiön väliä edestakaisin hyvän tovin, ajanut Yeolin melkein hulluksi sillä jatkuvalla ramppaamisellaan. Kai murheet ja huolet olivat unohtuneet pöydän taakse istuutuessaan.

Kierros päättyi värisuoran voittoon. Korkeimman käden haltija, noin kolmekymppinen mies, heitti omat korttinsa pöytään ja nousi tuoliltaan henkeään haukkoen. Baekhyun ei vähästä hätkähtänyt. Hän tarkisti käden arvon ja siirsi pelimerkit voittaneelle miehelle.

“Hieno peli, onneksi olkoon”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Jatkatko?”

Häkeltynyt mies pudisti päätään. Hän keräsi jokaisen pelimerkin mukaansa ja vaappui seuralaisineen kohti baaritiskiä.

Hyunie siirsi katseensa seuraavaan pelaajaan, joka istui vapautuneelle paikalle. Käteinen vaihtui arvokkaaksi muoviläpyskäksi, ja Baekhyunie toivotti onnea peliin. Kahdella seuraavalla pelaajalla oli jo merkkejä, tuli Jonginien vuoro.

“Iltaa, hyung.”

“Iltaa”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän kohotti katseensa nuorikon takana seisoskelevaan Yeoliin. Ilme muuttui ujommaksi, ääni pehmentyi. “Hei. Kiva, kun tulitte.”

Chanyeol kohotti ryhtiään. “Pyysit niin kauniisti.”

Baekhyun piilotti tunteensa ammattimaisen ilmeen taakse. Hän palautti huomionsa pelaajan paikalla istuvaan Jonginieen, jonka jalat tamppasivat maata tasaiseen tahtiin. Se ei ollut hermostuneisuutta, eikä se tarttunut muihin pelaajiin. Hän oli puhkunut intoa koko päivän.

Jongin ei peitellyt kädessään olevia suurilukuisia seteleitä. Nuoren pojankoltiaisen varallisuus ei kuitenkaan aiheuttanut kateutta muissa ihmisissä. Se huojensi Chanyeolia; hän oli rahojen lähde, vaikka ei sitä kukaan tiennytkään.

Texas Hold `em kutsui Yeolia puoleensa, mutta hän oli päättänyt pysyä taka-alalla ja antaa Jonginille mahdollisuuden näyttää taitonsa. Hän ei ollut pelannut liiketalouskoulun illanviettojen ulkopuolella, jos Kyungsoon ja Chanyeolin kanssa pelaamista ei laskettu.

Pöydän kolme muuta pelaajaa olivat tyytyväisiä pelimerkkiensä määrään ja halusivat aloittaa pelin. Baekhyun laittoi jakajannapin eteenpäin ja keräsi sokkopanokset.

Baekhyun sekoitti kortit, Chanyeol uppoutui seuraamaan harjaantunutta liikettä kuin hypnotisoituna. Maailma katosi ympäriltä, kun kauniit kädet tekivät työtään. Baekhyunilla oli maaginen vaikutus häneen. Kaikissa asioissa.

“Korotan.”

Oudon miehen englanninkielinen lausahdus herätti Yeolin ajatuksistaan. Hän kirosi mielessään. Olisi pitänyt pitää silmät auki. Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, minkä arvoinen Jonginin käsi oikein oli. Nuorempi oli kai vilauttanut korttejaan, mutta hän oli missannut sen lahjakkaasti.

Kanssapelaajien kasvot olivat ilmeettömiä. Jokin niissä jäböissä, ja yhdessä housupukuun pukeutuneessa naisessa, huokui ammattimaisuutta, tietynlaista kokemusta. Ja sitten oli Jongin, joka virnisteli ja ilmeili jatkuvasti, koitti heittää läppää Baekhyunin kanssa välittämättä kanssapelaajistaan. Jonginien pokeritaidot pelottivat Chanyeolia enemmän kuin todennäköinen häviäminen. Mitä muutamasta miljoonasta, ei hän niitä rahoja muutenkaan halunnut pitää.

“Flop”, Baekhyun sanoi ja käänsi kolme avokorttia esiin. Chanyeolilla ei ollut mielipidettä, mutta Jonginien vasemmalla puolella istuvalla pukumiehellä oli. Hän huokaisi kovaan ääneen ja maiskutti huuliaan. Kukaan ei voinut olla varma, oliko se aito reaktio vai pelkkää bluffia. Pöydän yllä leijuva ilmapiiri kiristyi entisestään, vaikuttamatta kuitenkaan pokeripöydän toisella puolella istuvaan Baekhyuniin. Hennot kädet käsittelivät kortteja kuin ne olisivat osa niitä. Ne sormet, jotka olivat kulkeneet Chanyeolin niskassa muutama ilta taaksepäin. Niitä sormia, jotka olivat uponneet hänen pörröiseen kuontaloonsa edellisenä aamuna.

Chanyeolin katse siirtyi kapeisiin huuliin. Vatsassa muljui hänen palatessa siihen hetkeen, kun Baekhyun oli suudellut häntä ensin. Hän yskäisi ja joi kulauksen viskistään.

“Turn”, Baekhyun sanoi ja käänsi uuden kortin pöytään. Yeol liikahti, jännitys alkoi kipristellä häntäkin. Pari pelaajaa veti kätensä pois pelistä, Jongin jatkoi määrätietoinen tuike silmissään. Potti nousi lyhyessä ajassa 20 miljoonaan woniin. Kuinka helvetissä. Joko se oli puhdasta uhkarohkeutta, tai sitten Jonginien kädessä oli todellinen jättipotti.

“River”, Baekhyun sanoi ammattimaisen tasaiseen äänensävyyn, vaikka hänen kasvoillaan oleva virne kertoi kiinnostuksesta Jonginien kortteja kohtaan.

Chanyeol nuolaisi huuliaan ja pidätteli hengitystä Jonginien kääntäessä esiin korttiparin, jotka muodostivat yhdessä pöydällä olevista korteista täyskäden. Korkean arvon kolmoset omaava nainen kirosi ääneen, mutta luopui pelimerkeistään reilun pelin nimessä. Jongin kääntyi Yeolin puoleen ja hymyili niin helvetin suloisesti. Se himputin onnetar roikkui edelleen mukana.

Yksi miehistä nousi ylös. Chanyeolin kiinnostus heräsi. Ennen kuin hän huomasikaan, hän oli syöksynyt vapautuneelle paikalle. Hän maksoi itsensä mukaan ja viis veisasi huolesta, joka nousi Baekhyunin kasvoille.

”Kaikki hyvin”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun rentoutti itsensä ja alkoi sekoittaa kortteja, piilottaen todelliset tunteensa ammatti-itsensä taakse.

Small blindin maksettuaan Chanyeol sai kortit eteensä. Hän vilkaisi kättään ja piti naamansa peruslukemilla, käsi ei ollut liiemmin hyvä muttei huonokaan.

Jonginien rikkoma jää oli rohkaissut muita pelaajia. Ensimmäisellä panostuskierroksella oli jo kelpo summa rahaa jaossa. Chanyeol maksoi mukisematta, hänellä oli millä mällätä. Jongin empi luvattoman pitkään, mutta päätti pysyä mukana pelissä.

“Flop.”

Chanyeolin kurkkua kuivasi. Pöydällä kuvapuoli ylöspäin makaavat kortit muodostivat hänen kätensä kanssa yhtä vaille suoran. Hän hillitsi himonsa tarttua oikean käden lähettyvillä olevaan viskilasiin.

Pottia nosteltiin jälleen. Korotuksia tapahtui tällä kierroksella jatkuvasti. Jongin veti kätensä pois pelistä ja tyytyi seuraamaan pelin loppuun.

“Turn”, Baekhyun sanoi. Suorasta puuttuva kortti laskeutui pöytään. Chanyeol vilkaisi Jonginia, joka vastasi hänen katseeseensa hämmentyneenä.

Chanyeol maksoi korotukset pysyäkseen pelissä mukana. Pari tyyppiä jätti kesken, kukaan ei tehnyt mitään dramaattista all in -liikettä.

“River.”

Viides avokortti oli herttajätkä.

Chanyeol käänsi edessään olevat kortit esiin. Väri kasvoilta kaikkosi, kun vieressä oleva, harmaantuva meishenkilö paljasti korttinsa, kaksi jätkää. Pöydällä olevien avokorttien seassa oli kaksi lisää.

Baekhyun ilmoitti kierroksen voittajaksi jätkäneloset. Hän lohkaisi potista talolle kuuluvan osuuden ja työnsi siisteissä pinoissa olevat merkit miehen eteen. ”Uusi kierros alkaa hetken kuluttua”, hän sanoi ja alkoi sekoittamaan kortteja, katse nauliintuneena Yeoliin. Hänen ilmeensä oli helvetin pettynyt, vaikka hän ei saisi välittää pelaajiensa menestyksestä tai menetyksistä.

Lannistunut Chanyeol kiitti peliseurasta vaisuun sävyyn ja nousi ylös. Ehkä olisi parempi pysyä suosiolla poissa korttien ääreltä. Jongin saisi pelata sielunsa kyllyydestä, hän tyytyisi seuraamaan sivusta. Vaikka hävitty raha ei merkinnyt hänelle mitään, Baekhyun ei näyttänyt pitävän sellaisten summien häviämisestä. Chanyeol ei ymmärtänyt, miksi. Mieshän oli kasinotyöntekijä; hänen pitäisi iloita firman voitosta, sillä pöytätuotot vaikuttivat tuloihin. Mutta ehkä henkilökohtainen suhde pelaajaan merkitsi jotain.

Yeol nappasi viskilasin mukaansa ja lähti kävelemään kohti baaritiskiä, tuntien kaksi tuijottavaa silmäparia selkämyksessään.

“Hyung!” Jongin huusi ja pinkaisi hänen peräänsä merkit talteen kerättyään. Yeol kuuli korttien kahinan loppuvan ja Baekhyunin ilmoittavan uuden kierroksen sokkopanosten määrän.

* * *

Jongin oli hyvästellyt Chanyeolin vastentahtoisesti hetki sitten. Yeol oli halunnut jäädä raikkaaseen aamuyön ilmaan vielä hetkeksi, hän ei ollut valmis palaamaan tunkkaiselta tuntuvaan kämppään. Ajatukset olivat jälleen sekaisin, vaikka hän oli yrittänyt turruttaa niitä tujuilla viskipaukuilla.

Kerrostaloalueen sisäpihalla istuva Chanyeol kuuli hiekan kahinaa vasemmalta puoleltaan. Hän ei jaksanut välittää ohikulkijoista, naapurit olivat varmaan jo tottuneet näkyyn. Hän tapasi uhmata nollaa astetta lähestyvää keliä silloin tällöin. Raikkaalla ilmalla oli puhdistava vaikutus.

Askelten kahina loppui. Kostea puupenkki heilahti jonkun istuutuessa alas. Yeol hämmentyi tuntiessaan jalan painautuvan vasten hänen reittään.

“Hei, kimchijiggae.”

Baekhyun. Chanyeol ei avannut silmiään.

“Mikset tullut kotiin asti?”

Chanyeol hymähti hiljaa. Baekhyun oli luultavasti katsellut häntä keittiön ikkunasta töistä tultuaan.

“Eikö sua palele?” Baekhyun kysyi ihmeissään. “Olet istunut siinä jo tunnin.”

“Ai olenko?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän vilkaisi rannekelloonsa, vartin yli neljä. Ajantaju oli kadonnut tyystin.

“Ei helvetti.”

“Yritin soittaa, muttet vastannut. Mikä on?”

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. Hän käänsi katseensa illan työstä uupuneen näköiseen Baekhyuniin, joka oli valvonut hänen vuokseen. Hän olisi ihan hyvin voinut mennä nukkumaan heti kämpille selvittyään. Vaikka mies oli puolikuolleen näköinen, hän jaksoi silti hymyillä niin suloisesti.

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja ojensi kätensä Yeolille. “Jos meinaat mököttää, niin mökötä sisällä. Tuolla menolla jäädyt kuoliaaksi.”

Chanyeol naurahti ja tarttui puuvillahanskan peittämään käteen. “Sulla on oma lehmä ojassa.”

“Totta vitussa on”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kiskaisi pidemmän mukaansa. Chanyeol horjahti yhtäkkisestä liikkeestä ja kompuroi tyylikkäästi. Hän paiskautui säikähdyksestä huutavaa Baekhyunia vasten ja melkein kaatoi hänet mukanaan hiekkapohjaiselle polulle.

Tasapainonsa nopeasti korjannut Baekhyun avusti Chanyeolin takaisin seisomaan. Hän mutisi itsekseen juomisen haittapuolista ja kehtasi muistuttaa seuraavana aamuna odottavasta päänsärystä.

Chanyeol jäykistyi tuntiessaan kädet lanteillaan. Baekhyun lopetti uksimisensa ja jäi tuijottamaan paikoilleen jämähtänytttä Chanyeolia.

“Oksettaako?” hän kysyi, valmiina siirtymään sivummalle, ettei jäisi tulilinjalle. Chanyeol laski kätensä hänen käsivarrelleen ja pudisti päätä pienellä liikkeellä.

Tuuli puhalsi pohjoisesta, Baekhyun tärisi. Chanyeol ymmärsi hänen palelevan, mutta sisälle lähteminen ei tullut ensimmäisenä mieleen. Hän otti askeleen eteenpäin ja kietoi kätensä Baekhyunin ympärille. Hän painoi kasvonsa mustiin hiuksiin, jotka tuoksuivat hänen hiuslakalta ja Hongdaen kasinolta. Rahan haju oli tarttunut häneen.

“No?” Baekhyun kysyi, läheisyydestä hämillään. Chanyeol rutisti tiukemmin, pienempi ei tärissyt enää.

Baekhyun veti päänsä irti Yeolin rintakehältä. “Kuinka paljon joit?”

“En ole humalassa”, hän sanoi tahalleen sammaltaen.

Baekhyun tuhahti ja oli vetäytyä kokonaan irti, mutta Yeol ei päästänyt. Hän halusi katsella Hyunieta vielä… ikuisuuden.

“Mennään nukkumaan”, Baekhyun kuiskasi.

Baekhyunin kosteat huulet kiilsivät katulampun valaistuksessa. Chanyeol haistatti vitut sisällään pyöriville tuntemuksille ja suhiseville ajatuksilleen. Häpeämättä hetkeäkään, hän nojautui suutelemaan niitä huulia.

Baekhyun vetäytyi kauemmas ennen kuin Yeol oli ehtinyt kuin hipaista hänen alahuultaan. Hänen kasvonsa olivat menettäneet värinsä. Kovaääninen yökkäys seurasi perässä, ääni jäi leijumaan pihapiiriin vielä pitkäksi aikaa.

“Viskiä”, Baekhyun huoahti ja piteli kättään suunsa edessä. Yeol pyysi hiljaa anteeksi ja kirosi povitaskussaan olevan pikkupullon, jonka hän oli ostanut kasinon ala-aulassa hengaavalta nuorukaiselta melkoiseen hintaan. Se oli tyhjentynyt kotimatkan aikana turhankin kovalla tahdilla.

“Ei pahalla”, Baekhyun virnisti ja tarttui Yeolin käteen. Chanyeol luovutti ja antoi raahata peli-illan henkisistä käänteistä väsyneen kroppansa sisälle lämpimään asuntoon.

* * *

Chanyeol astui ulos huoneestaan ympärilleen katsellen. Kello oli puoli yksitoista, eikä Baekhyunista ollut havaintoakaan. Yleensä hän aloitti jatkuvan kolistelun heti seitsemän jälkeen, mutta nyt asunto oli pysynyt liian hiljaisena pitkän aikaa. Chanyeolille ei jäänyt muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin hiippailla makuuhuoneen eteen ja työntää pää sisään raollaan olevasta ovesta sisään.

Baekhyun veteli sikeitä omassa sängyssään rauhallinen ilme kasvoillaan. Chanyeol huokaisi helpotuksesta, hän ei ollutkaan pakannut laukkujaan kaikessa hiljaisuudessa. Edellisen illan duunit painoivat ja energiaa täytyi kerätä seuraavaa iltaa varten.

Yeol peruutti hiljaa takaisin olohuoneen puolelle ja päätti keittää vahvat sumpit. Edellisen illan alkoholimäärä oli saanut takaraivon tykyttämään ikävällä tavalla. Kaiken lisäksi setä oli tulossa käymään ja se aiheutti hänessä lievää stressiä.

Chanyeol istui keittiön pöydän ääreen ja avasi läppärinsä. Hän nojasi käteensä ja huokaili kovaan ääneen. Ulkona jaettu suudelma pyöri mielessä. Baekhyunin huulet pyörivät mielessä. Olivat pyörineet jo monta päivää.

Ei helvetti.

Chanyeol joutui väkisinkin miettimään, mitä kummaa tuo mustatukkainen, läheisyyttä kaipaava mies hänelle oikein merkitsi. Mitä hänen hyvinvointinsa hänelle merkitsi. Jo Vegasissa joku siinä miehessä sai hänet käyttäytymään ihan kummallisella tavalla. Hän ei ikimaailmassa olisi uskonut viettävänsä yötä nevadalaisessa motellissa,yhdessä tuntemattoman miehen kanssa. Ei siellä muuta ollut tapahtunut kuin nukkumista, mutta silti.

Chanyeol huokaisi uudelleen muistaessaan, miten hän oli antanut Baekhyunin painautua hänen rintakehäänsä vasten. Miten oikealta se olikaan tuntunut.

Läppärin näyttö heijasti kuin peili. Typeräilmeisestä virnuilusta ei meinannut tulla loppua. Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan ja yritti pyyhkiä ilmeen pois kasvoiltaan, mutta suupielet nousivat väkisin ylöspäin. Sydän pamppaili kevyesti, vatsanpohjaa nipisteli, kun hän ajatteli tyytyväisenä nukkuvaa Baekhyunia. Mitä paksumpi peitto hänen päällään oli, sen huolettomammalta hän näytti.

Chanyeolin oli pakko myöntää itselleen tuntevansa jotain Baekhyunia kohtaan. Hän päätti luovuttaa jatkuvan tunteiden sivuuttamisen, jospa se saisi vähän selkoa jatkuvasti surraaviin asioihin. Baekhyun oli mielessä 80 prosenttia ajasta, jopa silloin, kun hän oli töissä. Hän sai jatkuvaa huutoa sedältään epäolennaisiin asioihin uppoutumisesta. Hän ihmetteli monesti, mitä helvettiä Vegasissa oikein oli tapahtunut, eivätkä mumman rahat voineet olla syypää jatkuvaan hajamielisyyteen.

Eivät ne olleetkaan, vaan seinän takana nukkuva Baekhyun, josta oli tullut hänen elämänsä valo. Jokin siinä miehessä hehkui niin maan perkeleesti.

Chanyeol haki itselleen kupin tuoretta kahvia. Hän istui takaisin koneen ääreen ja kirjasi itsensä sisään nettipankkiin. Käyttötilin saldo sai mielen matalaksi. Pitkä rivi numeroita silmien edessä käänsi veistä haavassa.

Chanyeolillla oli ikävä äitiä. Sillä hetkellä hän olisi tarvinnut vanhemman viisaita elämänohjeita. Miten hän osaisi valita elämänsä suunnan, kun häntä oikeaan suuntaan 24 vuotta opastanut äiti oli poissa. Isä oli kiireinen omien bisnestensä kanssa ja eikä noona suostunut vastaamaan viesteihin muuten kuin emojeilla.

Viisitoista minuuttia myöhemmin asunnon oveen koputettiin jämerään tyyliin. Setä oli saapunut.

Chanyeol viiletti eteiseen ja avasi oven. Hän tuhahti lyhyesti; setä käytti pukua viikonloppunakin. Hänen silmänsä punersivat. Chanyeol ei tainnut olla ainoa, jolla oli mennyt eilen myöhään.

“Huomenta”, setä lausahti ponnettomaan sävyyn. Yeol tervehti häntä hiljaa takaisin ja päästi hänet sisään. Hän kertoi laittaneensa kaiken valmiiksi. Löytyi vahvaa kahvia ja woneja pursuava pankkitili.

“Kuinka kauan olet miettinyt sijoittamista?” setä kysyi kiinnostuneena, vaikka hänen totisista kasvoistaan sitä oli vaikea huomata.

“Pari viikkoa. Kunhan saan ne rahat survottua johonkin, niin hyvä tulee.”

Setä asteli Chanyeolin perässä hämärästi valaistuun, puhtaaseen keittiöön. “Mulla on pari mielenkiintoista, uutta kohdetta. Katsotaanko niitä ensin?”

Chanyeol ei vastannut mitään. Hänelle oli se ja sama, mihin lafkaan hän rahansa pukkaisi. Setä oli kannattavan bisneksen kannalla ja ilmoitti aikeistaan etsiä mahdollisimman tuottavan sijoituskohteen.

Yeol piti mölyt mahassaan, hän voisi laittaa miljoonat likoon vaikka pyramidihuijaukseen. Jos mumma sattuisi vielä katselemaan taivaasta, miten hänen rahansa valuisivat kankkulan kaivoon, vielä parempi. Katselisi sieltä rahojaan, jotka liukenisivat olemattomiin kuin oman tyttärensä elämä hänen viimeisien elintuntiensa aikana.

Chanyeol veti turhautumisesta nousseet kyyneleet takaisin piiloon. Hän oli itkenyt asialle jo tarpeeksi. Tuska piiloutui kätevästi leveän hymyn taakse. ”Istu alas ja asetu taloksi. Kaadan sullekin kupillisen kahvia.”

* * *

Keskustelu sijoituskohteista oli käynyt kiivaana jo tovin. Chanyeol alkoi rentoutua, rahasta puhuminen ei ollutkaan niin hirveää. Hän ymmärsi nyt, miten paljon mahdollisuuksia sellaiset summat antoivat. Miten joku saisi mahdollisuuden kehittää visioitaan erilaisilla aloilla, kun bisneksen rahoitus olisi kunnossa. Siitä saattaisi kehittyä kannattava yritys, joka mahdollistaisi lisää työpaikkoja ja auttaisi yhteiskuntaa pitämään sitä pystyssä. Pienillä teoilla oli suuria seurauksia, vaikka sitä ei itse ehkä nähnytkään.

Makuuhuoneesta kantautui kolinaa. Setä höristi korviaan ja hidasti selostuksensa tahtia tilanteeseen sopimattomien äänten jatkuessa. Hän vilkaisi punastunutta Yeolia ja kurtisti kulmiaan.

“Chanyeolie?” huoneesta kuului. Puna Yeolin kasvoilla syveni, korvat lehottivat punaisina ja niitä kuumotti ihan sairaasti.

“Oletko nähnyt mun housuja?”

Chanyeol hörähti kiusalliseen tyyliin. Hän vältteli setänsä katsekontaktia ja etsi paikkaa, mihin tuijottaa. Mikään ei tuntunut sopivalta kohteelta.

“Chanyeolie?” pehmeä huhuilu jatkui. Sedän ilme muuttui viekkaaksi alta aikayksikön.

“Mulla on kämppis”, Chanyeol sanoi ennen kuin setä ehti vetää johtopäätöksiään. “Unohdin mainita asiasta.”

“Ai… Ehdin jo hetken luulla, että olet sittenkin päättänyt sitoutua.”

Setä repesi nauruun sanansa kuullessaan. Hän tarttui Chanyeolia olalta ja puristi kovaa.

“Sehän se olisi ennenkuulumatonta. Meidän poika ja vakituinen parisuhde eivät kuulu samaan lauseeseen. Kauanko suhteesi ovat pisimmillään kestäneet? 12 tuntia?”

Chanyeol sulki korvansa naljailulta. Hän oli oppinut elämään jatkuvan vittuilun kanssa. Muut eivät tahtoneet ymmärtää Yeolin halua elää yksin. Hän ei yksinkertaisesti tuntenut tarvetta jakaa elämäänsä kenenkään kanssa. Mikä siinä oli niin vaikea käsittää?

Baekhyun valkoisessa t-paidassa ja tummansinisissä farkuissa astui ulos huoneestaan. Hänen reippaat askeleensa pysähtyivät kuin seinään hänen nähdessään keittiön pöydän ääressä istuvat suurisilmäiset miehet, joissa oli paljon samankaltaisia piirteitä.

“Ai, sulla on vieraita”, Baekhyun sanoi ja peruutti taaksepäin. Setä heilautti kättään heidän suuntaansa ja taputti vastapäistä paikkaa.

“Kyllä tänne mahtuu.”

Yeol irvisti kiusaantuneena. Hän olisi halunnut kertoa pyytäneensä sedän käymään, muttei ollut raskinut herättää sikeästi nukkuvaa miestä.

Baekhyun, tukka sekaisin, kaatoi kahvia yläkaapista haalimaan mukiinsa. Chanyeol olisi halunnut nousta ja sukia suortuvat takaisin paikoilleen, mutta sedän pistävä katse jäädytti hänet toimintakyvyttömäksi.

“Juon tämän ja menen pois häiritsemästä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kohotti kahvikuppiaan. Hän vilkaisi ikkunasta ulos aurinkoiseen säähän ja mutristeli huuliaan. Mietti kai, tarkenisiko käydä pihalla pyörähtämässä.

“Et häiritse”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa. Sijoituskohteista tehty lista ei jaksanut kiinnostaa häntä kovinkaan kauaa. Kahviaan nopeaan tahtiin hörppivä Baekhyun vei voiton kerta toisensa jälkeen. Chanyeolin ilme mureni katseen valuessa tummien, istuvien farkkujen peittämille reisilihaksille ja muodokkaaseen lantioon. Korvat alkoivat taas punottaa. Sedän pistävä tuijotus porautui häneen yhä syvemmin, eikä hän siltikään osannut lopettaa.

Baekhyun laski tyhjän kahvikupin tiskipöydälle. “Menen käymään kaupassa. Tarvitsetko jotain?”

Yeol pudisti päätään ja kääntyi viimein lepotilaan valuneen näytön puoleen. Hän ei halunnut tönäistä hiirtä, pankkitilin saldo teki hänet edelleen huonovointiseksi.

“Palaan tunnin kuluttua”, Baekhyun ilmoitti ja kävi mutkan huoneessaan ennen kuin poistui asunnosta lompakon, paksun takin ja Yeolin auton avainten kera.

Setä hapuili kahvikuppiaan, joka oli tyhjentynyt jo kymmenen minuuttia sitten.

“Vain kämppis?” hän kysyi hiljaa.

Chanyeol pudisti päätään. Baekhyun oli jotain enemmän. Paljon enemmän.

“Pidätkö hänestä?”

Yeol kohautti olkiaan. Sitähän hän oli miettinyt jo useita päiviä, saamatta siihen suoraa vastausta. Oliko hän kiinnostunut toisesta romanttisessa mielessä vai halusiko hän pelkkää fyysistä läheisyyttä. Jos hän olisi halunnut pelkkää seksiä, se kai olisi tapahtunut jo.

“Sen voin sanoa, etten ole tuntenut mitään tälläistä ketään muuta kohden”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. “Olen ihan sekaisin. Hän saa mut ihan sekaisin.”

“Onko se huono asia?” setä kysyi.

Chanyeol pudisti päätään. Hän oli alkanut jo tykätä siitä tunteesta. Myllertävistä ajatuksista, jotka loppuivat kuin seinään toisen kosketuksesta.

“Älä jahkaile liian kauaa”, setä sanoi ja taputti Yeolia rohkaisevasti olalle. “Saatat muuten menettää tilaisuutesi.”

“Entä, jos se ei toimikaan? Entä, jos en osaakaan? Pitää toista vierelläni?” Yeol kysyi. Sedän ilme oli rauhallinen, hänen sanaansa teki mieli luottaa.

“Et sä voi tietää, ennen kuin kokeilet.”

Setä oli oikeassa. Pitäisi ensin selvittää, mitä Baekhyun hänestä ajatteli ja mitä hän tulevaisuudelta halusi. Sitten hän voisi tutkia lisää omia tunteita ja katsoa, mihin asti ne riittäisivät.


	15. Chapter 15

Chanyeol heräsi olohuoneen puolelta kuuluviin kolisteluihin. Hän hapuili puhelintaan ja tarkisti kellonajan näytöstä. Varttia vaille kolme. Näytön kirkkaus porautui silmiin, hänen täytyi suunnata se poispäin itsestään.

Kaikki ympärillä oli kuten pitikin. Chanyeol laittoi puhelimen takaisin yöpöydälle ja käänsi kylkeä.

Matka höyhensaarille keskeytyi kuin seinään makuuhuoneen oven avautuessa. Chanyeol tarrasi pöytälampun katkaisijaan ja sytytti valot, kiroillen lahjakkaasti kirkkauden turmellessa hänen silmämuniaan uudemman kerran.

Baekhyun työntyi esiin ja puristi ovea tiukasti. Hän vilkuili ympärilleen eikä uskaltanut ottaa askeltakaan kynnyksen yli.

“Mitä asiaa?” Chanyeol jyrähti.

Baekhyun hätkähti julmaa, ennenkuulumatonta äänensävyä. Hänen suunsa kävi auki, mutta sulkeutui nopeasti uudelleen. Hänen katseensa vaelsi ympäri seiniä.

Yeol huokaisi syvään ja pyysi anteeksi. Hän ei tarkoittanut kuulostaa niin jyrkältä.

“Saanko tulla?”

Chanyeol otti paremman asennon ja kohotti peittoaan. Baekhyun livahti sisään ja työnsi makuuhuoneen oven kiinni perässään. Nopein askelin hän liikkui kohti lämmintä sänkyä ja sujahti peiton alle. Chanyeol ojensi kätensä kohti yöpöydällä olevaa lamppua ja napsautti sen sammuksiin. Hän etsi paremman asennon ja sulki silmänsä. Hän halusi nukahtaa uudelleen mahdollisimman pian.

“Lähden huomenna.”

Chanyeol räväytti silmänsä auki ja hapuili valonkatkaisijaa uudemman kerran. Päälle räpsähtävä valo ei purrut lähellekään niin rajusti.

“Mitä? Minne? Miksi?” Chanyeol kysyi mulkoillessaan peiton korviin vetänyttä pelinhoitajaa. Mieleen nousi jo tuhat eri syytä, miksi hän oli ollut huono kämppis.

Baekhyun piteli nauruaan. ”Viikoksi. Mummolaan Beom hyungin kanssa.”

Chanyeol huokaisi helpotuksesta. ”Ajattelin sun jo löytäneen oman asunnon”, hän sanoi ja palasi makuuasentoon.

”Ei mulla ole vielä varaa sellaiseen. Sitä paitsi, viihdyn täällä.”

“Hyvä”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Alan kohta toivoa tämän olevan pysyvämpi asumisratkaisu. Musta on kiva tulla kotiin, kun joku on vastassa.”

“Niin mustakin.”

Baekhyun haukotteli pitkään. Illan duunit olivat jättäneet jälkensä hänen kasvoilleen. “Kasinolla oli tänään helvetillinen tungos. Kaivoin tipattuja seteleitä työhousujeni taskusta vuoron päätteeksi ja nauroin ääneen. Mun tarvitsee tienata vielä 640 dollaria maksaakseni kuukauden lainalyhennyksen.”

Chanyeolin silmäluomet alkoivat painaa, uni yritti siepata hänet mukaansa. ”Hwaiting”, hän sai sanottua ennen kuin lopetti vastaan pyristelemisen.

Baekhyun nousi istumaan ja kurkotti Yeolin ylitse sammuttaakseen yöpöydällä loistavan lampun. Chanyeolsiirsi kätensä flanellipaidan peittämälle selkämykselle ja avasi silmänsä, vaikka väsymys kirveli niitä. Byun Baekhyun tuijotti häntä takaisin, hänen suunsa oli auki ja huulet kutsuivat Yeolia luokseen.

Chanyeol ei jaksanut huolehtia seurauksista. Vaistojensa varassa hän nojautui lähemmäs ja kuroi sentit umpeen. Baekhyun vastasi suudelmaan ja veti kätensä hitaasti pois katkaisijan läheisyydestä. Hän upotti sormet pörröiseen kuontaloon ja vetäytyi kauemmas lisää hamuavista huulista.

“Chanyeol-ah…”

Baekhyunin silmät olivat kevyesti kiinni, ilme mietteliäs. Chanyeol halusi palauttaa huulensa takaisin toisen omille, mutta järki puuttui peliin.

”Kerro.”

“Mä pidän susta.”

Chanyeolin olisi tehnyt mieli hymyillä, suudella miestä ja sanoa samat sanat takaisin. Hän ei kuitenkaan pystynyt siihen. Pilkahdus katumusta ehti käydä hänen kasvoillaan, ja Baekhyun ennätti huomaamaan sen. Hoikat sormet vetäytyivät pois Yeolin hiuksista.

Chanyeol piteli kiinni tiukempaa. Hän ei päästänyt Hyunia karkaamaan luotaan. Ei ennen kuin hän olisi sanonut sanottavansa.

Baekhyun kohotti toista kulmaansa. Hän odotti.

Chanyeol katsoi Hyunia suu valmiiksi auki. Hän tiesi tasan tarkkaan, mitä hänen täytyi sanoa, mutta sanat juuttuivat kurkkuun.

Baekhyun tuhahti ja kellahti selälleen viereiselle paikalle. ”Et halua mua.”

Chanyeol seurasi perässä ja nousi hänen ylleen hajareisin, ettei hän ottaisi jalkoja alleen. Hän ei halunnut menettää tilaisuuttaan. ”Haluan. Mäkin pidän susta.”

Baekhyun kohottautui käsiensä varaan. Kasvot pysähtyivät senttien päähän Chanyeolista. ”Asiassa on selvästi hyvin iso mutta. Onko sulla jo joku?”

“En harrasta parisuhteita tai etsi elämänkumppania.”

Baekhyun nuolaisi alahuultaan. Hän kohautti toista kulmaansa kallistaessaan päätään vasemmalle. ”Joten haluat vain seksiä?”

Chanyeolin kulmat kurtistuivat. ”En.”

Baekhyun suoristi päätään ja peruutti nojaamaan vasten sängyn päätylautaa. Hän veti syvään henkeä.

“Joten leikit vain tunteillani ja pelaat jotain ihme peliä. Viet mukanasi, olet liian kiltti ja pidät lähellä, ja sitten jätät mut keskelle kaikkea ja murskaat mun sydämen!”

Sanat pistivät sydämeen kuin sadat tikarinpistot. Chanyeol jäykistyi, hän halusi pyytää anteeksi tai edes jotenkin _selittää,_ mutta hänellä ei ollut siihen tarvittavia sanoja.

Baekhyun naurahti tylyn kylmästi, lähinnä itselleen. “Kuinka helvetin typerä ihmisen täytyy olla langetakseen samaan kuoppan kaksi kertaa?”

Chanyeol laskeutui makuulle ja laski päänsä Baekhyunin jalkojen päälle. Hän silitti flanellikankaan peittämää reittä. “Ei ole kyse siitä, ettenkö pystyisi suhteeseen. En vain koskaan ole ajatellut tarvitsevani sellaista.”

“Ehkä mussakin on vikani. Ajaudun tunteitteni vietäväksi ja rakennan pilvilinnoja, vaikka tiedän, miten helposti ne voivat romahtaa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja laski kätensä Yeolin hiuksiin. Chanyeol rentoutui tuntiessaan ihanan paijaamisen. Silmäluomien paino kasvoi jälleen.

“En ole koskaan ihastunut”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän jännittyi kaikken muistojen tulvahtaessa mieleen jostain alitajunnasta. Kahdenkeskeiset hetket Vegasissa; Glorious Hillin kattotasanteella, motellissa, Stripin vaateliikkeessä… pelipöydässä, Baekhyunin huoneen ovella… kotona, tässä…

Chanyeol katsahti Baekhyuniin. Hänen kasvonsa hehkuivat kauniina pöytälampun valossa.

“Ainakaan ennen sua”, Chanyeol kuiskasi.

Baekhyun irrotti alahuulen hampaidensa välistä. “En usko tosirakkauteen. Yhdesti uskoin, ja se ajoi mut vuosien epäonneen.”

Chanyeol nousi istumaan ja veti Baekhyunin kainaloonsa. Hän painoi kasvonsa vasten kasinolta tuoksuvia hiuksia. Hongdaessa haisi paremmalle kuin Gangnamissa. Sieltä puuttui Sethin läpimätä lemu.

“Taisin ihastua taas väärään mieheen.”

Chanyeol hätkähti, sanat kivistivät sydäntä kovempaa.

“Jos sä et halua mitään vakavampaa, mun ei kannattaisi olla tässä.”

Chanyeol rutisti Baekhyunia tiukemmin itseään vasten. “Älä jätä mua. Susta on tullut mulle niin helvetin tärkeä.”

Baekhyun pyyhki silmiään. Chanyeolin suukottettua hänen ohimoaan, hän huokaisi syvään.

“Kauanko sä annat mulle aikaa selvittää tunteeni?” Chanyeol kysyi.

“Puhutaan, kun palaan takaisin.”

Chanyeol muisti jäävänsä viikoksi yksin kotiin. Hänen lomaviikkonsa. Hänen oli tarkoitus vakoilla, mitä Baekhyun teki arkipäivisin - siihen aikaan, kun hän oli töissä. Nyt Hyunie oli lipeämässä vuorille. Chanyeol yritti olla positiivinen. Ehkä etäisyys tekisi hyvää.

Vitut tehnyt. Chanyeolilla oli jo nyt ikävä, vaikka Baekhyun oli vielä hänen sylissään. Mitä helvettiä? Mikä tunne se sellainen oikein oli?

“En tiedä, onko parisuhde sitä, mitä tarvitsen”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Mutta sä tarvitset sitä, ymmärrän kyllä.”

Baekhyun mumisi hiljaa, mietti ääneen. “En halua olla yksin. Se tappaa hitaasti sisältä päin. Haluaisin jakaa elämäni jonkun kanssa. Jonkun, joka oikeasti välittää musta. Jos et voi antaa sitä mulle, niin sanoisit edes suoraan.”

“Kukaan ei ole koskaan pitänyt musta.”

Baekhyun nauroi kovaan ääneen. Chanyeol joutui peittämään korvansa kädellään, ettei saisi mitään vaurioita.

“Varmasti on.” Baekhyun tarttui Chanyeolia molemmista poskista. “Katso itseäsi. Sydämesi on puhdasta kultaa. Olet upea sisäisesti, että ulkoisesti. On mahdotonta olla ihastumatta tuollaiseen—”

Chanyeol suuteli Baekhyunin hiljaiseksi. Hän ei ollut varma, kestäisikö hän kuulla moisia sanoja. Kukaan ei ollut sanonut mitään sellaista aikaisemmin, eikä hän tiennyt, miten reagoida. Hän osasi yksipuoliset tunteet, ihailemisen, himon, halut, tyydyttää toisen. Mutta hän ei osannut vastaanottaa mitään sellaista.

“Et ehkä näe samaa kuin mä”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. “Luotatko sä muhun?”

“Aina Vegasista asti.”

“Silti emmit, kun suutelin sua ensin”, Baekhyun sanoi, selvästi pettyneenä. Chanyeol yritti saada selvää päässään pyörivistä ajatuksista. Hän oli ollut kujalla jo niin monta päivää, ettei hän tiennyt enää mistään mitään.

“No… kun…” hän takelteli ja avasi toisen silmänsä, uteliaisuus kasvoi liian suureksi. Baekhyunien katse oli niin helvetin lämmin, että se sulatti hänet kahteen kertaan.

“Kyungsoo sanoo mun satuttavan sua, jos päästän sut lähelleni. Mutta satutan itseäni, jos en päästä sua lähelleni. Siksi suutelin sua takaisin.”

“Kestän kyllä, jos vähän sattuu. Kivunsietokykyni on kohonnut vuosien saatossa.”

“Joo, mutta mä en kestä sitä.”

Chanyeol katsoi Baekhyunia silmiin. Hän ei hävennyt sanaakaan. Hänen itsevarmuutensa mureni kuitenkin sekunneissa. Turhautumisen kyyneleet ottivat vallan, kun suhina päässä ei ottanut laantuakseen.

“En helvetti vie osaa sanoa, mitä oikein tunnen ja mihin se riittää. Kello on kolme aamuyöllä, mua väsyttää ihan saakelisti, enkä tiedä mitä mun pitäisi tehdä ja tämä kaikki on mulle ihan uutta ja kummallista ja se saa mut niin helvetin sekaisin.”

Baekhyun veti hänet halaukseen ja rutisti kovaa. “Puhutaan, kun palaan takaisin.”

Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja valui jälleen makuulle. Baekhyun otti hänet kainaloonsa ja silitti poskea niin kauan, että hän nukahti.

* * *

Aurinko paistoi sisään makuuhuoneesen verhon raosta, ja sunnuntainen, harva liikenne piti tasaista meteliä läheisellä päätiellä. Huoneeseen puhalsi kylmää ilmaa jostain rakosesta. Syksy oli todella tullut.

Chanyeol venytteli ja osui johonkin kovaan. Viereisellä paikalla olevan tyynyn päällä oli pelikortti, jonka yksi reuna oli taittunut rumasti. Ruutuseiskan karkeaan pintaan oli kirjoitettu viesti mustalla permanenttitussilla. “ _Olet liian suloinen.”_

Chanyeol tuhahti suttuiselle käsialalle ja vajosi takaisin pehmeään tyynyyn. Hänen oli kylmä, vaikka paksun peiton alla oli lämmin. Hänessä puoli yötä kiinni nukkunut Baekhyun oli jo kaukana. Onneksi suurin osa hänen tavaroistaan oli edelleen asunnossa. Ei tarvinnut pelätä, näkisikö hän Baekhyunia enää.

Chanyeol veti puhelimen yöpöydältä ja tsekkasi saapuneet viestit. Jongin kyseli taas tyhmiä lauantai-illan - tai pikemminkin yön - menoista. Oli selvää, että hän istui lauantai-illat joko kirjanpito-ohjelman tai television edessä. Ei hänellä ollut muuta elämää, varsinkin, kun Hyunie sattui olemaan töissä siihen aikaan.

Chanyeol tekstasi Jonginille pintapuolisen tiivistelmän edellisen yön keskustelusta. Hän lisäsi käytyyn vuoropuheluun omat kommenttinsa. Hänellä ollut hajuakaan, miten juttua täytyisi jatkaa. Hän joutuisi odottamaan viikon päästäkseen puhumaan Baekhyunille. Se tuntui ikuisuudelta.

Yeol havahtui uuteen tekstiviestiin.

_“Tulen sinne ja tuon aamiaista. Keitä kahvit. Nähdään vartin päästä.”_

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan, nousi sängystä niskojaan venytellen ja kuunteli ympärillä olevaa, painostavaa hiljaisuutta. Oli _liian_ hiljaista.

* * *

Jongin syöksyi sisään asuntoon kangaskassi ruokaa pursuten. Hän pahoitteli myöhästymistään kovaan ääneen ja potki kengät pois jalastaan. Chanyeol raapi päätään ja seurasi tuli perseen alla liikkuvaa nuorempaa ystäväänsä. Hän vähät välitti viiden minuutin myöhästelystä, hänellä ei ollut mikään kiire seuraavaan kahteen viikkoon.

“Terve vaan sullekin”, hän sanoi ja veti hupparia paremmin ylleen. Sisällä oli alkanut tulla kylmä, täytyisi varmaan ryhdistäytyä ja nostaa asunnon lämpötilaa tulevaa talvea varten.

“Menen tekemään huomenna osakesalkkua”, Chanyeol kertoi. Hän oli viimein päättänyt, mihin työntäisi paisuneen perintönsä. Stressi alkoi helpottaa ainakin siltä osin.

“Vitut niistä. Kerro kaikki siitä Byunista”, Jongin sanoi rientäessään keittiön puolelle. Hän purki kassin sisällön pöydälle ja viittoi Yeolia kattamaan pöydän.

Chanyeol raivasi tietokoneensa pois kotitoimistonakin tunnetulta ruokapöydältä. Hänelle olisi hyvin riittänyt kuppi kahvia ja omena kyytipojaksi, mutta Jongin kokopäiväisenä tanssijana oli selkeästi runsasproteiinisen sunnuntaibrunssin kannalla. Tuossa tuokiossa pöytä pursusi kananmunaa kolmella eri tavalla, oli puuroa, tofupataa, hedelmiä, kimbabia hörtteineen.

”Mitä sun ja sen hyungin välillä oikein tapahtui?” Jongin kysyi. Uteliaisuus paistoi hänen ilmeensä lisäksi myös hänen äänestään.

“Etkö lukenut viestejäni?” Yeol kysyi ja rojahti alas paikalleen. Hän ojensi kätensä kohti sivupöydällä olevaa hedelmäkoria.

Jongin murahti ja sulki jääkaapin oven. Hän käänsi vaativan katseensa vanhempaan, joka oli tarttumassa omenaan. “Puhun tunteista. Miltä susta nyt tuntuu?”

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. “No, helpottuneelta.”

Jongin istui alas. Hän tarttui syömäpuikkoihin ja lausui hyvää ruokahalua. Yeol yhtyi lausahdukseen, jossa oli ääntä tuskin nimeksikään.

“Oikeasti olen helvetin sekaisin siitä, mitä mun pitäisi tuntea ja ennen kaikkea tehdä.”

“Hyung.”

Chanyeol laski omenan edessään olevalle lautaselle ja nosti suuret silmänsä mieheen, jonka neuvot olisivat kultaakin arvokkaampia. Hän ei todellakaan halunnut pilata välejään Baekhyuniin.

“Jos hän haluaa olla kanssasi, niin miksi et antaisi hänelle mahdollisuutta?” Jongin kysyi. Chanyeol virnisti pienesti.

“Entä jos en osaa? Jos en ole tarpeeksi huomioiva tai vaadin liikaa tai jotain… En tiedä.”

“Hyung. Ei sun tarvitse muuttua.” Jonginin ääni oli sama, se tasapaksu, mikä sai Yeolin tuntemaan itsensä typeräksi.

“Puhutte kaikesta, siis ihan kaikesta, päätätte suhteenne rajat ja pelisäännöt. Jos susta tuntuu, ettet halua suhdetta, niin muista sitten, että joku voi tulla ja napata hänet sulta tuosta noin vain. Hänen tunteensa saattavat kääntyä sormia napsauttamalla, jos et anna mitään vastaan. Paitsi, jos tykkäät avoimista suhteista. I don’t judge.”

Chanyeolin kädet tärisivät hänen tarttuessa kuorimaveitseen. Pelkkä ajatuskin jonkun muun kainalossa kiehnäävästä Baekhyunista oli puistattava. Ajatus siitä, että joku toinen saisi mahdollisuuden suudella niitä ajoittain tulisia huulia, sai hänen sappensa kiehumaan.

Katse Chanyeolin silmissä vaihtui. “Pitäisikö mun sitten antaa hänelle mahdollisuus?”

“Vain sä itse voit tietää sen”, Jongin sanoi. “Mutta usko mua, me näimme, miten katsot sitä hyungia. En ole koskaan nähnyt sun olevan niin… lempeä.”

Chanyeol murahti ja kuori omenansa Jonginin myhäillessä. Mieli ei ollut yhtään kevyempi, vaikka ajatusten surina oli vaimentunut muutamalla asteella.

“Et varmasti ole ainoa, jota pelottaa”, Jongin muistutti.

“Milloin sä tiesit haluavasi olla Kyungsoon kanssa?”

“Silloin, kun roudasin Soon yksistä opiskelijabileistä kotiin ja huolehdin hänestä seuraavana aamuna. En ymmärrä sitä oikein itsekään, mutta muistan, miten kuuntelin sitä krapulaista valitusta niin kuin se olisi ollut musiikkia korvilleni. Halusin saada hänet näkemään maailman muutenkin kuin humalansumuisin silmin.”

“Ja olet onnistunut siinä helvetin hyvin”, Chanyeol sanoi käsi sydämellä. “Olet parasta, mitä Kyungsoolle on tapahtunut.”

Entisestä jatkuvasta bilettäjästä oli kasvanut tolkun mies, joka kävi päivät töissä ja harrasti iltaisin, ruokki itseään kulttuurilla ja oli vakaassa parisuhteessa. Ilman Jonginia Soon alkoholisoituminen olisi ollut hyvin todennäköisempää. Onneksi viinanpiru oli lähtenyt hänestä ennen addiktoitumista. Viimeisenä opiskeluvuotena rakastuminen ja paremman elämän näkeminen oli avannut hänen silmänsä oikein kunnolla. Hän oli kirjoittanut luokkansa parhaimman lopputyön ja jättänyt liiketalouskouluun merkinnän lukuvuoden parhaista arvosanoista. Chanyeol oli ylpeä sekä Soosta, että kaiken sen mahdollistaneesta nuoremmasta ystävästään. Hän ei mitenkään olisi pystynyt parempaan.

Vilpitön rakkaus paistoi Jonginiesta aina, kun hän ajatteli poikaystäväänsä. Tänään hänen katseesaan oli ripaus surumielisyyttä. ”Haluaisin helpottaa hänen stressiään, mutta keinoni loppuvat kesken.”

“Ajattelin kokeilla ratkoa sitä apteekin keissiä aikani kuluksi”, Chanyeol sanoi.

“Mutta sähän olet lomalla.”

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. Ei hänellä ollut muutakaan tekemistä. Telkkaria ei ollut enää kivaa katsoa yksin. “Ilman paineita, pyörittelen vähän numeroita. Käyn lenkillä ja teen ruokaa pakastimeen… talvea varten.“

“Baekhyunia varten?” Jongin arvasi, nauruaan pidellen.

“No, se miesrukka ei osaa keittää edes kananmunia…” Yeol huokaisi. Hän oli tullut eräs alkuilta töistä kotiin, ikkunat olivat apposen auki ja keittiössä haisi palaneelta.

Jongin repesi väsyneeseen nauruun. “No, onneksi hänellä on sut.”

”Onneksi on.”


	16. Chapter 16

Ulkona riehuva tuuli tuntui huojuttavan koko rakennusta. Sadepisarat heittäytyivät ikkunaan karmivan ropinan kera ja saivat Chanyeolin kuplan puhkeamaan tasaisin väliajoin. Päälle noussut syysmyrsky laittoi väkisin miettimään, millaisessa säässä vuorilla oikein elettiin. Chanyeol toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, että isoäidillä oli tarpeeksi lämmin koti tai edes paksuja peittoja. Vegasin kuumaan säähän tottunut Hyunie ei ollut vielä sopeutunut kovaa vauhtia lähestyvään talveen.

Chanyeol hörppäsi liikaa jäähtynyttä teetään ja antoi kirjanpito-ohjelmalle sen vaatimaa huomiota. Nauruntyrskähdys karkasi, kun miljoonalla oli taas uusi merkitys.

Chanyeol tarttui pöydällä makaavaan puhelimeen ja nappasi kuvan ruudulla olevasta kohtalokkaasta kirjotusvirheestä. Hän lähetti kuvan Baekhyunille ja kirjoitti saatteeksi _“ilmeisesti ikävä”_. Hän hylkäsi puhelimensa ja korjasi erheensä. Johan alkoivat luvut täsmätä.

Puhelin tärähti uudesta viestistä. Sydän pamppaillen Chanyeol tarttui luuriin ja avasi pikaviestikeskustelun. Hän nauroi ääneen huonolaatuiselle irvistysselfielle. Baekhyunin hampaat kiilsivät kädessä olevan kynttilän valossa ja silmissä oli tuima katse.

_“Sähköt katkesi.”_

Chanyeol jäykistyi sovelluksen kertoessa Baekhyunin kirjoittavan jotain. Sitten ilmoite hävisi, palasi uudelleen näkyviin, ja hävisi taas. Se oli selvää empimistä, tai sitten nettiyhteys pätki ja odotettavissa oli pitkä raportti päivän tapahtumista.

Yhden rivin mittainen viesti ilmestyi näytölle hiljaisen kilahduksen kera.

_“Mullakin sua. Olisitpa täällä.”_

Chanyeol laski luurin rintakehälleen ja nauroi ääneen. Kaikki se tyhjyys ja hiljaisuus ei tuntunut sillä hetkellä lähellekään niin pahalta. Yhtäkkiä tekstaileminen Baekhyunien kanssa kiinnosti paljon enemmän kuin apteekin lukujen selvitteleminen.

Chanyeol etsi mukavan asennon ja hapuili teemukiaan. Hän päätti kysellä kaikki kuulumiset. Tollohan hän oli, kun ei ollut tehnyt sitä aikaisemmin. Eivät he olleet poissa toistensa ulottuvilta vaikka eivät samassa asunnossa majailleetkaan.

* * *

Kyungsoo jakoi kortit ja otti kulauksen oluestaan ennen kuin katsoi käteensä. Chanyeol heitti kolme käärekarkkia pöydän keskelle ja vilkuili käsissään olevia kortteja; ruutujätkä, ristikolmonen. Jongin maksoi, jakana toimiva Soo myös.

Chanyeol murahti Kyungsoon tavalle käsitellä kortteja. Kun talossa oli ammattilainen, hänen yrityksensä liikutella liukaspintaisia kortteja näytti harvinaisen kömpelöltä.

Kyungsoo heitti pakan päälimmäisen kortin syrjään ja käänsi kolme avokorttia karkkipinon viereen.

“Flop”, hän lausahti liian hunajaiseen tapaan. Jongin tirskui, Yeol ei niinkään. Hänellä oli ikävä Baekhyunia ja hänen kauniita käsiään.

Patakolme, herttakasi ja ruutuysi nostivat Yeolin käden arvon pariin. Ei niinkään lämmittänyt.

“Katson”, hän sanoi.

“Mä myös”, vieressä istuva Jongin sanoi ja yritti vilkuilla Yeolin kortteja. Chanyeol mulkaisi nuorempaa tulisesti ja sai hänet istumaan syvemmälle penkkiin.

“Sama”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja käänsi neljännen kortin peliin kortin poltettuaan. Pataviisi.

“Tämä on tylsää”, hän sanoi huokaisten ja heitti karkin kasaan. “Korotan.”

“Niin on”, Yeol sanoi ja heitti karkin kasaan maksaakseen mukana pysymisen. Kun namusilla ei ollut mitään oikeaa arvoa eikä voittamisella merkitystä, jännitys puuttui. He eivät olleet tarpeeksi humalassa valehdellakseen itselleen, että oli kyse jostain elämää suuremmasta.

“Pitäisikö mennä Hongdaen kasinolle pelaamaan oikeasti?” Jongin kysyi ja maksoi puolihuolimattomaan tyyliinsä.

Chanyeol pudisti päätään. ”Sori pojat. Mumman rahat on pistetty parempaan talteen. Luksuselämään ei ole enää varaa.”

“Viimeinkin!” Kyungsoo huudahti. Hän oli heistä varmasti se, jota Yeolin päätös huojensi eniten.

”River.”

Viides avokortti oli ristirouva. Kyungsoo paljasti korttinsa ja keräsi pöydän keskelle kasaantuneen karkkipinon eteensä tylsistynyt ilme kasvoillaan. “Räsypokkaakaan ei ole järkeä pelata. Olen nähnyt teidät jo liian monesti ilman vaatteita”, hän sanoi ja sekoitti kortit uutta kierrosta varten.

“Pitäisikö vain vetää perseet olalle?” Jongin kysyi ja joi lämmenneen kaljatölkin pohjat irvistellen. Maku ei ollut mikään ihana.

“Ei huvittaisi”, Chanyeol sanoi ja haukotteli perään. Häntä ei ollut huvittanut oikein mikään viimeiseen viiteen päivään. Töillä hän oli itsensä pitänyt liikkeessä, vaikka se ironista olikin. Vielä puolitoista päivää, niin Baekhyun palaisi takaisin kotiin.

”Pitäisikö lähteä yötorille syömään jotain?” Kyungsoo kysyi.

Chanyeol nousi paikaltaan. Missä tahansa olisi parempi kuin siinä, keittiön pöydän ääressä. Hän oli istunut siinä jo koko viikon.

* * *

Chanyeol palasi kotiin haukotellen. Vatsa oli täynnä ja huolet ja murheet hetkeksi karistettu. Hän oli avautunut rehellisesti tunteistaan, jotka olivat alkaneet selvetä tunti tunnilta. Ikävä tunne kuitenkin kyti vatsanpohjalla; ajatukset menisivät varmasti solmuun hänen tavatessaan Baekhyunin katseen viikon erossaolon jälkeen. Nyt, kun hän oli yksin, hän oli ehtinyt miettiä kaikenlaisia asioita kaikenlaisilla tasoilla. Mutta kun ne olisi aika kääntää todeksi, hän ei todennäköisesti osaisi tehdä yhtään mitään. Olisi keskusteltava syvällisesti Baekhyunin kanssa, ja häntä pelotti jo valmiiksi.

Mielummin hän suutelisi Baekhyunia uudelleen ja yhä uudelleen. Ja vielä uudelleen.

Chanyeol potki kengät pois jalasta ja heitti villakangastakkinsa naulakkoon. Viereisessä naulassa roikkuva, lyhyempi villakangastakki kiidätti hänet takaumiin. Innostunut Baekhyun viiletti häntä kohti pitkin Hongdaen katuja. Nauru raikui korvissa selkeänä, kirkkaana.

Baekhyunin huoneen kiinni oleva ovi herätti Yeolin mielenkiinnon. Hän hiippaili lähemmäs ja tarttui ovenkahvaan. Hän työnsi päänsä sisään ovenraosta ja napsautti valot päälle. Rummut kutsuivat häntä luokseen, mutta kello oli melkein puolenyön eikä kannujen hakkaamista varmaan arvostettaisi siihen aikaan.

Huone oli siisti, sänky oli pedattu ja tavarat kasattu oikeille paikoille. Läppäri oli jäänyt kirjahyllyyn, samoin paksut kuulokkeet. Vaatekaapin ovi oli jäänyt vähän raolleen. Huone tuoksui Baekhyunille ja Chanyeolin sydän halkesi ikävästä.

Chanyeol pujahti huoneeseen ja asteli sisemmäs epävarmoin askelin. Tuntui jotenkin inhottavalta tunkeutua toisen henkilökohtaiselle alueelle, mutta hän uskoi, ettei Hyunia haitannut. Ramppasihan hänkin alati master bedroomissa, sillä kaksin oli lämpimämpi nukkua.

Chanyeol työnsi vaatekaapin oven kiinni ja päätti poistua huoneesta yhtä nopeasti kuin oli sinne astunutkin. Kuitenkin yöpöydällä oleva pelikortti keskeytti hänen aikeensa.

Punataustainen pelikortti oli peräisin Hongdaen kasinolta. Tärisevin käsin hän nosti sen ylös ja käänsi ympäri. Karkean ruutuässän pintaan oli kirjoitettu puhelinnumero, jonka alapuolella oli neljä kirjainta.

Chanyeol ärähti tulisesti.

_Seth._

Chanyeol laski kortin paikoilleen ja poistui huoneesta sydäntään pidellen. Oli aikaista spekuloida, miksi se mulkero oli jakanut puhelinnumeronsa Baekhyunin kanssa, joka _vihasi_ ja _halveksi_ häntä sydämensä pohjasta. Vaikka välirikosta oli kuusi ja puoli vuotta, Baekhyunin tunteet vaikuttivat olevan niin suuret kuin se olisi tapahtunut eilen.

Chanyeol ei halunnut ajatella, miksi Seth osoitti kiinnostusta entiseen heilaansa ja miksi hän oli maksanut tämän velkoja viiden tonnin edestä. Olisi maksanut edes kokonaan.

* * *

Ovelta kantautui kolinaa. Chanyeol nosti katseensa Parkin apteekin kirjanpidon väsyttävistä numeroista. Sydän pamppaillen hän mietti, oliko hän kuullut harhoja. Hän oli odottanut Baekhyunia takaisin kotiin jo niin kauan, että mieli tahtoi tehdä kepposet. Jokainen rapusta kuuluva ääni tuntui tulevan hänen ovensa takaa, vaikka todellisuudessa naapurit liikkuvat sisään ja ulos asunnoistaan.

Numerolukkoa paineltiin, tasaiset piippaukset kantautuivat selkeinä keittiöön.Chanyeol hylkäsi kädessään olevan paperinivaskan ja nousi pöydästä jalat täristen. Hän asteli lähemmäs eteistä ja hapuili seinää kädellään, kun jalat eivät tahtoneet kantaa.

”Hei, kimchijiggae!”

Baekhyun veti pienen matkalaukun kynnyksen yli. Hän oli vuorannut itsensä talvitakilla ja vetänyt vielä hupunkin päähän. Hänen kasvoillaan oli tervettä punaa ja silmissä virkeä tuike. Vuorilla oleskelu oli varmasti ollut ihanaa.

Chanyeolin sydän sekosi jälleen. Perhoset vatsassa lehahtivat lentoon ja saivat hänet mumisemaan typertyneenä. Baekhyun tuskin pääsi kunnolla sisälle asti, kun Chanyeol asteli hänen eteensä ja tarttui kylmiin poskiin. Vatsassa pyöri ja kipristeli hänen suudellessa vuoristoilman kuivattamia huulia. Baekhyun tarrasi häneen ja vastasi suudelmaan yhtä kiihkeästi kuin hänen elämänsä olisi riippunut siitä.

Chanyeol irtaantui ja jäi nojaamaan lyhyemmän otsaan. Hän katsoi Baekhyuniin eikä pystynyt lopettamaan virnuilemista. Hän kuljetti oikean käden peukaloa lämpenevällä poskella, ihastuksesta mykistyneenä. Jälleennäkeminen oli ihanempaa, kuin hän oli ajatellut sen voivan olla. Hän ei ollut kaivannut ketään sillä tavalla. Hän ei tiennyt sellaisten tunteiden olevan mahdollisia.

Baekhyun puri huultaan, mietti suuria asioita. Chanyeol ei ajatellut mitään. Hän eli hetkessä, nautti päästessään jälleen maistamaan niitä huulia. Hän kuroi sentit umpeen ja nauroi, kun Baekhyunie oli heti mukana.

Baekhyun vetäytyi kauemmas ja tutki suurisilmäisen hörökorvan kasvoja kuin olisi nähnyt ne ensi kertaa. Chanyeol hölmistyi, mutta antoi mustatukalle aikansa.

“Oliko kiva viikko?” hän kysyi.

Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja kietoi kätensä Chanyeolin ympärille. Syliin päästyä hän huokaisi ja rentoutui.

”Ihanaa tulla kotiin.”

Chanyeol rutisti täysissä pukeissa olevaa Baekhyunia naureskellen. Tummansininen parkatakki oli niin paksu, että sen olisi voinut pukea ylle kahteenkymmeneen pakkasasteeseen. Vuorilla lämpötila laski kylmillään miinus kahteen. Hän ei voinut olla miettimättä, minkälaisella varustuksella Baekhyunie aikoi pärjätä keskitalvella.

“Mitäs tänne?” Baekhyun kysyi eikä osottanut elettäkään riisuakseen ulkovaatteitaan. Chanyeol yritti vetää takin pois hänen päältään, mutta Hyunie painautui häneen kiinni tiukemmin.

“Olen ratkonut erästä mysteeriä, jonka projektinimi on _se vitun apteekki_ ”, Chanyeol sanoi.

Baekhyun nosti kasvonsa ylös t-paidan peittämältä rintakehältä. “Teit töitä? Lomallasi?”

“Olisit ottanut mut mukaasi sinne vuorille!” Yeol parahti. “Mulla on ollut niin helvetin tylsää koko viikon, että olin tulla hulluksi!”

”Sori, en ajatellut, että sua kiinnostaisi sellainen.”

“No, ehkä ensi kerralla?” Yeol kysyi kulmiaan kohotellen. Baekhyun nauroi ja erkaantui tukalaksi käyneestä halauksesta.

“Ehkä.”

* * *

Baekhyun istui sohvalle ja katseli ympärilleen. Hän oli saanut matkalaukkunsa purettua ja käytyä suihkussa. Chanyeol oli valmistanut sillä aikaa päivällistä. Oli käynyt ilmi, että Baekhyun oli menossa illaksi kasinolle.

“Aigoo”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja liikutti etusormeaan sohvapöydän pinnalla. Ihme, kun hänellä ei ollut valkoista puuvillahansikasta kädessään. “Et ole siivonnut koko viikolla.”

“Jämähdin koneen ääreen”, Yeol sanoi ja heilautti päätään ruokapöytänsä - kotitoimistonsa - suuntaan.

“Huomaan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja ilmeili arvioidessaan kämpän siisteyttä. Ei siellä ollut edes niin kamalan näköistä, hotellin siisteystasoon tottunut Baekhyun halusi pitää paikat järjestyksessä, lattiat ja pöytäpinnat puhtaina, vaikka levittelikin vaatteitaan minne sattuu.

Chanyeol raivasi pöydän puhtaaksi papereista ja tietokoneesta. Hän pinosi ne takanaan olevalle hyllykölle.Hän tuskin palaisi apteekin kirjanpitoon enää lomansa aikana.

“Joko hait sinne yliopistoon?”

“En vielä”, Baekhyun vastasi ja leikki hiuksillaan. “Autatko mua hakemuksen kanssa?”

“Totta kai.”

* * *

Chanyeol heräsi maanantaiaamuun yksin. Se pirun Baekhyun ei ollutkaan hiippaillut työvuoronsa jälkeen hänen viereensä, kuten hän oli mielikuvissaan haaveillut. Ehkä olisi pitänyt jakaa ajatuksensa ääneen.

Imurin massiivinen hurina keskeytti Chanyeolin mietteet. Hän hapuili puhelintaan kellonajan tarkistamiseksi ja kirosi puoleen ääneen nähdessään luvun 6:44. Kuinka helvetissä Baekhyun oli hereillä jo siihen aikaan. Hän oli palannut kahden jäljestä kotiin. Chanyeol tiesi, koska oli herännyt siihen kolinaan ja tiukkaan mutinaan.

Chanyeol peitti kasvonsa tyynyllään ja vinkui säälittävästi. Hänen lomansa oli keskivaiheilla eikä hän saanut nukkua pitkään silloinkaan. Jos hän marssisi huutamaan Baekhyunille kurkku suorana aamuisin siivoamisesta, mies varmaan imuroisi hänen kasvonsa ja parahtaisi äkäisesti vastaan. Ja pistäisi hänet kuuraamaan kylpyhuoneen, vaikka se kuului vuokrasopimuksessa eriteltyihin tehtäviin.

Chanyeol tyytyi kohtaloonsa. Hänen oli hyväksyttävä Baekhyunin aamuvirkkuus. Sitten, kun arvon kämppis lataisi akkujaan sohvalla kaikenmoisten vilttien alla, hän kostaisi ja harjoittelisi rumpusooloa. Niin hän tekisi.

Makuuhuoneen oveen koputettiin, ja Baekhyun työsi päänsä sisään. Chanyeol selasi puhelintaan tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan.

Baekhyun työnsi imurinvarren sisään huoneeseen. Masiina jyrisi siihen malliin, että Yeol epäili sen olevan menossa rikki.

“Oletkin jo hereillä. Saanko tulla?”

Chanyeol tuhahti, mutta viittoi miestä sisään laiskasti kättään liikutellen. “Kuka tässä metelissä pystyy nukkumaan?”

Baekhyun kiherteli. “Sä, yleensä. Olen imuroinut joka maanantai ja torstai tähän aikaan.”

Yeol murahti. Olivatko hänen aistinsa jotenkin herkillä vai oliko hän yleensä niin väsynyt, että nukkui vaikka kaupunkia pommitettaisiin.

“Siellä on kahvia.”

Chanyeol ponkaisi ylös sängystä ja jätti Hyunien heilumaan raivokkaasti huutavan imurin kanssa. Hän ei ehtinyt kuin kynnyksen yli, kun hän palasi takaisin huoneeseen. Hän suukotti Baekhyunin poskea keveästi ja häipyi uudelleen.

Baekhyun nosti käden poskelleen ja jäi hetkeksi ihmettelemään, mitä oli tapahtunut.

Chanyeol täytti kahvikuppinsa ja leikkasi suuren omenan sopiviksi paloiksi. Hän kiikutti täydellisen aamiaisen olohuoneeseen ja istuisohvalle. Sohvapöydällä avoin läppäri heräsi horroksestaan ja paljasti avoimen yliopistohakemuksen luonnoksen uteliaille silmille. Yeol nojasi eteenpäin ja tarttui kaukosäätimeen katse näytöllä olevissa merkeissä, jotka kirjoittivat Baekhyunin tarinaa.

_Las Vegasin hotelleja vuosia kiertäneenä olen törmännyt sekä huonoihin että hyviin yrityksiin. Olen kokenut asiakaspalvelun molemmat puolet monta kertaa. Entisenä hotellin työntekijänä tiedän paljon firmojen toiminnasta käytännön tasolla. Haluaisin laajentaa tietämystäni hallinnolliselle tasolle ja vaikuttaa asiakkaiden viihtyvyyteen omalla panoksellani._

Chanyeol työnsi läpän alas ja tarttui kaukosäätimeen. Hän nojasi taaksepäin ja avasi aamu-uutiset yllättymättä meneillään olevista mielenosoituskahakoista. Maailmalla oli tapahtunut taas jotain hullua.

Imuri sammui ja Baekhyun käveli ulos makuuhuoneesta. Hän siivosi laitteen omalle paikalleen ja kävi hakemassa kupin kahvia. Hän istui Chanyeolin viereen ja katsoi häntä, ei uutisia. Oikea käsi siirtyi Yeolin niskaan ja etusormi kiersi suortuvia ympärilleen. Ilme Baekhyunin kasvoilla oli tyyni ja rauhallinen, hän taisi olla onnellinen.

Ja niin oli Chanyeolkin.


	17. Chapter 17

Baekhyun istui parvekkeella toppatakissa ja viltti jalkojen päällä. Hän oli sytyttänyt kynttilän luomaan tunnelmaa. Ikkunasta ei nähnyt, minkälainen ilme tummatukan kasvoilla oikein oli. Lokakuinen ilta oli kolea ja uutisissa oltiin jo puhuttu historian kylmimmästä talvesta. Alkoi jo epäilyttää, oliko hän jäätynyt penkkiin kalikaksi, sillä hän ei ollut liikahtanut pitkään aikaan.

Chanyeol tiesi, sillä hän oli tiiraillut Baekhyunia koko puolituntisen ajan. Telkussa pyörivä Please take care of my refridgerator ei kiinnostanut enää yhtään. Baekhyunin ajatukset olivat mielenkiintoisempia.

Chanyeol hivuttautui keittiöön ja pisti teevettä kiehumaan. Hänen katseensa pysyi visusti ryhdittömältä vaikuttavassa Baekhyunista, vaikka keittiön puolelta ei nähnytkään niin hyvin parvekkeelle.

Teen hautumisessa tuntui kestävän ikuisuus. Chanyeol huokaili parin tuskastuttavan minuutin ajan ja vilkuili rannekelloaan. Kun sekuntiviisari oli ohittanut kahdentoista kolmannen kerran, hän jakoi juoman kahteen suureen mukiin.

Chanyeol veti paksumman hupparin ylleen ennen kuin siirtyi ulos utelemaan syvällisyyksiä.

Baekhyun säpsähti aukeavasta parvekkeenovesta lähtevää kolinaa.

”Sori, jos häiritsen”, Chanyeol sanoi ja ojensi teemukin häänelle. Baekhyun otti sen vastaan hupparin hihojen peitossa olevilla käsillään. Hänellä ei tainnut omistaa hanskoja.

“Saako liittyä seuraan? En halua tunkeilla.”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja kiitti teestä. “Viikon aikana tajusin, miten ihanaa hiljaisuus on.”

Chanyeol virnisti. Liikenteen hurina ja ohitse kävelevien ihmisten keskustelu kantautui alhaalta. Ei ollut hiljaisin mesta se.

“Vegas on niin rauhaton. Rahasta lähtee kova ääni.”

Chanyeol nyökkäsi. Niin hän oli omin korvin todistanut. Juhliva, arkea pakoon lähtenyt kansa ja uhkapelurit sekoitettuna alkoholiin ja muihin ärsykkeisiin nosti melkoisen hälinän.

“Ei sitä silloin ymmärtänyt, mutta jos sinne palaisi, niin en kestäisi varmaan sekuntiakaan.”

“Eihän sun tarvi palata”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Eikö sun olekin hyvä olla täällä?”

“On.”

Baekhyun hörppäsi teetään. Chanyeol maistoi omaansa ja upottautui ajatuksiinsa. Ihana, mukavan rento ilmapiiri pysyi, vaikka sanat loppuivat. Se oli mukavaa.

Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan oikealla puolella istuvaa Yeolia hetkeksi kerrallaan. Chanyeol oli jämähtänyt tuijottamaan horisonttia, hän huomasi vilkuilun vasta usean kerran jälkeen.

“Halusitko puhua jostain?” Baekhyun kysyi.

“En kai”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kohautti olkiaan. Hän mutristeli huuliaan aikansa, kunnes rohkaistui myöntämään tosiasiat. “Ehkä haluaisin tietää, mitä oikein kelaat.”

Baekhyunin silmissä oli hipaus surumielisyyttä. ”Tajusin taas, kuinka näkymätön olen kasinolla. Kukaan ei kiinnitä huomiota siihen, mitä tai _kuka_ pelipöydän toisella puolella on. He näkevät vain kortit, pelimerkit, rahaa, toiset pelaajat.”

Chanyeol pudisti päätään. Hän oli nähnyt mustahiuksisen, hoikkasormisen miehen ja hänen kauniin hymynsä, ja sen veikeän katseen, kun joku pelaajista kyseli tyhmiä.

“Kyllä asiakkaat heittävät läppää, mutta ei se ole henkilökohtaista. Se on niiden fraasien heittelyä, joita voisi letkauttaa kenelle tahansa. Asiakaspalvelutyön ihanuuksia.”

Chanyeol naurahti. “Sä sentään keskustelet. Numerot eivät paljoa pukahda. Paitsi kerran, kun vedin kofeiiniöverit ja aloin nähdä jo harhoja…”

“Mutta ehkä siinä on puolensakin, pysyä näkymättömänä. Ei sotkeennu liian syvälle asiakkaiden, ihmisten, elämiin.”

“Ehkä olen sitten outo”, Chanyeol sanoi ja piiloutui hupparinsa taakse. “Kortit ja pelimerkit olivat mulle yksi hailee. Suhun mä huomioni kiinnitin.”

Baekhyun nauroi heleästi ja nosti mukin jälleen huulilleen. “Ja enkelit lauloivat”, hän sanoi ennen kuin joi.

“Suurin piirtein.”

Baekhyun vilkaisi Chanyeoliin, hymynkare huulilla pilkahtaen. “Rakastuitko muhun? Ensisilmäyksellä?”

“En”, Chanyeol vastasi. Ei hän tavannut rakastua. Nytkin hän oli ehkä vähän ihastunut. Ei hän tiennyt varmaksi, koska ei ollut tuntenut mitään sellaista aikaisemmin.

“Mitä olen sulle? Olen miettinyt tätä viikon, kohta kaksi”, Baekhyun sanoi.

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. Baekhyun ei tuntunut ystävältä, sillä oikeasti hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, kuka Baekhyun oikein oli. Hänen taustatarinansa oli yhtä kysymysmerkkiä. Hän ei ollut jakanut noloja koulumuistojaan, elämänkatsomustaan, perhetaustojaan, ei mitään henkilökohtaista.

Chanyeol ei ollut avautunut elämästään. Jos asiaan tekisi muutoksen, se varmasti muuttaisi heidän välistä suhdettaan.

Chanyeol ei ollut varma, halusiko hän sitä. Hänelle riitti vallan mainiosti, että Baekhyun käpertyisi hänen viereensä koittaessaan taistella ympäröivää kylmyyttä vastaan. Siinä piili se vaara, että hän saattaisi löytää jostain lämpimämmän sylin. Sylin, joka lämmittäisi myös hänen sydäntään.

Pystyisikö Chanyeol joskus siihen itsekin? Ehkä sitten, kun hän pystyisi perustelemaan tunteensa. Jos hän oppisi tuntemaan Baekhyunin läpikotaisin, hän varmasti löytäisi sen, mitä etsisi. Ja siihen tarvittiin aikaa. Hänellä onneksi oli sitä, Hyunie ei vaikuttanut olevan menossa minnekään.

“Mitä ajattelit tehdä huomenna?” Baekhyun kysyi.

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. ”En tiedä.”

Loma veteli viimeisiä ja karu arki siinsi edessäpäin. Toimiston epämukava tuoli ei houkutellut yhtään. Jonginiekaan ei ollut enää mestoilla, kansallisbaletti oli imaissut hänet kokonaan.

“Telkkarista tulee Three meals in a day.”

“Aina niitä ruokaohjelmia.” Baekhyun naurahti ja valui jälleen ajatuksiinsa. “Mitä, jos kokattaisiin yhdessä? Sama tehdä itse eikä vain katsella kun toiset tekee ja jäädä kuivin suin.”

“Mutta osaatko sä?”

“Täytyy yrittää.”

* * *

Ovi kävi, eteisestä kuului kolinaa ja muovikassien rapinaa. Chanyeol käänsi katseensa aamu-uutisista kauppakasseja kantavaan Baekhyuniin.

”Helvetti, mikä tuuli! Aivoni ovat sisältä asti jäässä. Ja kaupungissa on kohta vedenpaisumus, jos sade jatkuu vielä yhtään kauempaa. Voi helvetti, vihaan syksyä!”

Chanyeol nousi ylös sohvalta, tv:ssä höpisevä ukkeli jäi jakamaan ilmoituksiaan tyhjille seinille. Hän suuntasi keittiöön nauruaan pidätellen.

Baekhyun ojensi pörröisen pölyhuiskun suurisilmäiselle miehelle. Chanyeol katsoi uutta tuttavuutta toinen kulma koholla.

”Siivouskaapistasi puuttui jotain oleellista”, Baekhyun sanoi ja avasi jääkaapin. ”Joko sulla on nälkä?”

”Järkyttävä.”

Chanyeol heilutti tuuheaa huiskua raivokkaasti. Muoviset kuidut kahisivat äänekkäästi ja saivat hänet nauramaan. Leikkisyys otti vallan, hänen oli pakko tökkiä kauppakasseja tyhjentävää miestä joka puolelle.

Baekhyun tarrasi huiskuun ja hakkasi sillä isomman kimpustaan. Chanyeol nosti kädet pystyyn ja nauroi anteeksipyyntönsä perään. Baekhyunin suupieli nyki, mutta hän ei antanut itsensä nauraa.

Chanyeol heitti pölyhuiskun menemään ja venytti kaulaansa nähdäkseen paremmin kauppakassin sisälle. Baekhyun heitteli osan ruokatarvikkeista pöydälle ja järjesteli osan jo valmiiksi täyteen jääkaappiin.

”Mitä ajattelit duunata?”

Baekhyun ojensi kimchipakkauksen takanaan seisovalle Chanyeolille. ”Lempiruokaasi. Ala pilkkoa.”

”Sir, yes, sir!”

Chanyeol siirtyi pöydän ääreen. Hän oli taas levittänyt toimistonsa ruokapöydälle. Hän nieli ärsytyksensä ja siivosi läppärin ja muistivihkot takana olevalle hyllylle. Kirjoituspöytä olisi kätevä ja hyödyllinen, mutta asunnossa ei ollut hyvää paikkaa sellaiselle. Rummut veivät suuren osan kämpän pinta-alasta.

”Joko sulla on resepti?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi jämäkällä liikkeellä ja etsi sopivaa kattilaa alakaapeista.

”Hyvä sitten”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, miten kimchijjiggaeta valmistettiin.

Baekhyun asetti kelputtamansa kattilan hellalle ja mittasi siihen sopivasti vettä. ”Opiskelin aamulla, mitä täytyy tehdä. Resepti on Beom hyungilta.”

Siinä ajassa, kun Chanyeol oli etsinyt leikkuulaudan ja sopivan veitsen, Baekhyun oli täyttänyt padan anjoviksilla ja muilla hörtteillä. Hän levitteli kaikki veitsen alle joutuvat raaka-aineet Chanyeolin eteen ja etsi jostain kulhon, mihin kaikki palaset voisi laittaa.

Chanyeol pesi kätensä ja veti hupparin hihat ylös. Yhdessä he tekisivät maailman parasta kimchijjiggaeta, se oli varma se.

* * *

Baekhyun istui ruokapöydän ääreen ja vetäisi korttipakan taskustaan. Hän avasi muovin kartonkiaskin päältä ja heitti sen menemään. Hän tutkaili Hongdaen kasinon korttipakkaa hento hymy kasvoillaan.

”Tarvitsit uudet kortit”, Baekhyun perusteli ja levitti kortit siistiin riviin pöydälle. Hän pyyhkäisi ne kuvapuoli alaspäin ja sekoitti niin hyvin kuin osasi. Chanyeol nojasi käteensä ja seurasi itsevarmaa työskentelyä ihaillen.

Baekhyun jakoi molemmille viisi korttia ja laski loput keskelle pöytää. Yeol tarttui punataustaisiin kortteihin ja tutki niitä.

Baekhyunin kasvot pysyivät ilmeettöminä. ”Kahdella vaihdolla.”

”Häviäjä tiskaa?” Chanyeol heitti ja tarjosi kättään. Baekhyun tarttui siihen empimättä ja kätteli häntä jämäkästi. Sopimus oli syntynyt.

Chanyeol analysoi korttejaan, hänellä oli suoran mahdollisuus yhdeksästä ylöspäin. Hän päätti luopua patakuutosesta ja nosti tilalle uuden kortin. Tuurit olivat matkassa, hänen kätensä kasvoi herttakasilla. Ruutukuningas vaihtui ristikakkoseen.

Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan. Mikä pettymys.

Baekhyun uskalsi virnistää viekkaammin. Hän vaihtoi kaksi korttia pähkäilemättä ja laski hitaasti kolmeen.

Chanyeol laski kädessään olevat viisi korttia kuvapuoli ylöspäin. Baekhyunin hammashymy leveni, kun hän laski pöydälle omat korttinsa, joiden seassa oli akkapari.

Chanyeol otti häviönsä vastaan rehellisen pelin nimissä. Hänelle ei ollut ongelma tiskata.

”Kaksi kolmesta?” Baekhyun ehdotti. Yeol kohotti kulmaansa. Ehkä Baekhyun halusi tiskata astiat tai sitten hän oli reilulla päällä ja halusi antaa Yeolille toisen mahdollisuuden.

”Sopii.”

Baekhyun keräsi kortit ja sekoitteli niitä tyylillä, taidoillaan leveillen. Vegas oli tehnyt hänestä showmiehen. Ja Chanyeol mielellään katseli.

Baekhyun jakoi uudet kortit, Chanyeol tarttui niihin tärisevin käsin. Hän ei osannut peitellä ilmeitään, Baekhyun pystyisi varmasti lukemaan hänen käsikorttiensa arvon tuosta noin vain. Miten helvetissä pokerinaama oli pysynyt Curiosity Hotelin kasinolla. Ehkä peliseura teki hänet läpinäkyväksi.

Chanyeol vaihtoi herttarivin joukosta ainoan mustan kortin pois. Hän nosti uuden kortin tärisevin käsin. Kortin pintaan piirretty herttayhdeksän häikäisi silmään.

Baekhyun naksutteli kieltään tyytymättömänä. Hän oli nähnyt monet kerrat, miten joku oli luullut omaavansa hyvän käden, ja silti pöydästä löytyi astetta parempi. ”Älä innostu etukäteen.”

Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan. Oikeassahan Hyun oli. Värisuora ei ollut parhain mahdollinen käsi.

Baekhyun tutkaili korttejaan aikansa ja sihahti lyhyesti.

Hän teki ensimmäisen vaihdon selvästi empien ja järjesteli kortteja kädessään moneen otteeseen. Hän vaihtoi toisen kerran, tutki korttiaan, kunnes murahti ääneen ja heitti kortit pöydälle.

Chanyeol esitteli värisuoraansa ärsyttävän ylimielisesti hymyillen. Peli ei suinkaan ollut siinä.

Baekhyun vilkaisi Chanyeolin ranteessa olevaa kelloa ja nousi pöydästä. Hän napsautti riisikeittimen päälle ja kävi samoilla jaloilla lieden edessä. Hän sekoitti levyllä porisevaa kimchijjiggaeta kulmakarvat mutkalla.

Chanyeol tarttui pelikortteihin ja sekoitti niitä hitaaseen tahtiin. Hänen sormensa olivat kömpelöt eivätkä kortit olleet yhtä taipuisat kuin silloin, kun Baekhyun käsitteli niitä.

”Laitoinkohan varmasti kaikki mausteet...” Baekhyun mietti itsekseen ja selasi puhelimessaan olevan reseptin lävitse vielä kerran.

Chanyeol naurahti. Hän oli maistanut keitosta ennen kuin se oli jäänyt hautumaan. ”Hyvää siitä tulee. Luota itseesi.”

Baekhyun istui takaisin paikoilleen. Chanyeol jakoi hänelle heti viisi korttia, sen jälkeen hänelle itselleen. Hän laski loput korteista keskelle ja kaappasi oman pinonsa itselleen.

Chanyeol vaihtoi kaksi korttia kummempia miettimättä. Baekhyun toimi samoin ja paljasti korttinsa. Tunnelma oli muuttunut kisailevasta rennoksi, kuin tuloksella ei olisi väliä.

Baekhyunin korteissa oli suorantynkä, siitä puuttui vitonen tai kunkku. Viides kortti oli jätkä, se ei paljoa lämmittänyt. Chanyeol virnisti ja taputti käsiään yhteen. Hänenkään korttinsa eivät olleet mitkään mairittelevat, mutta sieltä löytyvä kakkospari oli vienyt kierroksen. Tilanne oli kääntynyt hänen voitokseen.

”Hyvä on. Mä tiskaan”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeolia harmitti, sillä häntä ei vaikuttanut yhtään haittaavan.

* * *

Chanyeol koputti Baekhyunin huoneen oveen ja astui sisään vasta luvan saatuaan. Hän livahti sisään lämpimään huoneeseen. Hän haisteli ilmaa. Ehkä palaneen haju oli pelkkää kuvitelmaa, kun termostaatit oli säädetty yhtäkkiä kovimmalle mahdolliselle.

T-paitaan pukeutunut Baekhyun luki kirjaa sängyllään. Hän ei vilkaissutkaan nuuhkuttelevaan Chanyeoliin. “Se on pölyä. Haihtuu kohta.”

Chanyeol istui sängyn reunalle. Hänen katseensa kulki Baekhyunin paljasta käsivartta pitkin. Vasemman ranteen sisäpuolella oli ohuella musteella piirrettyjä symboleita. Kaikki neljä korttipakan maata, omissa väreissään.

Baekhyun sulki kirjansa, mutta piteli sormea oikean aukeaman välissä. Kannen perusteella romaani oli joku rikostrilleri, mikä lie, nimessä oleva sana _murder_ viittasi siihen suuntaan. Painos oli englanniksi, takakannessa ei ollut yhtään koreankielistä merkkiä. Chanyeol oli kade toisen taidolle lukea ja ymmärtää tarinoita toisella kielellä.

”Oliko asiaa?” Baekhyun kysyi.

“Tulin vain hengailemaan”, Chanyeol sanoi ja ilmeili perään kiusaantuneena. “Eroahdistus.”

Baekhyun naurahti ja avasi kirjan uudemman kerran. ”Olet suloinen.”

“Sano, jos häiritsen, voin mennä pois.”

“Et häiritse.”

Baekhyunin silmät liikkuivat nopeaan tahtiin. Joko kirjassa oli lyhyitä rivejä, tai sitten hän luki eikä ajatellut, sitten tajusi, ettei muistanut puoliakaan, ja joutui lukemaan uudestaan.

Chanyeol kellahti Baekhyunin viereen ja laski päänsä hänen reidelleen. Käsi laskeutui hänen hiuksiinsa. Peukalon pieni liike tuntui taivaalliselta, siinä oli mukava olla. Vaikka jalat valuivat yli sängyn päädyn, asento ei tuntunut hankalalta.

”Menen huomenna taas töihin. Lupasin olla koko loppuviikon.”

Chanyeol olisi mielellään viettänyt illat sohvalla Baekhyun kainalossaan, mutta töitä oli tehtävä, jotta lainan saisi maksettua. Hän ei todelakaan halunnut niitä korstoja ovensa taakse.

“Kirjoitan yliopistohakemuksen puhtaaksi huomenaamuna. Haluatko lukea sen läpi ennen kuin lähetän sen?” Baekhyun kysyi.

“Totta kai”, Chanyeol vastasi, unisella äänellä. Yhtäkkiä oli alkanut niin ramasemaan. Siinä oli niin mukava makoilla.

“Moneenko paikkaan aiot lähettää sen?”

“Kolmeen”, Baekhyun vastasi ja käänsi sivua.

Chanyeol hymyili. Hän oli varma, että Hyunie saisi paikan jokaisesta hakemastaan yliopistosta. Typeriähän he olisivat, jos jättäisivät sellaisen kultakimpaleen hyväksymättä.

* * *

Chanyeol heräsi ravisteluun ja avasi utuiset silmänsä. Kattolampun valo oli vaihtunut pöytälamppuun ja verhot oli vedetty ikkunan eteen. Hän vilkaisi rannekelloaan ja huokaisi raskaasti. Taas yksi lomapäivä oli hurahtanut ohitse, vaikka hän ei ollut tehnyt yhtään mitään.

Baekhyun tuijotti nuutuneen näköistä Yeolia. Hän raotti peittoa ja pujahti vällyjen väliin. Chanyeol ymmärsi yskän, hän oli nousta sängyltä, mutta Baekhyun tarttui häntä kädestä.

“Jää.”

Chanyeol nousi ylös. Oli pestävä hampaat ja vähennettävä vaatetta ennen kuin unien jatkamista voisi edes ajatella. ”Tulen pian takaisin.”

Baekhyun valui makuulle. Hän tarttui puhelimeensa ja näppäili sitä aikaansa. Hän hylkäsi puhelimensa lyhyen tuhahduksen saattelemana ja käänsi kylkeä. Hän tarttui tyynyyn ja rutisti sitä otteessaan, kulmat kurtussa. Hänen kasvonsa olivat hapantuneet sekunneissa.

Huoneen ovelle jämähtänyt Chanyeol päätti pistää vauhtia, että pääsisi viemään Baekhyunien ajatukset jonnekin aivan muualle kuin vitutuskäyrää nostaneeseen asiaan.

Viidentoista minuutin ympäri kämppää juoksemisen jälkeen Yeol oli valmis palaamaan makuuhuoneeseen. Hän astui sisään rennosti hyräillen. Peiton alle livunnut Baekhyun pyyhki kyyneleitään sormillaan.

Chanyeolin askel lyhentyi. Hän raapi niskaansa. Kuinka hän kuulostaisi mahdollisimman epätunkeilevalta. “Tapahtuiko jotain?”

“Ei mitään isoa.”

Chanyeol pujahti peiton alle. Valmiiksi lämmitetty paikka tuntui kerrassaan hyvältä. Ei ihmekään, että Hyunie halusi tulla hänen viereensä nukkumaan töistä tultuaan.

Chanyeol sammutti valot, kädet kietoutuivat hänen ympärilleen. Hän kääntyi kyljelleen ja antoi Baekhyunin painautua itseään vasten. Ote oli tiukka, ja pari nyyhkäisyä repivät Chanyeolin sydämen kappaleiksi.

Chanyeol laski kätensä Baekhyunin hiuksiin silittääkseen hänet uneen asti. Hän ei halunnut antaa mielikuvitukselleen valtaa. Mitä puhelimen toisessa päässä oli tapahtunut, saisi jäädä mysteeriksi. Jos Baekhyun olisi halunnut kertoa, hän olisi kertonut.


	18. Chapter 18

Sohvalla makaava Baekhyun nukkua tuhisi pörröisen viltin alla ja piteli käsiään tyynyn alla. Ilme hänen kasvoillaan oli levollinen, rauhallinen. Hän oli hyvässä paikassa.

Chanyeol raapi päätään. Aamukahvin nauttiminen ruokapöydän ääressä ei tullut kuuloonkaan. Tuoli oli kova ja hänen luinen kankkunsa tarvitsi pehmeyttä. Pehmeyttä, jonka Baekhyun oli vallannut koko pituudeltaan. Lisäksi aamu-uutisiin oli kolme minuuttia eikä hän voinut missata päivän säätä. Meteorologin puheisiin oli paljon enemmän luottamista kuin johonkin typerään accuweateriin, jonka pitkät ennusteet eivät olleet koskaanoikein.

Chanyeol ravisteli termoskannua ja huokaisi sen tyhjyydelle. Hän nieli tappionsa ja pisti sumpit tulille. Hän ei mitenkään jaksaisi ottaa uutta työviikkoa vastaan ilman kofeiinia. Kyungsoon näkeminen teki työpäivästä jotenkin siedettävämmän, mutta ilman Jonginia toimistolla ei ollut niin hauskaa. Soo oli työkaveri, joka teki työnsä eikä paljon puhunut. Vastapainoksi lounastauolla hänen suunsa kävi senkin edestä.

Chanyeol kolautti varpaansa ruokapöydän jalkaan. Kipu säteili selkäpiitä myöten, eikä rumat sanat pysyneet enää sisällä.

”Vittu!”

Chanyeol tarrasi varpaaseensa ja irvisteli kivulle. Hän tarrasi tiskipöytään ja hengitteli syvään, ettei kiroisi uudelleen.

Baekhyun hätkähti rymistelyä ja kohottautui käsiensä varaan. Hän katseli ympärilleen silmät sirrillään ja tukka sekaisin. Äänien lähde paikantui puhisevaan Chanyeoliin. Hymynkare nousi välittömästi huulille. Keittiöstä leijuvalla kahvin tuoksulla saattoi olla osuutta asiaan.

“Huomenta”, Baekhyun sanoi.

“Huomenta.”

Chanyeol ravisteli jalkaansa mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti. Samalla hän tarrasi omenaan ja pesi sen juoksevan veden alla.

“Otatko kahvia?”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja veti hupun pois päästään. Hän nosti jalat koukkuun ja perääntyi sohvan nurkkaan. Hän hapuili kaukosäädintä ja avasi television oikealta kanavalta.

Tuttujen aamu-tv:n juontajien äänet täyttivät olohuoneen. Chanyeol vilkaisi kelloon; minuuttia vaille kahdeksan.

Chanyeol siirtyi olohuoneeseen kahden kahvikupin kanssa. Hän ojensi toisen Baekhyunille ja istui viereiselle paikalle. Paikka oli ihanan lämmin, sohva tuntui tänä aamuna ekstra-mukavalta. Harmi, ettei hän voinut jäädä siihen koko päiväksi.

Nuutunut Baekhyun piteli kahvikuppia molemmin käsin. Hän haistoi höyryävää juomaa ja hymyili pienesti. Hän vilkaisi häntä katsovaan Yeoliin ennen kuin hörppäsi kahvistaan.

”Nukuin huonosti. En jaksanut vielä siivota.”

Chanyeol heilautti kättään, mitäs tuosta. Miesparka puunasi kämppää jostain kohti joka päivä muutenkin.

“Tulin Hongdaesta kahden jälkeen ja pyörin sängyssä varmaan tunnin. Heräsin kuuden aikaan ja tiskasin. Sitten otin nokoset ja nyt olen tässä.”

Chanyeol hieraisi Baekhyunia olkapäästä. Iltaduuni oli varmasti väsyttävää sellaisella unirytmillä. ”Nuku univelkasi pois. Muuten simahdat lopullisesti.”

“Hain yhtä assarin paikkaa tuosta lähitoimistosta. Eihän sen palkka päätä huimaa, mutta ainakin pääsisin eroon kasinoista”, Baekhyun kertoi.

”Hwaiting”, Chanyeol lausahti. Oli käynyt mielessä tarjota toimistohommia hänelle, mutta Baekhyun ei kuulunut sedän valvovan silmän alle. Lisäksi siitä seuraisi loputonta vittuilua. Kyungsoo ei osannut järjestellä sanojaan sillä tavalla, etteivät ne loukkaisi Chanyeolia ja hänen elämänvalintojaan. Kai hänellä oli oikeus auttaa miestä hädässä, vaikka hän ei olisikaan kiinnostunut hänestä siinä mielessä.

Paitsi että hän ehkä oli. Kyungsoon ei tarvinnut tietää sitä. Riitti, että Jongin oli saanut kuulla hänen syvimpiä ajatuksiaan. Hän oli heistä kahdesta se järkevämpi, jos puhuttiin sydämenasioista ja ihmissuhteista.

Baekhyun nuokkui kahvikuppi kädessään. Hän oli kai valunut vahingossa takaisin uneen. Chanyeol naurahti ja tönäisi häntä kevyesti.

Baekhyun paransi asentoaan. Hento puna nousi hänene kasvoilleen, mutta hämärässä olohuoneessa sitä oli vaikea huomata.

“Lepuutin silmiä”, hän perusteli.

“Et tullut viereeni yöllä. Mä vähän odotin.”

“En halunnut häiritä”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Ajattelin, että tarvitset hyvät unet.”

“Kohta nukun huonosti ilman sua”, Chanyeol myönsi ja joi kahviaan. Liian kuumaahan se vielä oli, mutta kiusallisuuden välttämiseksi.

“Vai etkö enää halua nukkua kanssani?”

Baekhyun oli jämähtänyt puremaan etusormeaan.

“Haluan.”

Chanyeol hipaisi häntä poskelta ja hymyili hennosti perään. “Saat tulla. Aina.”

Baekhyun laski katseensa alas ja nosti kahvikupin takaisin huulilleen.

* * *

Chanyeol heitti silmälasit päästään ja nosti kädet pystyyn. Hän oli saanut päivän suurimman työn valmiiksi. Nälkä kurni vatsassa eikä Kyungsoo ollut suostunut vilkaisemaankaan hänen lounasmenuehdotteluihinsa. Kunhan hän olisi pitänyt tunnin mittaisen ruokataukonsa, hän naputtelisi loppupäivän numeroita kirjanpito-ohjelmaan.

Viimein kaikki apteekin menot ja tulot alkoivat olla järjestyksessä, ja enää oli hommana tarkistaa, että kaikki täsmäisi. Jos firmalta puuttui rahaa tai sitä olisi liikaa, se olisi huomisen murhe. Yhdessä päivässä ei ehtinyt reagoida kaikkeen. Ihmisiähän sitä oltiin.

Toimiston oveen koputettiin. Kyungsoo katsoi Chanyeolia, Chanyeol tuijotti suljettua ovea silmät suurina.

Kukaan ei tavannut kopuuttaa. Setä laukkoisi sisään varoittamatta, ja Jongin törmäisi oveen ennen kuin astuisi sisään. Toimiston tytöt eivät suostuneet tulemaan yläkertaan, pojat saisivat itse juosta asioillaan, jos niitä ei voinut hoitaa tietokoneen välityksellä.

“Sisään”, Chanyeol lausui, kun vierailulle yrittävä ei uskaltanutkaan tulla peremmälle.

Kyungsoo oli tukehtua kahviinsa, kun Byun Baekhyun työntyi sisään toimistohuoneeseen. Mustatukkainen mies paksussa talvitakissa ja Chanyeolin kaulahuivissa heilautti kättään tervehdykseksi.

”Kävin työhaastattelussa. Sain sen duunin!”

Chanyeol ei saanut sanaa suustaan. Hän ei ensinnäkään voinut käsittää, että Baekhyun oli saanut luvan tulla ylös asti, kukaan ei päässyt CEO Parkin ohitse. Tieto työpaikasta ei tullut yllätyksenä, sillä hän hyvin pystyi kuvittelemaan, miten suuri apu englantia osaavasta työntekijästä kenelle tahansa olisi.

”Oliko setä alhaalla?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi iloisesti ja avasi takkiaan. Ulkona oli kaksi astetta lämmintä, mahtoihan olla kuuma.

”Hetkinen. Hänkö päästi sut tänne?” Kyungsoo kysyi.

”Joo”, Baekhyun sanoi, välittämättä kaksikon pöyristyneistä ilmeistä.

”Milloin aloitat?” Chanyeol kysyi.

”Maanantaina”, Baekhyun vastasi ja henkäisi haaveillen. Hänen unelmansa olisi viimein käymässä toteen;. tylsää toimistotyötä yhdeksästä viiteen. Hyvästi pelimerkit ja rauhattomat yöt.

”Täytyy lähteä metsästämään työvaatteita. Kaapissani ei ole mitään toimistotyöhön sopivaa.”

”Tuletko lounaalle meidän kanssa?” Kyungsoo kysyi ja nousi ylös. ”Chan haluaa syödä kanaa.”

”Olimme juuri lähdössä”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Eikö niin?”

Kyungsoo nyökkäsi ja siirtyi pois työpöytänsä takaa.

Ujo hymy nousi Baekhyunin kasvoille. ”No, jos siitä ei ole vaivaa.”

”Ei siitä ole. Juhlitaan sitä työpaikkaasi. Mä tarjoan”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja kätteli Baekhyunia. Chanyeol tunsi lämpöä sisimmässään, oli ihanaa nähdä miten hyvin kaksikko tuli toimeen.

* * *

Chanyeol palasi kotiin uuvuttavan, mutta ihanan työntäyteisen päivän jälkeen. Hän ei saanut kuin kengät jalasta ja takin auki, kun Baekhyun rynnisti jostain päin asuntoa hänen luokseen ja kaappasi hänet tiukkaan halaukseen.

”Oho.”

Chanyeol naurahti, yllätys oli kaikin puolin iloinen. Hän kietoi kätensä hupparin peittämän selän ympärille ja rutisti lujaa. Vastaanotto oli ihana, siinä alkoi ihan sydän laukkaamaan. Ja siitäkös pumppu vasta sekosi, kun onnen kukkuloilla pyörivä Baekhyun kohotti itseään ja liu’utti pehmeät huulensa Yeolin omille. Chanyeol nosti kätensä hänen poskelleen ja painautui paremmin vasten lämpimää syliä, vastaten suudelmaan parhansa mukaan.

Baekhyun vetäytyi kauemmas ja painoi päänsä vasten pidemmän rintakehää. Chanyeol silitti pehmeää poskea ja piteli silmiään kiinni. Se hetki oli niitä, jolloin molemmat toivoivat ajan pysähtyvän.

Chanyeol upotti kasvonsa mustiin hiuksiin ja veti miehen tuoksua sisäänsä.

”Vielä 26 tuhatta dollaria”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. Kuukauden velkaerä erääntyi tänään, Yeol muisti Hyunien mainineen asiasta muutamaan otteeseen viime viikon aikana. Hän oli stressannut tienesteistään, mutta kova työnteko oli kannattanut.

Baekhyun nosti katseensa Yeoliin. “Kiitos ihan kaikesta.”

Chanyeol oli haltioitunut. Hän ei ollut nähnyt mitään niin kaunista, se hänen oli myönnettävä.

“En olisi uskaltanut tehdä mitään ilman sua. Olet tosi ystävä, Yeol-ah.”

Chanyeol veti Baekhyunin takaisin syleilyynsä. Hän ei halunnut päästää irti.

Eikä halunnut Baekhyunkaan.

He olisivat voineet seisoa siinä koko loppuillan, mutta Chanyeolille ei olisi tullut kuuma. Hän naurahti ja riisui takkinsa naulakkoon.

Chanyeol kävelytti Baekhyunin sohvalle ja antoi hänen painautua syliinsä. Hoikat sormet laskeutuivat hänen reidelleen ja liikkuivat puvunhousujen pinnalla.

Chanyeol halusi tietää, mitä Baekhyunilla oli mielessä. Rohkeat eleet eivät jättäneet paljoa arveluiden veraan. Mutta eikö olisi järkevintä ensin puhua heidän välillään olevasta suhteesta ja siitä, miten se tulisi muuttumaan, jos he ryntäisivät pää kolmantena jalkana harrastamaan haurautta.

“Sä… mä…” Chanyeol yritti, muttei oikein osannut muotoilla sanojaan. Hän piti hetken tauon, jotta saisi ajatuksensa edes jotenkin kasaan.

“Mitä haluat?”

“Sua”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. Hän liu’utti kätensä valkoisen kauluspaidan napeille ja nypläsi ylintä kuin odottaen lupaa. “En jaksa pidätellä itseäni kauempaa.”

Baekhyun nousi Yeolin syliin, kun hän ei tehnyt elettäkään. Chanyeol piteli kättään farkkujen peittämän reiden päällä ja katsoi sylissä istuvaa miestä suurin silmin. Hän oli häikäistynyt siitä kaikesta kauneudesta, rohkeudesta.

Kyungsoon aikaisemmat sanat palasivat mieleen, _“hän on ollut kauan yksin ja kaipaa läheisyyttä”._

“Olisin halunnut panna sua jo siellä motellissa.”

Chanyeol vei kätensä paksun hupparin alle ja veti Baekhyunin lähemmäs. Huulet löysivät paikkansa ja kädet hyväilivät selkää. Kosketus oli varovainen, hellä.

Chanyeol tunsi paljon asioita, joita hän ei ollut aikaisemmin ymmärtänyt tuntea. Baekhyun ihaili häntä, jätti rakastavan jälkensä hänen iholleen. Pitkät katseet sekoittivat sydäntä entisestään. Jos hän luuli ajatuksiensa selkeytyneen, nytkö ne vasta sekaisin olivat. Hän ei ollut saanut osakseen mitään niin kaunista. Byun Baekhyun ei välittänyt pelkästään omista tarpeistaan, vaan varmisti, että Chanyeolin oli hyvä olla.

Ja sillä hetkellä Chanyeolin oli helvetin hyvä olla.

* * *

Chanyeol makasi sängyllä ja tuijotti kattoon. Hän koitti prosessoida, mitä Vegasin reissulla ja sen jälkeen oikein oli tapahtunut. Amerikasta palattuaan hän tunsi itsensä toiseksi ihmiseksi. Hän oli aivan kujalla siitä, kuka hän oli ja mitä arvoja hän edusti. Vanha Chanyeol oli jäänyt Curiosity Hoteliin. Kaikki ne uudet piirteet ja ajatukset hämmensivät häntä, eikä kyljessä kiehnäävä Baekhyun auttanut asiaa yhtään.

Baekhyun vaikutti olevan onnensa kukkuloilla. Elämä parantui sekunti sekunnilta, ja hän joutui puristamaan huulet yhteen, ettei hän purskahtaisi nauruun.

Byun Baekhyun oli rakastunut. Häneen. Ehkä viisi minuuttia sitten, ehkä jo paljon aikaisemmin.

Chanyeol ei ollut varma, mitä hänen pitäisi ajatella siitä. Olihan se ihanaa, että niinkin hieno mies oli kehittänyt tunteita häntä kohtaan, mutta _mitä, jos hän ei pystyisikään vastaamaan niihin tunteiisiin? Mitä, jos hän satuttaisi häntä kykenemättömyydellään?_

Chanyeol ei halunnut satuttaa. Siitä hän oli sataprosenttisen varma.

Baekhyun liikutti sormiaan Chanyeolin paljaalla kyljellä. ”Mitä mietit?”

Chanyeol murahti. Ei hän tiennyt. Kaikkea ja ei mitään.

Baekhyun kohottautui nojaamaan sängyn päätylautaa vasten. Hän laski kätensä Yeolin hiuksiin ja silitti niin hellästi. Sen kerran täytyi olla ensimmäinen, jolloin niinkin pieni kosketus sai aikaan hyökyaallon kokoisia tunteita.

Chanyeolin alahuuli värähti. Sisällä myllertävät ajatukset ja valtava tunnekuohu purkautui hämmennyksensekaisena itkuna. Ei hän osannut kertoa, vaikka olisi halunnut. Hän kääntyi kyljelleen ja painautui vasten t-paidan peittämää vartaloa, häpeämättä kyyneleitään. Baekhyun rutisti häntä lujaa eikä vaatinut selityksiä.

* * *

Chanyeol oli nukkunut alasti, kiinni Baekhyunissa koko yön. Uni loppui viideltä, ulkona oli vielä ihan pimeää. Paksu peitto ja päiväpeite oli heidän yllään. Huoneeseen henkäili kylmää ilmaa, olisi aika tarkistaa ikkunoiden tiivisteet.

Chanyeol hapuili yöpöydällä olevan lampun katkaisijaa ja napsautti himmeän valon päälle. Hehku kirveli silmiä aikansa, mutta nopeasti hän tottui.

Chanyeol tutki edessään olevan Baekhyunin kasvoja. Suupielet kääntyivät alaspäin, alahuulessa arpi. Sisimmässä leimahti, Chanyeol ei antaisi ikinä anteeksi niille korstoille.

Aamuisin kaikki oli niin ihanan selkeää. Ajatukset pysyivät levollisina, aamurutiinit toivat turvaa ja rytmiä elämään. Kukaan ei kysellyt vaikeita eikä hän jaksanut yliajatella. Oli hän ja Baekhyun, sohvalla kahdestaan.

Baekhyunin silmät aukesivat hitaasti. Hän siirsi hoikat sormensa Chanyeolin kasvoille. ”Huomenta”, hän kuiskasi.

Peukalon liike poskipäällä tuntui taivaalliselta. Chanyeol käänsi päätään ja suuteli rannetta, hymyili vasten herkkää ihoa. Sydän pampahteli kevyesti. Mikä se oli se tunne? Onnellisuus?

Baekhyun suuteli yön kuivattamia huulia ja nauroi vasten niitä. Matala, hyvätuulinen nauru tarttui Chanyeoliin. Hyvät oltavat olivat tainneet sekoittaa miesparan pään. Chanyeol ei valittanut, hän nautti kaikesta siitä huomiosta. Miten hän sanoisi sen ääneen? Suoraan?

“Pidän susta.”

Sormien liike pysähtyi, Baekhyun tuijotti häntä syvälle silmiin, vakavoituen. “En halua kahlita sua, jos et halua suhteeseen.”

“En halua päästää sua karkuun. Pitäisikö meidän yrittää?”

“Seurustella?” Baekhyun kysyi.

Chanyeol nyökkäsi. Hän oli ajatellut asiaa paljonkin. Mistä hän tiesi, mitä hän tarvitsisi, jos hän ei kokeilisi? Jos kaikki menisikin päin vittua, ainakin hän oppisi siitä.

“Ehkä jotku on vain luotu toisilleen.”

“Pitäisin siitä, jos mut olisi tarkoitettu juuri tähän”, Baekhyun sanoi. Silmät sydäminä hän katsoi Yeolia ja mietti ääneen, mitä hän oli tehnyt oikein saadakseen jakaa pedin sellaisen enkelin kanssa.

Chanyeol ei voinut - eikä halunnut - peitellä epävarmuuksiaan. Hän kertoi rehellisesti tunteistaan. Siitä, mikä oli saanut hänet itkemään aikaisemmin.

Kaikki se välittäminen oli vyörynyt päälle hyökyaallon lailla ja murskannut hänet alleen. Kunhan hän tottuisi siihen, hän varmasti alkaisi jo tarvita sitä, rakkautta. Sitten hän saattaisi osata antaa sitä takaisinkin.


	19. Chapter 19

Baekhyun raahasi kangassohvaa parin metrin päähän alkuperäiseltä paikalta. Hän suoristi selkänsä ja pyyhki olematonta hikeä otsaltaan. Hän mittaili olohuonetta katseellaan ja mumisi ääneen. Uusi järjestys virkisti mieltä ja antoi syyn imuroida kunnolla kalusteiden alta.

Chanyeol nojasi makuuhuoneen ovenkarmiin kädet puuskassa. _Suloinen_ , hän sanoi melkein ääneen. Mietteliäs, huuliaan mutristeleva mustatukka oli niin söpö näky, että hän olisi halunnut mennä ja suudella häntä.

Todennäköisesti hän saisi nyrkistä, jos häiritsisi Baekhyunia sillä hetkellä, joten hän päätti jättää väliin.

”Olisiko tässä hyvä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja jatkoi mittailemista. Hän nyrpisti nenää ja tarttui uudelleen sohvaan. Chanyeolille oli se ja sama, mihin laiskanlinna oli sijoitettu. Kunhan hän näkisi aamu-uutiset ja Please take care of my refridgeratorin, niin kaikki olisi hyvin.

“Jongin ja Kyungsoo tulee parin tunnin päästä”, Chanyeol muistutti ja siirtyi makuuhuoneen puolelle.

Baekhyun tarttui imuriin. “Joo, ei tässä enää kauaa mene”, hän huusi perään.

Chanyeol kohautti kulmiaan siivousvälineen jylhälle hurinalle. Hän palasi rumpusetin taakse, hän oli hakannut kannuja viimeisen puoli tuntia. Siinä kilpaa he olivat kolistelleet ja paukutelleet, aiheuttaneet kiusaa rauhallista koti-iltapäivää viettäville naapureille.

Chanyeol ei ehtinyt edes istumaan, kun huono omatunto valtasi hänet uudelleen. Hän palasi ovelle, miettien, miten hänestä mahdollisesti olisi jotain apua. Baekhyun ei huomannutkaan häntä, hän oli liian uppoutunut yhden miehen bileisiin. Päässä soiva biisi lieni menevä, tanssiliikkeistä päätellen.

“Oletko varma, ettet tarvitse apua?” Chanyeol huusi hurinan ylitse.

Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja työnsi sohvapöydän pois tieltään. Chanyeol nosti kädet ylös, ainakin hän oli tarjonnut apuaan. Nopein askelin hän marssi kohti rumpusettiä, mutta päätyi kuitenkin tekemään u-käännöksen.

Baekhyunin kasvoilla oli puhdasta iloa. Häntä ei ollut haitannut puunata ja järjestellä paikkoja. Chanyeolille puolestaan muodostui omantunnontuskia, sillä hänkin asui asunnossa eikä hän ehtinyt laittaa tikkua ristiin yleisen siisteyden puolesta.

“Onko sulla toista mattoa?” Baekhyun kysyi ja tökki jalallaan olohuoneen lattian peittävää tummanharmaata karvalankamattoa. “Talveksi jotain paksumpaa ja hienomman… väristä.”

Chanyeol viittoi miestä luokseen. Baekhyun heitti imurin kädestään ja käveli asunnon perällä olevaan varastohuoneeseen.

“Sieltä valitset”, Chanyeol sanoi virnistellen. “Siellä on peräti kolme erilaista.”

“Joutaisit kaupoille.”

Baekhyun raivasi tiensä huoneen perälle. Hän kuljetti hoikkia sormiaan mattojen pinnalla ja kohotteli kulmiaan tutkaillessaan annettuja vaihtoehtoja.

“Jongin ja Kyungsoo on ainoat vieraat, joita täällä käy, eikä heitä voisi vähempää kiinnostaa, minkälainen riepu lattialla oikein on”, Chanyeol sanoi. Sitä paitsi, esillä oleva matto oli uusin. Hän oli tuonut sen viime talvena kämpilleen, koska noona oli halunnut siitä eroon mahdollisimman äkkiä. Ei sopinut kuulema sisustukseen.

“Se on niin tylsä”, Baekhyun sanoi kurkistellessaan mattorullien sisään.

“ _Mä_ olen tylsä”, Chanyeol muistutti ja vilkaisi kelloa. Hän oli luvannut tehdä ruokaa, mutta oli vielä aivan liian aikasta laittaa padat tulille. “Mitä haluat syödä tänään?”

Baekhyun nosti katseensa marokkolaisesta matosta Yeoliin, joka nojasi ovenkarmiin typertynyt ilme kasvoillaan.

“Tehdään burritoja!” Baekhyun hihkaisi ja raahasi ruskean marokkolaismaton ulos tunkkaisesta varastohuoneesta. “Pitääkö tämä pestä ensin?”

“Ei tarvitse”, Chanyeol sanoi ja osoitti olohuoneessa olevaa mattoa. “Mutta tuo pitää.”

“Ok, hoidan sen huomenna.”

Baekhyun raahasi maton ulos varastosta. Chanyeol hivuttautui lähemmäs tummanharmaata kangasmattoa, mutta Baekhyun sihahti ennen kuin Yeol ehti ajatellakaan siihen tarttumista.

”Hoidan sen”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän kääri maton siistille rullalle ja kantoi sen eteiseen odottamaan jatkokäsittelyä. Hän keskittyi marokkolaismaton mallaamiseen. Chanyeol oli varma, että sohva vaihtaisi paikkaa vielä moneen otteeseen ennen kuin sopiva feng shui osuisi kohdilleen. Häntä ei yhtään ihmetyttäisi, jos Baekhyun palauttaisi kalusteet alkuperäisille paikoilleen heti seuraavana päivänä.

Chanyeol vilkaisi kelloa. Hän ehtisi hyvin käydä kaupassa hakemassa vähän tarvikkeita illallista varten. Hän oli himoinnut samgyetangia, mutta yhtäkkiä burritot kuulostivat paljon paremmalta.

* * *

Chanyeol saapui kaupasta kahden mukaan tarttuneen retaleen kanssa. Hän pahoitteli etukäteen, että kämpässä saattoi olla kaaos päällä.

“Kotona ollaan!” hän huusi ja potki kengät jalasta. Kyungsoo yhtyi lausahdukseen kovaan ääneen ja veti kauppakasseja kantavan Jonginien sisemmäs asuntoon.

Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan. Oli liian hiljaista. Imuri oli laitettu kaappiin ja huoneiden valoja vähennetty. Marokkolaismatto oli edustavasti esillä ja millintarkasti sohvan suuntaisena. Sohva oli toisessa päässä huonetta, kirjahylly ja tv-taso olivat erillä seinustalla ja ulos näki paremmin. Se teki tilasta paljon tilavamman. Kunhan aurinko ei häikäisisi tv-ruutuun ja pilaisi arkiaamuja.

“Tämähän on hieno!” Jongin sanoi. Hän fiilisteli uutta sisustusta ihan kympillä.

Kyungsoo siirtyi keittiöön purkamaan kauppakasseja. Chanyeol poikkesi päinvastaiseen suuntaan ja hiippaili varovasti raollaan olevan makuuhuoneen oven taakse. Hän koputti hiljaa ja työntyi sisään. Baekhyun veteli tapansa mukaan sikeitä keskellä siististi pedattua sänkyä.

“Hyungnim! Aika herätä.”

Baekhyun ei ottanut kuuleviin korviinsa. Chanyeol raapi niskaansa ja asteli lähemmäs. Hän istui sängyn reunalle ja ravisteli miestä olkapäästä. Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta nähdessään tutut kasvot.

Baekhyun painautui paremmin pehmeää sänkyä vasten. “Siivoaminen kuluttaa aina kaiken energiani.”

Chanyeol naurahti. Kai se kulutti, kun puolet askeleista sisälsi yli-innokasta tanssahtelua ja vaihtelevalla äänenvoimakkuudella laulettuja hittibiisejä.

“Pojat tuli jo. Poimin heidät mukaan puistosta.”

“Tulen kohta”, Baekhyun sanoi ja haukotteli perään. Hän sulki silmänsä ja hapuili Yeolin kättä. Hän kietoi sormensa lämpimien sormien kanssa ja veti häntä luokseen.

Chanyeol nojautui lähemmäs ja tutki Hyunien unisia kasvoja. Alati tyytyväinen ilme ja hehkuvat kasvot olivat sellainen näky, jota hän halusi katsella.

Byun Baekhyun oli viekas ja nopea. Hän suuteli Yeolia nopeasti huulille ja valui takaisin rentoon asentoon. Suupieli pysyi virneessä.

Chanyeol piteli kättään sydämensä päällä. Se kaikki oli hänelle vähän liikaa sillä hetkellä.

Baekhyun vakavoitui, yritti pidelä pokkaansa. Virnuilematta oleminen onnistui parin sekunnin ajan. Uusi, ujo vilkaisu sängyllä istuvaan Chanyeoliin sai hänet hihittämään typertyneesti.

“Mitä?” Chanyeol kysyi, hymy suupieltä poltellen. “Miksi sua nyt ujostuttaa noin kovasti?”

Baekhyun selvitti kurkkuaan ja keräsi itsensä. Kauaa hän ei jaksanut esittää, hento puna värjäsi hipiän. Chanyeol sipaisi hänen poskeaan ja tarjosi kättään. Hän tarttui siihen ja antoi Yeolin vetää hänet ylös sängystä.

* * *

Keittiössä oli laitettu pelit ja vehkeet valmiiksi. Jack Daniels tervehti peräkanaa huoneeseen kävelevää kaksikkoa, ja Soo oli etsinyt jo talon parhaimman veitsen.

Jongin hihkaisi Baekhyunin nähdessään ja ojensi pelikortit hänelle. “Opeta mua.”

Baekhyun istui paikalleen ja sekoitteli kortteja virkeämmän näköisenä. Hän vastaili Jonginin kysymystulvaan korttien laskemisesta ja mahdollisista tavoista voittaa kasino.

Chanyeol seurasi hyvin toimeen tulevaa kaksikkoa hetken aikaa ennen kuin kääntyi vihanneksia pesevän Kyungsoon puoleen. Oli mukava tehdä taas ruokaa isommalle porukalle ja viettää ilta rennosti jutustellen ja korttia pelaten.

Kyungsoo naurahti ja tönäisi Yeolia kyynärpäällään. ”Myönnä pois, että pidät hänestä.”

Chanyeol vilkaisi häntä ja tuhahti hiljaa. Kyungsoon kasvoilla ei ollut häivähdystäkään vittuilusta.

“Joka päivä enemmän. Melkein pelottaa.”

“Kohtele häntä hyvin, Chan. Hän on hauras.”

“Yritän parhaani.”

Kauhuskenaariot eivät pysyneet poissa mielestä. Kuvitelmat, miten hän sanoisi tai tekisi jotain typerää, mikä rikkoisi mustatukkaisen jälleen tuhansiksi palasiksi. Mutta ehkä se oli turhaa. Byun Baekhyun vaikutti nauttivan hänen seurastaan.

“Toivon teille kaikkea parasta”, Kyungsoo sanoi. “Mutta älä säikähdä, jos sukset menee ristiin jossain vaiheessa. Se kuuluu asiaan. Kunhan muistaisit olla provosoitumatta ja pitää suuren suusi kiinni.”

Chanyeolin pinna venyi pitkälle, mutta ei sekään ihan kaikkea kestänyt. Jos hän suuttuisi oikein kunnolla, lopputulos ei olisi kaunista. Onneksi sitä tapahtui äärimmäisen harvoin.

* * *

Viskipullo oli flirttaillut Chanyeolin kanssa jo tovin. Hän yritti olla vahva ja ignoorasi hennon kutsun parhaansa mukaan. Jongin olisi kiertänyt pullon auki jo tunti, kaksi sitten, mutta Chanyeol oli saanut hänet toisiin aatoksiin. Nyt, kun maittava ateria oli ohitse, rentouttava naukku kuulosti enemmän kuin hyvältä. Paitsi Baekhyunin mielestä. Hän oli mulkoillut pulloa alta kulmiensa koko illan.

Jongin ei kestänyt enää. Hän tarttui pulloon ja kiersi mustan korkin auki. Kyungsoo nousi ylös ja avasi kulmakaapin. Hän laski lasit pöydälle yksi kerrallaan. Kolmannen jälkeen Chanyeol pysäytti hänet.

“Baekhyun ei juo.”

Kyungsoo nyökkäsi ja palasi paikoilleen niskaansa raapien. “Etkö tykkää viskistä? Olisi pitänyt älytä ostaa jotain muutakin…”

“En juo ollenkaan. Ei mua haittaa, jos te juotte”, Baekhyun sanoi ja jatkoi korttien sekoittelua rennoin rantein. Hän jakoi kortit pöytään.

Jongin haisteli viskiä hetken ennen kuin kaatoi annokset jokaiseen lasiin. Hän ei ollut mikään parhain laaduntarkkailija, mutta luotti siihen, että hyungit kyllä kertoisivat, jos pullossa sattuisikin olemaan korkkivikaa tai sen sellaista.

Kyungsoo otti rennomman asennon ja tarttui kortteihin. Hän vilkaisi viereisellä paikalla istuvaa Baekhyunia päästä varpaisiin ja ilmeili mietiskellen. Hän halusi nähdä, mitä paksun hupparin alla oikein oli.

“Räsypokkaa?” hän heitti.

“I’m in”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nuolaisi huuliaan tuijottaessaan vastapäätä istuvaa Yeolia. Chanyeol oli tukehtua juomaansa ja kakoi likaiset ajatukset pois mielestään kovan yskän kera.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo kysyi kulma koholla.

“Mukana!”

Chanyeol ei mielellään olisi esitellyt Baekhyunia ilman vaatteita parhaille ystävilleen, mutta koska mies sattui olemaan alan ammattilainen, hän uskoi Baekhyunien olevan se, jonka päällä pysyi eniten vaatetta. Hän oli myös älyttömän luova kerrospukeutuja ja saattaisi mennä useita kierroksia, ennen kuin vatsalihakset näkisivät päivänvalon. Tai siis keittiön hämärän keinovalaistuksen.

“Chan?” Soo huhuili.

Chanyeol tarttui edessään oleviin kortteihin. “Joo, mukana ollaan.”

“Yhdellä vaihdolla”, Baekhyun ilmoitti ja osoitti vasemmalleen. Kiertosuunta oli Kyungsoosta myötäpäivään.

Chanyeol yritti pitää kasvonsa peruslukemilla, sillä hän muisti hyvin, miten onneton hänen pokkansa oli viime kerralla ollut. Sydän hakkasi miten sattuu ja penkissä oli vaikea istua, kun käsikorteissa poltteli valmis suora. Hän teki kaikkensa, ettei kärähtäisi siihen paikkaan.

Kyungsoo vaihtoi yhden kortin, kuten myös Jongin. Chanyeol pudisti päätään pienellä liikkeellä, hullu hän olisi jos hän vaihtaisi, edes bluffina. Baekhyun vaihtoi yhden korteistaan.

Oli aika paljastaa kortit. Chanyeol levitti suoransa pöytään ja nauroipaskaiseen tapaan, kun pojat riisuivat. Tylsimykset halusivat ensimmäisenä eroon sukastaan.

Jakajannappi siirtyi Kyungsoolle. Hän sekoitti kortit ja yritti näyttää yhtä taitavalta kuin Baekhyun. Häneltä ei ollut jäänyt huomaamatta, miten ihannoiden Jongin katsoi Baekhyunin kortinkäsittelyä, eikä hän halunnut jäädä kakkoseksi. Kuitenkin ajoittain kömpelöt sormet omaavana hän räjäytti koko pakan pöydälle ja kirosi hiljaa korttien levitessä ympäri keittiötä.

Baekhyun nauroi suloista nauruaan ja auttoi häntä keräämään jokaisen pakkaan kuuluvan kortin. Hän jakoi yhden vinkkivitosen, jolla kortit alistuisivat jakajan tahtoon paljon helpommin.

* * *

Kului suurinpiirtein kymmenkunta minuuttia, kun Chanyeol joutui vetämään paidan yltään. Baekhyun silmäili häntä ja hänen timmejä rintalihaksiaan entistä intensiivisemmin, melkein tiputti korttinsa kädestä koko kansan nähtäväksi. Nolo virnistys nousi hänen kasvoilleen, kun Kyungsoo tönäisi häntä kevyesti.

Jongin jakoi uudet kortit pöytään ja otti kulauksen viskistä lämmikkeksi. Ulkona puhaltava tuuli hönki kylmää ilmaa ikkunanraoista, kaikki valittivat liian alhaisesta sisälämpötilasta. Baekhyunien virnistelystä ei tullut loppua. Hän oli ollut fiksu ja pitänyt pitkähihaisen paitansa päällä. Häntä ei haitannut istua boksereissa kolmen paljaskroppaisen miehen seurassa.

Kirosana lipsahti Chanyeolin suusta hänen nähdessä korttinsa. Onnetar oli hyljännyt hänet kokonaan, kädessä ei ollut potentiaalia kuin pariin. Se ei paljon mieltä lämmittänyt. Hän vaihtoi korttinsa muiden lailla vuoronsa sattuessa kohdalle.

Pelkissä tummissa farkuissa istuva Kim Jongin vei kierroksen nimiinsä. Baekhyun veti pitkähihaisen päältään. Valkoinen t-paita pelasti hänen nahkansa kylmyydeltä. Chanyeol oli tyytyväinen, vaikka kiinnostus oli herännyt; hänkin halusi nähdä paljasta pintaa.

Kyungsoon puhelimen pirinä keskeytti pelin. Hän pyysi anteeksi ja vastasi outoon numeroon. Luurin toisesta päästä kantautuva puhetulva kulkeutui myös muiden miesten korviin.

Kyungsoon silmät suurenivat entisestään. Toinen käsi hapuili vaatetta lattialta.

Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan ja vilkaisi Jonginieen, josta oli tullut hetkessä paskanjäykkä. Jotain oli kai sattunut.

Baekhyun avusti oikeat vaatekappaleet Soon käsiin ja heitti lattialla olevan paidan myös Jonginille. Miehet pukivat päälleen ja nousivat pöydästä.

Chanyeol seurasi lähtöä tekevää kaksikkoa suurin silmin. Ilmapiiri oli liian jännittynyt, hän ei halunnut kysyä mitään tyhmää.

Kyungsoo lopetti puhelun ja työnsi luurin farkkujensa taskuun. Hän hieroi kasvojaan ja pyysi anteeksi äkillistä lähtöä.

“Se oli poliisista. Joku oli huomannut asunnon oven olevan auki ja hälyttänyt virkavallan. Ikävä jättää tähän, mutta otetaan joskus uusiksi.”

“Otetaan”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän hyvästeli kiireesti keittiöstä peruuttavan kaksikon ponnettomalla äänellä.

Baekhyunin kasvot olivat vääntyneet myötätuntoiseen mutristukseen. Kauaa hän ei jaksanut miettiä, mitä oli tapahtunut. Hän ojensi kätensä kohti Chanyeolia. Hitaasti hän kuljetti hoikkia sormiaan paljaalla rintakehällä, ihannoiden ja häpeilemättömästi.

“Jaa”, Chanyeol parkaisi seuratessaan alati alemmas valuvia sormia. Hän ei ehtinyt kuin kääntää itsensä Hyunien suuntaan, kun Baekhyun oli noussut paikoiltaan. Hän istui Chanyeolin syliin ja kietoi kätensä hänen niskansa taakse. Hämärässä keittiössä he istuvat, napit vastakkain ja tuijottelivat toisiaan. Sydän pamppaillen, katse laskeutuen kosteisiin huuliin.

Baekhyun nyrpisti nenäänsä. Chanyeol muisti juomansa viskin ja pahoitteli. Hän tarttui pöydällä palavaan kynttilään ja puhalsi sen sammuksiin ennen kuin tarttui paremmin kiinni Baekhyuniin ja nousi ylös.

Baekhyun nauroi hiljaa, kun Chanyeol kantoi hänet pesuhuoneeseen ja laski allastasolle. Hän odotti malttamattomana, että Chanyeol jynssäsi purukalustonsa puhtaaksi ja huuhtoi viskin tunkkaisen maun suustaan melkoisella kiireellä.

“Mennäänkö suihkuun?” Chanyeol kysyi ja nosti valkoisen t-paidan helmaa ylöspäin. Baekhyun kohotti asentoaan ja mumisi mietteliäänä. Suostuako vaiko ei…

“Kuumaan suihkuun?” Chanyeol kysyi ja liukui lähemmäs. Baekhyun kuljetti sormiaan lihaksikkaalla käsivarrella ja mietti pitkään ja hartaasti.

“Onko parempaa tarjousta, Park?”

Chanyeol veti t-paidan pois Baekhyunin päältä ja laski huulensa tämän omille. Raikkaat, hammastahnan makuiset suudelmat saivat Baekhyunin mumisemaan tyytyväisenä.

“ _Kuumaan_ suihkuun?” Chanyeol kysyi matalalla äänellä. Baekhyun kiersi kätensä hänen niskatukkaansa ja veti hänet lähemmäs.

Chanyeol hymyili vasten kosteita huulia. Sinne siis.


	20. Chapter 20

Chanyeol oli laittamassa nuudelia suuhunsa, kun ovi kävi. Baekhyun raahautui sisään asuntoon raskain askelin ja rojahti saman tien sohvalle vatsalleen. Hän ei edes tervehtinyt.

Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan. Vasta aamullahan Baekhyun oli sanonut, miten onnellinen hän oli, kun sai tulla kotiin jonkun ollessa häntä vastassa.

“Karsea päivä. Sain haukut ainakin kolmelta tyypiltä.”

Baekhyun puhui vasten sohvatyynyä. Hän kohotti päätään ja haisteli ilmaa kovin nuuhkaisuin.

“Onko mulle asti?”

Kaksikahvaisessa metallikattilassa oleva pikanuudeliannos riitti hädin tuskin yhdelle. Chanyeol luopui ateriastaan mielellään; hän oli syönyt vähän aikaa sitten oikeaa ruokaa. Hän vain pakoili oikeita töitään keinolla millä tahansa.

Assistentin työt olivat saaneet Baekhyunin näyttämään yliajetulta muutamassa hassussa viikossa. Ehkä toimistotyö ei sopinutkaan hänelle. Eihän hän sitä voinut ääneen myöntää, mutta totuus oli, ettei Hyunie ollut yhtään niin henkisesti rasittunut palattuaan kotiin Hongdaen kasinolta keskellä yötä. Chanyeol toivoi salaa, että hän tulisi valituksi yliopistoon ja lopettaisi päivätyön ajanpuutteen vuoksi. Karu totuus oli, että hänellä oli vielä paljon velkaa maksamatta.

“Tule tänne”, Chanyeol sanoi ja taputti ruokapöytää, joka oli taas kerännyt itsensä täyteen tietokonetta ja paperilappusta vaikka millä mitalla.

Baekhyun tallusti keittiöön ja istui paikoilleen. Hän kiitti eteensä lasketusta nuudelikattilasta ja alkoi syödä. Johan alkoi hymy palata kasvoille. Chanyeol olisi halunnut ojentaa kätensä ja silittää silkkistä kuontaloa, mutta hän ei viitsinyt häiritä ateriointia. Vaarana oli saada syömäpuikosta kylkeen.

Muutamassa minuutissa nuudelit olivat hävinneet. Kattilan pohjalla oli maustepussista jäänyt kevätsipulin palanen ja vähän lientä. Baekhyun kellahti puisen tuolin kovaa selkänojaa vasten ja piteli mahaansa. Hän oli vetänyt nuudelit liian kovalla vauhdilla.

“Miten päiväsi on mennyt?” hän kysyi.

Chanyeol ei ollut saanut paljoakaan aikaan, vaikka oli aikonut pitää tehokkaan etäpäivän ylhäässä yksinäisyydessä. Jatkuva hiljaisuus oli ajanut hänet yhden miehen bileisiin ja kuuraamaan keittiön katosta lattiaan. Jos setä saisi tietää, hän olisi helvetin ylpeä veljenpojastaan.

”Olisi pitänyt sittenkin mennä toimistolle. Tällä menolla menee all nighteriksi.”

“Mäkin toin töitä kotiin”, Baekhyun sanoi silmiään pyöritellen. Kasinossa oli se hyvä puoli, että duunit jäisivät pelisaliin odottamaan seuraavaa päivää.

“Mun pitää kääntää yksi sopimus huomiseksi”, hän sanoi ja venytteli selkäänsä. “Mutta ennen sitä haluaisin käydä suihkussa.”

Chanyeolin kaula venyi kiinnostuksen herätessä. Hän oli istunut puoli päivää tietokoneen äärellä - tekemättä yhtään mitään järkevää - josko hänkin saisi uutta virtaa kuumasta suihkusta. Vaikka sohvalla sylikkäin makoileminen ja Three meals in a dayn katseleminen jäätelön kera kuulosti paljon houkuttelevammalta kuin työt. Etäpäivät olivat saatanan keksintö.

“Sori, et pääse mukaan”, Baekhyun sanoi.

Chanyeol nyrpisti nenäänsä ja avasi muistikirjansa. Hänellä oli muutenkin töitä tehtävänä…

Baekhyunin ilme pehmeni. Miten hän voisi olla heltymättä. “Okei, saat tulla, jos hierot niskojani.”

Chanyeol sulki muistikirjansa yhtä nopeasti ja nousi ylös. Hän ojensi kätensä Baekhyunille, jonka silmät olivat saaneet suloisen tuikkeensa takaisin.

* * *

Chanyeol istui koirapuiston penkillä ja työnsi kädet taskuun. Ilman lämpötila oli laskenut pakkasen puolelle ja kaulahuivi oli jo välttämättömyys. Kylmä ilma oli ihanan raikastavaa. Kirkkain katulampuin valaistu puisto oli ihme kyllä tyhjillään, vaikka kello oli vasta kahdeksan illalla. Baekhyun juoksi kauempana kolmen puudelin kanssa. Koirat hyppivät ja pomppivat pallon perässä, juoksuttivat kaksijalkaista mustatukkaa ympäri nurmialuetta. Hän ei näyttänyt väsymyksen merkkejä, toisin kuin koirista vanhin. Yhden pyöreän pallon perässä juokseva kolmikko ei jaksanut kiinnostaa ruskeaturkkista nappisilmää. Sivustaseuraajien kerho oli hänen paikkansa.

Jongin istui vierelle ja ojensi take away -kupin Yeolille. “Siitä vähän lämmikettä, hyung.”

”Kiitti”, Chanyeol sanoi ja maistoi juomaa. Tee oli niin kuumaa, että sielu oli palaa. Kuitenkin tuska oli ihanaa siinä kylmyydessä.

Jongin nosti penkin edessä istutuvan koiran syliin, turvallinen ympäristö rentoutti sen makuulle. Chanyeol rapsutti sitä päästä ja huokaili sille kaikelle suloisuudelle.

Nurmella pyörivä Baekhyun nauroi kovaa ja yritti peittää kasvonsa lipovilta, kuumilta kieliltä. Hän hapuili käden mitan päässä olevaa palloa ja punnersi ylös. Hän pinkoi koirilta pakoon minkä kintuistaan pääsi.

“Mitäs Soo?” Chanyeol kysyi.

“Aika kireänä”, Jongin sanoi ja yritti hymyillä. Ei oikein irronnut.

Kyungsoon asuntoon oli toden totta murtauduttu ja arvotavaraa oli viety useiden miljoonien wonien edestä. Poliisit aikoivat tekivät kaikkensa saadakseen tekijät kiinni, mutta asiaa vaikeutti se, että taloyhtiö piti valvontakameroita rosvojen pelättinä, ei nauhoittavina turvallisuusratkaisuina. Kukaan ei ollut antanut silminnäkijälausuntoja tapaukseen liittyen.

“En ole uskaltanut puhua hänelle viikkoon”, Chanyeol sanoi, ja naurahti perään, vaikka se ei keventänyt tunnelmaa. Hän oli suostunut hoitamaan kaikki asiakastapaamiset Soon puolesta, sillä hänen huumorinsa ei yksinkertaisesti riittänyt tollojen kirjanpitoneuvontaan.

“Mäkin olen jättänyt hänet suosiolla rauhaan”, Jongin sanoi hiljaa. “Mutta rehellisesti sanottuna, suurin osa ajastani menee kansallisbaletissa.”

Chanyeol oli ylpeä ystävästään. Jongin hehkui komeiten tehdessään sitä, mitä sydämestään rakasti. Talven näytöksien ensi-ilta oli aivan nurkan takana. Chanyeol oli hommannut oman eturivinlippunsa jo aikapäiviä sitten.

Baekhyun tasasi hengitystään spurttailunsa jälkeen. Kovaääninen aivastus säikäytti koiraparat, ne luikkivat kauemmas ja jäivät tuijottamaan huutavaa miestä jännittynein kehoin.

“Miten teillä menee?” Jongin kysyi katsellessaan koiriensa kanssa leikkivää Baekhyunia.

Chanyeol tutkaili sisimpiä tunteitaan turhaan hoppuilematta. Oli ihanaa käpertyä Baekhyunin viereen iltaisin ja herätä siinä samaisessa asennossa, katsoa aamutv:tä yhdessä ennen töihin lähtöä ja palata samoihin aikoihin kotiin, törmätä asuintalon alaovella ja poiketa samoilla jaloilla lähimarketissa hakemassa iltapalaa. Silti hänestä tuntui, ettei hän antanut tarpeeksi.

“Ihan hyvin kai. Ei hän ole valittanut.”

Mitä enemmän Chanyeol yritti leimata tunteitaan, sitä lannistuneemmaksi hän muuttui. Oli parasta, kun hänen ei tarvinnut selittää tai kuvailla niitä. Hän nautti hetkistä Baekhyunien kanssa, ja teki kaikkensa, että sitä jatkuisi mahdollisimman pitkään.

“Oletko sä onnellinen?”

“Olen”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän oli ollut jo pitkään. Vaikka hän oli sekaisin sisällään myllertävistä, uusista tuntemuksista ja kokemuksista, hän oli onnellinen, että hän oli saanut kokea sen kaiken.

Chanyeol naurahti ääneen. Oli niin kummallista, että hän, mies, joka ei ollut huolinut ketään aikaisemmin rinnalleen, oli katsellut kuorestaan ulos murtautunutta Baekhyunia toista kuukautta. Hän oli kiitollinen jokaisesta päivästä, yhteisestä hetkestä ja ennen kaikkea siitä, etteivät he olleet ottaneet yhteen mistään isommasta. Baekhyun oli sopeutunut hyvin häneen ja hän Baekhyuniin. Ehkä jopa niin kovasti, ettei osaisi elää enää ilman häntä.

Jongin vilkaisi kelloa. Hän laski koiran alas sylistään ja nousi ylös. “Mun täytyy lähteä nyt.”

Chanyeol heilutti kättään suurin liikkein. “Baekhyun-ah!”

Baekhyun etsi palloa katseellaan. Toinen koirista nappasi sen muutaman metrin päästä ja juoksi innokkaasti hyppien talutushihnaa heiluttavan ja kovaäänisesti vislaavan Jonginien luokse. Oli harmi, että yhteinen aika tuli loppuun, mutta ainakin hän oli saanut päivän juoksutreenin suoritettua.

Baekhyun käveli pitkin harppauksin penkille ja istui samaiselle paikalle, josta Jongin oli noussut. Hän otti vastaan Chanyeolin tarjoaman take away -kupin ja raotti sen kantra haistaakseen juomaa.

“Varo, se on kuumaa.”

Jongin kiinnitti koirat talutushihnoihin ja kiitti lenkkiseurasta.

”Olen valmis hoitamaan koiruleita milloin tahansa. Soitto vain, niin juoksen paikalle vaikka toiselta puolelta Soulia”, Baekhyun sanoi. Puudelit olivat vieneet hänen sydämensä eikä hän ollut vielä valmis luopumaan yhteisestä ajasta. Vastahan he olivat päässeet vauhtiin.

Jongin nauroi heleää nauruaan. “Pidetään mielessä.”

Chanyeol hyvästeli ystävänsä toivottaen hyvää loppuiltaa. Baekhyun heilutti kättään miehen ja koirien suuntaan vielä pitkään sen jälkeen, kun he olivat kääntäneet selkämyksensä kohti heitä. Aidattu puisto jäi heidän taakseen.

Baekhyun tärisi kylmästä. Hän yritti laannuttaa vapinan kuumalla teellä, mutta paikallaan oleminen kostautui välittömästi. Chanyeol veti hänet kainaloonsa ja toivo, että se riittäisi. Hän ei halunnut lähteä vielä kotiin. Ilma oli ihanan raikas ja ajatukset selkeitä. Oli hän ja Baekhyun, sekä taivaalta leijuvat hennot lumihiutaleet.

Ensilumi. Se tuli tänä vuonna kummallisen aikaisin. Yleensä se satoi joulukuun lopulla, tammikuun alussa.

Baekhyun nosti katseensa ylös pilviseen taivaaseen. Hän älähti ja veti lapasen pois kädestään, avasi kämmenensä. Hiutaleet leijuivat kuumalle iholle ja sulivat siihen välittömästi. Jos oli tarkka, ehti nähdä kiteiden kauneuden. Miten jostain niin pienestä ja hauraasta tuli joukossa jotain niin suurta ja mullistavaa.

“En ole nähnyt lunta varmaan kymmeneen vuoteen. Olin aina jossain muualla, kun Bucheonissa satoi lunta.”

Baekhyun ihaili luonnon antamaa näytöstä, Chanyeol katsoi Baekhyunia. Hän oli jälleen sekaisin. Tunsi yhtä, tunsi toista, lämmin tunne täytti sisimmän. Jossain vatsanpohjalla kutittipelko siitä, ettei Baekhyun olisikaan joskus hänen vierellään ihailemassa, miten talvi tuli lumen kanssa, miten kevät toisi kirsikankukat, kesä lämmön ja syksy tiputtaisi lehdet puista.

Chanyeol ei halunnut päästää Baekhyunia läheltään. Hän halusi kaapata hänet tiukkaan halaukseen ja pitää siinä koko ajan. Se oli helvetin kummallista. Hän ei ollut tuntenut mitään sellaista.

Lumihiutaleet muuttuivat isommiksi, raskaammiksi. Baekhyun nousi ylös ja nauroi ääneen. Hän pyöri hiljaa ympäri, kädet levällään ja eli hetkessä, kiitollisena, onnellisena.

Chanyeol pyyhki kosteita silmiään. Hän työnsi ikävät ajatuksensa jonnekin mielensä perukoihin ja nousi ylös. Baekhyun oli hänen, hän olivat sopineet koittavansa seurustelemista. Poikaystävä. Poikaystävä, joka tarvitsi rakkautta. Eikä Chanyeol sitä oikein osannut antaa.

Tarvittiin jotain. Tunteita. Miten hän kertoisi niistä, kun ei oikein itsekään osannut antaa niille oikeita nimiä.

Chanyeol käveli Baekhyunin eteen ja kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen. Kyyneleet karkasivat, hän yritti olla paljastamatta heikkouttaan. Hän toivoi, että Byun Baekhyun kuuli hänen laukkaavan sydämensä ääneen.

Baekhyun siirsi katseensa lunta leijuttavasta taivaasta Yeoliin. Hän kietoi kätensä pidemmän ympärille ja rutisti lujaa. Halaus oli ihana, lämmin. Samanlainen kuin tunne Yeolin sisimmässä.

“En halua menettää sua”, Chanyeol kuiskasi..

Baekhyun naurahti. “En ole menossa minnekään.”

“Mua pelottaa, että ajan sut pois riittämättömyydelläni.”

Baekhyun vetäytyi kauemmas. Chanyeol vältteli katsekontaktia viimeiseen asti.

“Kuka sanoi, ettet riitä?”

Baekhyun veti lapasen kädestään. Hän kuivasi pakkasilman kylmettämät kyyneleet pehmeillä sormillaan ja hymyili perään niin kuolettavan lempeästi.

Chanyeol ei tahtonut jaksaa enää pysyä jaloillaan. Ajatukset suhisivat jälleen päässä. Onneksi Baekhyun piteli hänestä kiinni.

“Riität hyvin. Olet pitänyt musta huolta Vegasista saakka, ja olen ikuisesti kiitollinen siitä. Olet antanut mulle turvallisen kodin ja lämpöä - jotain, mitä olen kaivannut niin helvetin kauan. Olet parasta, mitä mulle on tapahtunut vuosikausiin.”

Chanyeol veti syvään henkeä. Hän tunsi samoin. Baekhyun oli parasta, mitä hän oli _koskaan_ elämässään tavannut. Jotain niin voimakasta ja tunteita herättävää.

“Opeta mut rakastamaan”, Chanyeol sanoi.

Baekhyun raapi niskaansa ja naurahti. Miten hän nyt sellaista opettaisi.

“Haluan rakastaa sua”, Chanyeol sanoi. Ei hän tiennyt, miksi hän sellaista suustaan päästi, ne sanat tulivat ulos. Kuin hänen sisässään olisi joku muu, joka ohjailisi häntä tekemään ja tuntemaan kaikkea uutta. Hän ei tuntenut enää itseään, hän ei tiennyt enää kuka oli.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun kysyi nauruaan pidätellen ja heilutti kättään tyhjien kasvojen edessä.

Chanyeol säpsähti takaisin todellisuuteen. Hän veti Baekhyunin paremmin kiinni itseensä ja suuteli häntä utuisen taivaan alla. Aikoi suudella niin monesti, että se pyöremyrskyn lailla vatsaa mylläävä tunne häipyisi pois.

Ei siinä käynyt niin.

Tunne voimistui, kun Byun Baekhyun haistatti vitut ympärillä olevalle maailmalle ja vastasi suudelmaan entistä tunteikkaammin.


	21. Chapter 21

Edessä siinsi tuttu, tummansiniseen parkatakkiin peitetty selkämys. Chanyeol hiljensi pyörän vauhtia. Hän rullasi lähemmäs ja soitti kelloa ollessaan kolmen metrin päässä hitaasti eteenpäin askeltavasta miehestä.

”Hey, sexy.”

Baekhyun käänsi päänsä kohti ääntä ja huoahti. ”Ai, hei.”

Chanyeol joutui tekemään kaikkensa pysyäkseen pystyssä niin hitaassa vauhdissa. Ratti kääntyili minne sattuu ja koko pyörä väpätti.

”Hyppää kyytiin.”

Baekhyun osoitti sormellaan edessä häämöttävää kerrostalorakennusta. ”Kotiin on 50 metriä.”

”Ei mennä kotiin.”

Baekhyun pysähtyi ja vilkuili vuoron perään Yeolia ja rakennuksen alaovea. Oma sänky ja rikosromaani houkutteli enemmän kuin salaperäinen hörökorva.

Chanyeol pysäytti pyörän hänen kohdalleen ja taputti tarakkaa.

“Tule nyt.”

”Näinköhän tohdin”, Baekhyun sanoi, mutta istui alas. “Mitä sulla on mielessä?”

“Näet sitten. ”

Chanyeol polki kotitalon ohitse ja kääntyi seuraavasta risteyksestä oikealle, matka oli takaisin kohti asuinalueen keskusta.

Baekhyun hyräili nauttiessaan kyydistä pitkin asuinalueen pikkukatuja. He olivat ohittaneet lähikaupan, kirpputori oli aivan kulman takana ja nuudeliravintola tien toisella puolella. Matka jatkui läpi puiston, jossa he olivat juoksuttaneet Jonginien puudeleita hiki hatussa pari viikkoa sitten.

Baekhyun lopetti hyräilemisen kuin seinään. “Ensi viikolla on joulu.”

Chanyeol kirosi mielessään. Hän ei ollut yhtään ehtinyt ajatella koko asiaa. Päivä oli kyllä melko kaupallista paskaa ja julkiset paikat täyttyivät nuorista pariskunnista.

“Mitä haluaisit tehdä sitten?” hän kysyi.

“En mitään. Ehkä katsoa tv:tä koko päivän.”

Chanyeol nauroi sydämestään. Vastaus oli päinvastainen kuin kuvitelmissaan, mutta sata kertaa parempi.

“Olen tottunut tekemään töitä sesonkiaikaan. Nyt ei piru vie tarvitse!”

“Se on oikein.”

* * *

Chanyeol pysäytti pyörän kaksikerroksisen rakennuksen eteen. Keltapohjainen kyltti tiilitalon seinällä paljasti määränpään.

Biljardia.

“En osaa pelata”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol painautui hänen selkämykseensä ja tarttui käsiin kuin ne pitelisivät puista biljardikeppiä.

“Onneksi sulla on hyvä opettaja. Tai sitten vain istut ja nautit ramenista sen aikaa, kun teen uuden ennätykseni.”

Baekhyun mumisi onnellisena, melkein haistoi pikanuudelit nenässään. “Mulla onkin nälkä.”

“Mennäänkö siis?” Chanyeol kysyi ja astui hänen rinnalleen. Baekhyun tarttui ojennettuun käteen ja antoihänen johdattaa itsensä sisään viihtyisään mestaan.

Dongdaemunin nuoriso kiinnitti Baekhyunin huomion välittömästi. Sinitaustaisilla pelikorteilla toisiltaan rahaa nyhtävä nelikko oli kasannut pisteensä biljardisalin nurkkapöytään.

Chanyeol tarttui parkatakin huppuun ennen kuin Hyunie ehti livetä yhtään kauemmas. “Et mene säikyttelemään tuntemattomia poikalapsia.”

Baekhyun tuhahti. Nostopokeria pelaavat ystävykset kiinnostivat häntä. Hän voisi mennä ja opettaa pojille ison maailman meininkejä. Texas hold ’em oli ihanan vaarallista. Tai blackjack, mutta heidän pakkansa ei riittänyt kunnon peliin.

“Mennään me tähän suuntaan”, Yeol sanoi ja talutti puolikiinnostuneen Baekhyunin saliin, jossa oli reiällisiä biljardipöytiä. Hän halusi pelata kasipalloa tavanomaisen neljän pallon biljardin sijaan.

Baekhyun istui seinän vieressä olevaan pöytään ja vähensi vaatetta. Yeol heitti kamansa samaan kasaan ja pinkaisi hakemaan pelivälineitä. Toisen aitoa intoa oli ihana todistaa.

Baekhyun kaivoi reppuaan ja veti kulmista ryttääntyneen rikosromaanin esiin. Ei penkki ollut niinkään pehmeä kuin oma sänky, mutta sarjamurhaajan jäljillä olevan rikostutkijan määrätietoisuus ei ollut muuttunut miksikään.

* * *

Hyytävästi kuvailtu kolmoismurhan rikospaikka ei jaksanut kiinnostaa Baekhyunia enää. Hän siirsi huomionsa vakuuttavasti vihreän pöydän ympärillä liikkuvaan Chanyeoliin. Biljardipallojen tasainen yhteen napsahtelu ja Yeolin stressivapaa hihkuminen oli kuin musiikkia korville. Isommasta salista kuuluva _“vittu sä huijasit mun massit”_ ei hetkauttanut häntä pätkän vertaa.

Baekhyun sulki kirjansa ja työnsi sen kauemmas itsestään. Hän nojasi käteensä ja alkoi haaveilla.

Chanyeol vaistosi tuijotuksen. Hän pörhensi rintaansa ja tutkaili pallojen asemia liiotelluin ilmein. Hän oli pussittanut kahta vaille kaikki yksiväriset pallot.

Chanyeol asetti kätensä pöydälle ja nojautui eteenpäin. Hän tähtäsi biljardikeppinsä oikeaan suuntaan ja analysoi, kuinka kovasti hänen pitäisi iskeä. Riittäisikö kevyt napautus vai pitäisikö käyttää raakaa voimaa.

Chayeol vilkaisi vastapäisellä seinustalla pöytään nojailevaan Baekhyuniin. Siinä hän oli, katseli häntä niin lumoutuneena, ettei Yeol ollut uskoa sen olevan edes totta. Hänen piti vilkaista taakseen todetakseen, että mustatukkainen varmaan tuijotteli jotakuta muuta, paljon paremmannäköistä ja seksikästä tyyppiä. Mutta ei, hän oli ainut pelaaja siinä salissa ja Baekhyunin tuikkivat silmät olivat tiukasti hänessä.

Chanyeol löi valkoisen pallon liikkeelle. Se vyöryi päättäväisesti kohti keltaista ykköstä, mutta päätti kuitenkin vaihtaa kurssia. Pallo pyöri kohti kaksiväristen rykelmää ja kolautti yhden niistä liikkeelle. Se tönäisi musta kasipalloa, joka tipahti pussiin. Byun Baekhyun repesi paskaiseen nauruun.

Chanyeol heitti kepin pöydälle ja nojasi pöytään molemmin käsin, painaen päänsä alas. Hänen kahdenkymmenen minuutin työnsä oli siinä. Eikä ilkkuva nauru ei ottanut laantuakseen.

“Epäonnea pelissä, onnea rakkaudessa”, Baekhyun sanoi huutonaurunsa välistä ja pyyhki silmiään hoikilla sormillaan.

Chanyeol keräsi ensin itsensä ja sen jälkeen pallot. Hän halusi kokeilla uudestaan. Hän ei lähtisi pois ennen kuin musta kahdeksikko olisi viimeinen pussitettavista palloista. Tai työntekijä ajaisi hänet pihalle huudon kanssa, kun oli aika sulkea paikat.

“Olisi varmaan pitänyt rakastaa sua Vegasissa, niin olisin hävinnyt mumman rahat”, Chanyeol sanoi asetellessaan palloja muovikolmion sisälle.

“Ehkä. Harmi, että ehdit jo sijoittaa rahat. Olisimme voineet mennä koettelemaan onneasi Hongdaeen.”

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. “Ehkä on parempi, etten pelaa enää.”

Baekhyun asteli nyökkäillen pöydän viereen ja kipusi istumaan vihreäkankaiselle biljardipöydälle. Hänen ihaileva katseensa oli liimautunut Yeoliin.

Chanyeol tarttui biljardikeppiin ja olisi alkanut pelaamaan, mutta kankkunsa pöydälle parkkeerannut mies vaati huomiota. Hän heilautti kättään, kutsui miestä luokseen. Ja Yeolhan totteli.

Baekhyun veti hänet lähemmäs ja nosti kätensä hänen poskelleen.

Chanyeol naurahti. Tuikkivat silmät saivat hänet jännittymään. Hän odotti, milloin hymy leveäisi niin suureksi, että valkoiset hampaat paljastuisivat.

Kaksi pelisalia yhdistävältä oviaukolta kuului liikehdintää. Nostopokeria pelanneet nuorukaiset kuikkivat ihmeissään pienempään saliin. Chanyeol vilkaisi heidän suuntaan. Hän oli lumonnut Baekhyunin. Ei hänellä ollut hajuakaan, miten.

Baekhyunien kasvoilla oleva onnellisuus kasvoi sekunti sekunnilta. Chanyeol tirskahti näylle ja painoi otsansa vasten Baekhyunin otsaa. Miten kovasti hän halusikaan suudella hänen täydellisiä huuliaan…

“Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan kuullessaan jokseenkin tutun huhuilun. Hän suoristi itsensä ja katsoi ovelle.

Neljän pojankoltiaisen joukkion oli täydentänyt pitkä, tyylikkyyttä ja hurmaavaa charmia puhkuva mies. Mies, jota oli nöyryytetty Curiosity Hotelin kasinolla koko kansan edessä. _Seth._

Choi Sehyung tuijotti entistä poikaystäväänsä silmäänsäkään räpäyttämättä. Hänen suunsa sulkeutui, mutta se pysyi kiinni kahden sekunnin ajan. Takana olevat nuorikot vilkuilivat toisiaan, kummastellen ääneen hyungin huomion menettämistä.

Chanyeolin sydän sykki tasaiseen tahtiin. Hoikat sormet liikkuivat kylmän ilman kuivattamalla poskella. Entisen poikaystävänsä huhuilusta mitään piittaamaton Baekhyun näki ainoastaan hänet.

“Baekhyun-ah”, Seth yritti, mutta turhaan. Chanyeolkin oli lumoutunut näkemästään, viiden miehen hiljainen keskustelu häipyi taustalle. Siinä hetkessä maailma tuntui oikesti pysähtyvän.

Chanyeol nojautui suutelemaan Baekhyunia. Pehmeät, varovaiset suudelmat laittoivat naurattamaan, ja toisesta hehkuva lämpö oli niin... ihanaa.

Baekhyunin haltioitunut ilme ei sulanut pois. Hän liu’utti sormensa Yeolin niskavilloihin ja huoahti. “Lähdetäänkö kotiin?”

Chanyeol makusteli ehdotusta. Kasipallon pelaaminen oli viimeisin asia, mitä hän halusi sillä hetkellä tehdä.

“Sieltä tulee Please take care of my refridg—”

Chanyeol painoi etusormensa Baekhyunin huulille. “Tällä hetkellä en halua pitää huolta mistään muusta kuin susta.”

Baekhyun nauroi kimakkaan sävyyn. “Sellaiset mielessä.”

Chanyeol avusti Baekhyunin alas biljardipöydältä ja työnsi hänet kohti seinänvierustalle kasattua vaate- ja reppukasaa. “Täytynee jättää pallojen pussittelu toiseen kertaan”, hän sanoi ja valutti katseesa tyköistuviin puvunhousuihin, jotka oli hankittu toimistoduunia varten. ”Tuli muita suunnitelmia.”

Biljardisalit yhdistävä oviaukko oli tyhjentynyt. Chanyeol myhäili mielessään omalle voitokkuudelleen. Jollain tasolla hän oli erityisen tyytyväinen, ettei Baekhyun ollut huomannut entisen heilansa läsnäoloa. Seth oli mulkkujen mulkku, eikä hänen läheisyytensä tehnyt Baekhyunielle hyvää.

Baekhyun nakkasi takin Chanyeolin kasvoille ja nauroi julmasti perään. Ulkovaatteiden pukeminen oli nopea, mutta haastava projekti kaikkien niiden vihjailevien katseiden kanssa. Hyunie oli tuskin saanut päälimmäistä kerrosta ylleen, kun Chanyeol jo mietti, milloin hän pääsisi riisumaan sen kaiken.

* * *

Chanyeol asteli sisään toimistohuoneeseen hehkuvin kasvoin. Omalla paikallaan istuva Kyungsoo nousi seisomaan. Hän vilkaisi kelloa ja raapi päätään. Oli vasta yhdeksän aika, ja Park oli jo hyvällä tuulella.

Homma haiskahti ja pahasti. Yleensä Chanyeol marssi suoraan pisteelleen ja vilkuili kelloa ylidramaattisesti huokaillen, kuin olisi valmis lähtemään jo kotiin. Häneltä kesti puoli tuntia asennoitua päivän duuneihin.

“Hyvää huomenta”, Chanyeol toivotti kuuluvaan ääneen ja istui tietokonepöytänsä ääreen ryhdikkäässä asennossa.

Kyungsoo istui paikoilleen. Hän käänsi itseään sen verran, että Yeol näkisi hänen kasvonsa. “Onko setäsi tullut jo?”

“Ei ole sitä ukkoa viime aikoina paljon toimistolla näkynyt”, Chanyeol sanoi ja napautti tietokoneen käyntiin. Hän nosti vinon pinon papereita pöydälle ja nakkasi luurinsa ylimmäiseen pöytälaatikkoon.

Kyungsoo kurtisti kulmiaan. Chanyeolin paperit tapasivat olla sikin sokin, nyt ne olivat siistissä pinossa hänen edessään. Muutenkin yleensä päätään tuolin selkänojan yli roikottava, silmälasipäinen mies tapasi äännähdellä lyhyesti kärsiessään mental breakdowneista, mutta nyt hän oli jotenkin ryhdikäs ja asiallinen. Yritti kai peitellä jotain.

“Chan…” Kyungsoo aloitti epäillen.

Chanyeol höristi korviaan ja hörppäsi kahvistaan, jonka hän oli varastanut alakerran keittimestä, toimiston tyttöjen silmien välttäessä.

“Mikä sua vaivaa?”

Chanyeol naurahti kevyesti. Hän oli elämänsä kunnossa. Töihin tullessa oli satanut lunta ja ilma oli kolme astetta pakkasella. Ajatukset olivat pysyneet ihanan kirkkaina koko lyhyen aamun.

“Olitte sängyssä!”

Chanyeolin naama venähti. Kyungsoo tuuletti osatessaan kerrankin laskea yksinyhteen.

“Lukeeko se otsassani?” Chanyeol kysyi. Puna oli nousta kasvoille hänen muistellessa, miten Baekhyun oli antanut hänelle edellisenä iltana. Pitkät työnnöt, hellä kosketus ja matalat murahdukset, kaikki se tunne, mitä heidän välillään oli ollut, vatsassa möyrivä tuntemus ja pamppaileva sydän. Itsekseen virnuileminen yltyi hiljaiseksi tirskumiseksi.

“Sä olet rakastunut!” Kyungsoo huusi entistä kovempaa. Koko toimisto varmaan kuuli. Juorut lähtisivät liikkeelle välittömästi.

Chanyeol jäykistyi. Oliko hän? Jos pelkkä ajatuskin Baekhyunista sai hänet veteläksi, niin ehkä hän sitten oli.

“Tältäkö se tuntuu?” Yeol kysyi ja rojahti nojaamaan vasten tuolinsa selkänojaa. Hän suki tukkaansa ja pysyi haaveissaan. Muisti tarkasti, miten Baekhyun oli katsellut häntä kuin hän olisi tämän kaikkeus. Miten absurdilta ajatus edelleen tuntui. Miten kukaan voisi ajatella sellaista yhdestä kirjanpitäjäretkusta, joka söi omenoita ja tuijotti telkkua illat pitkät.

Kyungsoo heitti ystäväänsä pyyhekumilla otsaan, hajotti vaaleanpunaisen kuplan. Chanyeol parahti kipeää napsahdusta ja nousi seisomaan nyrkkiään heristellen.

“Olethan sä kotona”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja palasi työnsä pariin kaikessa hiljaisuudessa. Chanyeolkin yritti, mutta mielessä raikuvat raskaat huokaisut ja hikinen iho vasten toista saivat ajatukset kummasti muualle kuin kirjanpito-ohjelman numeroihin.

“Soo-yah?”

Kyungsoo lopetti näppäimistön tasaisen näpyttelyn ja siirsi päätään viisitoista senttiä vasemmalle. “Niin?”

“Mistä tiedät, että rakastat Jonginia?”

Kyungsoo repesi heleään nauruun. Chanyeol oli vähän tollo kysellessään moisia kysymyksiä, mutta hän yritti ymmärtää. Hän tarvitsi kai vertaistukea, oli selvää, että uudet tunteet saivat hänet vähemmästäkin sekaisin.

“Niin kuin, mistä tiedät, että tunteesi ovat tarpeeksi vahvoja? Riittäviä?”

Kyungsoo nauroi entistä hellemmin.

“Vaikka Jongin tulisi kotiin hirveän näköisenä, kertoisi tehneensä maailman hirveimmän teon ja menettäneensä kaiken omaa typeryyttään, rakastaisin häntä siitäkin huolimatta koko sydämestäni.”

Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja korjasi silmälasiensa asentoa. Jos Baekhyun tekisi samoin, hän ei tuomitsisi, vaan yrittäisi selvittää, korjata tilanteen. Ei hylkäisi, koska välitti liikaa.

“En osaisi elää ilman häntä ja hänen tukeaan. Jos hän katoaisi rinnaltani, varmaan pyörisin ympäri Dongdaemunia humalanhakuisena, joutuisin putkaan ja saisin syytteet naapuruston jatkuvasta häirinnästä. Vaikka kiehahdan hänelle aika ajoin, luotan siihen, ettei hän karkaa kynsistänu ja jätä mua puille paljaille. Koska hän tarvitsee mua myös. Baekhyun tarvitsee sua. Ja sä olet hyvä poika, ja annat sen kaiken hänelle. Mutta kysymys kuuluu: tarvitsetko sä häntä?”

Chanyeol sulki silmänsä. Suusta purkautuva mumina oli tasaista, yhtenäistä ja hakevaa. Tarvitsiko hän Baekhyunia? Mitä Baekhyun antoi hänelle? Seksiä, seuraa, ystävyyttä. Syvää ystävyyttä. Puhtaan kämpän ja mukavuutta.

“Älä ajattele niin pinnallisesti, Chan”, Kyungsoo sanoi kuin olisi lukenut hänen ajatuksensa. Chanyeol puristi silmiään tiukemmin kiinni.

“En halua jakaa elämääni kenenkään muun kanssa kuin hänen”, hän sanoi. “Ei se toimisi. Ei vain toimisi. Monesti olen yrittänyt, mutta toisen mukaan arkeen ottaminen on juttu, mitä en ole koskaan halunnut tehdä. Mutta hän… Se kaikki tuntuu niin luonnolliselta. Se, että hän on sohvalla nukkumassa, kun herään, tai se, että hän herättää mut kolisteluillaan keskellä yötä.”

“Etkä häiriinny siitä, koska rakastat häntä.”

“Rakastanko?” Yeol kysyi. “Mistä tiedän, ovatko tunteeni tarpeeksi suuria?”

“Tirskut täällä kuin teinityttö”, Kyungsoo sanoi tyytymättömästi ilmeillen. “Et _koskaan_ käyttäydy niin.”

“Tiedän”, Chanyeol huokaisi. “Silti musta tuntuu, että se räjähtävin kokemus puuttuu. Sellainen, joka vetää jalat alta ja pysäyttää koko maailman. Se sellainen… vähän kuin eilen… kun Hyunie ei… reagoinut… Sethiin… mitenkään…”

“Seth, missä?” Kyungsoo kysyi.

Chanyeol oli valunut takaisin omaan kuplaansa. Oliko hänellä liian suuret odotukset? Elokuvien ja tv-sarjojen muovaamat mielikuvat siitä oikeasta ja rajut tunteet. Mitä hän oletti? Sellaista hetkeä, jolloin hän tipahtaisi kirjaimellisesti perseelleen sen oikean nähdessään. Monesti Baekhyunin nähdessään hänestä kyllä tuntui, että hän voisi lentää perseelleen. Mutta ei sitä oikeasti tapahtunut.

“Olenko sitten rakastunut? Rakastanko häntä?”

“Voi rakas, kun en _mä_ sitä voi tietää”, Kyungsoo sanoi. “Mitä, jos vain luottaisit itseesi ja antaisit palaa. Menet illalla kotiin ja kerrot hänelle rehellisesti, mitä oikein tunnet. Sitten voitte yhdessä analysoida suhdettanne. Koska nyt sun täytyy analysoida Parkin apteekin kolmannen vuosineljänneksen kirjanpito.”

Chanyeol tuhahti ja repi lasit päästään. “Kiitti vitusti muistutuksesta.”

Kyungsoo hymyili. “Ole hyvä.”

Yeol pisti rillit takaisin päähänsä ja kohensi asentoaan. Häntä ei yhtään huvittanut.

“Mutta Chan”, Kyungsoo aloitti. “Kyllä musta tuntuu, että olet rakastunut. Ihan oikeasti.”


	22. Chapter 22

Chanyeol jätti takkinsa eteiseen ja käveli sisälle asuntoon. TV:ssä pyöri iltaseitsemän uutiset, maailmalla oli tapahtunut jälleen kauheuksia. Baekhyun vähät välitti telkussa välkkyvistä kuvista. Hän nukkui kyljellään, käsi sohvatyynyn alla, toinen rikosromaania pidellen.

Chanyeol asteli sohvan eteen ja laskeutui Baekhyunin tasolle. Hän hipaisi kosteaa silmäkulmaa, mietti, oliko hän itkenyt vai muutenko vain silmät vuotivat. Hän tarttui kirjaan ja irrotti sen hoikkien sormien otteesta mahdollisimman varovasti. Punataustainen patarouva tipahti lattialle takakannen välistää. Chanyeol siirsi pelikortin auki olevan aukeaman kohdalle.

Baekhyun siirsi vapautuneen kätensä tyynyn alle ja huokaisi syvään.

Chanyeol nousi ylös ja vaihtoi kanavaa, uutiset eivät jaksaneet kiinnostaa häntäkään. Nälkä kurni vatsassa, mielessä pieni toive; josko Baekhyun olisi jättänyt jääkaappiin nytysen riisiä. Vihanneksista, kananmunasta ja kanasuikaleista voisi lohtia oivan aterian.

Avattu kirje makasi keittiön pöydällä. Chanyeol yritti välttää sen lukemista, mutta uteiliaisuus kasvoi liian suureksi. Tuskin Baekhyunie olisi jättänyt omaisuuttaan niin levälleen, jos olisi halunnut pitää postinsa poissa muiden silmiltä.

Hongdaen kasinolta mutkien kautta kotiin saapunut palkkatodistus vaikutti olevan jotakuinkin oikein. Oli harmi, että vaivalla tienatut wonit olivat jo tiessään. Ne olivat lähteneet kohti Amerikkaa samana päivänä, kun ne tilille olivat tupsahtaneet.

Keittiön pöydällä oli avattu kirje. Chanyeol yritti välttää esille jätetyn paperin lukemista, mutta hän ei pystynyt hillitsemään uteliaisuuttaan. Hongdaen kasinolta mutkien kautta kotiin saapunut palkkatodistus näytti olevan jotakuinkin oikein. Chanyeolia vähän suretti, vaivalla tienatut wonit olivat jo tiessään, ne olivat lähteneet kohti Amerikkaa samana päivänä, kun ne olivat tilille tupsahtaneet.

Baekhyunin finanssitilanne huoletti Chanyeolia, turhaan. Baekhyun hoiti velanmaksunsa asiallisesti ja ajallaan. Silti muistikuva niistä karuista korstoista oli palanut hänen verkkokalvoilleen. Hän ei pystyisi puolustamaan Baekhyunia, jos ne samat miehet tulisivat koputtelemaan asunnon ovelle. Hän oli liian hintelä ja ennen kaikkea pelokas.

Baekhyun heräsi pannulla paistuvan riisin tuoksuun. Väsynyt mutina voimistui, hän nousi istuma-asentoon päätään hieroen. Hän etsi tuoksujen lähdettä katseellaan ja hymyili, kun se löytyi.

Chanyeol tirskahti. "Huomenta."

Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti ja tarttui kaukosäätimeen nostaakseen äänenvoimakkuutta. Ruudun pokeria pelaavat miehet herättivät hänen kiinnostuksensa. "Haluaisin käydä joskus Shanghaissa. Jotkut väittävät sen olevan Aasian Las Vegas. Upeita kasinoita ja paljon rikkaita ihmisiä. Eikä Sethiä lähimaillakaan. Hän ei voi sietää Kiinaa."

"Lähdetäänkö heti?" Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun käänsi kirkastuneen katseensa häneen, se aiheutti välitöntä katumusta.

"Se oli vitsi", hän sanoi. Ajatus oli ihana, mutta hänen täytyi olla töissä. Vaikka setä oli kirjanpitofirman johtaja, ei hän saanut lomaa sormia napsauttamalla. Mitä lähempää sukua, sen pienemmässä arvossa hän firmassa oli. Sedän viisauksia.

Baekhyun kellahti takaisin makuulle. "Ymmärrän. Mullakin on duunia."

“Lähdetäänkö sitten keväällä?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän ei ollut vielä suunnitellut talvilomaansa, vaikka sitä kovin odottikin.

Baekhyun nousi jälleen istumaan. “Lähdetään.”

"Se on sovittu sitten. Onko nälkä?"

"Helvetillinen."

Chanyeol viittoi Hyunia keittiön suuntaan. Pannulle oli kertynyt reilummin tavaraa, nopea päivällinen olisi pian valmis. "Tule sitten. Kohta syödään."

* * *

Chanyeol kellahti Baekhyunin kainaloon. Kuumat sormenpäät kulkivat hänen paljaalla käsivarrellaan. Hiljainen hyräily valutti hänet syvemmälle ajatuksiinsa, lähelle nirvanaa. Se hetki oli täydellinen. Lämmin tunne sisimmässä kasvoi.

“Mistä haaveilet?” Baekhyun kysyi.

Chanyeol harvoin mietti unelmiaan. Hänellä ei ollut suurempaa tavoitetta tasapainoisen elämän lisäksi. Hänellä oli oma koti, harrastus, työt ja ystäviä. Hänellä ei ollut mitään paloa kehittää uraansa. Hän piti työstään sen verran kuin töistä ylensä pidettiin. Hänellä ei ollut niinkään hinkua kiertää maailmaa, hän oli käynyt katselemassa maailman menoa lukion ja yliopistovuosien välissä. Hän eli päivä kerrallaan ja nautti siitä hetkestä ja sen mukana tuomista tunteista.

"Mistä sä?"

Baekhyun puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen. Hän ei vastaisi ennen kuin Chanyeol jakaisi ajatuksensa ääneen.

"Haaveilen tästä. Haluaisin, että tämä kestäisi iäisyyden."

Baekhyun risti sormensa hänen kanssaan. Chanyeol oli pakahtua siitä sisällään leiskuvasta lämmöstä, jota toisen läheisyys hänessä aiheutti.

“Mäkin.”

“Monesti musta tuntuu kuin olisin unessa”, Chanyeol myönsi. “Unessa, josta en haluaisi herätä koskaan.”

"Samaistun", Baekhyun sanoi ja raapi niskaansa. Hän huokaisi syvään ja antoi huoliryppyjen nousta kasvoille. "En oikein vieläkään tajua, että olen Soulissa. Rauhaton elämäntyylini on vaihtunut rutiininomaiseen arkeen, silti mua stressaa. Velkataakkani ei ole ihan pienimmästä päästä."

“Piilotat sen hyvin”, Chanyeol sanoi.

“Mun on pakko. Ongelmia ei ratkaista rypemällä niissä. Vielä kaksi ja puoli vuotta.”

Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan. Hänellä olisi velkasumman verran rahaa, 26 tuhatta Amerikan dollaria. Hän voisi luopua sellaisesta summasta milloin tahansa. Mumma saisi pyöriä haudassaan hänen pelastaessa Baekhyunin velkahelvetistä. Se jos mikä olisi loistava keino näyttää isoäidille, mitä rahalla saisi aikaan. Ei oman edun tavoittelua vaan toisen pelastaminen.

Baekhyun ei ikinä suostuisi ottamaan niitä rahoja. Niitä tyrkyttämällä Chanyeol saattaisi ajaa hänet pois elämästään. Eikä hän, hemmetti vie, haluttunnut sellaisen tapahtuvan.

“Vieläkö haaveilet omasta kasinosta?”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. “Ne unelmat lähtivät Sethin mukana.”

Seth. Mies, joka oli joutunut nielemään tappionsa Ganseongguna biljardihallissa. Kerta toisensa jälkeen nöyryytetty mies oli kuin ilmaa Baekhyunille. Chanyeol oli siitä erittäin hyvillään.

Baekhyun puristi Chanyeolin sormia tiukemmin. Hän mutristeli huuliaan, kuin haluaisi sanoa jotain.

"Kakaise ulos."

"Se roadtrip Nevadassa", Baekhyun aloitti empien. Chanyeolin tyynenä pysyvät kasvot rohkaisivat häntä jatkamaan.

"Haluaisin tehdä sen uudestaan."

Chanyeol vilkaisi TV-ruudun yläosassa olevaa kelloa. Hän voisi tehdä huomenna etäpäivän, Baekhyunin työpäivä alkoi kymmeneltä. Heillä olisi 14 tuntia aikaa käydä heittämässä joku pikku lenkki jossain päin maata.

"Lähdetään sitten", Chanyeol sanoi ja veti Baekhyunin ylös sohvalta. "Laita paljon vaatetta, auto on kylmä."

Baekhyun vilkaisi puhelimensa kelloa niskaansa raapien. Chanyeol painautui häneen kiinni ja kävelytti hänet makuuhuoneeseen. Hän jäi ovensuuhun, kun Hyunie jatkoi vaatekaapille asti.

“Ajetaan sata kilometriä haluamaasi suuntaan ja katsellaan maisemia. Tai pussaillaan auton konepellillä ja katsellaan tähtiä”, Chanyeol sanoi, nähden tulevan illan tapahtumat sielunsa silmin.

Baekhyun veti paksumman hupparin ylleen ja puri huultaan. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat jossain aivan muualla kuin pelkässä pussailemisessa.

* * *

Baekhyun istui kuskin paikalle ja käynnisti auton määrätietoisin liikkein. Hän oli ajanut kuukauden, kahden aikana pirssillä useammin kuin sen omistaja. Chanyeol toimi dj:nä, hän valitsi radiosta sopivan kanavan ja asetti äänenvoimakkuuden sopivalle tasolle. He pystyisivät keskustelemaan ilman, että taustalla soiva kappale hyökkäisi päälle.

Baekhyun peruutti ulos parkkiruudusta ja painoi kaasua. Hänen itsevarmuutensa mureni ensimmäiseen valintatilanteeseen ajatuessaan. Chanyeol puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen, hän ei aikonut neuvoa. Täysi päätäntävalta oli ratin takana istuvalla miehellä. He kääntyivät kotipihan risteyksestä tavanomaisen oikean sijaan vasemmalle.

“Täytyy lähteä etelän suuntaan, ettei eksytä väärälle puolelle rajaa”, Baekhyun sanoi. Pakotettu naurahdus paljasti hänen jäykkyytensä. Chanyeol naurahti. Hänen olisi tehnyt mieli ravistella mies rennommaksi.

Moottoritielle saavuttua Baekhyunin jännittyneisyys haihtui. Hän piteli ratista kiinni huomattavasti kevyemmin ja lauloi taustalla soivan kappaleen mukana.

Chanyeol nautti joka sekunnista. Sillä kertaa hän ei aikonut ummistaa silmiään. Häntä kadutti edelleen, miten helposti hän oli väsähtänyt keskellä Nevadaa. Tänään hän oli täysin selvin päin eikä kello ollut iltakahdeksaa enempää.

Vihreät kyltit kiilsivät auton kirkkaiden ajovalojen voimasta selkeinä. "Daejeoniin on noin 150 kilometriä."

Baekhyun vilkaisi miettiliääseen Chanyeoliin. "Oletko käynyt siellä?"

"En koskaan.”

Seikkailunhaluisuus alkoi herätä heissä molemmissa. Määränpää yllättävälle roadtripille löytyi yhteisymmärryksessä. Vaikka syksyinen alkuilta oli ehkä kyseenalainen ajankohta maisemamatkailulle, kyllä he jonkun maamerkin kaupungista voisivat käydä katsastamassa.

Kahden tunnin matkan aikana Chanyeol oli rennompi kuin viikkoihin. Hän ei ajatellut mitään, olotila oli kuin meditoidessa. Ajatukset tulivat ja menivät, mutta hän ei tarttunut niistä mihinkään. Hän katseli Baekhyunia ja hänen aktiivisesti liikkuvia, ympäröivää liikennettä seuraavia silmiä. Kasvojen ilmeitä, kun joku meinasi kiilata päälle. Tai sitä ajoittain ylimielistä hymy, kun hän painoi lisää kaasua ja ohitti jonkun päivän töistä väsyneenä takaisin kotiin ajelevan, yksinäisen kulkijan.

Alkumatkan heitä kiusannut vesisade vaihtui kahdeksankymmenen kilometrin ajon jälkeen lumisateeksi. Ilman lämpötila oli nollassa, mutta tien pinta vielä plussalla. Hiutaleet sulivat välittömästi niiden osuessa maahan. Illan pidentyessä asteet saattaisivat tipahtaa miinukselle. Olo oli turvallinen, autossa alla olevat kitkat olivat tuliterät. Chanyeol oli uusinut renkaat heti perinnön saatuaan. Pirssi oli huollettu viimeisen päälle, heillä ei ollut mitään hätää.

Daejeonin keskusta alkoi lähestyä. Baekhyun pisti vilkun oikealle ja nousi ylös seuraavasta rampista. Hän oli saanut reissun ideasta jo hyvin kiinni, hän ei enää miettinyt, minne hänen pitäisi ajaa. Hän vain ajoi.

“Onko nälkä?” Chanyeol kysyi. He olivat matkanneet jo tovin, päivällinen alkoi olla enää pelkkä muisto.

“Vähän.”

Baekhyun kurvasi ensimmäisen vastaan tulevan supermarketin parkkipaikalle ja pysäytti auton ruutuun, kauemmaksi muista autoista. Hän irrotti turvavyön, veti parkatakin kiinni ja poistui autosta. Hän huusi kovaa ja levitti kätensä, pinkaisi juoksuun. Vapautunut ääntely oli kuin musiikkia korville. Helpottunut nauru raikui parkkipaikan yllä vielä pitkään.

Chanyeol poistui autosta ja veti takin ylleen. Baekhyunin vilpitön ilo herkisti hänet. _Hän_ oli mahdollistanut sen. _Hän_ oli saanut Hyunien siihen tilaan.

Baekhyun nosti paljaan kämmenensä kohti taivaalta leijuvia lumihiutaleita. Villi liikehdintä laantui olemattomiin ja hän jäi tuijottamaan kaupunginvalojen valaisemaa, pilvistä taivasta.

Chanyeol piteli kiinni rinnastaan. Hän oli niin mykistynyt siitä kaikesta kauneudesta. Vatsanpohjalla kutkutteleva tunne oli tullut takaisin. Jälleen hän ymmärsi, miten paljon Baekhyunin hyvinvointi hänelle merkitsi. Ne rauhalliset ja ihailevat kasvot saivat hänet tuntemaan olonsa hyväksi. Hän rakasti nähdä sitä puhdasta iloa ja onnellisuutta.

Chanyeol jäykistyi ymmärtäessään jotain. Hän _rakasti._ Sillä hetkellä hän sataprosenttisesti tiesi, että hän rakasti. Kaikkien niiden posiitiivisten tunteiden sekoitus sisälsi jossain määrin myös pelkoa ja ikävää. Sitä kaikkea, mitä hän oli tuntenut jo pitkän aikaa. Miten pitkään hän oli yrittänyt nimetä sitä olotilaa jotenkin. Nyt se iski häneen kuin salama kirkkaalta taivaalta. Maisemanvaihdos antoi uutta perspektiiviä.

“Mä rakastan sua”, Chanyeol sanoi kuuluvaan ääneen ja rojahti vasten vänkärin puolen ovea. Baekhyun laski katseensa taivaasta Yeoliin. Chanyeol, joka ei välittänyt kylmästä, tärisi nyt silminnähden.

Baekhyun hölkkäsi Chanyeolin luokse ja uppoutui saman tien tiukkaan halaukseen. Chanyeol veti miehen tuoksua sisäänsä. Hyvänolon aalto tuntui voimistuvan ja hukuttavan hänet siihen paikkaan.

"Mä rakastan sua."

Chanyeol painoi kasvonsa Baekhyunin hiuksiin. Hänen olisi tehnyt mieli nauraa. Niin ihanalta tuntui sanoa ne sanat ääneen. Hän ei aikaisemmin ollut tehnyt niin.

“Niin mäkin sua.”

Byun Baekhyun purskahti hiljaiseen itkuun. Chanyeol puristi hänet paremmin kiinni itseensä ja laski huulensa hänen ohimolleen. Hän pystyi kuvittelemaan, miten kauan Hyunie oli odottanut sitä hetkeä. Sitä, milloin joku sanoisi ne kolme kaunista sanaa. Ne sanat olivat tärkeitä hänelle. Chanyeol halusi olla se, joka pitelisi hänestä kiinni ja kertoisi sanoisi ne sanat yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen.

Baekhyun irrotti päänsä Chanyeolin rintakehältä ja pyyhki kyyneleensä. Hänen silmänsä tuikkivat edelleen sillä ihanalla, ihailevalla tavalla.

"Olen pahoillani, etten ymmärtänyt sitä aikaisemmin", Chanyeol sanoi.

"Ei se mitään", Baekhyun kuiskasi ääni väristen. "Parempi myöhään kuin ei milloinkaan, right?"

Chanyeol nauroi ja veti miehen takaisin kiinni itseensä. Baekhyun käänsi katseensa kohti taivasta ja pyydysteli lumihiutaleita aikansa.

“Olet parasta, mitä mulle on tapahtunut. Sitä mieltä olen ollut jo pitkään”, hän sanoi.

Chanyeol laski kylmät sormensa Baekhyunin läpimälle poskelle ja käänsi kasvot itseään kohti. Kosteat silmät tulvivat kyyneleistä, onnen kyyneleistä. Hän suukotti Baekhyunin otsaa ja käänsi katseensa hiljaa taivaalta leijuviin lumihiutaleisiin.


	23. Chapter 23

Sen kerran, kun Chanyeol halusi kokeilla sohvalla torkkumista, se ei ollut mahdollista. Kotiin saapunut Baekhyun sytytti valoja ihanan pimeään asuntoon ja päästeli suustaan jännittyneitä äännähdyksiä.

Chanyeol kaivautui ulos paksun peiton alta ja nosti punoittavat silmänsä kirjettä avaavaan Baekhyuniin.

Sohvalla rötköttävä möykky oli näky, johon Baekhyun ei ollut varautunut. Hän säpsähti ja piteli kättään rintakehällään.

”Helvetin kuusitoista!”

”Ei kun Park Chanyeol.”

Puhuminen raapi kurkkua ikävällä tavalla. Flunssa oli tarttunut mukaan Daejeonista ja vyörynyt kunnolla päälle lounaan jälkeen. Työnteosta ei ollut tullut mitään, ja Kyungsoo oli ajanut hänet huudon kanssa kotiin lepäämään.

Baekhyun vähät välitti käheä-äänisestä Chanyeolista. Hänen huomionsa oli liimautunut valkoiseen kirjekuoreen, jossa oli tummansininen leima. Hän heilutti kättään, jotta Chanyeol tekisi hänelle tilaa.

Chanyeol veti jalkansa pois Baekhyunin tieltä ja laski ne hänen syliinsä heti, kun Hyunie oli istunut alas. Hän oli liian kiinnostunut postista valittaakseen jalkojen murskaavasta painosta. Vapaa käsi laskeutui Yeolin säärelle, kosketus tuntui hyvältä.

Chanyeol sulki silmänsä. Päätä särki ja vähän vitutti. Paksu viltti ei ollut tarpeeksi paksu, ja Byun Baekhyun puristi hänen säärtään tiukalla otteella.

Jatkuva paperiarkkien kahina loppui kuin seinään. Syvä hiljaisuus oli musiikkia korville. Korville, joissa suhisi ja paukkui koko ajan.

Baekhyun naurahti. Tirskahdusta seurasi toinen, kolmas. Se muuttui jatkuvaksi, typertyneeksi nauruksi. Sääreen kohdistettu puristusote löystyi ja muuttui hitaaksi paijaamiseksi. Hellä liike rentoutti Chanyeolia entisestään.

Chanyeol säpsähti kovan paperiarkin kopsahtaessa hänen nenäänsä. Hän tarttui huolimattomasti nakattuun kirjeeseen ja yritti lukea sitä silmiä siristellen. Lasit olivat keittiön pöydällä eikä hän jaksanut hakea niitä. Kirjeen yläreunassa oli yliopiston tummansininen logo. Se kertoi paljon.

”Ne huolivat mut”, Baekhyun sanoi. Typertynyt, mutta helpottunut nauru ei ottanut loppuakseen. Tuikkivassa katseessa oli pilkahdus haaveita. Hotelli- ja ravintola-alan liikkeenjohdon koulutusohjelma oli unelmaa, joka toteutuisi.

Chanyeol nousi istumaan ja veti tirskahtelevan Baekhyunin tiukkaan rutistukseen. ”Onneksi olkoon.”

Baekhyun piti kättään poskellaan, leveä hymy tuskin katoaisi vielä moneen tuntiin. ”Ehkä musta on sittenkin johonkin.” Hän tarttui Chanyeolin sylissä olevaan kirjeeseen ja luki sen lävitse vielä pari kertaa.

Chanyeol suukotti Baekhyunin poskea kuumilla huulillaan. ”On susta. Paljoonkin.”

Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan. Hän laski sormensa Yeolin otsalle ja mumisi ääneen. Hän vertasi otsan kuumuutta posken lämpöön. Edestakaista liikettä tapahtui pariin otteeseen.

”Ei mulla ole kuumetta. Vielä”, Chanyeol sanoi.

Baekhyun nousi ylös sohvalta. Hän heitti yliopiston kirjeen sohvapöydälle ja käveli keittiöön kevein askelin.

Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan surkeana, hänen ihmislämmittimensä oli päässyt karkuun. Hän kellahti takaisin makuulle ja ähisi aikansa etsiessään hyvää asentoa. Päänsärky kasvoi eikä sohva tuntunut mukavalta paikalta ilman Baekhyunia.

Baekhyun palasi sohvalle viskipullon ja matalan lasin kanssa. Hän kaatoi kahden senttilitran edestä Danielsia lasiin ja ojensi sen Yeolille.

”Lääkkeeksi.”

Chanyeol nousi nojaamaan käsinojaa vasten ja tarttui lasiin tärisevin käsin. Baekhyun ei suutelisi häntä vielä pitkään aikaan. Tuskin hän muutenkaan viihtyisi hänen lähellään…

”Tohtorin määräys”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol mulkaisi häntä alta kulmiensa.

”Pelinhoitajan määräys”, hän korjasi ja taputti Yeolia olalle. Hän laski viskipullon sohvapöydälle ja viipotti huoneeseensa.

”Lähden kauppaan.”

Chanyeol joi viskin yhdellä kulauksella, juoman lämmittävä vaikutus hymyilytti puoli sekuntia. Hän palasi takaisin makuulle ja voihkaisi ylidramaattiseen ääneen.

”Käyn hakemassa vähän troppeja”, Baekhyun sanoi siirtyessään makuuhuoneesta eteiseen. Parkatakki kahisi, avaimet kilisivät. Ovi kävi, ja ihana - täydellinen - hiljaisuus jäi Chanyeolin seuraksi. Jyskyttävä päänsärky teki fyysisesti huonon olon ja kurkussa kaihertava kipu häiritsi suunnattomasti. Jokaista lihasta jäyti ja kolotti, eikä mikään asento ollut sopiva.

Ajatus siitä, että Baekhyunie pitäisi hänestä huolta, lämmitti enemmän kuin päällä oleva, paksu peitto.

* * *

Se siitä ihanasta hiljaisuudesta. Kattilat paukkuivat hellaa vasten, Baekhyun pilkkoi jotain erityisen raakaan sävyyn ja manannut mitä melkoisemmin. Mitä hiljempaa hän yritti työskennellä, sen kovempi meteli hänestä lähti. Päivällisvalmistelujen kuunteleminen oli raadollista kuunneltavaa. Chanyeolin teki mieli nousta ja mennä auttamaan. Hän pahoitteli mielessään, ettei hänestä ollut hyödyksi. Baekhyunien historia keittiössä ei ollut pitkä mutta sitäkin värikkäämpi. Kokkailuiden jälkeen tilassa vallitsi täydellinen kaaos, pöytätilat pursusivat sekalaista tavaraa ja talouden jokaisen astian. Baekhyunin tarkka tapa siivota kaikki viimeisen päälle antoi kaiken anteeksi. Hänen taikatemppujensa jälkeen keittiö näytti kuin toiselta. Yksi päivä Chanyeol oli havahtunut siihen faktaan, että keittiön kaakelit olivat valkoisemmat kuin koskaan aikaisemmin.

Kolistelun hiivuttua olemattomiin, Chanyeol nosti päänsä tyynystyä ja vilkaisi keittiöön. Hän rakasti seurata sitä, miten Baekhyunie keskittyi johonkin niin palavasti, että unohti ympärillä olevan maailman. Hän istui keittiön pöydän ääressä, piirtämässä valkoiselle paperille.

”Yeollie?”

”Niin?”

”Haluaisitko lähteä meidän kanssa mummolaan kiinalaisena uutena vuotena?”

Chanyeol mutusteli ajatusta. Olisi hän ja lämpöä kaipaava Hyunie, (ja Beom hyung sekä heidän isoäitinsä), ja vanhaa aikaa henkäilevä, perinteinen hanok sekä vuoriston raikas ilma. Tähtitaivas yllä, he siinä, helmikuisessa, ihanassa yössä.

”Haluaisin.”

Baekhyun piirsi sydämiä teokseensa. Chanyeol valui takaisin sohvalle. Hento, hiljainen hyräily vaivutti hänet kevyeen uneen.

Kaksikymmentä minuuttia myöhemmin Chanyeol havahtui ravisteluihin. Hän avasi kipeät silmänsä ja murahti. Mukava uni jäi kesken, höyhensaarilla harrastetun pokeripelin lopputulos jäi näkemättä. Hänen kätensä oli ollut loistava.

Baekhyun ojensi Chanyeolille suurimman mukillisen itse väsäämäänsä inkivääriteetä. ”Juot kaiken, viimeistä tippaa myöden.”

Chanyeol nosti toista kulmaansa ja tarttui polttavan kuumaan posliiinimukiin. Juoman tuoksussa oli sekoitus kirpeyttä ja makeutta. Hän ei ollut varma, halusiko maistaa.

”Menen huoneeseeni”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nousi ylös. Chanyeol jäi tuijottamaan miehen loittonevaa selkää. Baekhyun aikoi hyljätä hänet sillä tavoin, julmasti.

”Hyungnim!”

Baekhyun pysähtyi huoneen ovelle ja kääntyi katsomaan sohvalla makaavaa potilaanraakiletta. Odottavaisena hän tapitti Yeolia suoraan silmiin.

Chanyeol nielaisi ja nosti kupin täriseville huulilleen. Mukin lähestyessä, juoman tuoksu ei muuttunut miksikään, hajuaisti alkoi olla mennyttä. Flunssa oli ottanut hänet otteeseensa.

Chanyeol vilkaisi vielä kerran järkkymättömään Hyunieen. Hän tyytyi kohtaloonsa ja joi vaivalla keitettyä ihmejuomaa. Inkiväärin tulisuus pureutui kieleen, hunajan makeus vivahti sen takaa.

”Se on kiinalaisten reseptillä tehty. Toimii sataprosenttisesti”, Baekhyun sanoi ja sujahti huoneeseensa. Chanyeol katsoi sulkeutuvaa ovea ja huokaisi kovaan ääneen. Kova ikävä riisti rintaa jo nyt.

* * *

Kotiin polkeva Chanyeol hidasti pyörän vauhtia silmään sattuessa jotain tavanomaisesta poikkeavaa. Toisella puolella tietä olevan kuntosalin edustalla seisova mies oli Baekhyun. Tummansinisestä ja paksusta (Chanyeolin) kaulahuivista ei voinut erehtyä. Hän heilutti kättään jämerään tahtiin jutellessaan edessään olevan miehen kanssa. Mustatukkaisen miehen siisti olemus ja istuva villakangastakki saivat kylmät väreet liikkeelle.

Hampaat irvessä Chanyeol vilkuili ison tien liikennettä ja ylitti sen heti, kun se oli turvallista. Hän pysäytti pyöränsä Baekhyunin viereen ja nosti liekihtevän katseensa tyylikkääseen mieheen, jonka kasvoilla oli puhdasta itsevarmuutta. Hänen epäilyksensä vahvistuivat. _Seth._

Baekhyun ei välittänyt vierelleen ilmestyneestä poikaystävästään. Hän jatkoi määrätietoista monologiaan Curiosity Hotelin toimitusjohtajan munapäisyydestä. Seth nyökkäili ärsyttävän ymmärtäväisesti ja näytti muutenkin olevan niin mellevänä, kun sai entiseltä kumppaniltaan muutakin huomiota kuin räkäisyn kasvoille.

Chanyeolin silmissä välähti. Karmivat ajatukset hyppäsivät mieleen, se samainen piru hyppäsi olalle ja yritti usuttaa hänet mitä julmimpiin tekoihin. Mitä, jos Baekhyun keksisikin Sethin olevan _ihan siedettävää seuraa_ ja alkaisi havittelemaan tosirakkautta, jota heidän välillään oli joskus ollut.

Chanyeol ei suostunut sellaiseen! Hän kietoi kätensä Baekhyunin ympärille ja veti hänet kiinni kylkeensä. Hän katsoi Sethiä entistä tiukemmin. Kumpikaan heistä ei huomioinut häntä.

Chanyeolin leuat kiristyivät. Hän ei kestänyt jäädä vaille huomiota. Kuului normaaleihin käytöstapoihin ottaa kaikki huomioon. Hän oli sillä hetkellä kuin ilmaa. Kiiltokuvapoika, elegantti hyung, jonka hymy oli niin saatanan täydellinen, oli vienyt Baekhyunin täyden huomion.

Chanyeol puristi sormet nyrkkiin. Teki mieli muistuttaa, että edessä seisova mies oli syy, miksi Baekhyun ei voinut hyvin.

Sulassa sovussa Vegasin melskeestä ja entisen työpaikkansa sisäisistä ongelmista avautuva Baekhyun hymyili! Viimeksi, kun Chanyeol oli todistanut läpimädän exän kanssa tapahtunutta keskustelua, inho oli paistanut Baekhyunien kasvoilta. Mihin helvettiin se oli jäänyt?

Chanyeol siirsi kätensä Baekhyunin takamukselle ja puristi. Baekhyun vilkaisi Chanyeoliin ja sitten rannekelloonsa.

”Ai, pääsit jo. Luulin, että tulet vasta tunnin kuluttua.”

”Tuli ikävä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja vilkaisi Sethiin, jonka tummanruskeat silmät olivat liimautuneet häneen. Ensimmäistä kertaa hyung tutkaili häntä pidempää kuin jotain satunnaista, tuntematonta ihmistä.

Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan ja veti Baekhyunin tiukemmin itseensä. Hän ei jättänyt epäselväksi, minkälaisessa suhteessa he elivät. Olihan Seth nähnyt heidät biljardisalissa muutama viikko takaperin.

Baekhyun palasi nopeasti takaisin aiheeseen. Hänen suunsa kävi taukoamatta, hänellä oli paljon mielipiteitä, jotka hän halusi jakaa. Chanyeol ei kuunnellut, vaan tuijotti Sethiin. Ja Seth tuijotti häneen.

Baekhyun heilutti kättään Chanyeolin edessä. Chanyeol tarttui nahkahanskojen peittämiin sormiin ja puristi niitä hellästi.

”Mennäänkö salille?” Baekhyun kysyi ja osoitti vieressä olevaa lasiovea.

Chanyeol mulkaisi Sethiä ennen kuin palautti huomionsa tummatukkaansa.

”Olen keksinyt parempaa tekemistä tälle illalle”, hän sanoi ja nojautui lähemmäs. Syntiset sanat lipuivat huulten välistä. ”Kunhan päästään kotiin, panen sua.”

Silmät tuikkien ja huultaan purren Baekhyun istui pyörän kylmälle tarakalle. ”Valitettavasti meidän on nyt lähdettävä.”

Chanyeol mulkaisi Sethiä heidän ohittaessa hänet. Baekhyunin äänessä oli pelkkiä haaveita, kun hän hyräili sensuelliin tyyliin. Chanyeol polki pyörää rivakkaammin. Heillä oli kiire kotiin.

* * *

Heti kotiin saavuttua, Chanyeol heitti talvitakkinsa menemään ja potki kengät jalasta. Hän heitti reppunsa naulakon alle ja liukui riisumaan Baekhyunin vaatteistaan. Kaikista vaatteistaan. Hän laski nälkäiset huulensa kaulahuivin alta paljastuvalle kaulalle eikä empinyt jättää jälkeä. Kädet siirtyivät valkoisen kauluspaidalle.

Baekhyun veti parkatakin yltään ja ripusti sen siistisi naulakkoon. Siinä ajassa Chanyeol oli ehtinyt avata jo puolet napeista.

Baekhyun vei kylmät sormensa Chanyeolin niskaan ja pysäytti hänet. Chanyeol nojautui suutelemaan häntä, mutta Baekhyun vetäytyi kauemmas.

”Emme ole ehtineet juhlistaa yliopistoon pääsyäsi flunssani vuoksi”, Chanyeol sanoi ja varasti suudelman. Baekhyun hymyili kylmän ilman turruttamia huulia vasten ja laski kätensä Yeolin takamukselle.

”Miesflunssasi, tarkennan.”

Chanyeol tuhahti. Hän heitti puvuntakkinsa eteisen lipaston päälle, välittämättä, tipahtaisiko se siitä ja mitä se veisi mukaan.

Baekhyun nauroi ja veti Chanyeolin makuuhuoneeseen. Hän istui leveälle sängylle ja avasi kauluspaitansa kolme alinta nappia raivostuttavan hitaasti. Hän käänsi kättään ja kutsui Yeolia luokseen etusormellaan.

”Sä lupasit mulle paljon, Park.”

Chanyeol kömpi makuulleen laskutuvan Baekhyunin ylle ja laski huulensa niitä odottavalle parille.

* * *

Chanyeol istui parvekkeen ihanassa kylmyydessä hennosti höyryävä inkivääritee seuranaan. Vaikka olo oli ihanan raukea ja rakastettu, itsessä aikaisemmin heränneet tunteet saivat olon melkein sairaaksi. Baekhyunin näkeminen Sethin kanssa oli saanut aikaan tahdon näyttää, että Hyunie oli hänen, merkitä hänet omakseen. Hän halusi puolustaa omaisuuttaan, mikä oli typerää, sillä hän ei omistanut Baekhyunia. Hänellä ei ollut mitään sananvaltaa siihen, kenen kanssa Hyunie vietti aikaansa.

Parvekkeen ovi aukesi. Avonaiseen talvitakkiin ja paksuun huppariin sonnustautunut Baekhyun istui Chanyeolin vierelle ja painoi päänsä hänen olkaa vasten. Hän hapuili Yeolin kättä ja risti sormensa hänen kanssaan.

Baekhyun oli täyttä kultaa. Hän näki pelkkää rakkautta siinä missä Chanyeol tunsi olevansa pelkän mustasukkaisuuden herättämä hirviö. Sellainen, joka tyydytti omistushaluisuutensa likaisella seksillä.

Chanyeol itki. Tunteet olivat jälleen sekaisin. Olotilat pyörivät sekä mielessä että vatsassa. Sekamelska aiheutti fyysistä pahoinvointia eikä hän kestänyt sitä yhtään enempää. Hän kellahti vasten Baekhyunien syliä, painautui häntä vasten kuin turvaa hakien.

Baekhyun nosti itsensä ryhdikkäämpään asentoon ja kaappasi hänet tiukkaan halaukseen.

”Älä jätä mua”, Chanyeol sanoi itkunsa välistä.

Baekhyun tarttui Chanyeolin kädessä olevaan termosmukiin ja siirsi juoman viereiselle pöydälle turvaan.

”En pärjää ilman sua.”

Baekhyun suukotti Yeolin otsaa ja naurahti hiljaa. ”Montako kertaa mun täytyy sanoa, etten ole menossa minnekään.”

Chanyeol katsoi Baekhyuniin kostein silmin eikä hävennyt paljastaa olevansa hukassa. Hän alkoi ymmärtämään, miksi hän ei ollut tuntenut tarvetta sitoutua keneenkään. Pelko ja huoli siitä, pystyisikö hän pitämään miehen ikuisesti vierellään, vai karkoittaisi hänet liian omistavalla käytöksellään. Mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä… nykyään kun sormuksen tarjoaminen ei ollut tae ikuisesta yhteiselosta.

”Mä rakastan sua.”

Baekhyun pyyhki Chanyeolin kasvot kuiviksi. Sydän rinnassa lepatti ihanasti, mutta se ei riittänyt rauhoittamaan häntä.

”Tule sisälle. Saat vielä jonkin jälkitaudin täällä pakkasessa”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. Hän yritti vetää Chanyeolin ylös penkiltä, mutta mies oli kuin liimattu siihen. Chanyeol kaivautui Baekhyunin kainaloon, nautti siitä lämmöstä, jonka toinen ihminen hänelle antoi.

Baekhyun käänsi katseensa myöhäisiltaiseen horisonttiin ja mietiskeli ääneen.

Chanyeol pyyhki typerät kyyneleensä ja kaivoi taskusta nenäliinan. Tunteenpurkaus hävetti. Samalla hän oli ylpeä itsestään. Heikkouksien näyttäminen oli luottamuksen merkki.

”Voisit puhua mullekin”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. ”Ei sun tarvitse kelata kaikkea yksin, täällä kylmässä ja pimeässä. Olen tässä. Ihan sua varten.”

Chanyeol virnisti pienesti. Tottahan se oli. Ei hän osannut ajatella rasittavansa Baekhyunia omilla, hämmentyneillä ajatuksillaan, jotka olivat tuhannen solmussa. Niistä oli vaikea saada selvää ominkin voimin.

”Tehdäänkö diili? Jaetaan asiat, hyvät ja huonot, okei?”

Chanyeol nyökkäsi. Baekhyun oli oikeassa. Täytyi ottaa itseään niskasta kiinni ja avautua rehellisesti kaikesta. Hän toivoi, ettei Hyunie ehtisi jäätyä sillä aikaa, kun hän purkaisi ajatuksensa sydänjuuriaan myöten. Siinä saattaisi venähtää tovi jos toinenkin.

”Anna mä kerron ensin”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Irtisanouduin siitä assarin työstä. Aikani ei riitä yliopistolla ja töissä juoksemiseen. Palaan Hongdaen kasinolle kääntämään kortteja viikonloppuisin ja itseopiskeluviikoilla jotta saan lainalyhennykseen tarvittavat dollarit kasaan.”

Tieto rauhoitti. Hyunie nautti korttien kääntämisestä paljon enemmän, vaikka hän väitti viimeiseen asti toimistotyön olevan hänelle sopivampi vaihtoehto. Ketä hän yritti kusettaa? Ehkä itseään.

”Sun vuoro.”

Chanyeol empi. Hän ei ollut hyvä puhumaan tunteistaan. Baekhyunien reaktio pelotti häntä. Mitä, jos mies ei halunnutkaan jäädä hänen rinnalleen? Mitä, jos hän pilaisi kaiken omalla mustasukkaisuudellaan?

Baekhyun antoi Chanyeolille kaiken aikansa, ja se rohkaisi. Hän ei pakottanut sanoja ulos toisen suusta, vaan odotti. Odotti rauhallinen ilme kasvoillaan ja silitti poskesta kylmällä sormellaan hitaaseen tahtiin.

Chanyeol veti syvään henkeä ja päätti jakaa jokaisen ajatuksensa. Saisi Baekhyun niistä selvää tai ei.


	24. Chapter 24

Three meals in a day oli alkanut kymmenen minuuttia sitten. Chanyeol hyppäsi sohvalle ja nosti volat kaakkoon. Hän vilkuili seinällä olevaa kelloa kulmat kurtussa, sillä Baekhyun ei ollut tullut vieläkään kotiin. Hän oli tekstannut aikaisemmin iltapäivällä menevänsä kaupungille ystävänsä kanssa.

Oli hyvä asia, että Baekhyunie oli onnistunut saamaan kavereita yliopistolta niinkin lyhyessä ajassa, mutta mikä kumma häntä piteli siellä niinkin useita tunteja. Kumpa mitään ei olisi sattunut.

Chanyeol sulki silmänsä, ajatukset Baekhyunissa. Televisiosta kantautuva keskustelu ja naurunremakka häipyivät taustalle, ajatuksista tuli entistä visuaalisempia, hän oli melkein kuin unessa.

Puolen tunnin torkkuminen tuli päätökseen ulko-oven kolahtaessa. Chanyeol säpsähti hereille ja pyyhki kosteita suupieliään. Hän huokaisi vilkaistessaan telkkariin ja nousi istumaan.

Baekhyun asteli kevein askelin omaan huoneeseensa. Valot syttyivät, vyönsolki kalisi. ”Aivan uskomaton sattuma! Olen samassa koulussa Kim Jongdaen kanssa! Kävimme samassa musiikkiakatemiassa joskus sata vuotta sitten!”

Chanyeol naurahti. ”Olet 26.”

”14 vuotta sitten”, Baekhyun korjasi huoneesta tullessaan. Istuvat farkut olivat vaihtuneet mustiin collegehousuihin, harmaan t-paidan päällä oli paksu villatakki. Hän otti paikan Chanyeolin vierestä.

”Sori kun kesti. Oli melkein viidentoista vuoden edestä jutusteltavaa.”

Chanyeol kellahti vasten Baekhyunia, hymyili hänen tuoksulleen. Uni ei ollut kaukana.

”Ei se mitään. Täytyy myöntää, että ehdin jo huolestua, palelluitko hengiltä pakkaseen.”

Baekhyun suukotti Chanyeolin ohimoa ja nauroi. Hän tarttui kaukosäätimeen ja sammutti toosan. Chanyeolie saisi katsoa lempiohjelmansa uusintana seuraavana päivänä ihmisten aikaan.

”Mennään nukkumaan”, hän sanoi ja veti Chanyeolin mukaansa.

Chanyeol painautui vasten Baekhyunin selkää ja painoi huulensa hänen niskaansa. Virkeä Baekhyun tirskahti ja talutti hänet viileään makuuhuoneeseen.

* * *

Kello löi yhdeksän, eikä Baekhyun tehnyt elettäkään herätäkseen. Chanyeol oli avannut silmänsä jo viisikymmentä minuuttia sitten. Lauantaiaamu tuntui rauhalliselta ja sängyssä venyminen houkutteli kovasti. Baekhyunin katseleminen oli ajanvietteistä parhainta.

Chanyeol kuljetti sormiaan pitkin paljasta käsivarren ihoa. Harmaan t-paidan hiha oli noussut ja paljasti viime viikkoina ahkerasti treenatut olkavarren lihakset. Chanyeol suoristi hihan ja veti lisää peittoa Baekhyunin päälle. Liike oli oikea, sillä Baekhyun huokaisi syvään ja käänsi itseään mukavampaan asentoon.

Chanyeol upotti kätensä Baekhyunin silkkisiin hiuksiin ja värähti, kun hänen peukalonsa osui vasten lämmintä ihoa. Hyunie varmasti heräisi jatkuvasta hiplaamisesta, mutta hän halusi nähdä ne uniset, hämmentyneet silmät ja sitä seuraavan hymyn. Siitä pursuavat tunteet saivat hänet leijumaan pilvissä koko päivän.

Baekhyun liu’utti kätensä Chanyeolin niskaan ja murahti hiljaa. Hän oli hereillä.

Chanyeol kohottautui Baekhyunin ylle ja odotti sydän pamppaillen, milloin hän saisi tavata unihiekasta sumentuneen katseen.

Ruskeat silmät avautuivat hitaasti ja räpsyivät muutamaan otteeseen. Chanyeol nojautui lähemmäs, painoi yön kuivattavat huulet ylähuulta vasten. Käsi Chanyeolin niskasta valui hitaasti alemmas.

Chanyeol vetäytyi sen verran kauemmas, että näki Baekhyunin kasvot kunnolla. Hyunie oli kysyä, mutta Yeol painoi etusormensa hänen huulilleen. Hän ei halunnut rikkoa täydellistä aamua lätisemällä turhia. He kaksi ja pitkät, ihailevat katseet riittivät mainiosti. Pehmeät suudelmat ja sanojen puolesta puhuvat tunteet.

Baekhyun livautti kätensä Chanyeolin t-paidan alle. Chanyeol nousi paremmin hänen ylleen ja hukutti hänet puhtaaseen rakkauteen.

* * *

Chanyeol pyöri ympyrää työtuolillaan, saaden osakseen oudoksuvia ilmeitä. Veljenpojan käytös alkoi riittää, setä karjaisi jylhällä äänellään.

Koko toimiston ilmapiiri jäätyi silmänräpäyksessä. Chanyeol menetti tasapainonsa ja veti itsensä nolostuneena takaisin pöydän ääreen.

”Saitko?” setä kysyi mulkoillessaan hehkuvaa miestä.

”Annoin”, Chanyeol sanoi ääni väristen. Vahvat muistikuvat eivät olleet hälvenneet mielestä vieläkään. Lauantaiaamu oli ollut ehkä täydellisin. Hän oli onnistunut näyttämään tunteidensa vahvuuden. Se hetki oli ollut täynnä käsinkosketeltavaa intohimoa ja kiihkeyttä. He eivät olleet harrastaneet seksiä, he olivat _rakastelleet._ Kaikkien niiden uteliaiden katseiden seassa oli ollut määrätietoista itsevarmuutta ja hitunen ylpeyttä. Jokainen liike ja kosketus saivat kehon värähtämään ja vatsassa olevat perhoset lentoon. Iho oli noussut kananlihalle ja maistunut toiselta.

Kyungsoo nakkasi ajatuksiinsa valunutta Chanyeolia lyijykynällä. Ei ollut aikaa haaveilla, täytyi keskustella alkaneen vuoden tilityksistä.

Chanyeol säpsähti oranssin kynän kimmotessa hänen valkoisen paitansa rintamukseen. Harmaa jälki sai hänet huutamaan ja heristämään nyrkkiään.

”Sori”, Soo sanoi.

”Yliopistollisen sairaalan tutkimustyötä rahoittavalta taholta tuli viestiä”, setä sanoi.

Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan. Setä puhui yllättävän lempeällä äänensävyllä. Aihe ei edes liittynyt työasiohin.

”He ovat saaneet projektejaan paljon eteenpäin, kiitos rahoittajien. Äitisi olisi ylpeä susta.”

Helpottunut Chanyeol nyökkäsi myötätuntoinen Soo vierellään. Mumman rahat olivat päässeet oikeaan, merkitykselliseen paikkaan. Se oli lohduttavaa kuulla.

”Työskennelkää kovasti”, setä sanoi poistuessaan yläkerran toimistosta kulmalukkokansion kanssa. Kyungsoo nosti uteliaan katseensa Yeoliin heti oven sulkeuduttua.

Chanyeol ei ollut huomata tuijotusta, niin uppoutunut hän oli mielikuviinsa, taas vaihteeksi.

”Setäsi laskee palkkaasi 30 prosenttia, jos meinaat käyttää työtuntisi tummatukastasi haaveilemiseen”, Soo sanoi ja näpytteli näppäimistöä. Koska hän tiesi sanojensa menevän täysin ohi suurten korvien, hän kirjoitti täsmälleen samat sanat keskusteluikkunaan.

Chanyeol hätkähti näytölle pomppaavaa viestiä ja vilkaisi Soota. Hän pyyhki punastuneita poskiaan ja naurahti hiljaa.

”Olet niin kusessa. Se sopii sulle.”

Chanyeol nakkasi lyijykynän takaisin Kyungsoolle ja nauroi hiljaa. Niin taisi sopia.

”Mennäänkö viikonloppuna Hongdaeen pelaamaan blackjackia?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun olisi duunissa torstaista lauantaihin.

Kyungsoo kiinnostui. ”Otetaanko Jongin mukaan?”

”Otetaan”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Pelataan 100 wonin panoksilla ja juodaan hyvää viskiä.”

Kyungsoo nauroi. Hänellä ei ollut mitään syytä kieltäytyä.

* * *

Baekhyun oli tuijottanut puhelintaan useita kymmeniä minuutteja. Hoikat sormet liikkuivat laitteen pinnalla nopeaan tahtiin. Vieressä istuva Chanyeol yritti kurkkia, mikä oli niin kiinnostava keskustelunaihe. Julkkisten jääkaappien sisällöstä loihditut fine dining -annokset eivät saaneet häntä haaveilemaan ruoasta. Kim Jongdaen kanssa keskusteleva ja ajoittain ääneen naureskeleva Baekhyun varasti kaiken huomion.

Mustasukkaisuus nosti taas päätään. Chanyeol tiesi olevansa lapsellinen, mutta hän ei voinut estää ajatuksiaan käymästä ylikierroksilla. Otti päähän, että päivät yliopistolla hengaava kaksikko ei pysynyt erossa hetkeäkään. Olo oli unohdettu, vaikka Baekhyun oli liikuttanut varpaitaan hänen reittään vasten koko viisikymmentäminuuttisen ajan.

Chanyeol hillitsi itsensä parhaansa mukaan. Hän olisi halunnut mennä ja muistuttaa Baekhyunille olemassaolostaan, mutta viime kerralla omistushalun puhjetessa hän oli satuttanut enemmänkin itseään. Hän ei halunnut päästään itseään siihen tilaan, hän ei olisi sellainen likainen monsteri, joka ei antaisi kellekään lupaa luoda katsettakaan hänen poikaystäväänsä, edes ystävämielessä. Hän halusi olla järkevä aikuinen, joka osasi kunnioittaa myös toisen elämää ja valintoja. Sitä paitsi, Byun Baekhyun oli mies, joka piti uskollisuutta parisuhteen tärkeimpänä asiana. He olivat käyneet pitkän keskustelin ja olleet (onneksi) samaa mieltä asioista. Heillä oli selkeät säännöt ja rajat suhteessan, ja Baekhyun noudatti niitä. Chanyeol oli herkillä aivan turhaan. Uudet tunteet ja ajatukset horjuttivat häntä kerta toisensa jälkeen. Ja se oli henkisesti raskasta.

Baekhyun sulki puhelimensa ja nakkasi sen viimein sohvapöydälle. Hän kömpi Chanyeolin syliin ja laski päänsä hänen rintakehälleen. Chanyeol rentoutui ja kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen, ajatukset pysyen omassa mustasukkaisuudessaan.

”Voisitko auttaa mua?”

Baekhyun odotti vastausta, hämmentyi, kun Chanyeol tuijotti ohitse televisiosta. Hän tökkäsi miestä poskeen ja nauroi.

”Anteeksi”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa.

”Mun pitäisi opetella laskentatoimen perusteet”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Kuka olisikaan parempi opettaja kuin eräs koulut käynyt kirjanpitäjä?”

”Kyungsoo?”

Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyemmin ja nousi paremmin Chanyeolin sylin. Hän kietoi kätensä Yeolin niskaan ja katsoi häntä tuikkivin silmin.

”Jongin?”

”Arvaa uudelleen, Park.”

Chanyeol osoitti itseään muka hämmentyneenä. ”Mä? Totta kai autan sua.”

Chanyeol ei ehtinyt suudella syliinsä kivunnutta miestä, kun Byun Baekhyun lipesi hänen otteestaan. Hän viiletti makuuhuoneeseen ja lauloi kovaan ääneen kaivellessaan reppuaan.

Chanyeol paransi asentoaan ja veti hupparin hihat ylös. Hänen täytyisi selvittää, paljonko Baekhyun kirjanpidosta ymmärsi ja jakaa tietotaitoaan sen mukaan. Hän ei ikinä olisi uskonut voivansa kuluttaa iltaa sillä tavoin.

Baekhyun palasi olohuoneeseen ja sytytti sohvan vieressä olevan jalkalampun. Olohuoneesta tuli liian kirkas Chanyeolin mieleen, mutta hänen täytyi tehdä kompromisseja. Hän veti sohvapöydän lähemmäs ja istutti Baekhyunin paksujen opusten ääreen.

Baekhyun tarttui mustekynään, katsoi Chanyeoliin ihaillen. Yksityisellä tutoroinnilla hänestä tulisi laskentakurssin paras oppilas. Hän ei tyytynyt vähempään.


	25. Chapter 25

Baekhyun nukkui jälleen sohvalla, opiskeleminen oli vienyt veronsa. Hän oli kellottanut siinä jo toista tuntia. Perjantai-illan työvuoro alkaisi muutaman tunnin kuluttua.

Puhelin sohvapöydällä välkkyi tasaisin väliajoin. Saapuneiden ilmoitusten herättämä näyttö hehkui ruokapöydän ääressä istuvan Chanyeolin silmiin asti. Yhdesti Chanyeolin oli täytynyt käydä katsomassa, kuka Hyunia oikein yritti tavoitella. Kim Jongdae pyysi häntä yksille.

Baekhyun puhui Jongdaesta paljon. Samalla, kun into lapsuudenystävän uudelleentapaamisesta oli suloista, Chanyeol tuntui mustasukkaisuuden leimahtaneen jälleen roihuun. Chanyeol yritti ymmärtää, mutta Baekhyun ei tavannut puhua muista samalla tavalla. Ehkä se oli uutuudenviehätystä, mitä lie.

Chanyeol vilkaisi tietokoneen ruudussa olevaa kelloa ja huokaisi syvään. Etäpäivän tunnit alkoivat olla täynnä. Hän oli ollut puoli päivää toimistolla, mutta palannut yhdestä palaverista kotiin kirjoittamaan sopimuspapereita puhtaaksi. Heidän kirjanpitofirmansa oli saamassa uuden asiakkaan, ison sellaisen. Setä oli ollut hyvällä tuulella koko viikon. Se oli vähän karmivaa, sillä yleensä ukko kilahteli mitä kummemmista asioista. Ehkä hänkin oli tullut vanhaksi.

”Hei, kimchijiggae”, paksun viltin alta kuului. Uninen äännähdys oli ehkä maailman suloisin.

”Tule tänne.”

Chanyeol tallensi työstämänsä dokumentin ja sulki läppärin. Hän nousi pöydästä, siirtyi olohuoneeseen. Baekhyun kohottautui käsiensä varaan ja taputti sohvan istuinosaa kädellään. Chanyeol istui valmiiksi lämmitetylle paikalle ja naurahti hiljaa, kun Baekhyun laski päänsä hänen syliinsä.

”Olet rehkinyt jo tarpeeksi tälle viikolle”, Baekhyun sanoi pidellessään silmiään visusti kiinni. Chanyeol vei kätensä mustiin hiuksiin ja silitti pienesti.

”Olet saanut monta viestiä torkkuessasi. Puhelimesi on pitänyt melkoista välkettä.”

Baekhyun siirsi kätensä poskensa alle. ”Käännä se.”

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan ja käänsi sohvapöydällä makaavan puhelimen näyttö alaspäin.

Baekhyun huokaisi haaveillen. ”Juuri nyt ei huvittaisi lähteä duuniin ollenkaan. Saisipa olla tässä koko illan.”

”Ensin työ, sitten huvi. Tulemme poikien kanssa kiusaamaan sua huomenna. Aiomme pelata minimipanoksilla koko illan.”

”Hurjat.”

Baekhyun kääntyi selälleen. Hän nosti kätensä kohti Yeolin kasvoja. Hoikat sormet laskeutuivat hänen poskelleen ja lämmittivät.

Chanyeol oli rauhallinen. Hänen mustasukkaisuutensa oli kadonnut kuin tuhka tuuleen. Baekhyun oli kiinnostunut pelkästään hänestä. Se oli ihanaa. Vitut Jongdaesta tai kenestä muusta hyvänsä.

”Voidaan lähteä sitten yhtä matkaa kotiin”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hymynkare kipusi Baekhyunin huulille. Hän piti ideasta. Paljonkin.

”Makoillaan vielä hetki. Sitten teen päivällistä, niin saat syödyksi ennen lähtöäsi.”

”Tiedätkö, Park”, Baekhyun aloitti ja tarttui Chanyeolin vasempaan käteen. ”Olet oikeasti parasta, mitä mulle on tapahtunut.”

”Kuten myös.”

* * *

Lauantainen alkuilta oli sumuinen. Lämpötila oli päässyt nousemaan plussan puolelle ja Soul peittyi sakeaan usvaan. Sumuista oli myös Jonginien asunnossa, kun kolmen miehen kööri yritti saada hiuksiaan pysymään halutussa asennossa vanhentuneen hiusvahan ja melkoisen hiuslakkamäärän kera.

”Ei helvetti, olisi pitänyt mennä meille”, Kyungsoo sanoi nuuhkutellessaan vahapurnukan kovettunutta sisältöä.

”Tai mun luokse”, Chanyeol sanoi ja pöyhi hiuksiaan, joiden päälimmäinen kerros oli kovettunut siihen suihkutetusta lakasta. Hän harjasi kuontalonsa siedettävämmän näköiseksi ja kaipasi jo uutta lasillista Jack Danielsia.

Kyungsoo vilkaisi ulos ja luovutti hiustensa kanssa. Jos siisti puku ja lankatut nahkakengät eivät riittäneet sisäänpääsyyn, niin johan oli perhana.

”Kunhan päästään pois kotipihasta, vaivalla laitettu kampaus on ehtinyt jo lässähtää.”

”Ei hemmetissä”, Jongin inahti ja suihkutti lisää tököttiä päähänsä. Ympäristöön leviävä aine osui Chanyeoliin, hän joutui peruuttamaan keittiön puolelle suojaan yskien. Onneksi Jonginien viinakaappia oli vasta täytetty ja sieltä löytyi helpotusta tilanteeseen kuin tilanteeseen.

”Kaada mullekin”, Soo sanoi ja istui sohvalle. Hän vilkaisi ranteessa olevaan kelloon ja mietiskeli kovaan ääneen. ”Pitäisikö meidän pistää turnaus pystyyn?”

Keittiön kaappeja kaiveleva Chanyeol pysähtyi niille sijoilleen. Ehdotus oli kiinnostava.

”Ostetaan 10 000 wonilla pelimerkkejä per naama. Se, joka saa illan aikana kasaan vähiten rahaa, tarjoaa illallisen koko porukalle, Baekhyun mukaan lukien, ensi viikonloppuna.”

Jongin peruutti puolittain olohuoneeseen ja venytti kaulaansa. ”Tarkoittaa siis, että näemme myös ensi viikonloppuna.”

”Mennään pelaamaan bilistä ja sen jälkeen syömään”, Chanyeol heitti. Hän ei ollut vieraillut rakkaan harrastuksensa parissa moneen viikkoon ja ikävä pallojen pussittamista oli kova. Ehkä Jongin saisi estettyä Baekhyunia laskemasta herkullista kankkuaan biljardipöydän reunalle ja olemaan koko ajan tiellä.

Jongin nosti peukalonsa ylös. ”Olen mukana.”

Kyungsoo käänsi molemmat peukalonsa ylöspäin. ”Se on diili sitten.”

”Totisesti”, Chanyeol sanoi ja veti viskilasit yläkaapista. ”Jongin-ah, kaadan sullekin.”

* * *

Hongdaen kasinolla kuhisi. Chanyeol ihmetteli outoa yleisöryntäystä, paikalla oli paljon enemmän väkeä aikaisempaan verrattuna. Selitys löytyi kasinon aulassa olevasta suuresta mainoksesta. Intenational Texas Hold ’em Tournament järjestettiin siinä nimenomaisessa kasinossa, ja osallistujat oli kerätty VIP-salin lavalle. Kasinon asiakkailla oli vapaa pääsy tulla seuraamaan maailmanluokan pokerimatsia. Siinä pelissä pelattiin Amerikan dollareilla, ja jaossa sitä oli paljon. Niillä rahoilla maksaisi Baekhyunien velat moneen otteeseen.

Kyungsoo ehti tutkia asiaa perinpohjaisesti. Hän esitteli verkosta löytämäänsä nettisivua ja kertoi tilaisuuden pitäneen alunperin olla Gangnamissa.

”Nyt mä ymmärrän. Gangnamissa on vesivahinko. Yläkerrasta oli vuotanut läpi.”

”Parempi meidän kannalta”, Kyungsoo sanoi.

”Olenkin halunnut aina nähdä, miten amerikkalaiset pelaavat”, Jongin hihkaisi ja pinkaisi kohti VIP-salia.

”On siellä muitakin!” Chanyeol huusi perään, mutta Jongin oli ehtinyt jo mennä. Kansainvälinen turnaus veti pelaajia mukaan ympäri maailmaa.

Viskit kourissaan jäljelle jäänyt kaksikko käveli sisään glamouria henkäilevään VIP-saliin. Paikassa oli sitä samaa tunnelmaa kuin Glorious Hillissä. Oli harmi, ettei Kyungsoo ollut päässyt kokemaan Hillyn mestoja.

Kasinon siistiin työasuun pukeutunut Baekhyun ilmestyi vierelle kuin tyhjästä. Chanyeol käänsi yllätyksestä kirkastuneet silmänsä vasemmalla puolella seisovaan poikaystäväänsä. ”Hei, sexy.”

Baekhyun tönäisi häntä olkavarteen, mutta tirskahti perään. Hän tervehti Soota hymyhuulin.

”Arvatkaa kuka on huudeilla”, hän sanoi, ilme valahtaen surkeammaksi. Chanyeolin sydän ehti pysähtyä hänen ajatellessa niitä velkojakorstoja, jotka olivat ahdistelleet Hyunia Curiosity Hotelin henkilökunnan siivessä.

”Las Vegasin isoin mulkku”, Baekhyun sanoi ja osoitti VIP-pöydän taakse istuutuvaa pelinhoitajaa, jonka rinnassa oli nimikyltti. _Seth._

”Mäkin olisin voinut nousta lavalle”, Baekhyun sanoi, lainkaan katkerana. ”Kieltäydyin, koska haluaisin jakaa teille blackjackia. Kiinnostaako?”

”Ilman muuta”, Chanyeol hihkaisi ja kertoi meneillään olevasta turnauksesta. Kävisi pelissä miten tahansa, Baekhyunie saisi silti tulla mukaan.

”Täytyy lähteä tienaamaan. Taukoni loppui seitsemän minuuttia sitten.”

”Nähdään”, Chanyeol sanoi, jääden katsomaan salista poistuvan miehen takamusta huultaan purren. Hän mietti vakavasti, ottaisiko sen illalla omakseen.

Byun Baekhyun vilkaisi taakseen ja taputti persettään ennen kuin katosi kulman taakse. Silloin Yeol päätti, että kyllä, kyllä hän ottaisi.

Kyungsoo naurahti ja pudisteli päätään huvittuneena. ”Chan.” Hän kiskaisi ystävän mukaansa ja johdatti hänet Jonginien varaamaan seisomapöytään.

Chanyeol tuijotti edelleen salin ovensuuhun. Häntä kiinnosti enemmän nähdä kaunista hymyään viljelevä Hyunie kuin kahdeksan maailman parhaimmista pokeriammattilaisista Sethin johtaman pöydän ääressä.

* * *

Chanyeol tutkaili blackjack-pöydän äärelle kertyneitä vastustajiaan. Vaikka peli oli yksilöpeliä, heidän skabansa teki illasta erityisen jännittävän.

Maltillisella panoksella pelaaminen toisi varmasti pääomaa. Satunnaiset yritykset pelata riskillä saattaisivat tuottaa yllättävää tulosta. Jos onnetar olisi puolella, Chanyeol pääsisi pälkähästä. _Erään_ kansallisbaletin palkkalistoilla olleelle tulisi oiva tilaisuus tarjota illallinen hyungeilleen.

”Mitä virnuilet?” Baekhyun kysyi aikansa Chanyeolin ilmeilyä katseltuaan. ”Asettakaa panokset, olkaa hyvä.”

”Mietin vain, miten rökittäisin muut.”

Jongin pyöritti 1000 wonin pelimerkkiä sormiensa välissä. Hän laski sen panoksille tarkoitetulle alueelle ja jäi odottamaan vuoroaan. Kyungsoo vaihtoi kädessään olevan sadan wonin merkin yhtä nollaa isompaan ja vilkuili ympärilleen, ajatellen, ettei kukaan nähnyt. Kaikki näkivät.

Baekhyun nauroi poikien pikkurahoilla pelaamiselle. Olihan se vaihtelua satojen tuhansien wonien pyörittelyyn.

”Jos jäätte nollille, niin kukas sitten maksaa?” hän kysyi.

”Ei me jäädä”, Chanyeol sanoi.

”Onnea peleihin sitten vain”, Baekhyun sanoi.

Chanyeol aloitti varovati 500 wonin panoksella. Kyungsoo panosti tonnilla ja oli kolmikosta se, kenestä peli lähti käyntiin. Byun Baekhyun jakoi kortit pöytään.

Kyungsoon edessä oli kortit herttakuusi, ristikahdeksa, 14. Chanyeol tutkaili omaa kättään, hänen kuutukuninkaansa ja ristiseiska olivat arvoltaan 17. Oli siinä ja siinä, kannattiko lähteä lisäilemään. Jonginien käden arvo oli 18, heistä paras. Pitäisi olla melkoisen typerä, jos lausuisi _hit._

Baekhyun jakoi eteensä kuvapuoli ylöspäin olevan kortin, patakahdeksan, ja nurinpäin olevan kortin, joka kääntyisi vasta, kun pojat olivat tyytyväisiä omien korttiensa määrään.

”Lisää”, Kyungsoo sanoi. Hän odotti sydän pamppaillen, miten Baekhyunin solakat sormet tarttuivat punataustaiseen korttiin. Korttirivin jatkoksi tuli patakahdeksan, arvo nousi 22:een. Hän sihahti lyhyesti. ”Olisi pitänyt aloittaa sadalla wonilla.”

Chanyelin paskaisesta naurusta löytyi hitunen myötätuntoa. Saattoi hyvin olla, että hän olisi kohta 500 wonia köyhempi.

”Jään”, Chanyeol sanoi vuorollaan.

Baekhyun siirsi osoittavan sormensa Jonginien korttirivin eteen.

”Jään.” Jongin puhui pelatessaan kevyen huolettomasti. Se aiheutti ainakin Chanyeolissa väristyksiä, pelkoa.

Baekhyun käänsi jakajan käden piilotetun kortin kuvapuoli ylöspäin. Herttakahdeksan, 16. Hänen ilmeensä ei värähtänytkään. Hän lisäsi kortin rivinsä jatkoksi. Ruutukuusi, 22.

Chanyeol ja Jongin heittivät ylävitoset ja jättivät Kyungsoon nuolemaan palaineita näppejään.

”Muistakaa, että tämä oli vasta ensimmäinen kierros.”

Baekhyun osoitti Kyungsoota ja nyökkäili. Ystävä hyvä oli aivan oikeassa.

”On vielä kolme tuntia aikaa kääntää tilanne”, Jongin sanoi.

Baekhyun huokaisi syvään. ”Vielä kolme tuntia… haluaisin jo kotiin”, hän sanoi jakaessaan uusia kortteja pöytään. ”Tänään mua odottaa eräs pitkä ja komea - joskin tänään erityisen ruman kampauksen päähänsä loihtinut - pukumies. Aika tuntuu matelevan…”

”Hei!” Chanyeol älähti ja kosketteli hiuslakalla paikoilleen jähmetettyä kuontaloaan. ”Näimme kaikki tänään erityistä vaivaa.”

Baekhyun nauroi. ”Kiva kuulla, mutta pelkkä suihku ja itsestään kuivuminen olisi riittänyt.”

”Sanoin samaa!” Kyungsoo parkaisi. Chanyeol tuhahti. Sen kerran kun sitä yritti olla edukseen…

Peli jatkui. Kyungsoo menetti 500 wonin panoksensa silmänräpäyksessä. Korttien arvo ylitti kahdenkymmenenyhden niin että heilahti. Hän kirosi hiljaa ja keskittyi juomaan Danielsia. Sen hän osasi parhaiten.

Chanyeol oli pitänyt lukua 18 hyvänä arvona jäädä. Hymy hyytyi, kun Baekhyunien korteista löytyi yhteisarvo 19. Jongin luotti tuuriinsa, joka puukotti häntä selkään. Häviöstään huolimatta hän pysyi rikkaimpana.

Chanyeol napsutteli sormiaan. ”Pojat. Nyt pelataan kunnolla”, hän sanoi ja läpsäytti tuplahighfivet molemmilla puolilla istuvien miesten kanssa.

Baekhyun piteli pokkaansa, vaikka tiukkaa teki. Hän jakoi uudet kortit pöytään ja toivotti onnea peliin ja rakkauteen.

* * *

Kiiltokuvaoika Choi Sehyung käsitteli kortteja VIP-salin lavalla. Hänen kasvonsa olivat jännittyneessä irveessä ja näytti siltä, kuin hänellä olisi kipuja.

Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja maiskutteli suutaan tyytymättömänä. Hän ei voinut sille mitään, etteivät Sethin liikkeet näyttäneet yhtään eleganteilta ja sulavilta.

Koko sali oli hautautunut hiljaisuuteen. Potissa oleva 7,4 miljoonaa dollaria saisi kenet tahansa pitämään suunsa supussa. Jännitys oli käsinkosketeltavaa, ja seisomapöytiin kertyneet ihmiset seurasivat silmäänsä räpäyttämättä, miten yhdysvaltalainen Raymond otti mittaa eteläafrikkalaisesta Shannonista.

Chanyeol jäykistyi tuntiessaan käden takamuksellaan. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja tuli suudelluksi keskellä hämärää salia. Häneen tarrautunut Baekhyun vetäytyi kauemmas ja yökkäsi kovaäänisesti. Pokeriammattilaisten ilmeet eivät värähtäneetkään. Jakavan pelinhoitajan katse alkoi vaeltaa ympäri salia.

”Ei helvetti! Katso, miten sen keskittyminen herpaantui”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja töni kalpeaa Baekhyunia virnistellen. Jongin tarjosi vettä ällötyksestä kehoaan pudistelevalle Baekhyunille.

”Unohdin, että joit”, Baekhyun mutisi ja hörppäsi tarjotusta lasista kunnon kulauksen.

Chanyeol veti Baekhyunin kainaloonsa ja pyysi anteeksi. Korttipelit vaativat kaverikseen lasillisen. Siltä näytti heti karismaattisemmalta miettiessään seuraavaa siirtoa.

”Kuka voitti?” Baekhyun kysyi kiinnostuneena.

”Ei me tiedetä vielä. Tämä on final round”, Kyungsoo sanoi. Sethin jäykät liikkeet huvittivat häntä edelleen. ”Ei helvetti, mikä jäbä. Hänkö on muka ammattilainen…”

”Puhuin teidän turneestanne. Mua ei millään jaksa kiinnostaa, kumpi heistä voittaa tämän osakilpailun. Finaali pidetään Hillyssä maaliskuun puolessa välissä ja siellä sitä vasta ollaan tosipaikan äärellä.”

”Ai niin.”

Chanyeol oli ehtinyt jo unohtaa heidän keskinäisen kisansa. Baekhyunin pöydästä lähtiessä Jongin oli ollut varallisuutensa puolesta kärkisijoilla, mutta pikku kierros ruletissa oli kääntänyt tilanteen. Hän menetti puolet rahoistaan ja tipahti joukon jumboksi. Turnaus oli päättynyt kuten Chanyeol oli sen kaavaillutkin.

”Joko lähdetään kotiin?” Baekhyun kysyi ja katsoi puhelimen kelloa. ”Jos odotetaan viisikin minuuttia, ei saada taksia mistään.”

”Mennään bussilla”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän tarttui Baekhyunin käteen ja laski sen omalle takamukselleen.

Baekhyun puristi timmiä lihaa ja nojautui lähemmäs. ”Olisi kiire panemaan.”

”No siinä tapauksessa.”

Chanyeol taputti Sethiä seuraavaa kaksikkoa olkapäille. ”Aika lähteä.”

Kyungsoo kiskaisi poikaystävänsä mukaan ja talutti hänet Chanyeolin perässä kohti uloskäyntiä. ”Munkin täytyy antaa Jonginielle vähän lohdutusta raa’asta häviöstä.”

Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja heitti innokkaat läpyt naureskelevan Soon kanssa. Illan päätteeksi kaikki olisivat tyytyväisiä.


	26. Chapter 26

Kirjanpitofirman uusi asiakas piti toimiston kiireisenä. Työpäivät venyivät paikoitellen kymmentuntisiksi, niskat alkoivat olla jumissa kaikesta niistä numeroiden sisään naputtamisesta ja alkuvuosi sisälsi muutenkin kaikissa turhissa palavereissa hyppimistä. Sen lisäksi, että he kehittelivät muiden firmojen strategioita yhdessä heidän edustajiensa kanssa, myös setä vaati koko toimiston porukkaa kerääntymään saman pöydän ääreen.

Chanyeolia ei voinut vähempää kiinnostaa jokin Park Accountingin vuosituotto ja henkilöstökulujen pienentäminen. Jos jokin lisäsi firman kuluja, niin jatkuva kahvin kittaaminen ja sedän taksimatkat. Jos Chanyeol vahingossakaan avaisi suunsa tosiasioista, hän saisi peruuttaa kokoushuoneen kauimmaiseen nurkkaan ja mulkoilla loppupalaverin sieltä käsin. Setä ei kestänyt veljenpojan silmillehyppimistä, vaikka kyse olisi käypäehdotuksista.

”Joko mennään syömään? Karsea nälkä”, Kyungsoo kysyi ja venytti kaulaansa. Chanyeol oli tuijottanut edessään olevia paperiarkkeja useita minuutteja.

”Mun aivot on ihan solmussa.”

Chanyeol suoristi ratisevan selkänsä. Hän heitti silmälasit menemään ja hieroi nenäänsä, pokat olivat jättäneet mukavat painaumat. Hänen täytyisi käydä optikolla… Lähinäkö oli jälleen huonontunut, hän huomasi siristelevänsä jälleen.

”Pitäisikö meidän mennä hakkaamaan säkkiä töiden jälkeen?”Kyungsoo ehdotti.

”No ei ikinä.” Chanyeol pyöritti silmiään. Sellaisen rääkin jälkeen sitä vasta jumissa olisikin.

”Lähdetään sinne lounaalle”, hän sanoi ja vääntäytyi vaivoin ylös. Hän vilkaisi ulos, keskitalvi näytti tänään rumaa puoltaan. Ilman lämpötila oli plussalla ja taivaalta tihkutti vettä niin maan perkeleesti. Yläkerran lounasravintola saisi kelvata sillä kertaa, hänellä ei ollut pienintäkään inspiraatiota lähteä etsimään sateenvarjoa ja kävelemään pitkin Gangseonggua siinä loskassa.

* * *

Chanyeol tarttui syömäpuikkoihin ja huokaisi syvään. Mieli oli yhtä matalalla kuin kaupungin ylle kerääntyneet, harmaat pilvet. Kyungsoo yritti kohottaa tunnelmaa tyhmällä vitsillä. Yleensä hersyvästä naurusta tunnettu ystävä pysyi kuitenkin vaiti.

”Chan. Mikä on?”

”Baekhyunista ei ole näkynyt vilaustakaan kohta viikkoon.”

Chanyeolin äänessä oli pelkkää haikeutta. Hänellä oli ikävä miestä, joka oli vaihtanut aamunkoitossa siivoamisen yliopistolle lähtemiseen ja iltaisin sohvalla torkkumisen Hongdaen kasinolla työskentelemiseen. Joskus hän oli herännyt siihen, kun Baekhyun oli tullut nukkumaan sänkyyn puoli kolmen aikoihin yöllä, mutta puoliunessa suuresta suusta päässyt kirosana oli ajanut hänet käyttämään omaa huonettaan siitä edespäin. Chanyeolia kismitti, kun hän ei ollut saanut tilaisuutta pyytää anteeksi kasvotusten. Yhdesti hän olisi, mutta Baekhyun oli nukahtanut sängylleen eikä hän ollut halunnut herättää, sillä oli selvää, että kahdessa paikassa hyppiminen rasitti häntäkin. Parisuhteelle ei ollut jäänyt aikaa muuten kuin ajatuksissa. Se oli hemmetin ikävää.

”Enää pari viikkoa talvilomaan”, Kyungsoo sanoi.

Kiinalainen uusi vuosi oli ihan kulman takana. Toivottavasti Baekhyun oli vielä lähdössä vuorille. Ja ottamassa hänet mukaan, Yeol mietti.

”Hyunie työskentelee kovasti kasatakseen kahden kuukauden lainalyhennyksen. Hänellä ei ole aikaa olla kasinolla ensi kuussa opintojensa vuoksi. Mua pelottaa, että hän polttaa itsensä loppuun.”

”Hän on motivoitunut. Onneksi tilanne on väliaikainen. Kaikilla tulee joskus oma elämä tielle.”

”Tiedän. Mulla on niin unohdettu olo”, Chanyeol sanoi ja piteli sydäntään.

”Rakas. Olen varma, että hän ajattelee sua yhtä paljon kuin sä häntä.”

”Jos Kim Jongdae ei vie hänen huomiotaan”, Yeol sähähti. Kyungsoo hätkähti vastapäätä istuvan miehen silmissä välähtänyttä paloa. Mustasukkaisuus.

”Tiedän olevani typerä”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Joskus pelkään itseäni, sillä en tunnista näitä negatiivisia tunteita omikseni.”

”Mutta ne kertovat siitä, että Baekhyunie oikeasti merkitsee sulle jotain. Sehän on hyvä, eikö?”

”On”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Täytyy kai jutella hänen kanssaan. Jotenkin, jossain vaiheessa. Vaikka keskellä yötä, jos ei muuten.”

Kyungsoo työnsi nuudelikulhoa lähemmäs häntä. ”Syö paljon.”

* * *

Chanyeol raahautui toimistohuoneeseen silmäpussit kauaksi paistaen. Viimeisin puoli tuntia oli kulunut sedän huoneessa keskustelemiseen. Hän oli avautunut rehellisesti sen hetkisestä tilanteestaan työn ja oman elämänsä suhteen. Setäkin oli huomannut veljenpoikansa käyvän kierroksilla; hyväntuulisesta Chanyeolista ei ollut vääntämään vitsiä aamuisin kahvinkeittimen edessä olevassa jonossa. Vaikka Chanyeol teki työnsä hyvin ja ajallaan, ei tulosten katseleminen ollut kovin antoisaa, kun kirjanpitäjän naama oli vääntynyt enemmänkin norsunvitulle kuin tyytyväiseen hymyyn omasta suorituksestaan.

Chanyeol rojahti paikalleen. Tuoli alla narahti kuin vastalauseena. ”Setä lupasi tarjota Jonginille osa-aikaduunia. Viimein hän ymmärsi, että hukumme töihin. Toimiston tytötkin huhkivat hiki hatussa.”

”Viimein hyviä uutisia”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja näppäili puhleintaan. Vaati kai Jonginia tarttumaan tilaisuuteen, olisi hänellä mitä esteitä tahansa.

”Se apteekki toi meille hitosti lisää asiakkaita”, hän mutisi viestin kirjoittamisen välistä.

”Niinpä. Se Park olisi voinut pitää vähän pienempää meteliä meidän ammattitaidosta.”

Kyungsoo nauroi muistellessaaan sitä kaaosta. ”Vaikka nyt kun miettii, niin ollaan me helvetin hyvä tiimi.”

”Setä saa oikeasti laskea resurssinsa uudelleen. En jaksa kauaa, jos tämä jatkuu tälläisena.”

”Onko varasuunnitelmaa?” Kyungsoo kysyi kiinnostuneena. Hän heitti puhelimensa takaisin työpöydän ylälaatikkoon.

”Pahimmassa tapauksessa nostan mumman rahat takaisin käyttööni ja ostan prätkän. Karautan Baekhyunin kanssa auringonlaskuun ja rakennan oman hotellin jonnekin päin maailmaa. Olisi johtajakin omasta takaa.”

Kyungsoo nauroi. ”Pahimmassa.”

Nauru tarttui Chanyeoliinkin, sydän tuntui heti kevyemmältä.

* * *

Chanyeol päätti alkaa täyteen ylityökieltoon ja leimasi kellokortin tasan kuudelta. Hän poistui hiljentyneestä toimistosta toiseksi viimeisenä ja toivotti Kyungsoolle hyvää illanjatkoa. Hän paineli portaikkoon ja veti takin hupun päähän.

Dongsanggua ravistellut sade oli kastellut pyörän penkin eikä sen kuivaaminen takin hihaan paljoa lämmittänyt. Chanyeol tyytyi kohtaloonsa ja läsäytti puvunhousujen peittämän takamuksensa irvistellen penkkiin. Hänellä oli kiire kotiin. Jos hyvä tuuri kävisi, hän törmäisisi Baekhyuniin eteisessä hetkeä ennen kuin hänen täytyisi lähteä Hongdaeen käärimään rahaa. Kyllä siinä ajassa ehtisi anteeksi pyytää.

Kotimatkassa kesti tänään kolme ja puoli minuuttia. Chanyeol rynnisti sisälle kerrostaloon, harppoi portaat ylös avaimiaan taskusta valmiiksi kaivellen. Hän paineli sisälle asuntoonsa ja potki kengät jalastaan. Ulkotakki jäi eteisen naulaan, häntä ei kiinnostanut, osuiko hän vai tipahtaisiko se alas kovan kahinan kera.

Chanyeol marssi sisemmäs asuntoon ja katseli ympärilleen. Baekhyunin makuuhuoneen ovi oli auki. Hänen kävelytahtinsa hidastui, kun hän läheni huonetta. Spurtti toimistolta kotiin oli melkoinen, hän hengitti niin raskaasti, että koko talo varmaan kuuli. Keho jännittyi hänen astellessa makuuhuoneen ovensuulle.

Byun Baekhyun oli levittänyt toimistonsa siististi pedatulle sängylle. Hän viivaili kuukausikalenteria erivärisin yliviivaustussein ja huokaili ärtyneeseen sävyyn.

Chanyeol koputti varovasti ovenkarmiin ja tervehti sängyllä istuvaa miestä hennolla tervehdyksellä. Ruutupaitansa hihat ylös käärinyt Baekhyun suki tukkaansa ja nosti kylmät silmänsä häneen.

”Mulla on ikävä sua”, Chanyeol sanoi. Mieltä kalvoi edelleen, hänen ei ollut tarkoitus pahoittaa Baekhyunin mieltä sinä yhtenä yönä, jolloin hän oli sanonut pahasti. Kolistelut ja sängyn heiluminen keskellä yötä oli nostanut kierrokset tuhoisiin lukemiin.

”Anna anteeksi”, hän sanoi ottaessaan varovaisen askeleen sisemmäs huoneeseen.

Baekhyun huokaisi syvään ja kellahti selälleen. Pää iskeytyi kovaan seinään, kumahdusta seurasi äänekästä kiroilua. Hän piteli päätään kaksin käsin ja vetäytyi kasaan.

Chanyeol astui sängyn vierelle ja laskeutui hänen tasolleen. Hän laski kylmän kätensä kuivalle poskelle ja silitti hellästi. Baekhyunin ote takaraivoltaan höllentyi.

”Tarvitsetko apua?”

Baekhyun paljasti kasvonsa ja kostuneet silmänsä. Kolahdus oli ollut raju.

Chanyeol istui lattialle ja levitti kätensä. ”Tule tänne.”

Baekhyun suoristi itsensä ja laskeutui alas sängystä. Hän painautui raikkaalta ulkoilmalta tuoksuvaan syleilyyn ja kietoi kätensä tumman puvun peittämän kehon ympärille. Hän rutisti lujaa ja puri hampaitaan tiukasti yhteen.

Chanyeol veti sisään tuoksua, jota hän oli kaivannut niin kauan. ”Sori, jos olin liian tyly. Asia on kalvanut mua jo monta päivää.”

”Tiedän, miten stressaantunut olet. Ehkä kiskaisin herneen vähän liian syvälle nenääni”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hieroi silmiään. ”Olen yrittänyt rakentaa järkevää aikataulua vuoden ensimmäiselle puoliskolle… Opinnot vievät melkoisen loven ajastani, sillä lukeminen ja eteenkin luetun asian ymmärtäminen on yllättävän hidasta hommaa.”

Chanyeol suukotti Baekhyunin ohimoa ja nautti siitä hetkestä täysin rinnoin. Kuka tiesi, milloin seuraava tilaisuus tulisi.

”Moneltako sun täytyy lähteä? Puoli seitsemän?”

Baekhyun jäykistyi. Hän tarttui sängyllä olevaan puhelimeen ja tarkasti ajan. Silmät levisivät, epäuskoinen älähdys pääsi ilmoille. Chanyeol irvisti, pitihän se arvata, ettei yhteistä aikaa löytynyt sillekään illalle.

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja liikkui edestakaisin huoneessa, arpoi, mihin suuntaan hänen täytyisi ensimmäisenä singahtaa. Hän keräsi kamansa tärisevin käsin ja suki tukkaansa parempaan asentoon. ”Helvetin helvetti”, hän tupisi itsekseen etsiessään auton avaimia.

Chanyeol nousi ylös. Sängylle levitetyt kalenterit ja vihkot kiinnittivät huomion. Päiviä, joissa ei ollut yhtään yliviivaustussin jälkeä, oli harvassa. Pikaisella vilkaisulla hän löysi ruhtinaalliset kolme.

Chanyeol poistui huoneesta ja sammutti valot mennessään. Baekhyun veti kenkiä jalkaan huoli silmissään. Sellaistako heidän elämänsä tulisi olemaan siihen asti, että Hyunie valmistuisi ja saisi alan töitä. Ajatus oli enemmänkin kuin karmiva.

”Olen jo tunnin myöhässä.”

”Tuletko viereeni nukkumaan?” Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun suoristi itsensä ja veti takin ylleen. ”Katsotaan”, hän sanoi ja tarttui lipaston päällä oleviin auton avaimiin. ”Nähdään.”

”Mäkin rakastan sua”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun poistui, ovi kolahti kiinni.

Chanyeol käänsi katseensa olohuoneen kylmään sohvaan. Mitä helvettiä hänen pitäisi tehdä jälleen yksinäisen illan kuluttaakseen. Television katseleminen ei kiinnostanut häntä pätkän vertaa.

* * *

Chanyeol oli painunut pehkuihin yhdentoista jälkeen, eikä hän ollut ummistanut silmiään kahta sekuntia pidemmäksi ajaksi. Päivän, viikon ja koko kuluneen kuukauden työmäärä sai hermot kiristymään niihin mittoihin, ettei nukahtaminen ollut enää helppoa. Väsytti saatanasti, mutta uni ei tullut. Lisäksi mielessä pyöri Baekhyun ja hänen surkea ilmeensä.

Oli ensimmäinen kerta koko viikolla, kyun Chanyeol oli pystynyt katsomaan Baekhyuniin pidempään kuin puoli minuuttia. Se ei ollut mieltä nostavaa. He eivät voisi tyytyä sellaiseen menoon. Arki oli saatava rauhoittumaan ja yhteistä aikaa lisättävä. Työuupumus veisi muuten heidät molemmat.

Chanyeol päätti käyttää perhesuhteitaan hyödykseen. Hän oli työskennellyt sen verran kovasti viime aikoina, ettei yhden lorvipäivän viettäminen tekisi hallaa firmalle. Aukko Baekhyunin kalenterissa sijoittui seuraavalle maanantaille. Chanyeol päätti anoa päivän vapaaksi keinolla millä hyvänsä ja viettää sen kääriytyneenä Baekhyuniin.

Neljän tunnin jatkuvan sängyssä pyörimisen jälkeen makuuhuoneen ovi avautui. Puhelimen näytöstä heijastuva valo kulki ympäristössä. Chanyeol kohotti päätään ja katsoi ovella sisovaan Baekhyuniin unisin silmin.

”Herätinkö?”

Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja viittoi miestä luokseen. Löysään pyjamaan vaatteensa vaihtanut Baekhyun sujahti peitteitten alle ja etsi mukavaa asentoa. Heiluminen jatkui tovin.

Chanyeol kietoi kätensä Baekhyunin ympärille ja veti hänet kiinni itseensä. ”Saitko pahatkin huudot?”

Baekhyunin murahdus oli tulkinnanvarainen. Hän kaivautui paremmin Yeolin rintakehää vasten. ”Sattuisiko sulla olemaan 25 tuhatta dollaria ylimääräistä?”

”Sattuisi”, Chanyeol vastasi. Niillä tonneilla rahoitettiin Yliopistollisen sairaalan tutkimustyötä, muun muassa. ”Haluatko, että maksan velkasi?”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. ”Mielummin olen velkaa niille korstoille kuin sulle.”

Viimein Chanyeol pystyi rauhoittumaan ja rentoutumaan. Vaikka Baekhyun oli ollut Hongdaessa, hänestä tuntui silti kuin hän näkisi miehensä pitkän reissun jälkeen. Hän veti tuttua tuoksua sisäänsä ja ymmärsi tarvitsevansa miestä elämäänsä entistä enemmän. Ikävä ja kaipuu eivät laantuneet hänen muistaessa, että aamulla oli aika taas lähteä omille teilleen.

”Rakastatko mua vielä?” Chanyeol kysyi.

Vastaukseksi hän sai kevyttä tuhinaa.

* * *

Baekhyunilla ei ollut hajuakaan Chanyeolin vapaapäivästä. Hän veteli sikeitä makuuhuoneessa vailla huolta. Chanyeol halusi yllättää hänet pienellä romanttisella eleellä, aamiaisella sänkyyn. Jollain, joka toisi pienen irtioton viiemisen muutaman viikon aikana pyörineestä hullunmyllystä.

Makuuhuoneesta kantautui hiljaista mutinaa. Chanyeol höristi korviaan, Hyunie kuulosti viimein heränneen. Nopeana poikana hän kasasi tarjottimelle kupillisen kahvia, lasillisen appelsiinimehua, paistetun kananmunan, kimchiä, hedelmäpaloja, pienen kupillisen riisiä ja galbitangin jämät edellisillan päivälliseltä. Ja tietysti sen tärkeimmän, punaisen hyvinvoivan ruusun, jonka hän oli salakuljettanut kotiin edellisenä päivänä ”lenkiltä” palattuaan.

Chanyeol viipotti makuuhuonetta tarjotin käsissään. Hän työnsi raolleen jätetyn oven auki jalallaan ja loihti kasvoilleen tuiman ilmeen. Byun Baekhyun oli nousemassa lämpimän peiton alta, jalka oli viittä vaille kosketuksessa lattian kanssa.

”Mene takaisin.”

Baekhyunin kasvot venähtivät. Hän veti oikean jalkansa takaisin peiton alle ja veti itsensä istumaan selkä sängyn päätylautaa vasten. Chanyeol lähestyi häntä selvästi rauhallisemmin askelin ja laski aamiaistarjottimen sängylle.

Baekhyun oli sanaton. Hän tuijotti ensin eteensä katettua aamiaista ja sen jälkeen Yeolia. Sama tapahtui kolme kertaa.

”Eikö sun pitäisi olla duunissa?”

”Ei tänään.”

Chanyeol tarttui tarjottimen yläreunassa olevaan ruusuun. Hän pystyi ojentamaan sen Baekhyunielle ylpeydellä. Se oli kaunein ruusu, jonka hän oli liikkeestä löytänyt. ”Kaipaan sua.”

Baekhyun otti ruusun vastaan, katsoi sitä hetken. Hän yritti esittää otettua, mutta katui. Chanyeol ei antanut reaktion vaikuttaa hymyynsä. Molempien hektinen elämä oli syönyt yhteistä aikaa. Ei ollut pelkästään toisen vika, että ilmapiiri oli jäähtynyt muutaman viikon aikana.

”Syö rauhassa, menen jatkamaan hommia.”

Baekhyun tarttui lusikkaan, mutta piti surumielisen katseensa huoneesta poistuvassa miehessä.

Chanyeol huokaisi päästessään olohuoneen puolelle. Hänellä ei ollut niinkään mitään suunnitelmia päivälle, hän toivoi, että he voisivat puhua Baekhyunin kanssa tulevaisuudesta ja selvittää sydämiään. Ehkä makoilla sohvalla ja katsoa telkkaria, ihan niin kuin ennenkin.

”Chanyeollie?”

Chanyeol kurkisti sisään makuuhuoneeseen. Baekhyun pyyhki silmiään ja yritti syödä, lusikka oli vaihtunut syömäpuikkoihin.

”Anteeksi, etten ole ollut kanssasi.”

”Ymmärrän kyllä. Mäkin olen ollut liikaa kiinni duunissani.”

Baekhyunin yritys hymyillä riitti lämmittämään Chanyeolin sydäntä.

”Anteeksi, jos olen ollut liian kireä tai jotain”, Baekhyun sanoi.

Chanyeol naurahti hiljaa. ”Samat sanat. En olisi saanut ärähtää sillä tavoin.”

”Vieläkö se vaivaa sua?”

”Vielä.”

Baekhyun ojensi syömäpuikkonsa kohti kimchilautasta. Hän uskalsi jo melkein maistaa. Hänen suupielensä nousi hitusen ylöspäin.

”Olet sä melkoinen.”

”Idiootti”, Chanyeol lisäsi nojautuessaan vaten ovenkarmia. Baekhyunin silmät heräsivät tuikkimaan tavalla, jota hän oli kaivannut jo päiviä.

”Etkö oikeasti aio mennä töihin tänään?”

Chanyeol pudisti päätään mitä pienimmällä liikkeellä. Baekhyunin suupielet nousivat entisestään.

”Tiedän, etten voi löysyttää aikataulujasi, joten päätin tulla vähän vastaan.”

Baekhyun laski katseensa hetkeksi alas. ”Mäkin kaipaan sua. Ehdin jo luulla, ettet välitä musta enää niin paljoa.”

”Luulit väärin. Mä rakastan sua.”

Se hymy, joka ei ollut vilahtanut Baekhyunin kasvoilla varmaan kymmeneen päivään, oli täällä taas. Chanyeol pääsi eroon kaikesta sisäänsä kertyneestä ahdistuksesta ja kireydestä sen tähden.

”Olen pahoillani, että tämä on mennyt tällaiseksi. Mua vituttaa itseänikin, että käyn enää vain nukkumassa täällä. Mullakin on ikävä sua ja sun typerää nauruasi.”

”Eihän tämä ikuisuutta kestä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hänellä oli hyviä uutisia. ”Jongin tulee meille töihin.”

”Ihanaa.”

Baekhyun vaihtoi syömäpuikot jälleen lusikkaan ja maistoi edessään höyryävää galbitangia.

”Syö paljon, niin jaksat lähteä kanssani suihkuun”, Chanyeol sanoi ja poistui huoneesta.

”Hei, kimchijiggae”, Baekhyun huusi. Chanyeol kurkisti huoneeseen vielä kerran.

”Mäkin rakastan sua.”


	27. Chapter 27

Lauantai oli kääntynyt sunnuntaiksi kolme tuntia sitten. Chanyeol pyöri sängyssään, odotti, milloin Baekhyun saapuisi kuukauden viimeiseltä kasinovuoroltaan. Ilkeät ajatukset eivät lopettaneet laukkaamista, mielikuvitus oli ottanut vallan jo aikaa sitten. Yleensä Baekhyun tapasi olla kotona jo siihen aikaan. Ellei hän ollut sitten heltynyt ja luvannut jakaa kortteja vielä tunnin ajan. Ehkä hänen pöydässään oli liian hyvä matsi käynnissä. Toisaalta, milloin Hyunie oli peleistä niin välittänytkään…

Ulko-ovi kävi. Muita ääniä ei kuulunut.

Chanyeol nousi käsiensä varaan. Oli liian hiljaista. Yleensä oven kolinan jälkeen seurasi lattiassa kumisevia askeleita, vaatteiden kahinaa ja hiljaista kiroilua.

Karvat niskassa nousivat pystyyn hiljaisuuden jatkuessa. Chanyeol sytytti yöpöydällä olevan lampun ja tutkaili miljöötä kulmat kurtussa. Hän nousi ylös sängystä ja hiippaili ulos makuuhuoneesta. Hän ei ollut varma, halusiko hän tietää, mitä toisella puolella asuntoa tapahtui.

Eteisessä oli valot. Baekhyun istui selkä ulko-ovea vasten ja piti silmiä kiinni. Hän oli saanut toisen kengän jalastaan, hän piteli siitä edelleen kiinni. Paksu parkatakki oli vedetty auki ja kaulahuivi roikkui huolimattomasti kaulassa.

Chanyeol asteli varovasti lähemmäs ja koputti betoniseen seinään. Baekhyun hieraisi nuutuneita kasvojaan.

Chanyeol laskeutui hänen tasolleen. Hän löysäsi talvikengät nauhat ja veti kengän pois jalasta. Hän odotti rauhassa, että Baekhyun jaksaisi kertoa, mikä hänen mieltään siihen kellonaikaan oikein vaivasi. ”Tapahtuiko jotain?”

”Tajusin vain, että olen taas siinä samassa oravanpyörässä, jota lähdin Vegasista pakoon.”

Chanyeol nousi ylös ja ojensi kätensä. Haukotteleva Baekhyun tarttui siihen ja tuli avustetuksi seisomaan. Ulkovaatteet lähtivät päältä Chanyeolin avustuksella. Lopulta hän rojahti Yeolin lämpimään syleilyyn.

”Eikö se ole ohi nyt? Ainakin hetkeksi?” Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun murahti hänen rintakehäänsä vasten. Vastaus oli kai myöntävä.

”Saat sitten keskittyä opintoihisi.”

Chanyeol painoi kasvonsa kasinolta haisevan Baekhyunin hiuksiin ja rutisti häntä lujaa, toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, että se antaisi edes jonkin verran voimaa tai lohtua.

”Tuletko nukkumaan kanssani?”

Baekhyun piti kasvojaan kiinni Chanyeolin rintamuksessa, hänen silmänsä olivat kiinni eikä uni ollut kaukana. ”Haluaisin käydä suihkussa ensin.”

”Ehdit aamullakin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja talutti hänet viileään makuuhuoneeseen. Kaikesta huolimatta hän oli tyytyväinen nähdessään lämpimän sängyn ja rojahti makuulle välittämättä päällään olevista vaatteista. Hän kaivautui peiton alle ja veti kädet tyynyn alle, nukahtaen saman tien.

Chanyeol palasi paikoilleen haikeutta rinnassaan. Ison rahan eteen oli tehtävä paljon töitä, ja kun siihen lisäsi vielä yliopistolla ravaamisen, oli lopputulos raadollista seurattavaa. Hän tekisi mitä tahansa helpottaakseen Baekhyunien oloa edes jotenkin. Harmi, että se ilmeisin tapa ei tullut kuuloonkaan.

Baekhyun hapuili taakseen kädellään. Hän tarttui Chanyeolin käteen ja veti sen ympärilleen. ”Tälläisina aikoina erityisesti tarvitsen jotakuta”, hän kuiskasi.

Chanyeol sammutti valot ja painautui vasten Baekhyunin selkämystä, upotti kasvonsa hänen niskaansa. Hän suukotti niskaa mitä hellemmin. Miten paljon hän saattoi jollekin merkitä, niitä vaikeina, hankalina aikoina.

”Kiitos, kun olet mun kanssa”, Baekhyun sanoi.

Chanyeol suukotti hänen niskaansa toisen kerran. _Kiitos itsellesi._

* * *

Chanyeol höristi korviaan. Toimistohuoneen ulkopuolelta kantautui puhetta. Sedän paasaus pureutui läpi tärykalvojen, mutta Jonginien persoonallinen nauru paransi kaikki vanhemman tiukoista sanoista jääneet jäljet.

Ovi avautui, Kyungsoo astui sisään. ”Huomenta! Oletpa sä aikaisin liikenteessä.!

Chanyeol oli tullut taloon jo aikaisemmin, hänen täytyi korjata yksi esityslistan epäkohta ennen aamun palaveria kaiken muun työn ohessa. Baekhyuniekin oli lähtenyt yliopistolle ennen auringonnousua, joten aamu-uutisten katseleminen ei ollut niin kivaa muutenkaan.

Jongin puhtaanvalkoisessa kauluspaidassa ja mustissa suorissa housuissa tuli näyttäytymään. Hän tervehti työpisteensä takana istuvaa Chanyeolia. Hänen energiansa piristi aina koko toimistoa. Jonginie ilahduttaisi heitä täysipäiväisesti maanantaista keskiviikkoon. Muuten hän oli kiinni kansallisbaletissa.

”Mä rakastan sua”, Chanyeol sanoi. Jonginien nauru yltyi.

Kyungsoo heitti Chanyeolia mustekynällä ja sähähti kipakasti perään. ”Et liehittele poikaystävääni.”

Jongin istui Kyungsoon pöydän ääressä olevalle tuolille ja hörppäili aamukahviaan. Hän halusi päästä kartalle toimiston nykyisistä kuvioista. ”Mitäs tänne?”

”Deadline paukkuu ja setä hönkii niskaan”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän huokaisi ja rojahti ryhdittömämpään asentoon. Hän naputteli pari keskeneräistä riviä loppuun, vaikka juoruaminen Jonginien kanssa houkutteli kovin.

Jongin naurahti. ”Joo, kuulin. Mites kotipuolessa?”

Chanyeol huokaisi uudemman kerran. ”Kaipaan Hyunia, edelleen.”

Viikko sitten pidetty vapaapäivä oli enää kuin muisto. Yhdessä he olivat järjestäneet Baekhyunien aikataulut kesään asti ja merkinneet kalenteriin, missä piti olla ja minnekin. Chanyeol oli lisännyt samaan sivuun omat poikkeavat menonsa, niitä ei ollut kuin pari. Yhdeksästä viiteen toimistossa työskentelemisessä oli puolensa.

”Hän sai viimein kaikki kasinovuorot tehtyä, mutta opiskeleminen vie melkoisen loven hänen ajastaan”, Chanyeol sanoi, surkeana mutristellen.

”Näette sentään taas iltaisin, eikö?” Kyungsoo kysyi.

Chanyeol nyökkäsi. Vatsaa kirpisteli muistella, miten Hyunie oli nukahtanut hänen syliinsä kesken tv-ohjelman.

”Jos nukahtaisin sohvalle, niin saisin huudot”, Jongin sanoi kaihoa äänessään.

Chanyeol tirskahti, Kyungsoo kehitteli järkevää vastalausetta. Tilaisuus jäi käyttämättä, kun setä ilmestyi toimiston ovelle.

”Hopi, hopi, pojat. Palaveri alkaa!”

Chanyeol nousi ylös, kiskaisi viimeistelemänsä esityslistan mukaan ja alistui kohtaloonsa. Setä nimittäisi hänet kuitenkin sihteeriksi, mitä oli tapahtunut jo kolme kertaa peräkkäin.

* * *

Yliopiston porteista käveli ulos massoittain ihmisiä. Kukaan ohitse lipuvista oppilaista ei saanut Chanyeolia kiinnostumaan, vaan ennemminkin huolestumaan. Baekhyunin viimeinen luento oli päättynyt kymmenisen minuuttia sitten. Hän oli odotellut oikean rakennuksen edustalla ainakin 25 minuuttia. Hän oli aina liikenteessä turhan aikaisin ja se kostautui.

Baekhyun astui viimein ulos yliopistorakennuksesta. Paksu takki oli jätetty osin auki, kaula paljaana hän hyppi alas portaita ja piti katseensa tiukasti maassa.

Vastapestyyn autoonsa nojaava Chanyeol laittoi kädet puvunhousujen taskuun. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan, mutta yritti pitää karismaattisen asentonsa. Hän oli pistänyt aurinkolasit silmille, jotta vaikuttaisi alueen tyylikkäimmältä mieheltä.

Chanyeolin huomatessaan Baekhyun pysähtyi niille sijoilleen ja pidätteli nauruaan.

”Tule kyytiin”, Chanyeol lausui matalalla äänellään.

Baekhyun puristi reppunsa remmiä tiukemmin otteessaan ja asteli lähemmäs. Hänen suupielensä nyki, halu kommentoida näkyä oli suuri. Hän silmäili Yeolin muodollista asuvalintaa, vilkaisi omiin farkkuihinsa ja irvisteli ylisuurelle ruudupaidalleen.

”Mitä tämä on?”

”Lähdetään”, Chanyeol sanoi ja avasi matkustajanpuoleisen oven. Baekhyun heitti reppunsa takapenkille ja nousi kyytiin mukisematta.

”Mihin olemme menossa?”

Chanyeol nousi kuskin paikalle. Hän ei ollut ajanut Baekhyunien kanssa Nevadan roadtripin jälkeen. Hyun oli halunnut aina ajaa, se sopi Yeolille enemmän kuin hyvin. Hän oli muutenkin parempi kuski.

”Näet sitten”, hän vastasi ja käynnisti auton. Hän painoi kaasua empimättä hetkeäkään.

Ajomatka kului vauhdilla. Baekhyun kertoi päivästään, siitä, mitä hän oli oppinut ja miten hän oli nolannut itsensä jälleen kaikkien luokkakavereidensa nähden. Hän oli puolustautunut olleensa Amerikassa viittä vaille vuosikymmenen ajan, se oli saanut tyyppien ilkkuvat suut soukeammalle.

Chanyeol rakasti saada tietää, miten toinen oli päivänsä kuluttanut. Sellaista ei oltu harrastettu pitkään aikaan.

”Entäs sä?” Baekhyun kysyi.

Chanyeol puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen. Hän ei halunnut myöntää ääneen seisoneensa supermarketin hedelmäosastolla, miettimässä, mikä omenoista olisi täydellisin yksilö tulevaan iltapäivään.

”Tein vähän duunia ja tiskasin, normi settiä… Kävin kaupassa.”

Baekhyun nauroi hiljaa, suloisesti. Chanyeolin sydän pamppaili kevyesti. Hänellä oli ollut niin ikävä sitä naurua.

* * *

Bucheonilaisessa hotellissa oli hiljainen tunnelma. Sisustus oli lämmin ja moderni. Ravintolasta päin kantautui naudanlihapihvin tuoksu. Koska kello oli puoli viiden luokkaa arkipäivänä, ihmisiä ei ollut liikenteessä. Respassa ei ollut muita asiakkaita ja kadut vielä suhteellisen hiljaiset.

Chanyeol johdatti Baekhyun kohti respaa ja naureskeli hänen pöllämystyneisyydelle. Hyunie oli menettänyt puhekykynsä heidän ylitettyä Bucheonin taajamarajan.

Huone oli varattu aamulla, hetken mielijohteesta. Kaupunkiloma reilun kahdenkymmenen kilometrin päässä kotoa oli täydellinen idea. Pientä luksusta yksinäiseen arkeen, suopeaan hintaan. Laatuaikaa Baekhyunin kanssa, mahdollisesti läheisyyttä. Chanyeolille riitti hyvinvoiva hymykin, vaikka ikävä toisen ihoa olikin.

Chanyeol otti avainkortin vastaan ja toivotti respan työntekijälle hyvää päivänjatkoa. Hän tarttui hentoon käteen ja veti Hyunien mukanaan hissiin. Omiin ajatuksiinsa valunut Baekhyun havahtui vasta, kun hissin ovet avautuivat hänen silmiensä edessä.

”Oli tarkoitus mennä kirjastolle lukemaan, mutta ehkä olet oikeassa. Tarvitsisi ottaa vähän rennommin.”

”Et opi mitään, jos painat satasta eteenpäin. Luet rauhassa, omaan tahtiin.”

Baekhyun huokaisi, Yeol oli oikeassa.

”Ei mietitä täällä niitä juttuja”, Chanyeol sanoi ja risti sormet hänen kanssaan. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan.

”Voidaan lähteä jo illalla kotiin, jos haluat. Kunhan hetkeksi pysähdyttäisiin.”

Baekhyun nosti kostuneet silmänsä Chanyeoliin ja yritti muodostaa sanoja. Chanyeol naurahti hiljaa ja suukotti häntä kevyesti.

”Miksi olet niin täydellinen?”

”En ole, mutta hyvinvointisi on mulle tärkeää. On ollut ihan alusta asti.”

Chanyeolilla oli myös oma lehmä ojassa. Hän halusi nauttia Baekhyunin seurasta kerrankin ilman keskeytyksiä. Milloin Kim Jongdae soittaisi ja pyytäisi kahville, tai milloin kasinolta soitettiin ja pyydettiin duuniin, tai milloin oli yksinkertaisesti vain opiskeltava.

Hotellihuone oli pieni ja kompakti, täydellinen. Neutraalit värit tekivät ympäristöstä rauhallisen, kylpyhuoneessa oli hyvin tilaa ja sänky oli leveä. Chanyeol työnsi Baekhyunien sisälle huoneeseen ensimmäisenä. Hän veti repun selästään ja avasi sen.

”Olisin halunnut viedä sut piknikille puistoon, mutta siellä on vähän kylmä. Ajattelin sitten, että voitaisiin pitää se täällä.”

Chanyeol veti esiin pullon alkoholitonta kuohuvaa, mansikoita ja omenoita. Hän laski ne vieressä olevalle, puiselle pöydälle, jossa oli esitteitä sekä pari vesi- ja kuohuviinilasia.

”Voidaan myös tilata huonepalvelusta oikeaa ruokaa. Mitä haluat?”

Baekhyun riisui takkinsa ja istui pehmeälle sängylle. ”Kimchijiggaeta.” Hän puri huultaan ja käänsi päätään sivulle. Chanyeol oli ehtinyt nostaa jo huonepuhelimen luurin käteensä. Kirkkaan katseen tavatessaan hän laski sen takaisin paikoilleen. Hän osoitti itseään ja hymähti typertyneenä.

”Tarkoititko mua?”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja kutsui häntä luokseen etusormellaan.

* * *

Baekhyun nukkui, Chanyeol katseli häntä mielummin kuin seinällä välkkyvää televisiota. Hän ei kyllästyisi näkyyn milloinkaan. Hän oli pöllämystynyt siitä tunteesta, joka täytti hänet Hyunieen katsoessaan. Rakkaus. Olivat Baekhyunin silmät sitten täynnä sydämiä tai tulisuutta, sama lämmin ja kaihoisa tunne oli läsnä aina.

Siinä hetkessä tuntui kuin aika olisi pysähtynyt. Oli hän ja tyytyväisenä nukkuva Baekhyun, Bucheonin rauhallinen miljöö ja äänettömällä oleva tv.

Chanyeol haukotteli ja vilkaisi kelloon. Ei ollut edes iltakymmenen aika, mutta väsy painoi häntäkin. Hän sulki tv:n ja valui makuulle. Pimennysverhot oli rullattu jo ikkunoiden eteen.

”Baekhyun-ah. Mitä enemmän olen erossa susta, sitä enemmän tajuan rakastavani sua.”

Baekhyun kellahti kyljeltä selälleen ja huokaisi syvään. Chanyeol irvisti itselleen. Typerähän hän oli ollut puhuessa toisen nukkuessa. Hän ei halunnut herättää. Silti hänen täytyi saada sanottua ne sanat, joita hän oli kantanut jo tovin sydämessään.

”Älä jätä mua yksin”, hän kuiskasi ja hipaisi pehmeää poskea mahdollisimman varoen. ”Mäkään en halua jättää sua yksin. Näen sua nykyään niin harvoin.”

Chanyeol kääntyi selälleen. Hän tuijotti kattoon, vaikka ei edes nähnyt sitä. ”En haluaisi sanoa tätä ääneen, mutta joskus mietin ja luulen menettäväni sut toisaalle.” Mielessä oli kaikki ne hetket, jolloin Baekhyunie oli tekstaillut leveä hymy kasvoillaan Jongdaen kanssa.

”Joskus olen niin omistushaluinen, että se pelottaa itseänikin.”

Chanyeol kääntyi kyljelleen. Keho löysi mukavan asennon, silmäluomet alkoivat painaa entistä enemmän. Takaa kuului sängyn natinaa. Baekhyun painautui paremmin häntä vasten ja kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen.

”Olen nähnyt, miten katsot mua ja kyllä luotan suhun, mutta silti olen tällainen hölmö, joka kuuntelee omia, sekaisin olevia ajatuksiaan.”

”Mutta olet _mun_ hölmöni”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. ”Olisin tyhmä, jos päästäisin sunlaisesi kultakimpaleen käsistäni.”


	28. Chapter 28

Kyungsoo rojahti toimistotuolinsa selkänojaa vasten heti, kun kello löi kuusi. Hän venytteli käsiään ja haukotteli pitkään. Chanyeol naurahti, nuorempi ei usein heittäytynyt veltoksi.

”Vielä kaksi päivää”, Kyungsoo sanoi.

Chanyeol nyökkäsi. Vielä kaksi päivää, niin he pääsisivät odotetun talviloman viettoon. Setäkin tuntui odottavan tulevaa vapaata viikkoa kuin kuuta nousevaa. Kymmenen hengen kirjanpitofirman pyörittäminen ei ollut helppoa, varsinkaan nyt, kun heidän maineensa oli nousukiidossa.

Chanyeol pakkasi tavaroita reppuun. Hän vilkaisi ulkona vallitsevaan, pilvettömään säähän. Kevät oli tullut. Ainakin hänen sisimpäänsä.

”Meinaatko lähteä käymään Ilsanissa vanhempiesi luona?”

”En tiedä”, Kyungsoo sanoi. ”Tahtoisin ottaa Jonginien mukaan, mutta vanhempani eivät oikein hyväksy meidän suhdetta…”

”Paska juttu”, Chanyeol irvisti.

Kyungsoo nosti pakotetun hymyn kasvoilleen. ”Voimme mennä Jonginien porukoille. He ottavat meidät vastaan paljon paremmin.”

”Kuulostaa hyvältä.”

”Entä te? Meinaatteko olla vuorilla koko viikon?”

”Joo”, Chanyeol sanoi ja henkäisi perään haaveillen. Baekhyunilla oli itseopiskeluviikko ja hän julisti aikovansa opiskella kovasti isoäidin valvovan silmän alla. Chanyeol veikkasi, ettei hän koskisikaan kirjoihin, vaan siivoaisi huushollin perusteellisesti kilpaa isoäitinsä kanssa. Hän oli kuullut tarinoita edelliseltä reissulta.

”Mua jännittää ihan helvetisti”, Chanyeol sanoi. Byun Baekbeomin tapaaminen oli kammottavin asia tulevalla viikolla.

”Hyvin se menee”, Kyungsoo naureskeli. ”Eiköhän lähdetä kotiin.”

”Lähdetään”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän napsautti tietokoneen näytön kiinni ennen kuin poistui työpisteeltään.

* * *

”Kotona ollaan!” Chanyeol huusi ja veti ulko-oven kiinni perässään. Asunnossa haisi outo kölninvesi ja eteisessä oli kengät, jotka eivät helvetissäkään kuuluneet kummallekaan sen talouden asukeista.

Chanyeol heitti takkinsa naulakkoon ja kiirehti katsomaan, kuka piru heillä oli kylässä. Hän ei ollut ehtinyt takistaa saapuneita viestejä, hän oli jutellut Kyungsoon kanssa kotimatkalla talvilomasta ja sen tuomista odotuksista (sekä lähiravintolan uudistetusta menusta, jota täytyisi käydä porukalla testaamassa).

Keittiössä keskusteltiin hyväntuulisesti ja naureskeltiin kevyesti. Chanyol rynnisti sinne olkalaukku mukanaan, ärtyneisyydestätupisten. Hänen ilmeensä pehmeni, kun teekupposten ja oppikirjojen äärellä istuva kaksikko käänsi huomionsa häneen.

”Oliko kiva päivä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja taputti paikkaa veiressään. Vastapäätä istuva kikkaratukka hymyili epäilyttävän leveästi ja ojensi kätensä kohti Chanyeolia.

”Tässä on Jongdae”, Baekhyun sanoi.

Chanyeol tarttui jämerään käteen ja esitteli itsensä muodollisesti, niellen kaiken kiukkunsa. Hän ei voisi nolata itseään Baekhyunien ystävän edessä, täytyi hillitä itsensä kuten aikuiset tekivät.

”Kim Jongdae. Olimme Baekhyunien kanssa samassa musiikkiakatemiassa 12-vuotiaina.”

”Joo, kuulin.”

”Olet samanikäinen? Sitten mekin olemme ystäviä?” Jongdaen äänessä oli selvää varovaisuutta.

Chanyeol vilkaisi Baekhyuniin, joka nyökkäili tiuhaan tahtiin. Hänellä ei ollut niinkään itsevarmuutta, mutta suostui ihan Hyunien mieliksi. Hän lupasi puhua kasuaalisti, vitut muodollisuuksista. Baekhyunien ystävät olisivat hänenkin ystäviään. Olihan hänkin ottanut Soon ja Jonginien hyvin vastaan.

”Tultimme tänne opiskelemaan, koska kirjasto oli kiinni”, Baekhyun sanoi.

”Joo, ilman muuta.” Chanyeol vilkaisi auki oleviin opuksiin. Hän ei ymmärtänyt sanaakaan.

”Haittaako, jos katson telkkaria?” hän kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja kaatoi teetä puhtaaseen kuppiin. Hän ojensi sen Yeolille ja hipaisi häntä poskesta.

Chanyeol kiitti. Hän pysyisi seurassa vielä hetken aikaa, ettei vaikuttaisi ihan tylyltä. Samalla hän pääsisi vakoilemaan, miten Baekhyun Jongdaen seurassa oikein käyttäytyi.

Mustasukkaisuus pilkahti Chanyeolin silmissä, mutta kukaan ei huomannut sitä.

* * *

Baekhyun ei vilkuillut Jongdaeta sillä silmällä. Eikä Jongdae vilkuillut Baekhyunia muuten kuin pyyhekumia tarvitessaan. Chanyeol löysi henkisen rauhansa nopeasti. Hän jämähti rakentamaan kuvitteellisen hotellin liiketoimintasuunnitelmaa yhdessä idearikkaan kaksikon kanssa. Yllättäen hän oli se, jolla oli paljon hullunkurisia ideoita. Baekhyun tyrmäsi niistä suurimman osan, Jongdae yritti jalostaa niistä käytännössä toteutettavia.

”Teidän kanssa on mahdoton työskennellä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja hörppäsi teestään. Hänellä oli jo toinen kuppi menossa.

Baekhyun nauroi. ”Ideasi ovat hitusen kunnianhimoisia.”

No totta vitussa ne olivat, Chanyeol mietti mielessään. Tehtävä oli täysin hypoteettinen ja varat rajattomia. Jokaisen liikemiehen unelma.

”Pistä copyright Park Chanyeol. Rojalteja sataa sitten.”

Baekhyun tuhahti. ”Ehkä unelmissasi.”

Chanyeol alkoi haaveilla omasta hotellista. Ikävä tosiasia oli, etteivät mumman rahat riittäisi ravintolan pääomaa pidemmälle.

”Älä luule olevasi omaperäinen. Olen nähnyt kaiken ehdottamasi vähintään kahdesti rapakon toisella puolen. Arvaatko, kuinka moni niistä floppasi ensimmäisen puolen vuoden jälkeen?”

Chanyeol tuhahti. Sinne valuivat nekin ideat sitten. Ei kannattanut vaihtaa kirjanpitäjän titteliä ideapankiksi.

”Jätän hyvät herrat sitten oman onnenne nojaan”, hän sanoi ja nousi ylös. ”Toivottavasti vanhuksille suunnatusta kylpylähotellista tulee kurssinne paras.”

Jongdae repesi väsyneeseen nauruun ja pyyhki silmiään.

Baekhyun raapusti monisteisiin lyijykynällä. ”Eiköhän me pärjätä.”

”Jos et saa kurssista hyvää arvosanaa, kotiin ei ole asiaa.”

Baekhyun tuhahti. ”Tollo.”

Chanyeol jätti kaksikon rauhaan ja siirtyi makuuhuoneen puolelle. Hän ei halunnut olla häiriöksi, iltapäivä omaa aikaa virkistäisi mukavasti. Sen jälkeen sitä jaksaisi nauttia toisen seurasta jälleen täysin rinnoin.

* * *

Chanyeol säpsähti hereille Baekhyunin hypätessä hänen päälleen. Kosteat huulet painautuivat hänen alahuulensa ympärille ja hyväntuulinen mumina sai unenrippeet häviämään. Chanyeol vei kätensä ylleen kivunneen miehen lanteille ja käänsi heidät ympäri.

Baekhyun ilmeili muikeana. Hän kiersi jalkansa Yeolin ympärille ja veti hänet kiinni itseensä.

”Joko tuli maailman paras hotelli rakennettua?”

”Vähintään”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Jongdaen täytyi lähteä. Hänellä on treffit myöhemmin illalla.”

”Ai”, Chanyeol lausahti. Oli helpottavaa tietää, ettei mokoma liehitellyt hänen poikaystäväänsä.

”Pitäisikö meidänkin?” Baekhyun kysyi.

”Mennä treffeille?”

Baekhyun kuljetti sormiaan pitkin Yeolin paljasta käsivartta. ”Niin… Tietäisin yhden hyvän mestan tässä lähellä…”

”Kerro lisää”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyunin sormet liikkuivat hänen t-paidan helmalleen.

”Siellä on aika kuuma… ja kosteaa. Ja mikä parasta, ei tarvitse pukeutua”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja veti t-paidan pois Chanyeolin yltä hänen avustuksellaan.

Chanyeol henkäisi haaveillen. Kuuma suihku kuulosti täydelliseltä. Varsinkin, jos Baekhyunie suostuisi hieromaan hänen niskojaan.

Baekhyun virkistyi sekunneissa. ”Menäänkö salille? Sain kaikki hommat tehtyä. Telkkaristakin tulee pelkkiä uusintoja.”

Chanyeol joutui punnitsemaan vaihtoehtojaan oikein kunnolla. Liikunta parantaisi unten laatua ja oli terveellistä. Niska- ja selkäjumitkin saattaisivat saada kyytiä. Hän nousi istuma-asentoon ja nosti Baekhyunin pois sylistään. ”Mennään sitten.”

Baekhyun suukotti Chanyeolia nopeasti huulille ennen kuin pinkaisi pakkaamaan treenikamppeita.

* * *

Biljardisalissa ei ollut muita heidän lisäkseen. Chanyeol sai huutaa sielunsa kyllyydestä huonolle keskittymiselleen. Huonosti tähdätty lyönti oli pohjanoteeraus. Valkoinen pallo hivuttautui punaisen kolmosen ohitse.

Kyungsoo hihkaisi, oli hänen vuoronsa.

Sillä aikaa, kun Chanyeol ja Soo ottivat matsia toisistaan, Hyunie ja Jongin olivat uppoutuneet korttipelien ihmeelliseen maailmaan. He olivat vallanneet seinän viereisen pöydän eivätkä välittäneet napsuvista biljardipalloista pätkän vertaa.

Chanyeol suoristi selkänsä ja mulkoili kaksikkoa. ”En voi uskoa, että opetat hänelle korttien laskemista.”

Baekhyun nosti ilkikuriseen irveeseen vääntyneet kasvonsa kohti häntä ja näytti kieltä.

”Sä. Kaikista maailman ihmisistä juuri sä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän pudisteli päätään tyytymättömänä. Teki mieli vielä osoitella biljardikepillä kohti. ”Ja sä! Eikö sua yhtään hävetä?” hän kysyi Jonginielta.

”No läpällä!” Jongin huudahti takaisin. Hän haaveili voittavansa kaikki hyungit liiketalouskoulun illanistujaisissa, jos hän joskus sattuisi kuokkimaan niissä.

”Se huomataan heti”, Chanyeol ärähti. Miesparka saisi melkoisesti tukkapöllyä jäädessään kiinni.

Baekhyun sekoitteli mukanaan raahaamansa korttinippua, joka sisälsi kahdeksan pakkaa. Kahdeksan!”

Kinastelun aikana Kyungsoo oli pussittanut kolme värillistä palloa. Pallojen tasainen napse pakotti Chanyeolin palauttamaan huomionsa meneillä olevaan biljardipeliin. Hän oli pahasti häviöllä.

”Säkin huijaat!” hän parkaisi.

Kyungsoon napakasta iskusta liikkeelle lähtenyt valkoinen pallo hujahti ohitse targetinsa. Soo tuhahti epäonnistuneelle lyönnille ja siirtyi taka-alalle.

”Itse et keskity tänään”, hän sanoi. ”Olet vilkuillut heidän suuntaansa yli puolet ajasta.”

”Miten voisin keskittyä, kun täällä harjoitetaan kriminaalitoimintaa.”

”Ei korttien laskeminen ole rikos. Kasinot eivät vain pidä sellaisesta”, Baekhyun sanoi.

”50 tuhatta wonia vetoa, että Jongin pelaa”, Chanyeol sanoi.

Baekhyun iski väkinäisesti hymyilevälle Jonginielle silmää.

”Byun Baekhyun! Pilaat Dongsaenggun liiketalouskoulun oppilaiden maineen!”

Baekhyun ei kuunnellut enää. Hän uppoutui takaisin puuhiinsa ja kertasi kaiken jo opettamansa innokkaan Jonginien kanssa. Hän rakasti hyviä oppilaita.

Kyungsoo nauroi ja töni Yeolia. Chanyeol säpsähti takaisin todellisuuteen ja muisti oman vuoronsa. Hänellä oli vielä kolme palloa pussitettavana. Jos hän nyt keskittyisi, hän saattaisi voittaa Kyungsoon, jonka palloja oli enää yksi.

Erinomaisesti tähdätty valkoinen pallo kimposi reunasta kohti kasipalloa ja tipautti sen vasemman yläkulman pussiin. Väri Chanyeolin kasvoilta kaikkosi, kun hän seurasi traagista tapahtumaketjua kykenemättä vaikuttamaan siihen enää millään tavoin.

Kyungsoo tipui kaksin kerroin ja nauroi niin, että koko sali raikui. Baekhyun ja Jongin käänsivät uteliaat silmänsä pelipöydän tapahtumiin ja läpsäyttivät high fivet Channien häviön kunniaksi.

”Rakastan sua silti”, Baekhyun visersi.

Chanyeol istahti pelipöydän reunalle ja kirosi hiljaa. Hän hakkasi biljardikepillä salin lattiaa. ”Joko lähdetään syömään? Mä tarjoan.”

”Testataan ensin Jonginien taidot”, Baekhyun sanoi kortteja sekoittaessaan. ”Onko kellään mitään panoksia?”

Kyungsoo kaivoi repustaan käärekarkkipussin ja istui pyöreän pöydän ääreen. Chanyeol otti paikan Baekhyunin vierestä. Hän ei ollut aikaisemmin seurannut peliä kortinjakajan näkövinkkelistä.

Chanyeol laski leukansa Baekhyunin olalle ja veti sisäänsä hänen huumaavaa tuoksuaan. Toisen lähellä oleminen laittoi itsehillinnän koetukselle. Käsi liikkui pöydän suojissa Baekhyunin reidelle.

Byun Baekhyun ei värähtänytkään. Hän oli liian uppoutunut jakamaan Jonginielle sopivan määrän karkkeja. Seitsemän kappaletta oli hyvä. Jos opit olivat menneet perille, pelin lopussa hänen hallussaan olisi koko karkkipussin sisältö.

Baekhyun vilkaisi takanaan kiehnäävää Chanyeolia ja kohautti kulmaansa. Chanyeol vinkkasi silmää ja siirsi kättään sisemmäs farkkujen peittämää reittä. Miten helvetissä hän pystyisi pitämään näppinsä erossa miehestään sitten, kun he olisivat vuorilla isoäidin ja Beom hyungin kanssa…

”Saatan kostaa”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän kääntyi takaisin Jonginien puoleen ja alkoi sekoitella korttejaan. Megapaksu kahdeksan pakan korttinippu ei aiheuttanut ammattiliselle minkäänlaisia huoliryppyjä.

Chanyeol kietoi kätensä Baekhyunin ympärille. Hän tyytyi nojailemaan leveään selkämykseen ja leikkimään ajatuksillaan. Ehkä hän voisi jatkaa sitten kotona, kun aika ja ympäristö olisi asiallisemmat.

”Sun täytyy pitää mielessä kaikki jaetut kortit”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän naputti sormellaan pöydän reunaa. ”Saisinko panoksenne.”

Jongin asetti alueelle yhden käärekarkin. Hän näpelöi toistakin, karkkien vähäinen määrä sai hänet miettimään. Hän luovutti ja pidättäytyi yhdessä karkissa.

Baekhyun jakoi kortit Jonginien eteen. Ristikakkonen, patakuningas, yhteisarvoltaan 12. Hän jakoi itselleen kaksi korttia, joista toinen jäi kuvapuoli alaspäin. ”Patakolme.”

”Lisää.” Valinta ei ollut vaikea.

Baekhyun lisäsi rivin jatkoksi ristikolmosen, käden arvo oli viisitoista.

”Lisää.”

Seuraava kortti oli ristikakkonen, käden arvo nousi seitsemääntoista. Chanyeol suoristi selkäänsä. Siinä käden arvossa kasino jäisi, mutta mitä teki Jongin. Hän oli pelannut upporikasta ja rutiköyhää liian usein, aiheuttanut sydänkohtauksia hyungeilleen luottaessaan intuitioonsa. Hänellä oli tapana selvitä kuivin jaloin, mutta joskus hänenkin tuurinsa oli käännyttävä.

”Lisää.”

Oli aika kääntää jakajan kädessä oleva kortti ylöspäin. Baekhyun jätti pelinhoitajan roolinsa hetkellisesti ja rummutti käsiään pöytää vasten jännityksen maksimoiseksi.

Chanyeol ei kestänyt enempää, hän liu’utti sormensa kortille ja käänsi sen ympäri. Herttakuningatar, 13.

Baekhyun älähti menetetylle tilaisuudelle. Chanyeol kirherteli huvittuneena ja suukotti häntä niskaan anteeksipyyntönä.

Kasinon täytyi lisätä kortteja riviinsä, jotta peliin saataisiin tulos. Chanyeol käänsi suuren pakan päälimmäisen kortin ja laski sen rivin jatkoksi. Patakymmenen, käden arvo yli 21.

Jongin tuuletti saadessaan kaksi käärekarkkia takaisin.

Baekhyun ei kerännyt kortteja pois. Hän osoitti jokaista korttia vuoron perään ja kertasi niiden arvon. ”Kun peli alkaa, laskeminen alkaa nollasta. Kortit arvolta 2-6, lisätään summaan yksi. Kun jaetun kortin arvo on 7-9, ei lisätä eikä vähennetä, kympistä, kuvakorteista ja ässästä summasta vähennetään yksi. Niin kauan kuin pakan kokonaisarvo on plussalla, on tilanne pelaajalle edullinen, ja sitä isompia summia kannattaa panostaa.”

Chanyeolia riipi seurata vierestä. Vilunkipelistä voisi seurata mahdollisesti vaikka minkälaisia ongelmia. Baekhyun ei nähnyt mitään pahaa kyseenalaisten keinojen opettamisessa.

”Mitä tekisit, jos omistaisit kasinon, ja joku laskisi sielä kortteja?”

Baekhyun naurahti. ”En halua omistaa kasinoa.”

Chanyeol murtristi huuliaan, vastaus oli samaan aikaan tyydyttävä että vääränlainen. Hän halusi sabotoida meneillään olevaa kriminaalitoimintaa jollain tavalla. Hän liikutti sormensa kohti pankin karkkeja mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti. Kaikennäkevä Baekhyun läpsäytti kättä ennen kuin se ehti kovinkaan lähelle herkkuja.

”Lähdetään kohta syömään.”

Chanyeol murahti. Hänellä ei tainnut olla vaihtoehtoja.

Jongin panosti seuraavalle kierrokselle kaksi käärekarkkia. Hän piti kirjaa mielessään hupenevan pakan arvosta ja mietti seuraavaa siirtoaan. Pakka oli kylmentynyt eikä riskejä kannattanut ottaa. Baekhyun piti hänet tilanteen tasalla, neuvoi, miten hän tilanteessa pelaisi. Jongin otti ohjeet vastaan ja naureskeli kevyeen tapaansa. Chanyeolia karmi, nuorikon huolettomat kasvot kätkivät taakseen paljon salaisuuksia.

”Pitäisikö sunkin keskittyä vain siihen balettiisi?” hän yritti.

”Oma vikasi, kun raahasit hänet liiketalouskoulun illanistujaisiin”, Kyungsoo sanoi. Hän oli napata yhden _omista_ karkeistaan, mutta Baekhyun sähähti hänellekin.

”Lähdetään kohta syömään.”

Chanyeol laski päänsä Baekhyunin olkapäälle. Hän taisteli vastaan halua tarttua hoikista sormista. ”Opetatko muitakin tällä tavalla? Jongdaeta esimerkiksi?”

”Ei hänellä ole matikkapäätä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja repesi nauruun. ”Hän oli laskenut katelaskut päin helvettiä.”

Jongin oli syöksynyt häviöputkeen, mutta piti panokset matalina. Kun pakka oli kuumentunut tarpeeksi, hän pisti kaikki peliin. Hän nosti hymyilevät kasvonsa Baekhyuniin ja nyökkäsi työntäessään karkkiläjänsä panoksille määrätylle alueelle.

Baekhyun jakoi kortit pöytään. Jonginien kädessä oli ruutukuningatar ja patayhdeksän, arvo nousi heti alkuunsa yhdeksääntoista. Jakajan kädessä oli herttakolmonen.

Jonginien vastaus Baekhyunin äänettömään kysymykseen oli tiedossa. Silti Chanyeolin vatsassa kupli, jos Kim vetäisikin oppimistilanteen varsin leikiksi.

”Jään.”

Chanyeol puhalsi keuhkonsa tyhjiksi. Huoli oli turhaa, Jonginin oli osoittanut monta kertaa olevansa luottamuksen arvoinen. Silti hän jaksoi pelätä hänen puolestaan, koska välitti hänestä kovin.

Baekhyun käänsi jakajan kädessä olevan kortin kuvapuoli ylöspäin. Sieltä paljastunut ristijätkä nosti käden arvon kolmeentoista. Hän lisäsi riviin kortin, ruutukakkonen, 15. Oli lisättävä vielä yksi kortti, se oli ristikymmenen, 25.

Jongin tuplasi all in -panoksensa ja ansainnut itselleen kaikki pankissa olevat (Kyungsoon) karkit. Hän tuuletti entistä rajummin.

”Hyvin pelattu!” Baekhyun kehui. ”Uskoin, että hoksaat jutun jujun nopeasti, koska numerot ovat tuttuja sulle!”

Chanyeol mulkoili poikaystäväänsä arvioiden. Hän ei olisi Byun Baekhyunista uskonut... Hän siirsi katsettaan Jonginieen ja parkaisi perään. ”Et sitten mene Hongdaeen noilla tiedoilla!”

”En en!”

”Gangnamiin”, Baekhyun virnisti kortteja kasatessaan.

Jongin palautti käärekarkit oikealle omistajalleen. Kyungsoo survoi karkkipussin takaisin laukkuunsa.

”Hirvittävä nälkä. Maistan jo tofupadan suussani.”

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja veti parkatakkinsa kiinni. ”Pitäisikö meidän mennä Sethin pöytään ja pelata hänen pelimerkkivarastonsa tyhjiksi?”

Chanyeol käänsi suurentuneet silmänsä poikaystäväänsä. ”Olet mennyt ihan sekaisin!”

”Ehkä näytän todellisen luonteeni”, Baekhyun virnisti ja pinkaisi liikenteeseen. Kyungsoo lähti välittömästi perään, hänellä oli kiire.

Chanyeol jähmettyi paikoilleen. Hän ei saanut takkia päälleen, niin pöyristyneeksi sanat olivat hänet jättäneet.

”Läppä, läppä!” Baekhyun nauroi. ”En ikinä pelaisi sen mulkun pöydässä.”

Jongin auttoi päällystakin Chanyeolin ylle ja töni häntä takaisin todellisuuteen. Huvittunut virne ei sulanut kasvoilta sitten millään. ”Hyung.”

Chanyeol kietoi kaulahuivin kaulaansa. Vaikka uusi ravintola oli ihan kulman takana, ulos jäätyi. Keväinen tuuli oli petollisen kylmä.


	29. Chapter 29

Chanyeolin vatsassa oli pyörinyt koko päivän. Baekhyunin tarinat hyungin valikoivasta musiikkimausta tai jyrkistä mielipiteistä eivät rauhoittaneet yhtään.

Byun Baekbeomin tapaaminen oli pian käsillä. Ohitse vilahtava vihreäpohjainen moottoritien kyltti paljasti Bucheonin olevan viiden kilometrin päässä. Kiinalaisen uuden vuoden menoliikenteen aiheuttama ruuhka vaikutti ajonopeuteen, se oli laskenut puoleen sallitusta nopeudesta. Aina, kun liikenne rullasi sulavasti eteenpäin, Yeolin vatsaa väänsi entistä kovemmin.

”Hyung kertoi odottavansa tapaamistasi”, Baekhyun nauroi, tiesi vääntävänsä veistä haavassa. Hänestä oli ihan parasta ajaa Yeol stressin partaalle.

Chanyeol oli stressannut tapaamista koko viikon, ja pidempäänkin. Siitä asti, kun Baekhyun sai päähänsä lähteä vuorille. Edes isoäidin tapaaminen ei tuntunut niin kuumottavalta.

”Mikä siinä niin jännittää?”

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. ”Ehkä mua pelottaa, että hän pitää mua ihan idioottina. Kai hän tietää, että olen poikaystäväsi?”

”Kukaan ei voi olla idiootimpi kuin Choi Sehyung.”

Chanyeol kohautti kulmiaan, ehkä niin.

”Sitä paitsi, olet kaikkea, mitä toivoa saattaa”, Baekhyun sanoi.

”Ehkä mielestäsi. Veljesi voi olla eri mieltä.”

Baekhyun heristi nyrkkiään. ”Hän on samaa mieltä tai itkee ja on samaa mieltä.”

”Entä jos saatkin köniin häneltä?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän piteli vatsaansa. Uusi lähestyvä infokyltti sai hänen suolistonsa kääntymään jälleen ympäri.

”Sekin voi olla”, Baekhyun mietti. ”Isoäiti pistää meidän kyllä ruotuun.”

Chanyeol naurahti. Taisi siinä olla melkoinen kolmikko.

* * *

Musta katumaasturi kääntyi kaksikerroksisen omakotitalon aidatulle pihalle. Baekhyun pysäytti auton, veti käsijarrun ylös ja levitti kätensä. ”Tadaa”, hän sanoi ja osoitti yläkerran oikeanpuolimmaiseen ikkunaan. ”Huoneeni.”

Chanyeol siristeli silmiään. Pimeässä ei tahtonut nähdä eikä pihapiirin valaistus yltänyt niin pitkälle.

Baekhyun painoi tööttiä, antoi sen huutaa aggressiiviseen tapaan. Ulko-ovi avautui ja pitkä mies matkalaukkuineen singahti ulos talosta.

”Hyung on aika kömpelö”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Kaadu!”

Chanyeol pyöritti silmiään toisen kauheudelle. Hän päätti olla hyödyksi ja poistui autosta. Hän kumarsi muodollisesti ja esitteli itsensä. Hyung tarttui käteen hymyssäsuin ja esitteli itsensä reippaaseen ääneen. Samassa hän liukastui puisissa portaissa ja mätkähti perseelleen jäiselle terassille.

Baekhyunin ilkikurinen nauru kantautui sinne asti.

Kauhusta älähtelevä Chanyeol avusti Baekbeomin ylös ja otti matkalaukun haltuunsa. Hän kantoi sen peräkoppiin muiden tavaroiden lisäksi ja pamautti luukun kiinni. Nolostunut isoveli kipusi takapenkille ja läpsyätti kätensä yhteen kuskin paikalla istuvan Hyunien kanssa.

Chanyeolin vellovassa vatsassa ei helpottanut. Kuumotus oli noussut potenssiin kaksi, kun pitäisi keksiä jotain järkevää keskusteltavaa. Matkaa vuorille oli vielä kymmeniä kilometrejä. Miten noloa olisi kuunnella radiota ja henkäillä puoliääneen, kiusaantuneena.

Onneksi Baekhyun avasi suunsa. Hän kertoi opinnoistaan ja vastaili hyungin tarkentaviin kysymyksiin kuin heidän välissään ei olisi ollutkaan ollut vuosia ilman kasvokkain kohtaamisia. Kun rennot naurut kajahtivat ilmoille, Chanyeol rentoutui. Haastavilla kysymyksillä grillaaminen olisi kai tulossa kohdille myöhemmin.

* * *

Baekhyunin suu aukesi hämmennyksestä hänen kävellessä sisälle taloon. Isoäiti istui matalalla sohvalla ja tuijotti suuresta tv:stä mielummin Lee Seojinia kuin omaa lapsenlastaan. _Three meals in a day_ oli alkanut viisitoista minuuttia sitten.

Chanyeol ihasteli perinteitä puhkuvaa taloa kantaessaan tavaroita sisälle. Hän oli aina halunnut kokeilla majailla hanokissa. Hänen lapsuudenkotinsa oli jo moderni rakennus.

Olohuoneeseen astuessaan Chanyeolin huomio kiinnittyi tv-ohjelmaan. Isoäiti havahtui viimein perille saapuneeseen kolmikkoon ja viittoi heitä peremmälle.

”Chanyeolin lempiohjelma”, Baekhyun tuhahti ohimennen. Beom hyung vilkaisi häntä myötätuntoisesti virnistäen.

Isoäiti veti Yeolin viereensä ja teki tuttavuutta siinä ohjelman lomassa. Chanyeol esitteli itsensä; hän kertoi tulevansa Soulista, työskentelevänsä setänsä kirjanpitofirmassa ja olevansa Baekhyunin ystävä. Hän ei uskaltanut sanoa poikaystävä, ettei joutuisi nukkumaan ulkona pakkasessa pelkkä tähtitaivas seuranaan.

Mummolassa oli kotoisaa, näin ensimmäisen minuutin perusteella. Isoäiti vaikutti yhtä rempseältä kuin veljekset, hän oli hyvässä ympäristössä. He bondasivat nopeasti yhteisen lempisarjan äärellä.

Toisesta huoneesta kantautui kolisteluja ja hiljaista kiroilua, sekin lisäsi kotoisuutta entisestään. Treenikassin vetoketju avautui, Hyunie vaihtoi kai vaatteitaan.

Beom hyung ilmestyi olohuoneeseen lahjoakseen isoäitinsä tuliaisilla. Matkan varrelta mukaan oli tarttunut mukaan kaikenlaista ruokatarviketta, jolla ruokkisi isommankin perheen. Baekhyunin sanojen mukaan isoäiti ei tavannut juhlistaa uutta vuotta kovin suuresti. Sen verran, että he söivät hyvin ja viettivät aikaa yhdessä. Baekhyunin vanhemmat sitten juhlivat oikein ison kaavan mukaan, ja veljekset yleensä lähtivät sitä hulinaa pakoon. Chanyeol oli lopetannut uuden vuoden juhlimisen siihen paikkaan, kun äiti oli menehtynyt.

Hyung ei saanut isoäidin huomiota. Hän oli liian haltioissaan tv-ruudulla kulkevista tapahtumista. Hän viittoi Beomia pois edestä. ”Jutellaan myöhemmin.”

Beom kantoi pahvilaatikollisen ruokatarvikkeita keittiöön päätään huvittuneena pudistellen.

Rentoihin vaatteihin pukeutuneet veljekset ottivat paikkansa olohuoneen lattialta, sohvan vierestä. Baekhyun sekoitteli pelikortteja ja vilkuili vuorotellen tv:tä ja sitä tuijottavaa Chanyeolia.

Chanyeol loi Baekhyuniin hennon hymyn, kun tuijotus yltyi liian intensiiviseksi. Onneksi isoäidin hanokissa oli useampi huone. Hän saattaisi kuolla, jos hän joutuisi nukkumaan koko porukan keskellä. Hän ja Hyunie saivat jakaa huoneen, jossa oli paperinohuet seinät. Ei kärsisi kovin äänekkääksi heittäytyä, Chanyeol mietti mielessään.

Mielenkiinto tv-ohjelmassa suoritettavista kokkauksista alkoi kääntyä nostopokeria pelaaviin veljeksiin. Heidän hiljainen keskustelu hotellin johtamisesta vaihtui Curiosity Hotelin toimitusjohtajan munapäisyyden päivittelyyn. Baekhyun ei ollut päässyt harmituksestaan vieläkään.

”Musta ei ikinä tulisi sellaista mulkkua.”

”Baekhyun-ah”, isoäiti jyrähti.

Äänensävyllä ei ollut mitään vaikutusta. Baekhyun läsäytti värisuoran esiin, isoveli huokaisi väsyneenä.

Chanyeol puri huultaan, ettei nauraisi ääneen. Hän luovutti tv:n katselemisen, veljekset olivat paljon huvittavampaa seurattavaa.

Beom raotti etuhiuksiaan, jotta pikkuveli saisi nasautettua sormensa hänen otsaan. Silmänräpäyksessä hän oli lattialla kaksinkerroin, otsaansa pidellen. Baekhyunista oli ihana kuunnella isoveljen ylidramaattista sihahtelua.

”Eikö ikä ole tuonut sulle yhtään armoa?”

Baekhyun keräsi kortit yhteen pinoon ja sekoitteli niitä yhtä elegantisti kuin istuisi Hongdaen kasinon pokeripöydän takana. ”Ehei, otteeni vain kovenevat, hyung.”

Chanyeolin sydän sykki tasaiseen tahtiin. Hanok henkäili lempeyttä ja kodikkuutta, tunnelma oli rauhallinen ja leikkisä, ihanan rento. Oli helppoa ymmärtää, miksi Hyunie viihtyi vuorilla niin hyvin.

* * *

Ulkona oli ihanan kirpeä ilma. Pakkanen oli seitsemän asteen paikkeilla ja taivas pilvetön. Vuorilla ei ollut järeitä katulamppuja, ympärillä oli ihanan pimeää. Tähdet tuikkivat kirkkaasti ja niiden määrä ylitti kaikki odotukset.

Baekhyun tarttui vieressään istuvaa Chanyeolia paksun hanskan peittämästä kädestä. Hän käänsi tuikkivan katseensa Yeoliin ja mutristeli huuliaan. Hänelläkin oli ikävä.

Chanyeol nojautui lähemmäs ja painoi otsansa vasten Baekhyunien otsaa. Vatsassa kiherteli. Hitaasti huulet painautuivat hänen omilleen, jättivät jälkensä sydämeen asti. Tuttu maku sai hänet pakahtumaan.

Chanyeol oli onnellinen. Byun Baekhyun oli ainoa ihminen maailmassa, joka sai hänet tuntemaan sitä kaikkea. Miten onnekas hän olikaan saatuaan rinnalleen sellaisen ihmisen. Hän ei halunnut päästää ikinä irti.

”Mä rakastan sua”, hän kuiskasi.

”Mäkin sua.”

Sisällä talossa tömisteltiin. Baekhyun suukotti Yeolia nopeasti ennen kuin käänsi katseensa kirkkaisiin tähtiin.

”Eihän isoäiti ole pistänyt sua liian koville tänään?” Baekhyun kysyi.

Chanyeol pudisti päätään. Hän oli tuskin saanut unihiekkoja silmistä, kun hänet oli kiskottu aamiastalkoisiin. Maittavan aterian jälkeen oli ollut pihahommia jos minkälaista, mutta hänestä oli mukava olla avuksi. Paikat oli laitettu kuntoon sisältä ja ulkoa, tulevaan juhlaan valmistauduttiin hyvin. Uudenvuodenpäivä oli kahden päivän päässä. Koska isoäiti halusi valmistaa perinteisen aterian, hän tarvitsi paljon apua nuoremmilta huonon kuntonsa vuoksi. Häne jalkansa ei noussut kunnolla eikä painavien tavaroiden nostelusta tahtonut tulla mitään, hän oli riippuvainen lapsenlapsistaan. Chanyeol auttoi mielellään, hän ei ollut osallistunut perheruokein valmistamiseen kahteen vuoteen.

”Nämä juhlapyhät olivat äitini lempijuhlia”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän naurahti muistolleen, ne oliva vielä vahvoina hänen muistissaan.

Baekhyun puristi hänen kättään pienesti. ”Äitisi oli varmasti hieno ihminen.”

”Oli.”

Äidin kasvot eivät unohtuisi koskaan. Ne suuret silmät ja leveä hymy. Ja niin viisaita elämänohjeita. Nyt hän joutui tyytymään Kyungsoon neuvoihin.

”Pitäisikö meidän käydä viemässä jotain hänen muistopaikalleen?” Baekhyun kysyi.

Ajatus oli mitä ihanin. Chanyeol arvosti, että Hyunie oli keksinyt ehdottaa sitä. ”Tehdään niin.”

Baekhyun kellahti vasten Chanyeolia. Paksusta parkatakista ja nahkaisista kinttaista huolimatta hän oli alkanut täristä kylmästä.

”Mennäänkö jo sisälle?” Yeol kysyi.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Hän ei halunnut vielä liikkua. ”Täsäs on niin mukavaa”, hän sanoi ja osoitti taivaalle. ”Ei tälläista näe kaupungissa.”

Hän oli oikeassa. Chanyeol kietoi kätensä paremmin hänen ympärilleen ja toivoi olevansa tarpeeksi lämmin.

”Ollaan vielä viisi minuuttia. Sitten raahaan sut sisälle vaikka väkisin.”

”Tulisipa jo kesä”, Baekhyun haaveili.

Chanyeol pudisti päätään. Hän ei pitänyt kuumuudesta. Hän vihasi hikoilua ja sitä, ettei kuumuutta päässyt millään keinolla pakoon. Ilmastointi heitti toimimasta heti, kun ulkolämpötila nousi yli kahdenkymmenenviiden. Kesälomaa hän kyllä odotti, heillä oli Shanghai koluamatta.

Beom hyung työnsi päänsä ulos ja virnisteli huvittuneena. ”Tulkaa sisälle sieltä, jäädytte vielä kiinni siihen.”

”Kohta”, Baekhyun sanoi. Ympärillä vallitseva hiljaisuus otti heidät syleilyynsä. Tunnelma vuorilla oli uskomattoman rauhallinen. Kaikki se tavanomainen taustahälinä ja kiire oli poissa.

* * *

Baekhyunin mielestä paras tapa tutustua toiseen oli pokerin pelaaminen. Veljekset olivat kehittäneet oman systeeminsä, jota oli mitä ilmeisemmin käytetty jo pitkään. Jos halusi kysyä toiselta yleisen kysymyksen, se maksoi 500 wonia. Jos halusi kysyä henkilökohtaisen kysymyksen, se maksoi 1000 wonia. Jos halusi udella henkilökohtaisuuksia, se maksoi 1500. Salaisuus kustansi 5000.

Baekhyun jakoi jokaiselle 7000 wonin edestä pelimerkkejä. Jos tuurit oisivat huonoja ja rahat hupenivat hold ’emiä pelatessa, se oli voi voi. Salaisuudet jäisi urkkimatta.

Palan tunne nousi kurkkuun heti, kun Byun Baekbeom istui Chanyeolin eteen. Hyung laski teemukinsa olohuoneeseen levitetylle pöydälle ja katsoi häntä ruskeisiin silmiin. Yeol suoristi selkänsä, yritti pitää cooliutensa, mutta ikävä tunne vatsassa ei tehnyt siitä helppoa.

Hyung otti mukavan asennon ja puhdisti kurkkuaan. Hän oli valmis.

Chanyeol tarttui eteensä jaettuihin kortteihin ja tutkaili niitä ilmeettömin kasvoin. Ristirouva, patakakkonen. Beom mutristeli huuliaan mietteliäänä. Se oli varmasti bluffia, Yeol oli 120 prosenttisen varma, että vanhemman käsi oli parempi kuin hänellä.

Chanyeol vilkaisi Baekhyuniin. Häntä uhattiin kahdesta suunnasta. Molemmat veljeksistä halusivat kaivaa hänestä kaikki mahdolliset salaisuudet esiin. Kysymyksiä pystyi ostamaan jokaisen pelikierroksen jälkeen, mahdollisuuksia oli yksi nenää kohden per kierros.

Chanyeol asetti 500 wonia pöydän keskelle. Beom hyung pisti tonnia kehiin, samoin pikkuveljensä. Jakajannappi oli Baekhyunilla, hän käänsi kolme ensimmäistä avokorttia esiin. Flop.

Chanyeol mietti, olikohan isoveli nähnyt Baekhyunia työssään. Mutta ei hän voinut kysyä sitä ääneen maksamatta ensin 500 wonia hänelle. Eikä hän halunnut, että hyungin pääoma kasvaisi yhtään. Ihan vainsalaisuuksiaan varjellakseen.

Kolmen avokortin rivi oli pelkkää mustaa. Pataseiska, ristiässä ja pataviisi. Chanyeol puri kieltään, ettei ilmehtisi. Hänen kädessään oli potentiaalinen väri.

”Katson”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän ei halunnut lähteä vielä yrittämään ryöstöä. Takaraivossa kutkutti, ettei ollut vielä aika iskeä.

”Katson”, Beom sanoi.

”Mäkin katson”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Turn.”

Neljäs avokortti oli patarouva. Chanyeol ilmeili ajatuksissaan. Hänen kätensä arvo oli pari, mutta jos hän saisi vielä yhden patakortin…

”Älä nuolaise ennen kuin tipahtaa”, Baekhyun tokaisi.

Chanyeol tuhahti ja heitti peliin 1000 wonin pelimerkin. ”Korotan.”

Yksi hörppäys teestä riitti polttamaan kitalaen, ikävä viskiä tuli saman tien. Chanyeol yritti pitää kasvonsa peruslukemilla, mutta hänen kostuneet silmänsä eivät valehdelleet.

Beom hyung tirskahti ja maksoi. Baekhyun siirsi tuhannen wonin pelimerkin pöydän keskellä olevaan kasaan. Potissa oli jo 5500 wonia. Se, joka voittaisi, olisi mahdollisesti yhtä salaisuutta rikkaampi.

”River”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän käänsi viidennen avokortin esiin liioitellun hitaasti. Tulos jännitti häntäkin.

Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan. Punataustaisen kortin kuvapuolelta paljastui musta kortti, patakymmenen. Hän repesi koko hanokia ravisuttavaan nauruun ja paljasti korttinsa. Hän otti uuden hörpyn teestään välittämättä sen kuumuudesta.

Beom hyungin kädessä oli herttakolme ja -neljä. Hyunien käden arvo puolestaan oli sama kuin hänellä. Väri.

Chanyeol oli tukehtua teehensä. Hän köhi kurkkunsa puhtaaksi, karannutta naurua hän ei saanut enää takaisin.

”Anteeksi, rakas”, Baekhyun sanoi vetäessään 5500 wonin edestä pelimerkkejä itselleen. Hän myhäili tyytyväisenä kaksikon kärsiville ilmeille. Hänellä oli varaa raottaa salaisuuksien arkkua.

Chanyeol keräsi pelikortit kasaan sillä aikaa, kun Baekhyun mietti, käyttäisikö mahdollisuutensa udella ja keneltä.

”Säästän rahani myöhemmälle käytölle”, hän sanoi ja järjesteli pelimerkkinippuaan liioitellun elegantisti.

Jakajannappi siirtyi kortteja pitelevälle Chanyeolille. Hän jakoi uudet kortit, käsi tärisi huomattavasti, vaikka Baekhyunie oli seurannut häntä monta kertaa ennenkin. Ehkä se oli isoveli, joka kuumotti häntä niin pirusti joka aspektilla.

Chanyeolin kädssä oli punainen vitospari, ei huono. Beom hyung aloitti panostamisen 500 wonilla, ensimmäinen panostuskierros ei sisältänyt korotuksia. Byunien ilmeet olivat hallinnassa, heistä ei saanut minkäänlaista vinkkiä, millaiset kortit heille oli siunaantunut. Heidän pokkansa lieni riittävä vaikka World Tournamentin pöytiin, niin tyyninä he pysyivät. Tai sitten heillä ei ollut paineita, toisin kuin Chanyeolilla, joka ei tahtonut pystyä pysymään paikoillaan.

Flop toi mukanaan patarouvan, ristikakkosen ja patayhdeksän. Ne kortit tuntuivat vainoavan Chanyeolia. Hänen kätensä arvo pysyi parissa.

Beom hyung tutki kanssapelaajien ilmeitä saamatta irti mitään. Hän tuhahti ja hörppäsi vieressään olevasta vesilasista. ”Katson.”

Baekhyun rikkaana miehenä korotti pottia 500 wonilla. Chanyeol maksoi, Beom hyungin leppyi miettimisen jälkeen, hänkin halusi nähdä kierroksen loppuun. Chanyeol toivoi, ettei hyung voittaisi ja käyttäisi rahojaan häntä vastaan. Hän oli jo ajatellut valmiiksi, mikä voisi olla pahin kysymys isoveljen suusta. _Oletteko jo harrastaneet seksiä? Oletteko ihan tosissanne suhteessa? Kauanko entiset suhteet olivat kestäneet?_ Miten hän muotoilisi nätisi, ettei hän aikaisemmin ollut seurustellut. Byun Baekbeom saattaisi repiä pelihousunsa kuullessaan Hyunien olevan hänen ensimmäinen kumppaninsa. Ensirakkaudet eivät tavanneet kestää…

Baekhyun potkaisi Chanyeolia polveen matalan pöydän suojissa. ”Turn!”

”Sori”, Chanyeol mutisi. Hän käänsi neljännen avokortin esiin ja virnisti pienesti ristirouvalle. Kortti oli nostanut hänen kätensä arvon kahteen pariin. Onnetar taisi sittenkin olla läsnä.

”Katson”, Beom hyung sanoi. Baekhyun murahti, hän oli samoilla linjoilla. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan, mitäpä siihen lisäämään. River viimeisteli avokorttirivin herttaässällä.

”Hyvät herrat”, hän sanoi. ”Paljastakaa korttinne.”

Baekhyun käänsi edessään olevat kortit kuvapuoli ylöspäin. Hän voitti kierroksen kolmosilla.

Chanyeolin itsevarmuus mureni kappaleiksi. Hän huokaisi raskaasti, teki mieli jo luovuttaa. 7000 wonista ei olisi pian mitään jäljellä.

”Anteeksi, rakas”, Baekhyun sanoi ja repesi raikuvaan nauruun. Hän pyyhki silmiään ja veti pöydän keskellä olevat 3000 wonia itselleen. Hänen saldonsa oli noussut 12500 woniin. Kuinka helvetissä…

”Hyung!” Baekhyun sanoi ja nojautui isoveljensä puoleen. Chanyeol hapuili teekuppiaan ja toivoi, että siihen olisi ilmestynyt viskiä. Pelko siitä, että veljekset liittoutuisivat yhteen, oli todellinen.

”Onko mitään, mitä haluat tietää?” Hyun kysyi.

Chanyeol nosti molemmat kätensä ylös. Jos hänellä olisi ollut jokin valkoinen liina, hän olisi heiluttanut myös sitä. ”En ole koskaan aikaisemmin seurustellut tosissani!”

Beom hyung käänsi pöllämystyneet kasvonsa Chanyeoliin.

”Olemme harrastaneet seksiä! Monta kertaa!” Chanyeol huudahti.

”Park!” Baekhyun sihahti hampaidensa välistä. Hän vilkaisi veljeensä kasvot punoittaen.

”Olisin halunnut tietää, miksi päätit ryhtyä kirjanpitäjäksi”, Baekbeom sanoi ja laskeskeli pelimerkkejään. Hän tarjosi Yeolille 500 wonin pelimerkkiä.

Chanyeolin kasvot helahtivat tulipunaisiksi. Korvia kuumotti niin kuin ne palaisivat, olo oli tukala. ”Ai… Olen aina pitänyt laskemisesta… ja sedällä oli töitä tarjolla, niin ajattelin… että…”

”Olet fiksu mies”, Beom sanoi.

Chanyeol pyyhki punaisia kasvojaan ja yritti vastata hyungin hymyyn. Olo oli niin kiusaantunut, ettei hän osannut muuta kuin irvistää.

”Olet pitänyt veljestäni hyvää huolta. Aikaisemmin hän halaji ulkomaille. Nyt hän ei halua enää lähteä minnekään.”

Chanyeolin sydäntä lämmitti, hän oli tainnut onnistua tavoitteessaan.

”On mukavaa, kun hän pysyy lyhyen välimatkan päässä. Amerikkaan on niin jumalaton matka matkustaa. Eikä se ole mitään halpaa hupia.”

”Niinpä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hänellä ei olisi ikinä ollut varaa sellaiseen matkaan, jos mumma ei olisi heittänyt veiviä. Massiivinen perintö oli tuonut hänelle kokemusten lisäksi elämänkumppanin.

Chanyeol huokaisi syvään, yritti pitää ilmeensä kirkkaana väkisin. Baekhyunin tuntosarvet värähtivät. Hän työnsi viiden tuhannen edestä pelimerkkejä Chanyeolin eteen.

Chanyeol tarttui edessään olevaan käteen ja naurahti hiljaa. ”Oli niin lähellä, että olisin kieltäytynyt mumman rahoista. Ilman niitä en olisi ikinä lähtenyt Vegasiin.”

”Mikä muutti mielesi?” Baekhyun kysyi.

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan.Tyhmä kai olisi jättänyt tarttumatta tilaisuuteen. Hän oli kuitenkin siinä iässä, ettei hänellä ollut suurta omaisuutta. Tulevaisuuden varalle säästäminen ja oman, itsenäisen elämän rakentaminen vaati melkoisesti hyrrykkää.

Tai sitten se oli kohtalon johdatusta.

”Sanoin, etten usko tosirakkauteen”, Baekhyun aloitti. ”Mutta jokainen yksinäinen ilta toivoin salaa, että joku tulisi ja hakisi mut takaisin kotiin. Ehkä Seth ei ollutkaan tosirakkauteni, vaikka niin kovasti halusin uskoa.”

”Olit kahdeksantoista, helvetti sentään!” Beom huokaisi. ”Sanoin sulle tuhat kertaa, ettet lähde sen kusipään mukaan.”

”Onneksi lähdin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja puristi Yeolin kättä. ”Ilman häntä Yeollie ei olisi tullut elämääni.”

Chanyeol värähti kylmien väreiden kulkiessa kehonsa läpi. Hän oli menettänyt elämänsä ainoan ihmisen, jolta sai pyynteetöntä rakkautta; äitinsä. Ehkä hän oli ottanut tilanteen haltuun pilven toiselta puolelta ja ajanut kaksi rakkautta vailla olevaa sielua yhteen. Kuka sitä koskaan tiesi…

Baekhyun naurahti hiljaa ja keräsi pelikortit ja -merkit yhteen kasaan. Kello oli jo paljon eikä Yeol selvästikään tahtonut pysyä enää kärryillä. ”Pelataan joskus oikein kunnolla.”

Beom hyung nousi ylös haukotellen, katse viipyen pitkään Chanyeolissa. ”Ei tarvitse. Hän lipsautti jo vähän liikaa.”

Chanyeolin kasvot lehahtivat uudelleen punaiseen sävyyn. Hän soimasi itseään, miten typerä hän oli ollut. Ja kuinka helvetissä hän enää kehtaisi katsoa häneen.

Baekhyun nautti Yeolin tukalasta olosta täysin rinnoin. Mitä murskaantuneempi Yeol olisi, sitä enemmän hän saisi lohduttaa häntä yön pimeydessä.

”Hyvää yötä”, Beom hyung toivotti ja poistui omaan soppeensa.

”Öitä”, Chanyeol sanoi, puhuen teemukiinsa. Baekhyun naurahti hiljaa ja siirsi ihannoivan katseensa häneen.


	30. Chapter 30

Aamu-uutisten seuraamisesta ei tullut yhtään mitään, vaikka politiikka ei liiemmin Chanyeolia hetkauttanut. Baekhyun pakkasi reppuaan kasvot irveessä ja sinkoili keittiön ja oman huoneensa välillä.

”Mulla on ikävä kutina, että muistiinpanoni jäivät vuorille.”

”Käyttäisit tietokonetta tai pilvipalveluita niin kuin kaikki muutkin nykyajan opiskelijat. Voisit kaivaa muistiinpanosi hätätilassa vaikka puhelimestasi.”

”Pidän käsin kirjoittamisesta”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän viiletti makuuhuoneeseen, kaivoi kaappeja kovan kolinan kera ja hihkui onnessaan, kun kulahtanut kierrevihko oli sittenkin samassa osoitteessa. Ajatukset olivat olleet vähän muualla viimeisenä iltana.

Baekhyun istui Chanyeolin viereen. Hän piteli vihkoa polviensa päällä ja vilkuili välillä Yeolia sormiensa tuijotuksen lomasta.

Chanyeol naurahti. ”Kerro.”

Baekhyun raapi päätään. Chanyeol kiinnostui. Mikä kumma sai miesparan empimään niin kovasti?

”No, kun… Jongdaen uusivuosi epäonnistui, niin mietin, olisimmeko voineet piristää häntä jotenkin vaikka huomenna… Otetaanko hänet mukaan pelaamaan bilistä?”

Chanyeolin suupielet nousivat. Idea oli loistava. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi Baekhyunia epäilytti niin kovin kysyä suoraan.

”Pyydetäänkö Kyungsoo ja Jongin mukaan?” hän kysyi.

”Vähän pelkäsin, ettet innostuisi. Olenhan mä nähnyt, ettet oikein pidä, kun puhun hänestä.”

Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä ja puristi pienesti. ”Vaikka olenkin tälläinen helposti mustasukkainen tollo, tajuan silti, että tarvitset omiakin ystäviä - tyyppejä, joille voi kertoa asioita, joita et mulle voi… en siis tarkoita, ettetkö voisi kertoa mulle ihan mitä vaan, mutta olenhan mäkin—”

Baekhyun nosti etusormensa Yeolin huulille ja tirskahti pienesti.

”Sitä paitsi, jos Jongdae on onnellisessa suhteessa, niin eihän mulla sitten ole mitään syytä olla mustasukkainen”, Chanyeol mutisi vasten solakkaa sormea.

”Tosi kuin vesi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja korvasi etusormensa huulillaan. Nopea suudelma oli kevyt ja maistui appelsiinimehulta.

”Ehkä olen ollut inhottavan ennakkoluuloinen. Hän vaikuttaa kivalta tyypiltä, ja olisi mukava tutustua häneen ihan kunnolla. Vaikka hän onkin huono matematiikassa.”

Baekhyun vilkaisi tv-ruudun yläreunassa olevaa kelloa. Hän singahti repulleen, kierrevihko sujahti sisään vauhdilla. ”Voi helvetti, olen taas myöhässä!”

Chanyeol käänsi katseensa uutisankkureihin. Kiinnostus ei kestänyt pitkään, hän vilkuili mielummin farkkujen peittämää, muodokasta lantiota.

Chanyeol oli rakastunut. Siinä hetkessä hän oli varma, ettei hän kyllästyisi näkemäänsä. Vaikka hän oli tutkinut Baekhyunin läpikotaisin jo useaan otteeseen, hän olisi milloin tahansa valmis tekemään sen uudeleen. Eikä kyse ollut pelkästään seksistä. Hän oli onnellinen, että kyseessä oli ihminen, joka välitti hänestä yhtä paljon, enemmänkin.

Baekhyun veti repun selkään ja viiletti eteiseen. Kovalla vauhdilla hän kiskoi vaatteet niskaan ja etsi jälleen autonavaimia. Kiire ei sopinut hänelle, kaikki järjestelmällisyys unohtui siinä panikoidessa.

”Lipaston ylälaatikossa”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän nosti tv:n volyymia, päivän sää oli alkamassa.

”Nähdään illalla, Park. Olen kotona, kun tulet duunista.”

Chanyeol piteli sydäntään. Siitä oli kauan, kun hän oli kuullut ne sanat edellisen kerran.

* * *

Chanyeol marssi kohti toimistohuonetta kahvikuppi kädessään. Nauruntirskahdukset eivät pysyneet sisällä yrityksistä huolimatta, alhaalla vaihdetut kuulumiset sedän talvilomasta olivat maalanneet hänelle liian tarkkoja mielikuvia. Ukkoparka oli tipahtanut kalastuspaatista kylmään mereen ja hänen seurassaan olevat jäbät olivat nauraneet paskaisesti, kun hän oli räpiköinyt paniikissa siinä vieressä. Chanyeol olisi halunnut olla kärpäsenä katossa, kun setä menetti cooliutensa hetkeksi.

Chanyeol työnsi huoneen oven auki. ”Hyvää huomenta!”

Yleensä niin ammattimainen Kyungsoo istui työpöytänsä reunalla Jongin hänen kaulansa kimpussa. Hänen silmänsä oliva tipahtaa päästä, kun hän jäi rysän päältä kiinni.

”Jaa!” Chanyeol huusi marssiessaan oman pöytänsä taakse. ”Ettekö viikossa ehtineet yhtään himojanne lievittää?” Hänen oli helppo puhua. Hän oli tuupannut Baekhyunia kotiin tultua koko viikon edestä.

”Kosin häntä.”

Chanyeol jähmettyi niille sijoilleen. Hän tuijotti ystäväänsä vähintään yhtä suurin silmin kuin Soo häntä sekunti sitten.

Jongin irrotti huulensa kihlattunsa kaulalta ja nosti kätensä ylös. Vasemmassa nimettömässä oli hopeinen, yksinkertaisen kaunis sormus.

Kyungsoo silmät paloivat itsevarmuutta. ”Ihan vitun sama sille, mitä tämä valtio sanoo saman sukupuolen avioitumisesta tai kihlautumisesta. Kukaan ei voi kieltää tunnustamasta rakkauttani hänelle, ja sitten kun tässä perkeleen valtakunnassa pamautetaan nuijalla pöytää tasa-arvoisen avioliittolain sallimiseksi, niin sano mun sanoneen, että mä helvetti vie olen ensimmäinen, joka menee naimisiin!”

Jonginien katse oli täynnä vilpitöntä rakkautta. Hän oli saanut kunnian kihlautua maailman parhaimman miehen kanssa.

”Onneksi olkoon”, Chanyeol snaoi. Onnesta hehkuva kaksikko teki hänet vähän kateelliseksi. Hän ei ollut ajatellut haluavansa mennä naimisiin, mutta eihän hän aikonut harrastaa parisuhteitakaan. Kuinkas kävikään.

”Kiitti”, Jongin tirskahti. Vilkaisu kelloon vakavoitti hänet. Irtaatuminen rakkaasta oli vaikeaa, mutta työt kutsuivat. ”Täytyy kiitää.”

”Nähdään ruokkiksella! Kertokaa sitten kaikki!” Chanyeol huusi hänen peräänsä.

”Samat sanat, hyung!” Jongin naurahti. ”Olet saanut itsekin!”

”Lukeeko se otsassani?” Chanyeol kysyi ja vilkuili onnetonta peilikuvaansa tietokoneen mustasta näytöstä. Viime yön unet olivat jääneet vähiksi, sängylle oli ollut muuta käyttöä. Torstaista asti kasvanut seksuaalinen turhautuminen oli purkautunut pian kotiin saapumisen jälkeen.

Kyungsoo tuhahti huvittuneena ennen kuin vakavoitui ja piilotti siviilielämänsä aiheuttamat tunteet ammattimaisen kirjanpitäjän kasvojen taakse.

Chanyeol laittoi silmälasit päähän ja huokaisi kovaan ääneen. Vielä 15 viikkoa kesälomaan.

* * *

Kotimatka oli tänään erityisen lyhyt. Chanyeolia harmitti, hänen ja Soon reitit erkanivat, ja keskustelu jäi pahimmoilleen kesken. Hän hyvästeli ystävänsä, Kyungsoo jatkoi matkaansa supermarketin suuntaan, hän jatkoi suoraan kohti kotia.

Kaksi miestä keskusteli liikuntasalin edustalla. Toinen heistä oli ilmiselvä Baekhyun, toinen läpimätä exä, joka liikkui alueella vitusti liikaa.

Chanyeolin sisällä leimahti. Hän marssi tien ylitse ja liimautui Baekhyunin kylkeen. Hän vei kasvonsa lähemmäs miehen korvaa ja henkäisi matalaan, sensuelliin sävyyn. ”Hey, sexy.”

Puhetulvansa keskeyttänyt Baekhyun tirskahti ja tönäisi iholle käyneen miehen kauemmas itsestään.

Seth katsoi Chanyeoliin eri silmin kuin aiemmin. Hän taisi jo tunnistaa. Niistä korvista oli kylllä vaikea erehtyä.

”Olet tainnut löytää rinnallesi uuden miehen.”

Baekhyunin katseessa oli pelkkää ihailua. Chanyeol oli punastua, hän niin rakasti sitä ilmettä. Ja kaikkia muitakin ilmeitä. Koko miestä kaikkine ärsyttävine piirteineen.

”Lähden takaisin Vegasiin. Soul on liian pieni meille molemmille”, Seth sanoi. ”Pääsen Hillyyn jakamaan pokeriturnauksen finaalissa.”

Baekhyun piti huomionsa vierelleen ilmestyneessä, häntä vasten kiehnäävässä Chanyeolissa. Entisen poikaystävän life update ei hetkauttanut häntä pätkän vertaa. Chanyeolin sisällä kupli, puhtaasta ilosta. Hetkessä herännyt halu näyttää Baekhyunin olevan _hänen_ oli laantunut yhtä nopeasti.

”Gangnamin kasinolla olisi vapaa paikka. Saat sen, jos haluat”, Seth sanoi. Hänen äänensä oli alkanut väristä.

Baekhyun havahtui. Hän käänsi leveästi hymyilevät kasvonsa entiseen kumppaniinsa. ”En halua. Musta tulee hotellinjohtaja.”

Sethin suu puristui kiinni. Hän mutusteli uutisia aikansa, Baekhyunin uravalinta taisi yllättää. Vaikka Baekhyunie oli ollut kahdenkymmenen ikäisenä sinisilmäinen hölmö, elämä oli koulinut hänestä vastuuntuntoisen aikuisen. Heidän välissään oli kuusi ja puoli vuotta elettyjä päiviä. Siinä ajassa jokainen kasvoi ihmisenä, halusi sitä tai ei.

”Vieläkö maksat sitä? Paljonko sulla on jäljellä?” Seth kysyi.

Baekhyunin ilme tummui sekunneissa, hän jäykistyi. Chanyeol tarttui häntä kädestä, ettei hän tarraisi Sethin kurkusta kiinni ja hankkisi itselleen päällekarkaussyytettä.

Sethin silmissä välähti jotain. ”Anna mulle se typerä velkakirja, maksan sen pois. Munhan se alunperin olikin.”

”Maksoin sen jo”, Chanyeol sanoi.

Sethin silmät suurenivat, paino jalalla vaihtui. Hän avasi suunsa, mutta sanaakaan ei tullut ulos. Niinkin yksinkertainen lause aiheutti hänessä vaikeuksia ymmärtää.

Baekhyun piilotti kasvonsa paksun kaulahuivin taakse ja puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen. Suupielet olivat kääntyä estelyistä huolimatta ylöspäin. Hän ei ollut nähnyt Sethiä monestikaan niin hämmentyneenä.

Chanyeol nautti tilanteesta liikaa. Paskainen nauru oli lähellä, mutta hän piti sen sisällään, ettei pilaisi hetkeä. Hän oli lyönyt luun Choi Sehyungin kurkkuun, ja syvälle.

”Kuinka sulla on varaa? 30 tuhatta dollaria on suuri summa”, Seth kysyi. Hän liikahteli paikoillaan, kuin valmiina lähtemään tilanteesta. Hänen eteensä oli noussut uhka nimeltä Park Chanyeol.

”Taskurahoja, sanoisin. Isoäitini oli tämän alueen yksi arvostetuimmista kiinteistöpohatoista. Puolet tämän korttelin rakennuksista kuuluu perheelleni.”

Seth katseli ympärilleen huoahtaen. Kadunvarsi oli täynnä kerrostaloja, joiden katutasoissa oli vuokraavia liikkeitä, ylempänä asuntoja. Vapisten hän otti askeleen taaksepäin.

”Sähän olet saaliin löytänyt”, hän sanoi. Kaikki se eleganttius ja charmikkuus, jota hänessä oli Curosity Hotelin kasinolla ollut, oli tipotiessään. Tällä maaperällä hän ei ollut mitään, vaikka edelleen kiiltokuvapojalta näyttikin. Entisen poikaystävänsä uuden rakkaan edessä nöyrtyneeltä kiiltokuvapojalta.

Baekhyun uskaltautui kohottamaan kasvonsa esiin kaulahuivin uumenista. ”Hyvää matkaa. Toivottavasti ei nähdä enää koskaan.”

Jos Chanyeolin ei tarvinnut nähdä Sethin täydellistä hymyä enää ikinä, se oli helvetin hyvä. Myös Baekhyun oli huojentunut uutisista. Se mulkku, joka aiheutti hänelle pitkään onnettomuutta, saisi pysyäkin mahdollisimman kaukana hänestä. Las Vegas olisi täydellinen paikka, sillä hän ei aikonut palata sinne.

”Toivottavasti et pilaa kenenkään muun elämää”, Baekhyun sanoi.

Seth työnsi kädet siistin villakangastakkinsa taskuihin ja kääntyi kohti menosuuntaansa, pois päin heistä.

”Eniten mua suututtaa se, miten helposti pystyit jättämään mut yksin.”

Seth laski katseensa alas kosteaan asfalttiin. Hän ei saanut tekemätöntä tehdyksi, eikä sitä kukaan odottanutkaan. Ehkä hänessä oli tarpeeksi ihmistä ottamaan opiksi virheistään.

Chanyeol puristi Baekhyunin kättä tiukemmin. Hän ei jättäisi Hyunia, tulisi eteen sitten mikä tilanne tahansa. Yhdessä he selviäisivät mistä tahansa.

”Olisi velkakirjan suuruus ollut sitten tonni tai satatuhatta, tekosi oli raukkamainen. Tilanne olisi varmasti erilainen, jos olisit jäänyt.”

”Anteeksi”, Seth sanoi. Hänen hartiansa painuivat alas. Chanyeol ei osannut lukea tilannetta. Hän ei tuntenut Sethiä niin hyvin, että voisi sanoa, oliko hän aidosti pahoillaan, vai oliko hän viimein ymmärtänyt, mitä hän oli teoillaan ja valinnoillaan saanut aikaan.

Baekhyunin kasvoilla oli pelkkää hymyä. Hän oli itsevarma, kun Chanyeol seisoi hänen vierellään.

”Jos en olisi avannut suutani väärään aikaan, en olisi nyt tässä. Nyt olen onnellisempi kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Tänään on elämäni paras päivä.”

”Hyvää jatkoa sitten”, Seth sanoi. ”Hyvää jatkoa, teille molemmille.”

Choi Sehyung poistui paikalta raskain askelin. Baekhyun vilautti keskaria perään ja tuhahti lyhyesti. Haavat olivat niin syviä, ettei hän vielä kaikkien niiden vuosien jälkeenkään pystynyt suhtautumaan asiaan sataprosenttisen aikuismaisesti.

Kun Seth oli kadonnut nurkan taakse, Baekhyun nosti ihailevan katseensa Chanyeoliin ja kietoi kätensä hänen niskan taakse.

”Ethän sä ole maksanut velkojani.”

Vähintään yhtä typerä hymy nousi Chanyeolin kasvoille. ”Eihän hänen sitä tarvitse tietää.”

Baekhyun kohottautui lähemmäs, painoi nopean suudelman Yeolin huulille. Kiherrellen hän vilkaisi ympärilleen, kunnes kuroi sentit umpeen uudemman kerran.

Chanyeolin jalat olivat pettää alta, häntä ei haitannut, vaikka koko maailma näkisi. Hän veti Baekhyunin tiukemmin vasten itseään, nauroi vasten kosteita huulia.

Ohitse suhahtava auto erotti toisiinsa liimautuneen kaksikon. Baekhyun painautui jälleen kaulahuivinsa taakse. ”Mennäänkö kotiin?” hän kysyi.

”Mennään vaan.”

Chanyeol kääntyi kohti menosuuntaa ja veti Baekhyunin kainaloonsa. Mustatukkainen Byun Baekhyun käänsi tuikkivat silmänsä häneen ja katseli häntä koko matkan, kun Chanyeol talutti hänet kohti auringonlaskua.


End file.
